


There's Always You

by XRainbowWithoutRainx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 102,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRainbowWithoutRainx/pseuds/XRainbowWithoutRainx
Summary: Dónde Louis encuentra el diario que escribió a los 18 años.«El señor Wolf es un idiota, cree que porque suele follarme y pagar las cuentas es mi dueño ¡Hola! Te casaste con mi madre con conmigo, maldito enfermo»«El señor Bullock me hace sentir bien cuando viene, tal vez suene enfermo pero me gusta que me cuente las historias con mi padre en el ejército cuando terminamos de follar»«Señor Fox, o debería decir Doctor Fox es probablemente la persona más irónica que he conocido, el médico más dulce del mundo y el hombre más posesivo y fetichista que conozco, ¿te gusta que te diga papi?»-Narrativa en primera persona de un joven, los problemas de su vida y la relación que tuvo con tres hombres mayores-
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_Louis subió al ático de su casa por una razón: no quería hacer otras tontas_ _halas_ _de hada. ¿Cosa buena de tener tres hijos omegas? Podia reutilizar los disfraces._

_Su hija menor, Eve, quería ser un hada para halloween y definitivamente Louis no iba a hacer otro disfraz si debía quedarle el que una vez perteneció a Tera, hasta Hazza había usado las alas en algún halloween. Ya eran básicamente una tradición de la familia Styles. Puso una escalera y subió con cuidado armado con un aerosol de Lysol y un plumero, si le aparecía una araña estaría muerto._

_Caminó dándose cuenta de que el lugar era bastante amplio, comenzó a revisar caja por caja. Los adornos de Halloween los separó pues le servirían y siguió en su búsqueda pero parecía que las famosas alas habían desaparecido de la fas de la tierra y estaba seguro de no haberlas tirado. Movió cada una de las cajas y cuando estaba por terminar encontró una sin etiqueta en el fondo, casi se podría decir que escondida._

_Dentro la caja había cosas sin sentido como un anillo de dulce que caducó hacia diez años, un oso de peluche que era la única pertenencia que tenía que su padre le había dado, un disco compacto, una caja con los piercings de ombligo que usaba de joven, y una serie de libros que estaban numerados._

_Tomó el que tenía el número uno escrito en la pasta y sopló con todas sus fuerzas para eliminar la acumulación de polvo por haber pasado quince años en el ático. Abrió la pasta y encontró una pésima caligrafía que comenzaba a escribir_

Louis Tomlinson (Junio 20 del 2005)


	2. Libro 1: Parte 1

(Junio 2005)

Mientras todos los chicos con los que compartía clase estaban emocionados por ir a la universidad, a mí me tocaba ir al restaurante donde debo rogar por un empleo. Mi madre no puede pagarme la universidad así que no tengo mucha alternativa más que botar mi dignidad y ahorrar lo suficiente para la escuela comunitaria y sacar una carrera en técnico de algo.

Salgo de mi habitación hacia el resto de la pequeña casa, el corto pasillo me lleva a la sala de estar que se divide de la cocina únicamente por una barra del desayuno y ahí está él. Siempre me está observando cómo lo haría un lobo hambriento así que sin que él lo sepa suelo llamarle Señor Wolf. Wolf está sentado en el uniforme de la compañía para la que trabaja mientras mira la televisión, es casi diez años más joven que mi mamá y poco diez años mayor que yo.

"¿Vas a algún lado?" Pregunta sin moverse del lugar. No lo mal entiendan, trabaja como un esclavo para conseguir lo poco que tenemos pero todo se va en el tratamiento de la hija que tuvo con mi madre, debe ser frustrante como la mierda.

"Voy a Bob's a buscar un empleo, ya no que no iré a la escuela no puedo quedarme aquí como un idiota" respondí mirándolo acostado en el sofá. Mierda no quiero hacerlo otra vez pero él es tan guapo.

"Ven aquí" pidió haciendo espacio en el sofá de dos plazas que compraron cuando se casaron, algo así como cuatro años.

Mis pies obedecieron en el instante y de tres pasos ya estaba sentado junto a él, había algunas mantas con las que solían arroparse cuando se quedaban la noche en eso hospital. Pasó sus dedos descuidadamente por la parte desnuda de mi espalda, entre el short de mezclilla y la camisa a cuadros blanca con negro que me puse encima. Sus dedos se sentían bien en mi piel como siempre.

"No tienes que ir a trabajar, puedo conseguir otro trabajo o meter más horas extra" prometió dejando un suave beso en la parte detrás de mi oreja.

"Wolf, si trabajas un minuto más al día vas a explotar".

Sus ojos claros me miran directamente a la cara, su mano ha comenzado a bajar y ahora se extiende sobre la mezclilla que cubre mi trasero. Paso mis dedos por la barba que comienza a nacer en sus mejillas y dejo un casto beso para ponerme de pie, mi madre debe de estar por volver para cambiarse de ropa y volver al hospital.

"Vamos bebé, encontraremos la manera de que vayas a la escuela, puedo pedir un préstamo o buscar un trabajo durante el día".

Seguí la dirección de su mano que tomaba la mía hasta su regazo, el saco con su nombre y el nombre de la empresa para la que trabaja como gerente de ventas. Aunque ya no haga ejercicio tan regularmente como cuando lo conocí, su estómago seguía duro bajo mi tacto.

"Podrías cuidar a Tera, yo te pagaré" prometió pasando los dedos sobre mis medias de red metiendo la mano entre el short y las medias.

"Eso no es un trabajo, Terá es mi hermana" respondí dejando un suave beso en su frente.

"Hablaré con Joy, lo que sea que te paguen el restaurante ella puede ganar el doble trabajando con su título de enfermera".

Negué con la cabeza dejando un suave beso en sus labios. Mi teléfono sonó y en la pequeña pantalla de la para apareció el nombre de quien me estaba llamando.

Me quité del regazo de Wolf pero él tomó mi teléfono y lo puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Su mirada se había transformado de suave a dura, mirando fijamente mis ojos, se veía aún más guapo con el ceño fruncido. Metí mis manos detrás de su cuello y besé sus labios buscando distracción, no había manera de que cuidara a Tera en lugar de trabajar, el área de oncología pediátrica era la zona más deprimente de todo el mundo.

"Tengo que ir a lo de Bob's" pedí con la esperanza de que me diera mi teléfono. Ser camarero en una ciudad pequeña era básicamente el cliché más grande de la historia.

"Ya te dije que no irás, Louis" reforzó su agarre en mis piernas.

"No eres mi padre, Wolf".

"Un padre no debería de tomar a su hijo" murmuró tomando mi trasero"y follarlo como yo lo hago contigo".

Rodé los ojos mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos mi teléfono, era probablemente la cosa más valiosa que poseía así que tenía que tenerlo para ir afuera. Estaba trabajando en superar a Wolf por mi hermanita, no quería que Tera supiera lo que hacía mientras estaba en el hospital luchando por su vida.

"Te prometo que no iré a buscar un trabajo, solo iré con Calvin antes de que se vaya a la universidad" pedí haciendo mi mejor cara de cachorro sosteniendo sus hombros.

"Hablaré con Joy, si dice que no entonces buscaré otro empleo. No voy a permitir que no hagas lo que quieras solo porque tenemos demasiado en las manos con Tera, tu también eres importante".

Si, yo creo que no.

Recuperé mi teléfono de la bolsa de su pantalón, feliz de que no terminé debajo de él. Me puse de pie y tomé mi teléfono para salir de la casa, necesitaba alejarme lo más posible de Wolf.

Abrí mi teléfono para buscar de quién era la llamada perdida. No tenía muchas personas que me llamaban, quien lo hacía más seguido estaba en el sofá debajo de mi cuando sucedió.

"¿Hola?" Dije una vez que respondí la llamada.

"¡Louie!" Dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

Realmente no me gustaría meterlo en problemas si alguien encuentra este diario así que también cambiaré su nombre.

"¡Tío Bullock!" Respondí feliz.

Bullock fue el mejor amigo de mi papá cuando estaban en el ejército, trabajaron juntos durante quince años hasta que mi padre murió debido a un accidente de trabajo en la zona donde se quedaban. Las pocas veces que Bullock tenía un tiempo libre llegaba a la casa, me llevaba al cine o al parque a pasar el rato, esos fue hasta que Wolf llegó a nuestras vidas. Ahora solo hablamos por llamadas y realmente lo extraño, es la única persona que se esfuerza por recordar a mi padre.

"Voy a estar unos días libres en Doncaster y me preguntaba si querías pasar el tiempo".

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras veía la casa de Calvin aparecer. Claro que quería pasar el tiempo con él, lo extrañaba tanto que no tenía una idea.

"Claro, estoy yendo a entrevistas de empleo así que te llamo para avisarte a qué hora puedo".

"Estaré esperando por ti Louie".

Cerré el teléfono y seguí caminando hasta tocar el timbre. Calvin salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él para que su familia no lo detuviera de salir a la calle. Nuestro pasatiempo favorito era ir a tiendas y medirnos cosas que no íbamos a comprar.

"Wolf quiere que me quede cuidando a Tera en el hospital, dice que me darán dinero por hacerlo pero no estoy seguro" comenté bebiendo un trago de mi malteada.

"¿Que tan difícil debe ser cuidar a Tera? Tiene dos años y no puede moverse mucho".

"Eh, es depresivo como la mierda, solo la he ido a cuidar una vez y no me quedaron ganas de volver nunca. Además no hay ningún médico atractivo, todos son ancianos".

"Es mejor que trabajar ocho horas de pie atendiendo idiotas, mi madre puede decirte eso".

En eso Calvin tenía razón. Probé la malteada de fresa que era mi favorita y dejé el dinero en la mesa, comenzaba a oscurecer y tendría que regresar andando a casa.

Nos despedimos y comenzamos a caminar en diferentes direcciones.

Saqué las llaves de mi mochila y abrí la puerta. Lancé la mochila al piso y seguí el olor a comida que provenía de la cena, era bueno no tener que cocinar por mi mismo como comenzaba a ser la costumbre, me gustaba ser el hijo por una vez en esta casa en lugar del amante y el amo de casa. 

"¿Cómo está Tera?" Pregunté entrando a la cocina siguiendo el aroma de las papas fritas.

"Está mejorando con la sonda" explicó sirviendo las papas y las verduras en un plato "¿puedes pedirle a Wolf que venga? Solo vine a casa porque dijo que quería que habláramos como familia".

Asentí saliendo de la cocina por la parte de la pared que conectaba la cocina con el pasillo y entré a la habitación que compartían, solo de ver el colchón el remordimiento me daba una patada en las bolas. Wolf estaba poniéndose la ropa después de un baño, traté de no babear y me aclaré la garganta para llamar la atención.

"Hola muñequito" saludó buscando mi mano para levantarla y depositar un beso en ella.

"Mamá está pidiendo por ti" contesté simplemente quitando la mano de su cercanía, en anillo en su mano izquierda quemaba mi piel.

Dió un paso adelante y yo di un paso atrás.

"Mamá te está esperando en la cocina, como dije".

Dió otro paso enfrente y yo di otro paso hacia atrás.

La habitación estaba hecha un desorden, las sábanas estaban amontonadas en la cama y el piso tenía ropa esparcida por el lugar, en el tocador viejo del fondo había objetos al azar porque nadie había limpiado en un par de semanas. Tendría que hacer la limpieza y la lavandería jugando a ser la mamá en lugar del hijo.

"Bebé no se lo que pasó para que estés así conmigo pero por favor déjalo, no me gusta que estemos de esta manera, te extraño mucho, extraño tenerte conmigo".

Negué con la cabeza y salí de la habitación. Esto era por Tera, no podía seguir siendo un hermano de mierda si ella iba a recuperarse pronto y salir del hospital.

"Mi mamá te está esperando en la cocina, Wolf".

Salí del lugar porque tenernos a Wolf y a mi con una cama enfrente no era una buena combinación, era más bien la receta para el desastre y mi madre podría venir en cualquier momento, ella no merecía está mierda.

"La cena está rica" elogié mientras comía el pescado con patatas y una porción de verdura en el plato.

"Gracias cariño, es bueno no comer de la máquina expendedora del hospital para variar".

Asentí amable y le di un golpe a la mano de Wolf por debajo de la mesa, la mano que trataba de subir por mi pierna. No era una regla escrita pero nunca quise estar con él de ese modo cuando mamá estaba en casa, era un hijo de mierda pero tampoco quería causarle un infarto.

"Louis es muy joven para truncar su vida trabajando como esclavo en el restaurante de Bob, tiene que volver a la escuela pronto y obtener un título como el que tú y yo tenemos".

"Wolf, se que lo quieres como a un hijo" bueno eso me dio nauseas "pero necesitamos el ingreso extra, yo no puedo trabajar porque tiene que haber alguien cuidando de Tera durante el día en el hospital".

"Louis puede cuidar a Tera, ya tiene dieciocho años".

"Nadie puede cuidar a Tera como su mamá".

"Tú tienes un título en enfermería Joy, lo que Louis puede conseguir en un mes en ese estúpido restaurante lo puedes conseguir en una semana, no tenemos dinero, estoy considerando tener tres empleos".

Wolf trabaja entre semana como vendedor de medicamentos a las farmacéuticas por parte de una compañía de medicamentos pero cuando mamá dejó su remunerado empleo como enfermera y no pudieron con las cuentas Wolf tomó el empleo de administrador de un bar de Drag Queens que trabaja de viernes a domingo.

"No importa, yo puedo independizarme para que dejen de gastar en mi. Encontraré un departamento barato, tengo-tengo cosas que puedo empeñar para un enganche, en serio mamá no necesito que dejes de cuidar a Tera, tienes razón, nadie la va a cuidar como tú".

Contra todo pronóstico mi madre explotó en llanto buscando algo de aire. Se puso de pie y me abrazó pidiendo perdón pero los hechos actuales no ameritaban perdón, aunque haya sido una madre terrible después de que mi padre murió, nunca le hubiera deseado que su hija tuviera cáncer.

"Pediré mi viejo empleo para comenzar a ahorrar para que vayas a la escuela comunitaria, puedes ir pensando que vas a estudiar ¿si?".

Wolf tenía una cara de felicidad y autosatisfacción en su cara. No sabía lo que acababa de provocar.


	3. Libro 1: Parte 2

Sentado en la sala de espera del hospital infantil de Doncaster escuchaba música en mi reproductor mientras esperaba que dieran la orden de que podía entrar al cuarto de Tera en el tercer piso. Movía los dedos de los pies mientras revisaba las carreras disponibles en la escuela comunitaria. Con un Sharpie rojo subrayaba los cursos que me parecían interesantes: técnico en cuidado infantil, técnico en enfermería, repostería comercial, técnico en administración, música. 

"Tera Wolf" llamó un enfermero sosteniendo una tabla con los nombres de los niños hospitalizados.

Caminé dentro del área oncológica con la música puesta esperando que lo hiciera un poco menos espeluznante. La voz de Gwen Stefani llegaba a los audífonos haciéndome ignorar mi alrededor pero cuando entre a la habitación tuve que dejar la música en su lugar.

El cuerpo pequeño en el medio de la cama me dió un escalofrío, no visitaba a Tera por una razón pero no podía decir que no, mi madre estaba volviendo al trabajo esta semana y no podía decepcionarlos si quería volver a la escuela. La cama de Tera estaba en medio de la habitación con muchas máquinas alrededor, algunas de ellas conectadas por tubos a sus brazos para darle medicamento y nutrientes.

"Hola bebé, vine a cuidarte" saludé entrando a la habitación con una oferta de paz, un peluche de unicornio que compré en una segunda mano.

"¿Dónde está mamá?" Preguntó adormilada sin moverse de su lugar.

"Mamá va a venir cuando el sol se meta, mientras será nuestro momento para jugar juntos, como cuando eras bebé".

Ella asiente como puede con su cabecita calva mirando a la nada. Tera solo tenía tres años.

Hay una silla para padres en la habitación, tomo lugar y saco de mi bolsa los DVDs con películas que alquilé en Blockbuster. Todas son películas de princesas y sé que le van a gustar porque a mí me gustaban mucho cuando era más pequeño y aún jugaba con mis muñecos.

Estamos a la mitad de una de las películas de Barbie cuando entra la enfermera para comenzar a preparar a Tera para su quimioterapia, las rondas ya no son tan seguidas como lo eran antes pero siguen siendo bastantes agresivas, eso combinado con las diálisis la mantenían sin energía durante el día.

"El doctor estará aquí en un momento cariño" sonrió la enfermera ajustando todo lo que estaba alrededor de Tera.

"Gracias, soy el hijo de Joy, hermano mayor de Tera" me presento con la mujer bajita afrodescendiente quien saludó con un gesto ajustando la sonda para la diálisis.

"Soy la enfermera Judy, tengo el turno de la mañana, por favor siéntete libre de pedirme cualquier cosa".

Sonreí tomando un libro de Stephen King para pasar el rato porque mi madre me dijo que la medicación tardaba. Tal vez llamará a Bullock para salir a comer en lo que Tera estaba en la quimio pues no necesitaba mi presencia, mi pobre hermanita apenas podía reconocer el lugar en donde estaba.

"Buenos días ¿cómo está la princesa más hermosa de esta clínica?" Preguntó un hombre usando su bata blanca encima de una camisa que destacaba sus ojos.

"Hola" llamo su atención "estamos esperando por el doctor Nichols".

El doctor Nichols era el oncólogo de Tera, lo conocía de un par de veces que me quede a cuidarla, más específicamente cuando a mi madre le dió gripa y no la dejaron entrar. El doctor Nichols era un hombre mayor que parecía un abuelo y tenía dulces en los bolsillos de su bata.

"El doctor Nicholson se jubiló la semana pasada, yo soy el nuevo oncólogo de piso".

Tenía un dibujo de un zorro que sobresalía de la bolsa de su bata así que decidí llamarlo doctor Fox.

"Soy el hermano de Tera" me presenté dándole la mano, una mano que era bastante más grande que la mía y que contenía un costoso reloj.

"Doctor Fox" se presentó ajustando el agarre y soltándolo después de unos segundos. Era demasiado guapo.

Dejé de ser su centro de atención porque él estaba ahí por Tera no por mi. Fue directamente hacia ella y la revisó en la cama, la pobre casi se cae cuando la sentó para registrar su respiración con un estetoscopio. Finalmente vino un camillero para llevará a su cita de quimioterapia, tenía un tumor cancerígeno en los riñones del cual nos dimos cuenta algo tarde, le hicieron una cirugía para removerlo pero al hacerlo notaron que era mucho peor de lo que pensaban, eso comenzó con las rondas de diálisis y la quimio por las que obviamente no debía pasar una niña que aún usaba pañales. Habían pasado siete meses de eso y solo estaban controlando los daños, no curándola.

"Puedes ir a comer si gustas" mencionó la enfermera tomando las sábanas para tirarlas a un bote de la lavandería "tardará un rato y lo tenemos bajo control aquí".

Asentí y salí de la habitación para llamar a la única persona que estaba disponible para mí en todo momento. Abrí mi teléfono y lo busqué entre mis contactos hasta que apareció su nombre. Me senté en la cafetería del hospital, así si no podía salir justo ahora compraría una pizza individual congelada o una ramen instantánea.

"Hola, ¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Bullock desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Si, ¿recuerdas que te dije que conseguiría un empleo? Pues estoy en mi hora libre y pensé que podíamos ir a comer algo a dónde sea, últimamente tengo antojo de pizza, la de Giuseppe".

"Nos vemos en la pizzería de Giuseppe en media hora, príncipe".

Me tomó quince minutos llegar andando. Tomé asiento en una de las sillas de madera y saqué de nuevo mi libro para ponerme al tanto, definitivamente era de mis favoritos hasta el momento, no podía dejar de leer y esperaba con ansias comprar más para tener una reserva cuando entrara en la escuela.

"Hola Louie" saludó la gruesa voz y yo volví la cara. Me gustaba pensar que Bullock se vestía así de afeminado debido a que estaba construido como un tanque y aún usando color rosa podría deshacer a un alfa en combate sin esfuerzo.

Usando una camisa de satín con adornos de hilo azul adentro de unos pantalones altos del color del hilo y unas botas de piel elegantes estaba destacando en el restaurante, aún más junto a la ropa que mi madre me obligó a usar, unos jeans y una chaqueta gris oscuro.

"Te extrañe mucho" continuó parándose junto a mi abrazándome. Obviamente le regresé el abrazo y besé sus mejillas para poder tomar asiento.

"Yo también te extrañé mucho Bullock" creo que es necesario aclarar que todo el mundo lo llamaba por su apellido no por su nombre, a final de cuentas estaba en el ejército desde hacía casi quince años.

"Es que no puedo creerlo, estás hecho todo un omega".

La última vez que había visto a ese alfa tenía quince años, aún no me había crecido el trasero y tenía algo de grasa extra en mi cintura, además de unos molestos granos en la cara y frenos en los dientes. Me complacía mi apariencia ahora, wolf se encargaba de que me sintiera lindo y es en parte por eso que estaba con él, por como me hacía sentir hermoso.

"Es solo que hace muchos años no nos vemos ¿Ya son más de tres años?" Pregunté.

"Así es, creo que la última vez que nos vimos fue en la boda de tu madre ¿Cómo le va con eso?".

Deseé poder mentir pero no era el caso con Bullock, nunca él había mentido en mi vida.

"¿Recuerdas que mi mamá estaba embarazada en la boda?" Él asintió "a su hija le detectaron cáncer hace como medio año, la estoy cuidado por el momento mientras ellos trabajan para que pueda ir a la universidad el próximo año".

"Lo siento mucho Louie, si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy a una llamada de distancia".

Y lo decía en serio.

"Mejor cuéntame de que has hecho tú en estos tres años ¿Algo nuevo?".

Negó pero llegó la mesera antes de que pudiera responderme. Pedimos una pizza especial de la casa y agradecimos los panes de ajo que entregaban como cortesía.

"Me ascendieron a comandante el año pasado, estoy en la ciudad por trabajo pero solo es cuando me requieren, mientras tanto puedo salir y andar como civil".

Bueno eso explicaba por que andaba por la ciudad con su particular sentido de la moda.

"Es que te veo y no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido, la última vez que te vi eras pequeño y no sonreías porque te daban vergüenza tus brackets".

Comenzaba a ruborizarme y el hecho de que la mesera llegará con la pizza me salvó de ponerme completamente rojo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando eras niño y solía llevarte a ver una película? Deberíamos hacerlo pronto".

"Me van a dejar los fines de semana libres, sin venir al hospital, podríamos ir el sábado en la noche".

"Nada me haría más feliz Louie".

Apenas terminó de comer cuando ya es hora de regresar al hospital. Por suerte Bullock me da un aventón y llegó en menos de diez minutos, justo a tiempo para correr al elevador, subir tres pisos y correr al ala izquierda para llegar al área de oncología dónde estaban poniendo a la pequeña de nuevo en su cama para volver a conectarla a todas las máquinas de antes.

Me subo a la camilla junto a ella para abrazarla, se ve tan pequeña y enferma acostada ahí que me duele. Saco el otro libro que tenía en la mochila: el principito, y comienzo a leer la primera página, la única respuesta que obtenía era su mano apretando dos de mis dedos.

"Lamento interrumpir pero tengo que revisar a esta princesa y asegurarme que todo esté bien".

Levanto la vista del libro y me encuentro al doctor Fox parado de manera paciente en los pies de la cama. Tomó un par de seguros darme cuenta que estaba esperando que me bajara de la camilla y lo dejara hacer su trabajo.

"¿Cómo va tu primer día como cuidador?" Preguntó amable checando las máquinas y haciendo anotaciones.

"Es mejor y peor de lo que esperaba al mismo tiempo, pensé que habría más bilis y sangre pero solo está dormida todo el tiempo, ella era una bebé de la que teníamos que esconder todo porque todo era un potencial juguete y comida, ahora solo está ahí, no se mueve mucho".

Él asiente tomando las mejillas de Tera para dar suaves caricias y finalmente dejarla volver a dormir.

"Es normal, Tera tenía un tumor de Wilms en cada uno de sus riñones, lo cual es extraño pero no imposible. Cuando tu madre la trajo el tumor del lado derecho era muy pequeño y el del lado izquierdo era del tamaño de un limón. Cuando el doctor Nichols abrió, el tumor del lado derecho era del tamaño de una pelota de golf y el del lado izquierdo era del tamaño de una toronja. Removieron el de la derecha pero eso le quitó la función al riñón, su riñón izquierdo no puede trabajar porque tiene un mega tumor que lo presiona, por eso es que tenemos que darle diálisis. Por el momento hemos evitado que el tumor crezca o que salgan otros pero ya pudimos quitarle la sonda y con el nuevo medicamento esperamos que el tumor se encoja hasta hacerse operable".

Asentí, esperé de pie en la habitación que por cierto estaba decorada con dibujos de animales de todos los tipos a que el médico terminara de ajustar algunas cosas y hacer anotaciones en la tabla que lee la enfermera antes de suministrarle el medicamento.

"Estaré alrededor para cualquier cosa, mi turno termina a las cuatro".

"Gracias Doctor Fox".

Sonrió, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

"De nada Louis, nos estaremos viendo".


	4. Libro 1: Parte 3

Me di cuenta que sobreviví a mi primer semana como cuidador de Tera el viernes en la tarde cuando comencé a tomar mis cosas del sillón pues mi mamá había llegado para quedarse durante la noche. No eran muchas cosas, solo un libro, mi cargador y mis audífonos.

Me acerqué a Tera para darle un suave beso en la frente y acariciar sus mejillas, aún en su pesadez ella me dió un beso en la mejilla y volvió a acostarse. Su cabecita estaba cubierta por un gorro con forma de orejas de gato pues no tenía cabello, antes había tenido un hermoso cabello castaño hasta la cadera en el cual se formaban suaves ondas y me gustaba peinarla cuando pasaba por ella a la guardería.

La voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Compren algo de cenar, no me dió tiempo de hacer las compras".

"Bullock está en la ciudad" comenté con la mochila en el hombro.

"Me gustaría saludarlo pero no tengo tiempo para socializar ahora. Pero manda mis saludos y buenos deseos".

Asentí dando un paso hacia atrás. Pero algo duro apareció detrás de mí, era tan cálido y olía a limpio.

"Doctor Fox, ¿cómo va todo?".

Me alejé un paso de manera rápida. El doctor Fox era la persona más atractiva que había visto, probablemente a finales de sus veinte o principios de sus treinta. Era lindo y amable con Tera todo el tiempo, incluso le traía pequeños regalos como gorros o dulces, yo también obtenía dulces.

"Cómo lo esperamos, es un poco lento pero parece funcionar. Mi turno ya terminó pero quise venir a dar una última revisada solo por si a caso".

Asentí embobado cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos.

"Nos vemos el lunes, Louis".

Debía dejar de asentir o iba a lastimarme el cuello. Murmuré algo parecido a una despedida y salí de la habitación a toda velocidad tratando de evitar a las más que amables enfermeras. Finalmente tendría tiempo libre para hacer algo, pero lo único que quería era llegar a casa para tomar un baño y comer algo que no tuviera que calentarse en el microondas.

El autobús me dejó a dos calles de mi casa. Caminé por la acera con pesadez, probablemente dormiría hasta tarde porque por la noche iría al cine con Bullock. Es bueno que no haya mencionado el asunto que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos, yo era solo un adolescente necesitado de afecto y él estaba ahí, pero fue lindo tener mi primer beso con él.

Entré a la casa y dejé mi mochila en el suelo como era costumbre. Fui a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador para sacar un jugo de naranja y comenzar a beberlo mientras me preparaba para tomar una larga y merecida siesta. Wolf estaba a punto de llegar pero tenía que preparase para su otro empleo así que no interrumpiría mi siesta.

Me quiste los jeans y me metí en las sábanas de mi cama. Los pósters en las paredes parecían un poco estúpidos ahora, la cortina negra fue un alivio porque eliminaba la luz de afuera y me permitían dormir a mis anchas como lo haría en ese momento.

No supe cuanto tiempo dormí pero no debió ser mucho porque Wolf ya había llegado, estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta mirando en mi dirección. Acomodé la cobija para cubrir mi cuerpo y me senté para encararlo.

"Sabes que no me gusta que entren a mi habitación sin permiso".

Él ignora lo que dije y se sienta en mi cama, tocando mis piernas por encima de la sábana.

"¿Cómo te fue esta semana cuidando a Tera?" Preguntó sobando mis pantorrillas.

"Bien, ella está resistiendo". Contesté seco tratando de quitar mi cuerpo de su cercanía pero sus manos ajustaron el agarre y comenzaron a tocar más arriba.

"Creí que te había hecho feliz, al darte un trabajo fácil y la oportunidad de regresar a la escuela".

"Solo te importa si eres feliz tú" respondí esperando que se fuera porque me conozco y después de la semana de mierda que he tenido solo quiero que alguien se encargue de mi y me haga sentir bien.

"¿Qué hice para que estés así amor?" Preguntó subiendo sus manos hasta la curva de mi trasero. 

"No hiciste nada, solo me di cuenta que mi mamá tiene una hija enferma de cáncer y no necesita un hijo asqueroso sumado a la ecuación" respondo encarándolo.

Pasa su mano, la mano con el anillo, por mi cara. Deja un beso en mis labios, solo dura unos segundos pero me gusta, me gusta el contacto de sus labios con los míos.

No nos detenemos. Ese beso fue como un catalizador que me hizo inhibir la parte de mi conciencia que gritaba que eso estaba mal, pero como decía la otra parte de mi conciencia cada vez que sucedía, es la última vez.

Le quité el saco azul marino mientras, apoyando en una rodilla, se posicionaba sobre mí, metiendo su mano entre mi cintura y la cama para arquear mi cuerpo y tener más cerca. La camisa blanca fue mi siguiente objetivo, su cuerpo bien trabajado y repleto de tatuajes fue una de las cosas que más me invitaba a hacer lo indebido con él, solo quería lamer el tatuaje en su hombro así que lo hice, provocando un gemido de su parte.

Me sacó las bragas negras que cubrían la parte baja de mi anatomía y comenzó a frotarse contra mi, humedeciendo sus pantalones con mi lubricante natural. Cuando bajó la mano para tomar mi punta gemí lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara en toda la habitación, necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, tenerlo dentro de mí.

Sus labios fueron desde mi boca hasta mi cuello y de regreso, con sus manos separaba los cachetes de mi trasero y los unía para lubricar más.

"Joder ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?" Pregunté. No necesitaba más tiempo para sobreanalizarlo, solo necesitaba que me follara.

Se rió, quiero creer que no de mi, y desabrochó sus pantalones. Solo los bajó hasta las rodillas antes de alinear su pene con mi entrada y meterse.

La sensación era tan buena. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura queriendo tener más cerca todo de él, quería sentirme deseado y bonito, justo como lo hago ahora.

"Joder eres tan bueno, príncipe" gruñó en mi oreja. Su voz sonaba un poco distorsionado por las acometidas que daba contra mi pero era bueno, muy bueno.

Tomó una de mis piernas y la subió hasta sus hombros llegando a un ángulo dónde lo tenía más profundo. Tomé uno de sus mechones y lo jale hacia mi, definitivamente muy bueno.

"Mierda príncipe, te necesitaba tanto" murmuró tomando la otra pierna y con las dos rodillas en mi pecho comenzó a moverse como loco dentro de mí.

Cuando comenzó a agitarme solté un grito ahogado y me corrí, sintiendo como el lubricante se resbalaba por mi trasero y quedaba en la cama, como sus movimientos eran más rápidos pero no podía procesar mucho en la bruma de mi orgasmo. Fue cuando salió y se corrió sobre mi abdomen que me di cuenta que volví a ser el hijo de mierda que fui antes.

"Por favor sal de mi habitación".

"Louis...".

"Solo vete, quiero dormir, no he dormido mucho por cuidar a tu hija".

Fue un alivio cuando tomó su ropa y se fue. Me limpie con unas kleenex y las tire al bote de la basura, no quería salir de mi habitación, solo quería dormir para alejar esa fea sensación en mi pecho.


	5. Libro 1: Parte 4

Me gustaría creer que la culpabilidad es algo que te puedes lavar con agua. Es una rutina darme una ducha cuando estoy triste, cuando estoy enfadado o, como en esta situación, cuando me siento culpable como la mierda porque no puedo ser un hijo normal, solo soy un hijo de puta.

Consideré seriamente quedarme en mi cama llorando el resto de la noche pero probablemente Bullock vendría a recogerme pronto, lo único que necesitaba era olvidarme de lo mala persona que soy y pasar un buen rato con alguien fuera de la casa. Y eso hice, me puse unos jeans y un crop top para mostrar el arete rojo que cargaba en mi ombligo, tomé mi mochila y cerré la puerta con doble llave porque lo último que necesitamos es que nos roben lo poco que nos queda.

La Hummer negra estaba estacionada frente a la casa. Podía ver la figura alta y robusta dentro del espacio del chófer así que me acerqué notando que estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien. Su voz era tan seria que por alguna razón me dió escalofríos, probablemente estaba hablando con alguien de su trabajo así que esperé a que finalizara y toqué la puerta del conductor sobresaltándolo.

"Malos reflejos para un soldado" bromeo entrando al asiento del copiloto y acercándome a dar un beso en su mejilla perfectamente afeitada, con un fuerte aroma a madera y tabaco.

"Estaba a punto de entrar en modo de ataque príncipe, no me sobresaltes por favor" pidió tomando mi mano y besando mis nudillos.

Asentí embobado y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al cine donde solía llevarme cuando era niño.

"Creo que la última película que vimos juntos era la de el puerco que habla, ¿Babe, tal vez?" Pregunta tomando mi mano con completa inocencia mientras entramos al local.

"Creo que lloraste en algunas partes" le respondo acercándome a su costado para sentir su olor, era uno bueno.

"No he vuelto a comer tocino desde entonces".

Pedimos los boletos de una película de terror que parecía realmente mala pero lo único bueno en la cartelera ya lo habíamos visto Cal y yo varias veces. Después de que Bullock pagara los boletos, nos dirigimos a la fila de los dulces, donde sentí sus brazos alrededor mío desde atrás, él estaba olisqueando mi cabello haciendo suaves ruidos.

"¿Por qué viniste disfrazado de abuelito?" Pregunté a modo de burla a sus pantalones altos, camisa y chaleco de lana. Tenía un sentido de la moda bastante peculiar.

"Porque mi traje de esfera disco estaba sucio, príncipe" respondió simplemente dando la lamida juguetona a la parte detrás de mi oreja.

Entramos a la sala y subimos a los asientos del final. Había pocas personas en la sala pero a nadie le parecía extraño ver a dos personas con tal diferencia de edad acurrucándose el uno al otro.

Cuando mi papá murió yo tenía solo trece años, los siguientes dos años Bullock creo la tradición de llevarme al cine cada vez que venía a la ciudad, me ayudó muchísimo en los primeros meses, sentía que era la única conexión que me quedaba con él ya que mi mamá pensó que era mejor para ella borrar todo el rastro de lo que alguna vez fue mi padre pensando que eso haría sanar mejor su lazo roto, nunca pensó en el omega que necesitaba a su papá.

Realmente no le presté nada de atención a la película, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos y noté que había terminado cuando Bullock comenzó a levantar sus cosas. Me puse de pie y recogí mi basura para lanzarla al bote de basura.

"No puedo creer que compraste toda esa comida" menciono una vez que estamos caminando por la plaza donde se encuentra el cine.

"Soy un chico grande" respondió y yo asentí pretendiendo que no le ví el doble sentido.

"Realmente no quiero llegar a mi casa" confesé, lo último que quería era confrontar a Wolf. Odio que me considere como su posesión cuando no es nada mío, es solo el idiota con el que tengo sexo a veces.

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Te tratan mal?" Preguntó acariciando mi brazo. Puedo cuidarme yo solito alfa.

"Mi hermana menor tiene cáncer, es deprimente como la mierda".

Bueno eso también era real.

Caminamos en silencio rumbo a su auto, una Hummer H2 negra con los vidrios polarizados. Entramos en ella y yo revisé mi teléfono, aún no tenía ninguna llamada de nadie y no creí tenerla, Calvin está a en su viaje conociendo la universidad y mi mamá seguramente ya había caído rendida en el sillón de visitantes.

"¿Podemos llegar a tu sitio? No quiero estar en casa".

Asintió y encendió el motor.

Se estaba quedando en un departamento pequeño en la salida de la ciudad. Había una estancia bonita con comedor, cocina y sofá en un espacio grande. Caminé directo al sofá y me deje caer ahí, de repente mi conversación había muerto.

"Markus estaría orgulloso de ti, eres un omega muy fuerte y cuidar a tu hermanita dice mucho de ti" promete sentándose a mi lado. Su rodilla golpeando a la mía.

"¿Entonces por qué me siento como un fracaso?" Pregunté buscando su mirada clara. "Todos irán a la universidad menos yo, yo solo me quedo esperando a que nos digan que la situación de Tera no tiene remedio y por fin pueda descansar".

El asiente y acaricia mi mejilla. Con Bullock siento que puedo hablar de lo que yo quiera sin miedo a ser juzgado, sé que no importa lo que haga nunca me va a dejar de querer.

"Eres muy valiente, príncipe. He visto omegas en combate con menos valentía que tú, precioso. Ser valiente no significa no tener sentimientos por nada, significa saber lo jodido que está y aún así quedarte ahí".

No sabía si su mirada era una invitación pero me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios. Sus labios con sabor a palomitas con sal del cine. Pase mi lengua por sus labios entreabiertos disfrutando una vez más del sabor a sal antes de dejar un piquito.

"Ya no tienes quince años, Louis" me dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda baja, haciéndome cosquillas.

"¿Eso que significa?" Pregunté antes de atacarlo con otra lamida, está vez desde su mandíbula hasta el pómulo.

"Significa que no me voy a controlar y no voy a honrar la memoria de Markus".

Me subí a su regazo sintiendo su hombría debajo de mi. Rodé los ojos por la incomodidad de los jeans y me los bajé quedando en unas bragas rosas de satín. Me acerqué a su regazo y me aferré a su cuello besándolo. Yo fui quien lo besé, quién tenía el control de la situación metiendo mi lengua en su boca y buscando su lengua en forma de círculos, dejándome mover por sus manos grandes, las cuales sostenían mis caderas. Me separé de él con una mordida en el labio inferior y pasé la lengua por su cuello, dejando una marca ahí mientras se frotaba en mi intimidad. Lo tomé del cabello para que me mirara a los ojos, Dios esto es tan morboso.

Sentí algo húmedo debajo de mi y su piel estaba roja. Traté de no reírme porque los alfas odian que lo hagas cuando se vienen de repente.

"Lo siento, hace meses que no estaba con un omega" respondió con mortificación, pasando sus manos por su cara.

Me bajé de su regazo y busque la mancha en el bulto de sus pantalones. Abrí el cinturón y me ayudó a sacar los pantalones de pana café para lanzarlos a algún lado. Me acerqué a los calzoncillos blancos que usaba y tomé una fuerte bocanada de su aroma, olía como a todo él.

Localicé la mancha y pasé la lengua buscando obtener todo el semen que salió de ahí. Tenía un gusto a la esencia de Bullock con un toque de sal y vinagre.

La vena de su cuello comenzó a saltarse conforme seguía lamiendo. Pasé la lengua por sus testículos aún vestidos y tomé con seguridad el elástico de su ropa interior. Fue casi divertido ver cómo saltaba fuera.

Era tan gruesa que no podía sostenerla con una sola mano pero no era tan larga como para no poder tragarla. La metí a mi boca sintiendo un poco de molestia por el grosor pero solo fue para probar hasta dónde entraba. Una vez que salió le pase la lengua a la esponjosa cabeza, sonriendo al escucharlo maldecir.

La chupe fuerte para soltarla haciendo sonido de _pop_ al soltarla un par de veces, era gracioso verlo tan indefenso. Pasaba la lengua desde sus bolas por la vena lateral hasta su cabeza rosada y finalmente la metí para follarlo con mi boca. Al meterla hasta mi garganta sentía el canal estirarse para darle paso, me quedé sin aire unos segundos los cuales use para moverlo de arriba a abajo, viendo cómo su punta era envuelta por el prepucio. De nuevo lo puse en mi boca pero dejé que me tomara del cabello y comenzara a follarme sosteniendo mi cabello hasta que mi nariz tocaba la línea de vello en su abdomen bajo.

"Mierda, tengo que ir por el condón. La habitación está a la izquierda" avisó poniéndose de pie rumbo a lo que creo era el baño.

Mareado me limpie la saliva con la camiseta y luego me la quite. A cada paso podía sentir la humedad en mis piernas así que me apresuré a acostarme en la cama tamaño King y con las piernas abiertas comencé a acariciarme de arriba a abajo, haciendo caricias a mi punta de vez en cuando, estaba tan excitado que seguramente estaba ensuciando las sábanas azules.

Bullock regreso con el preservativo puesto. Se puso sobre mi para comenzar a besarme, apoyando en su mano derecha.

Entró despacio en mi, era tan grueso que el principio fue incómodo pero una vez que estuvo dentro me encantó sentirlo. Comenzó a moverse dentro de manera dura, buscando estar mas cerca.

"Mierda príncipe, te sientes tan bien".

Asentí imposibilitado de hacer algo que no fuera gemir. En cada acometida un pequeño quejido salía de no boca, mi piel estaba siendo estirada como nunca.

Tomó mi pierna derecha y la enganchó a su cadera. Cambió el ritmo por uno mas rápido que se sentía demasiado, sentía la piel de mi canal arder pero en una buena manera, no quería que parará nunca.

"Eres tan grande" reconocí cerrando los ojos, me sentía tan lleno que cuando se salió pensé que iba a llorar.

"Ven aquí" pidió sentándose en la cama a lo que yo me regresé a su regazo y me deje caer en su enorme miembro que ahora que estaba totalmente erecto se sentía incluso más grande. Tome sus hombros y comencé a balancearme, tomé su mano y la lleve a mi porque mi miembro de omega estaba palpitando desde hacía rato. No me tocó mucho, solo dió círculos a la punta y me corrí alrededor suyo en el condón.

Me tomó de los muslos y comenzó a entrar y salir como un loco. Grité de placer al sentirlo tan adentro y aún sin salir completamente de la bruma del orgasmo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro de mí, pero gruñó mi nombre y se dejó caer en mi cuerpo, saciado por su propio orgasmo.

"Eres tan bueno príncipe" me elogió saliendo de mí para salir por la puerta, probablemente a tirar el preservativo.

Mientras él hacía eso yo recogí mis panties del piso y salí por la puerta a la sala donde estaba mi blusa y mis jeans. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí huyendo del lugar mientras Bullock se duchaba. Al menos ya no estaba pensando en lo que sucedió con Wolf en la tarde. Tal vez soy un puto. 


	6. Libro 1: Parte 5

El lunes me di cuenta que logré con éxito ignorar a Bullock, saqué de mi cajón la foto que tenía de nosotros dos con mi papá, en mi cumpleaños número seis. Mi papá debía estar platicando con él cuando yo llegué, me cargó en sus brazos y el fotógrafo aprovechó el momento. Era lindo ver su figura escuálida que nunca pensarías que se convirtió en ese tanque de batalla, tenía el vientre duro como una piedra y una capa de vello que me hizo cosquillas al tacto.

Dejé la foto en su lugar y salí a la cocina. Busqué en las alacenas hasta que encontré una lata de sopa Campbell y la dejé sobre la encimera para hervirla luego. Estaba buscando alguna pieza de pan para ponerle mantequilla cuando la cerradura de la puerta hizo ruido.

Serví una porción para dos personas en la olla y la puse a la estufa encendiendo la pequeña televisión que estaba en la cocina. Dejé cualquier cosa solo para que hubiera ruido y permanecí fingiendo no darme cuenta.

"¡Louis!" Gritó desde la sala pero yo estaba de espaldas así que fingí que no lo escuché y seguí moviendo la sopa.

En un momento se paró gente a mi y con un movimiento lanzó la olla hasta al final de la habitación, tirando todo el contenido en el proceso. Di un paso hacia atrás y tomé el cuchillo con el que corté el pan en un intento de tener algo con lo que defenderme.

"¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?!" Grité alejándome un poco más del desastre.

"¿Con quién mierda estabas el viernes?" Preguntó tratando de acercarse a mí. Ajusté el agarre en el cuchillo.

"Se llama _jode_ y se apellida _te_ " contesté simplemente tratando de salir del lugar.

"¿Jodete?" Preguntó y yo asentí.

"No tienes ningún puto derecho de estarme espiando, a ti no te importa lo que hago o con quién me acuesto" respondí harto de su actitud.

"¿Ah no?" Preguntó tomándome del brazo pero me soltó cuando notó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

"No eres ni mi padre ni mi novio" escupí y trate de salir de ahí.

"Soy tu dueño, yo te hice omega" dijo con orgullo.

"Sigue jodiendo alrededor y le voy a pedir al tipo que me jodió el viernes que te dé la paliza de tu puta vida de mierda. Si tanto quieres un agujero para meter tu asqueroso pene tienes a tu esposa, a mi déjame en paz".

De nuevo me ajustó del brazo, demasiado fuerte esta vez. Me quitó el cuchillo en un forcejeo y no soltó el agarre. Probablemente me dejaría marcas que tendría que averiguar cómo cubrir.

"Puedo decirle a tu mamá que deje de trabajar y tus oportunidades de estudiar se van a ir a la mierda".

Solté una carcajada.

"Vete a amenazar a tu puta madre".

Entré a mi cuarto y di un portazo. Encendí la música lo más alto que pude y me acosté en la cama dejando mis lágrimas salir.

En la mañana me levanté lo más temprano que pude, me di una ducha y me vestí dentro del cuarto de baño. Un short de mezclilla con una camisa de cuadros rojos me puse antes de salir corriendo a mi cuarto y terminar de prepararme. Una vez listo tomé mi mochila y salí de la casa rumbo al hospital para que mi mamá pudiera regresar a asearse para ir a su trabajo.

Tera estaba dormida cuando llegué. Me quité los audífonos y saludé a mi mamá. Sus mirada se veían cansadas con grandes ojeras debajo de sus muy azules ojos. 

"Wolf dijo que saliste con un alfa el fin de semana, ¿era Bullock?" Preguntó bebiendo el jugo que le traje.

"Me invitó al cine, eso fue todo" respondí sacando las actividades que haría con Tera ese día.

"Está preocupado, tiene miedo de que descuides a Tera por estar saliendo con alfas".

Si tan solo supieras.

"No voy a descuidarla si eso te preocupa" contesté sacando de mi mochila el gorrito de panda que compré para ella.

"Bullock tiene casi la edad de tu padre, eso no me preocupa para nada cariño".

"Ya es un poco tarde, deberías irte" mencioné. Quería que se fuera porque esta era una plática jodidamente incómoda.

Asintió tomando sus cosas, despertó a Tera para despedirse. Una vez que se fué y con la niña ya despierta, le pasé unas toallas húmedas por la cara y le cambié el gorrito por el que le compré el fin de semana, con el cual se veía demasiado linda. Besé su mejilla y dos hoyuelos aparecieron por arte de magia.

"Buenos días, preciosos omegas" Llamó una voz detrás de mí.

"Buenos días Dr Fox" respondí. Seguía sosteniendo la mano de Tera cuando él entró a la habitación.

"Cómo sabes ya hemos terminado estás rondas y el cuerpo de Tera va a descansar mientras le hacemos estudios y evaluamos el progreso" asentí alejándome de la cama para que pudiera revisarla. "Es un gorro muy bonito, perfecto para la fiesta de hoy".

"¿Habrá una fiesta?" Pregunté. Sería lindo ver algo que no sean niños enfermos y padres llorando.

"Cada vez que uno de mis niños toca la campana hacemos una fiesta. Tocar la campana significa que está libre de cáncer, el día de hoy le toca a Tyler de la habitación de enfrente, ahora Tera solo está conectada a su medicamento por intravenosa pero vamos a quitárselo por un rato para que pueda asistir a la fiesta".

"¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?" Pregunté. Es una celebración el que Terá pueda andar sin estar enchufada a máquinas, solo espero que recuerde como caminar.

"Solo aparece ahí".

Oh mierda ¿por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?

La enfermera vino y le quitó el suero a Tera dejando la aguja en su mano para después. Ajusté su bata de hospital con dibujos de pandas y bambú cuidando que esté bien cerrada y le cambié el pañal. Una vez listos la cargué en mis brazos y llegamos al área didáctica dónde se reunían los niños que estaban menos graves, había una pareja de omegas sosteniendo a un cachorro, probablemente su hijo y con ayuda de Fox entregaban bolsas de regalos y cupcakes azules.

"Muchas felicidades" sonreí a la pareja.

"Gracias, mi nombre es Liam y él es Zayn" sonrió el más alto, era alto para ser omega.

"Él es Tyler" respondió el otro omega, señalando al niño de cuatro años que jugaba con otros niños a la pelota.

"Ella es Tera" respondí "y yo soy Louis".

"Tu hija es un encanto" sonrió.

"Tera no es mi hija, es mi hermana pequeña, la cuido mientras mi mamá trabaja".

"Oh, lo siento".

"No lo sientas, me encanta estar con ella. La cuidaba antes de que enfermara y la sigo cuidando". Besé su mejilla y ella me abrazó.

La quise soltar para que se fuera con los otros niños, los niños omegas estaban sentados en una mesa pequeña teniendo un juego de té y aunque eran un poco más grandes que ella, pensé que podía divertirse pero no quería irse de mi lado. Pensé que si ella quería hacerlo era lo mejor, así que saque su muñeca para que jugara junto a mi a darle de comer.

Pensé que haríamos en casa para su cumpleaños número tres, probablemente algo parecido a esto en el aula didáctica. Acaricié su gorrito de nuevo, era lindo verla jugar a algo en lugar de estar casi inconsciente todo el día.

"Me alegra que vinieran". El doctor Fox se sentó junto a mi en la silla con forma de hongo.

Me ofreció dos cupcakes, le di uno a Tera y ella lo comió feliz, ofreciéndole a su muñeca.

"Es bueno que hayan cosas lindas para variar, me gustaría que nosotros pudiéramos tener una fiesta como esta, pronto va a entrar al jardín de niños".

Fox asintió, tomando mi mano jugando con las pulseras que tenía en la muñeca, cada una tenía un significado para mí. Por alguna razón me pareció buena idea recargarme en su hombro mientras veíamos a Tera jugar con unos bloques alrededor de su muñeca.

Estaba tan cómodo pero tuve que volver a la realidad cuando una de las máquinas de los niños más graves comenzó a sonar. Salió disparado de su lugar y hubo un silencio prolongado, se llevaron al niño por el otro lado de la sala y nadie dijo nada.

"Tera, amor, vamos a tu habitación". Pedí ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Usaba unas pantuflas azules en sus pequeños pies.

"Por favor tomen una bolsa de obsequios" pidió Zayn entregándome una bolsa azul con un dibujo de un elefante.

"Muchas gracias, mucha suerte con su cachorro".

"Suerte con tu hermanita" respondió dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

Llevé a Tera adentro y la senté en su cama. Vino la enfermera Judy a ponerle el suero de nuevo y encendimos el televisor para ver alguna película de princesas. Ignoré otra llamada de Bullock y me acomodé a su lado hasta que se quedó dormida.

Con Tera dormida tuve la libertad de bajar a buscar algo de comer, el cupcake estaba rico pero no podía sustituir a una comida. Enfrente había un puesto de comida grasosa y rápida que sonaba perfecto a mi alternativa de comer ramen.

Trataba de ser lo más rápido posible pero me detuve al oír un golpe en la pared del consultorio de Fox. Toqué la puerta dos veces "¿Está todo bien?".

Pegué mi odio en la puerta y traté de escuchar algo pero solo la abrió y me sostuvo fuerte mientras lloraba en silencio. Me concentré en soltar aroma de tranquilidad para alterar su estado de ánimo y en un momento ya estaba tranquilo.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté de puntillas lamiendo las lágrimas. Nos veíamos extraños, el tan grande y yo tan pequeño pero aún así lamiendo sus mejillas, calmando al gran alfa.

"Charly, no pude salvarlo. Él iba a ser dado de alta la siguiente semana, iba poder ir a su casa y solo vendría a revisiones. Sus papás ya le habían comprado los útiles escolares porque estaban tan felices de que pronto volvería a estudiar y yo, él estaba bien en la mañana que lo dejé ahí.

"No te culpes, a veces estas cosas pasan".

Lo deje abrazarme y olerme, incluso deje que me lamiera el rostro hasta que estuvo completamente calmado.

"Lo lamento, tenía con Charly desde que hacía mis prácticas y me afectó mucho" se pasó las manos por el rostro. "déjame invitarte a comer para agradecerte por ayudarme a calmarme, pediremos lo que tú quieras para la oficina".

Sacó una lista de restaurantes que tenían servicio a domicilio y escogí unas hamburguesas porque tenía antojo de ello.

"Pidamos una para Tera, debe estar harta de la comida de hospital" sugerí.

Fox llamó de el teléfono del consultorio y nos sentamos a esperar, nos llamarían cuando la comida esté abajo.

"¿Estudias la universidad?" Preguntó tratando de hacer conversación.

"Estamos ahorrando para que vaya a la escuela comunitaria, estaba pensando en educación infantil o asistente de enfermero".

"Ambas son nobles profesiones" sonrió "si decides estudiar enfermería puedo ayudarte, mi papá es el jefe de este hospital".

"¿Tu papá es el jefe del hospital?" Pregunté incrédulo.

"En nuestra familia hemos sido médicos desde la época victoriana, todos los Fox somos médicos, de todo tipo".

"Eso es realmente impresionante" estaba sorprendido de verdad.

Nos llamaron y Fox bajó, yo desperté a Tera y la senté en mis piernas para darle la hamburguesa tamaño infantil en su pequeña boquita. Me encantó verla sucia se ketchup, jugando con las papas y bebiendo su jugo con una sonrisa.

"Eres muy lindo con tu hermana" elogió.

"Eres muy lindo con ella también, Fox".

Odie cuando lo llamaron para sus rondas, nos quedamos Tera y yo jugando con el muñeco de la hamburguesa infantil.


	7. Libro 1: Parte 6

Fue lindo ver a Fox inventar excusas toda la semana para comer con nosotros. Comenzó diciendo que trajo demasiada comida por error pero para el siguiente martes ya estábamos comiendo los tres de la pizza que mandó a pedir a mi pizzería favorita. Me encantaba ver a Tera con la cara sucia del aderezo mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes y fingiendo alimentar a su muñeca con sus pequeñas manos. Acaricié su cabecita cubierta con un gorro de búho para después dejar un beso en su frente.

"Me parte el corazón pensar que la próxima semana volverá a ser la niña débil que vomita y apenas se puede mantener despierta" confesé mirándola colorear.

"Estará bien, el tumor se está reduciendo como teníamos planeado, una vez que sea seguro operar vamos a entrar" explicó terminando de beber su té helado.

"Solo espero que se cure y tenga una infancia feliz como la mía. Las tardes con mi papá eran asombrosas, aún lo extraño" confesé. Puede que Wolf no sea ni la mitad de buen padre de lo que era el mío, pero aún así Tera se merecía lo mejor.

"Tengo toda mi fe puesta en que lo haga" sonrió. Odiaba que su sonrisa fuera tan perfecta, me daban ganas de tomarlo y besarlo.

El ringtone de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, la canción más vergonzosa de la vida.

_My milkshake brings all the boys in the yard._

Fue bastante justo que Fox riera, yo habría reído si tuviera una canción así de ridícula pero en mi defensa era tan mala que me apresuré a sacar mi teléfono de la bolsa en el instante para que nadie más escuchara esa canción.

Rodé los ojos al ver que era Bullock, desde lo que pasó en su casa no había dejado de llamarme, y sinceramente yo no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara porque ese hombre era como un segundo padre para mí y acabé en su colchón, no puedo pensar en mis recuerdos de la infancia sin desviarme a pensar en su erección en mi, eso es bastante jodido hasta para mí.

"¿No vas a contestar?" Preguntó limpiado su rostro con una servilleta.

"En realidad no, es de casa" mentí. "Si quiere que deje un mensaje".

Resultó que sí había un mensaje, así que justo después de que Fox se fue, y que Tera tomara su siesta entré al baño que estaba en la habitación personalizada y borré el mensaje de voz. Un mensaje preguntando por la hora en la que salgo del hospital inundó mi pantalla, ¿no podíamos dejar pasar tres años como la última vez?

Salí lo más silencioso que pude y me acosté en el sillón de visitas donde mi mamá suele dormir. Me puse los audífonos y después de soltar un gran bostezo me quedé dormido con la música en aleatorio.

Desperté cuando mi mamá ya había llegado. Había un abrigo cubriendome pero definitivamente no era mío, solo con respirar profundo podría darme cuenta que era de Fox. No quería pensar en que momento entro a la habitación y me cubrió con su abrigo porque me conozco y en dos días voy a estar llorando por él en un sillón. Lo doble y lo dejé a un lado, me acerqué a saludar a mi mamá y también para que ella pudiera tomar mi lugar en la silla.

"Se portó muy bien, comimos pizza y jugo de uva" le conté a mi mamá mientras guardaba mis cosas.

"Me alegra que disfrutes cuidar a tu hermana, cielo" sonrió orgullosa. "estaba pensando en empeñar las joyas de tu abuela Katherine y con eso pagar tu inscripción a la escuela comunitaria ¿ya sabes que quieres estudiar?" Preguntó acariciando las manos de Tera.

"Estaba pensando en ser enfermero como tú" confesé, pero no le dije que era porque Fox me había ofrecido trabajo.

"Es muy lindo, tienes facilidad para los cachorros, podrías ser pediatra o neonatal". Mi madre si estaba graduada en la universidad, con honores. Ella es enfermera obstétrica y neonatal, trabaja en una clínica de maternidad muy costosa, vivíamos bien antes de tener que pagar facturas de hospital.

"Bueno, me voy, tengo ganas de acostarme en algo horizontal" explique y me estiré para hacer más énfasis.

"Cariño, antes de que lo olvide, Bullock me pidió tu horario de trabajo, es que quiere que vayan a cenar o algo y es importante que lo hagan, es la conexión más fuerte que tienes con tu papá" se acomodó jugando descuidadamente con el gorro de Tera "Sé que ha sido duro para ti, lo mejor para mí, para sanar mi lazo era cortar todo lo que nos pudiera unir, pero tú no tienes que hacerlo, nunca has tenido que hacerlo amor".

Asentí y la abracé. No teníamos la mejor relación y hace mucho que no la abrazaba. Me dió un beso en la mejilla y tomé mis cosas para irme a casa, tomar una ducha y continuar con el DVD de Friends que tengo a medio empezar.

Fox no estaba en su oficina pero dejé el abrigo y una nota en el bolsillo. Salí del lugar y el aire caliente me dió una bofetada, agite mi mano frente a mi cara esperando evitar el sudor y cuando iba a cruzar la calle para tomar el autobús, la Hummer negra de Bullock me impidió el paso, tuve que reprimir las ganas de lanzar una piedra y romper el vidrio, odiaba que los alfas hicieran eso.

"No contestas mis llamadas" dijo saliendo del asiento del copiloto pues se corrió y sacó un ramo de flores, un girasol rodeado de rosas rojas.

"¿Podemos no hablar de esto en la calle?" Pregunté tomando las flores porque la gente nos estaba mirando.

"Sube a la camioneta, voy a llevarte a tu casa" prometió manteniendo la puerta abierta.

Decidiendo afrontar la situación entré en el auto y dejé la mochila a un lado.

"No me has contestado las llamadas" retomó en el primer semáforo.

"¿Quieres hablar de cómo le chupé el pene a mi 'tío favorito'?" Pregunté sarcástico.

Se aclaró la garganta y sujeto el volante con más fuerza. Todo él era tan imponente que me hacía sentir intimidado por ninguna razón.

"¿Puedes por favor decir que todo fue un error para poder ir a casa a dormir?" Pregunté. No necesitaba quedarme con la tentación más de lo necesario.

"Quería invitarte a mi sitio, preparé una sorpresa para ti, Príncipe".

"¿Sorpresa?" Alcé la ceja o al menos lo intenté.

"Una sorpresa, si te lo digo ya no lo será".

Tengo una afición por las sorpresas así que esperé que me llevará a su casa mientras acariciaba los pétalos de las flores disfrutando de la escencia. De alguna manera Bullock recordó que mis flores favoritas son los girasoles.

Entramos a su casa y encendió las luces de la estancia. Me abrazó por la espalda y dejó un suave beso en mi cabeza, sus brazos eran enormes y velludos en comparación con los míos, necesitaba alejarme de él porque su fuerte olor me estaba volviendo loco, tenía que tener fuerza de voluntad.

"Te compré un reproductor nuevo, y compré una cena para los dos" posó sus labios en mi cuello.

"Bullock..." Pedí, no necesitaba más confusión en mi vida.

"No tiene que pasar nada si no quieres" acarició el arete de mi ombligo "Siempre te traigo regalos, no tiene por qué cambiar ahora".

Bueno al menos era una puta cara, eso fue lo que pensé cuando vi la última generación de iPod en la bolsita de regalo, y estaba repleto de canciones, solo el comprar canciones era algo costoso.

"¿Que vamos a cenar?" Acepté finalmente.

"Ordené filetes con puré de papas y una guarnición de verduras a la crema, te va a encantar" era lindo verlo así de emocionado así que tome lugar en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Estábamos a media cena cuando soltó la bomba.

"Sé que no me has llamado porque te sientes culpable, por Markus".

Claro que me sentía culpable, Bullock había sido el mejor amigo de mi padre por diez años, cuando Bullock era un joven soldado, el novato en el equipo de papá y lo había llevado a cenar a casa en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Yo era solo un niño en aquel entonces pero, de alguna manera, siempre me sentí atraído hacia él.

"Escucha, Markus era un muy buen hombre y un padre excelente, fue mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo, mi confidente. Y como alguien que lo conocía realmente, Markus no estaría en contra de lo que estamos haciendo, además, somos adultos, todo lo que hicimos fue con consentimiento".

Dejé a un lado la comida porque ya no tenía hambre de repente. Tenía razón en lo que todo lo que hicimos fue con consentimiento de ambos, y es verdad que ambos somos adultos, aunque él sea mayor que yo por quince años. Traté de enfocar la vista en algo y resultaron ser sus manos. Se veía lindo con la camisa amarilla de encaje.

Después de comer nos sentamos en el sillón, Bullock trajo su guitarra.

"Por favor canta la canción que te encantaba de niño, la de ABBA" pidió mientras la afinaba.

"Eres un odioso" exageré pero cuando los primeros acordes comenzaron andar mis ojos ya picaban por lágrimas.

Los acordes de la canción _Chiquitita_ de ABBA llenaron la habitación, traté de cantar como lo hacía en los eventos de padres e hijos en el ejército cuando era niño, fue la primer canción que aprendí cuando solo tenía cinco años.

No la pude terminar de cantar, extrañaba tanto a mi papá. El día de padres e hijos en su cuartel eran los mejores del mundo, y cuando estaba de viaje me pedía que cantara la canción para él a través del teléfono, canté esa canción para él en su homenaje en el ejército y desde entonces no me había atrevido a hacerlo de nuevo.

"Tranquilo príncipe, ven aquí" me llevó a su regazo y me dejó llorar el tiempo que necesité. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar desde hace tanto que hacerlo finalmente fue liberador.

Pasó su mano por mi espalda suavemente. Necesitaba poder hablar sobre mi papá con alguien que también lo entendiera.

Le di un suave beso en los labios, como el que le dí tres años antes, la vez que nos distanciamos. Luego no pude evitar lamer sus labios, y luego estaba sin mi camisa, viendo cómo succionaba uno de mis pezones y lo tomaba entre sus dientes.

Me aferré a su corto cabello arqueando la espalda.

"Esto está tan mal" solté en medio de un gemido.

Me tomé el tiempo de bajar de su regazo para quitarme los shorts y las bragas, quedando completamente desnudo ante él. Está vez me sujeto contra el sillón usando su dedo en mi interior, entrando y saliendo. Usó uno de sus dedos, y luego el otro y cuando tenía tres dentro de mí ya me sentía tan lleno que iba a explotar.

"Follame" rogué. Estaba dispuesto a rogar.

"Voy por un condón al baño" lamió mi oreja "joder quiero tanto estar dentro de tí".

Asentí embobado y me quedé acostado en el sillón, completamente desnudo y mojado. Bajé mi mano y comencé a acariciarme suavemente, traté de que no fuera demasiado intenso pero lo suficiente para mantenerme húmedo mientras Bullock regresaba.

Finalmente llegó, su gruesa erección estaba ya cubierta por el plástico y se posicionó sobre mí para encontrar mi pierna y subirla, logrando un mejor ángulo. Un siseo salió de mis labios mientras sentía como mi piel se abría para darle paso, la sensación de un ardor agradable seguía en mis tejidos que se amoldaban a él.

"Estás tan apretado, príncipe" juró cerrando los ojos.

Solo pude asentir, la anchura de Bullock no me permitía pensar cuando estaba dentro de mí, solo murmuré algo que me vino a la mente en el segundo buscando su corto cabello para atraerlo a mi y morder su cuello.

Cambio a posición subiendo ambas de mis piernas a sus hombros, su rostro estaba cerca del mío, sudando y con una expresión de placer que se quedaría grabada en mi mente para siempre. Sentí el orgasmo nacer en mi interior, su aroma era tan embriagante, casi adictivo.

Me vine con él aún dentro, pero no le tomó mucho venirse también. Quedó encima de mi recargando todo su peso mientras el nudo extendía aún más mi piel, no voy a decir que no me gustaba, claro que lo hacía.

"Se suponía que íbamos a hablar y yo iba a disculparme por ser un completo hijo de puta" dijo por fin una vez que el nudo bajó.

"Disculpa aceptada" murmuré buscando mi ropa tratando de llegar al baño. Finalmente lo único que encontré fue la camisa rosa con lentejuelas de Bullock.

"Príncipe" pide buscando mi mano, se la quería dar pero no lo hice.

"Tenemos que dejar cosas en claro si vamos a seguir haciendo esto" dije al fin. No diría que no me gustaba el sexo con Bullock porque lo hacía, y mucho. Tampoco diría que no quería dejarlo ir porque sentía que está extraña relación casi incestuosa era la única manera en la que yo creía que podía tener contacto con mi difunto padre.

"Haremos lo que tu quieras, solo no quiero dejarte ir, te quiero demasiado y siempre vas a ser parte de mi vida, le prometí a Marcus que iba a cuidarte siempre y eso haré". Dio un paso adelante, completamente desnudo frente a mi.

"Pero no podemos tener una relación, eres como mi tío, mi mamá tiene demasiado con la enfermedad de Tera" y conmigo acostándose con su esposo, pensé. "Cómo para agregarle lo que sea que es esto, ni siquiera sé si quiero una relación seria contigo, te quiero muchísimo pero no te veo como un novio".

Él asintió pero pude ver que algo se rompió en su mirada.

"Tomaré lo que quieras darme, Louis. Eres lo más importante que tengo en este momento" acarició mi cara y me robó un beso.

Un beso que se convirtió en algo más que un simple beso.

Esa noche llame a mi madre para avisarle que no llegaría a dormir.


	8. Las Escaleras

_"¡Mami!" Llamó una vocecita detrás de él. De sus tres hijos, Eve era quien se parecía más a su hermana Tera. Ojos verdes grandes y cabello castaño ondulado._

_"Hola corazón ¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí?" Quiso saber, su hija pequeña solo tenía tres años._

_Tomó a la niña en sus brazos pensando en reanudar la búsqueda de las alas las tarde. Bajó las escaleras y cerró la portezuela que daba acceso a la habitación llena de arañas dónde definitivamente no quería a sus cachorro jugando._

_"Tera me dijo que viniera a buscarte" contestó aferrada a su muñeca._

_Rodó los ojos, no sabía que hacer con su hija mayor, cada día lo sacaba más de quicio. Se sentía como una venganza divina a su rebeldía, su hija de catorce años que disfrutaba de hacer cualquier cosa que fuera a molestarle incluyendo poner a sus hermanos en peligro._

_"Tera, ¿hiciste a Eve subir las escaleras sola?" Preguntó abriendo la puerta sin permiso._

_"¡Mamá!" Gritó cubriéndose. Lo último que necesitaba era a su hija exhibida en internet como pornografía infantil._

_"Tera por favor ponte algo de ropa y trata de presentarnos a la persona a la que le envías esas cosas para saber a quién debemos demandar"._

_La adolescente le aventó con una almohada._

_"No traeré a alguien a esta casa para lo_ _hostigues_ _y papá lo asusté hasta la mierda" gruñó defensiva._

_"Pues no saldrás en un buen rato porque estás castigada. Espero que te agrade leer y enviar cartas porque estás sin teléfono todo el mes"._

_"¡Me odias!" Gritó._

_"Odio que seas grosera, que pongas a tus hermanos en peligro, odio que seas así de irresponsable Tera ¿y si le roban el teléfono a tu pareja y las fotografías terminan en línea?"_

_La chica se ajustó su top morado el cual mostraba la perforación subdérmica en las clavículas. Apuntó a su madre con la uña color negro._

_"Vete de mi cuarto"._

_"Ya veremos qué opina tu padre cuando esté en casa"._

_"Cuando papá esté en casa ya se te habrá olvidado"._

_Cerró la puerta en la casa de Louis y puso música a todo volumen. El omega soltó un enorme suspiro antes de ir al cuarto de juegos donde sus hijos mejores esperaban._


	9. Libro 1: Parte 7

Me fui al hospital en la mañana tan rápido como pude con la intención de ignorar a Wolf y su interrogatorio sobre quién me dió las flores y donde pasé la mayor parte de la noche. Cómo llegué antes mi madre estaba dentro y debía esperar el cambio de turno para poder entrar, eso se hacía dos veces al día como medidas de seguridad de los niños y evitar que haya demasiadas personas en la sala.

"Buenos días, estamos más temprano de lo usual" sonrió Fox sentándose junto a mí ofreciendo la mitad de su dona con azúcar.

"No podía dormir y no tenía sentido quedarme en casa" expliqué mirando lo lindos que eran sus labios.

"Yo siempre estoy aquí una hora antes para ponerme al día con el oncólogo que hace guardia de noche. Cuando llegues antes puedes llamarme e iremos por unas donas, la señora de la esquina abre su puesto desde muy temprano".

Sonreí porque la mayoría de las cosas que Fox hace me provocan sonreír. Tomé su mano porque me nació hacerlo, me acerqué a él y respiré fuerte su aroma.

"¿Y esas flores?" Preguntó mirando el ramo que Bullock me dió ayer, no quería que Fox lo viera tampoco pero no contaba con encontrarlo tan temprano así que improvisé.

"Son para Tera, las compré ayer por la noche, la florista estaba teniendo un mal día y prácticamente me rogó para comprar algo".

Miró el ramo y lo analizó pétalo por pétalo incluyendo el olor como si estuviera evaluando la calidad de la flor.

"No es usual darle rosas rojas a niños pequeños" comentó dejándolas en dónde estaban antes "pero los girasoles no están mal".

"¿Eres florista además de médico?" Pregunté con una estúpida sonrisa que no podía borrar de mi cara.

"Trabajé en una florería cuando estaba en la escuela" respondió con esa sonrisa que valía un millón de euros.

"¿En una florería?" Pregunté con humor.

"Te sorprendería saber cosas sobre mi, girasol".

Iba a decir algo pero se puso de pie y dejó un rápido beso en mi mejilla.

"Comeremos comida Tai, más vale que te guste".

Al día siguiente después de que mi madre se fuera me recosté en el sillón reclinable para leer uno de mis libros. Estaba en el último capítulo de Mujercitas cuando Fox apareció con su enorme sonrisa y un ramo enorme de margaritas sostenidas por un florero en forma de oso panda que me hizo sonreír como idiota. Me encantaba su sonrisa, podría verla todo el día y la noche, y besarla, y hacer muchos tipos de cosas sucias con ella.

"Traje las flores para la niña más hermosa del mundo. Cuando le dije en la tienda que era para uno de mis niños, uno muy especial, mandaron a hacer esto" señaló sacando una corona de flores hecha de margaritas y listones de colores. Corrí abrazarlo concentrándome en no llorar.

Con cuidado despertamos a Tera y Fox pudo cambiar su gorrito rosa por las flores en su cabeza, cambié su bata por una adornada con las mismas flores y con una cámara que mi doctor favorito tenía en sus cajones tomamos muchas fotografías de Tera, Tera con ambos, y Tera con los dos.

"Iré por pollo a KFC ¿quieres algo extra?" Preguntó dejando la cámara en el cajón.

No me había podido quitar la sonrisa en todo el día. Di dos pasos y metí mis manos por los costados de su bata para que quedáramos más cerca uno del otro. Enterré mi cara en su cuello y respiré profundamente sintiendo su anatomía cambiar en la parte baja de mi vientre debido a la diferencia de estatura.

Sus manos grandes fueron a mi cintura, tocándome por encima de la camiseta vieja de Def Leppard. Buscó mi rostro y sin pensarlo besé sus labios.

Mi beso fue bien recibido pero bastante... agresivo. Nunca me habían besado de la manera en la que él lo estaba haciendo, no me dejaba marcar un ritmo, el ritmo era él entrado a mi boca y haciéndome gemir sobre sus labios, tan rosados y esponjosos que los quería tener en toda mi piel.

"Iré por el almuerzo" prometió besando mis labios y saliendo por la puerta. Me senté en la silla de cuero tratando de controlar mi respiración, luchando contra mi propia confusión.

Estaba realmente confundido pues no creía que lo que sentía por Fox era real. Debía haber algo malo conmigo, porque apresar de que estaba atraído hacia el médico como Ícaro al sol, aún quería descansar en el pecho de Bullock mientras me contaba una de sus anécdotas y, una parte incluso más pequeña de mi, quería besar a Wolf después de jugar con los platos.

[...]

Mi madre llegó una hora antes así que nos tocó estar juntas en la habitación. La saludé con un beso en la mejilla y ambas miramos las flores en la cabecita de Tera, deshechas porque se había quedado dormida hacía un par de horas.

"¿Flores?" Preguntó mirando ambos ramos en el alféizar de la venta.

"Son de Fox" dije, sin explicar que de hecho unas eran de Bullock.

"¿Estás seguro que son para Tera, porque parece que te trajo flores" sonrió. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Con una sonrisa que no podía quitarme de la cara, acaricié los pétalos una de las margaritas en el jarrón. Mi mente solo podía reproducir una y otra vez el beso que nos dimos en su despacho y lindo que fue durante la hora de la comida alimentando a mi hermanita con amor y paciencia, robándome besos cómplices que duraban un instante y sosteniendo mi cintura.

"Creo que le gustas" sonrió mi madre.

"¿Por que dices eso?" Traté de hacerme el tonto. Me encanta la idea de gustarle a Fox.

"Te trae flores, les trae el almuerzo, el otro día estaba segura de que su abrigo te cubría" acarició la frente de Tera distraídamente "Me gusta Fox, tienes mi permiso para salir con él de manera formal, llevarlo a casa y esas cosas".

"Mamá" murmuré sintiendo como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo iba a mis mejillas.

"Espero que se casen porque sería maravilloso que mi hijo mayor se case con un doctor. Mañana que le cuente a las chicas en la estación de enfermeras se van a morir de la felicidad o de la envidia, o de ambas".

Rodé los ojos metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mis Levis rotos.

"Cariño, Fox es un excelente alfa, te trata bien, trata bien a tu hermana y no es nada más que amable conmigo. Es un excelente médico y es detallista con ustedes dos, no puedes pedir nada más".

Lo único que quería de Fox era que tuviera algo de Bullock y Wolf también.

"Tengo que irme, estoy en realidad muy cansado y hambriento".

Saco un billete de su abrigo para que comprara algo de cenar y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Seguramente se dió cuenta de que el aroma de Fox estaba sobre mi pero lo pasamos por alto sin decir nada. Pasé por la oficina del médico y dejé una carta en su escritorio antes de salir esperando no cruzarme con él.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue darme una ducha y ponerme la pijama. Estaba hambriento así que pedí la cena y me senté en el sofá a ver lo que sea que estuviera en MTV esperando que llegaran con mi Maki y té helado. Pensé en que libro llevaría al hospital mañana cuando Bullock me llamó.

"Hola" sonreí al teléfono viendo el reality al que no le entendía nada.

"Estaba pensando en tí" comentó desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar pero si pudiera pensaría en ti".

"¿Puedo llevarte a comer mañana?"

"Claro, podemos ir al nuevo restaurante mexicano que abrieron en el centro".

"Te llamo a la una para pasar por ti" finalmente dijo y colgué la llamada pues el timbre estaba sonando.

Esperé que fuera la persona de las entregas pero era Wolf con su maletín de ventas en la mano quitándose la chaqueta. Debí ignorar el ruido del auto por la televisión y la llamada, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mi y dió un paso dentro haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro completamente radiante.

"Me acaban de ascender" comentó tomándome de los muslos para subirme a su cadera y darme vueltas en el aire. "Seré gerente regional de ventas, mi salario subirá casi el doble, tenemos que celebrar".

Me alegraba realmente, Wolf era una persona trabajadora y decidida que casi nunca se daba por vencido. Venía del vecindario más feo de la ciudad e incluso estuvo en una pandilla cuando era adolescente pero consiguió una beca para la universidad y se graduó en administración trabajando de noche en una gasolinera. Claro que me alegraba por él y estaba realmente orgulloso.

"Pedí sushi, debe de estar por llegar" aseguré tomando mi antiguo lugar en el sillón tan pronto me dejó ir.

"Estoy realmente muy emocionado, con ese dinero puedo renunciar al bar de Stars Queens y podré dormir los fines de semana. Voy a extrañar a las chicas pero ya estoy viendo la luz, tú irás a la escuela comunitaria y Tera al jardín de niños".

No había nada que deseara mas que Tera asistiendo al jardín de niños como alguien de su edad.

"Y tú tendrás el empleo que te mereces" complementé.

El timbre sonó y recibimos la comida. Fue divertido verlo intentar usar los palillos porque definitivamente no podía así que terminó comiendo con los dedos ensuciandome con salsa de anguila y tomando algunas de mis ruedas. Cuando terminamos fui al lavabo a tirar las sobras en el triturador y limpiarme las manos.

Estaba terminando cuando sentí las manos de Wolf sobre mi cintura. Metió sus heladas manos debajo de mi vieja camisa y la camiseta estampada para tocar mi ombligo y subir despacio hasta mis pezones para comenzar a acariciarlos con sus callosas manos.

"Hay que tener una verdadera celebración" comentó lamiendo ese punto detrás de mi oreja que me causa cosquillas.

"Wolf..." Comencé pero sus manos ya estaba trabajando con el botón de mis jeans.

"Es una celebración, ¿cuando fue la última vez? ¿tres semanas?" Pidió. En si defensa antes nos acostábamos casi todos los días excepto cuando estaba en la fase de mi celo porque mis supresores solo actúan contra las molestias no el verdadero celo.

"Eso creo" comenté cerrando los ojos cuando sus manos atraparon la parte más sensible de mi anatomía la cual comenzó a acariciar con sus manos duras y grandes.

"Siempre estás tan receptivo para mi amor" reconoció bajando mis jeans y bragas para pasar uno de sus dedos por mi entrada.

Estaba muy húmedo, no hacía muchos días que había tenido sexo con Bullock pero todo es diferente con ellos dos, me gustan ambos, me gustan las maneras diferentes en las que me hacen sentir.

"Estás empapado para mí, amor".

Rayos lo estaba, lo quería dentro mío cuánto antes. Sonreí cuando escuché el cierre de su pantalón.

Entró en mi de golpe haciéndome aferrar a la llave del lavabo. Era genial en lo que hacía.

Sus golpes eran seguros y me volvían completamente loco. Con una de sus manos me acariciaba gruñendo cumplidos y prometiendo cosas que no iba a cumplir pero que por un momento eran reales. Cuando salió de mi y se corrió en la piel de mi trasero metió tres de sus dedos imitando su interior ritmo hasta que tuve un inmenso orgasmo aferrado a la llave del agua.

"Mierda amor, te extrañé tanto".

Asentí tratando de controlar mi respiración. La culpa comenzaría a surgir. 


	10. Libro 1: Parte 8

La caminata de la vergüenza es algo real. Había tenido sexo de nuevo con Wolf aún cuando me dije a mi mismo que no lo haría, porque estoy teniendo sexo con Bullock pero nada de eso importa porque realmente quiero tener una relación con Fox. Me gustaría saber en qué momento mi vida se convirtió en un mal drama.

Entré al hospital con Sex Pistols acabando con mis tímpanos, los auriculares eran cómodos pues venían con el iPod y agradecía la mezcla tan extraña de canciones porque siempre podía encontrar alguna que combinar con mi estado de ánimo. Mi mamá acababa de irse así que entre a la habitación donde Tera dormía y me acosté tratando de hacer lo mismo, anoche no pude dormir mucho pensando en lo mala persona que soy y en todas las maneras que la vida tendrá para castigarme por ello.

"Buenos días girasol" llamó Fox pero su voz se sentía tan molesta en ese momento. La falta de sueño me estaba cobrando factura.

Movió mis pies para tomar el lugar y subirlos a su regazo. No quería admitir que el solo tenerlo cerca era bastante cómodo.

"Normalmente los cuidadores está aquí para cuidar a los cachorros que estamos tratando" su voz era suave así que la parte idiota de mi que estaba al mando a dió la vuelta ignorándolo. Estaba por entrar a mi celo y aunque los supresores evitaban que mi útero doliera como una perra y soltara litros de lubricante, mis hormonas estaban como locas.

"Déjame" pedí con un puchero involuntario.

"Ve a dormir a mi oficina, yo voy a cuidar a Tera".

"¿Es eso legal?" Pregunté pero lo haría, sino me quedaría dormido en cualquier momento.

"Vamos a fingir que lo es".

Había una manta entre las cosas de Wolf, era suavecita y tenía un olor muy rico así que me acosté en la camilla de exploración y me hice un ovillo. Odiaba mi celo, aún con los supresores que tomo desde los nueve años me molesta demasiado e incluso me ha dolido algunas veces, de hecho fue así como comenzó mi tormentosamente tóxica relación con Wolf.

Ni siquiera supe cuánto dormí, estaba muy cómodo en el aroma del Fox soñando con cualquier cosa cuando mi teléfono sonó. Miré el pequeño aparato rosa y en la pantalla emergente aparecía el nombre de Bullock junto con alguna foto que tome para ponerla en mis contactos.

Abrí el teléfono y contesté aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Bebé" me llamó y yo solté un gruñido.

Una risa salió de sus labios.

"¿Faltaste o estás durmiendo en el trabajo?" Preguntó pero no quería contestar.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Contesté en cambio.

"Quería preguntar si podíamos dejar la comida para mañana, me han llamado de mi trabajo para una reunión urgente y no sé cuánto vaya a tardar". Había olvidado eso por completo para ser honesto, mi mente únicamente podía pensar en sueño y celo.

"Está bien, no te preocupes". Cerré los ojos encogiéndome en mi mismo. Tal vez pueda conseguir un supresor de emergencia para poder terminar el día.

"Nos vemos mañana príncipe" aún a través del teléfono sabía que estaba sonriendo. "Te quiero".

"Te quiero" respondí y dejé a un lado el teléfono.

La luz se encendió y Fox apareció a través de la oscuridad. Retiró suavemente la cobija y me dió un beso en la frente para después acariciar mi cabello.

"Hola girasol" su mano se posicionó en mi espalda baja.

"Hola" respondí estirándome en mis jeans y camisa a cuadros.

"Te ves precioso" sonrió "se han llevado a Tera a la sala de quimioterapia, la enfermera Judy está con ella ahora mismo".

Asentí poniéndome de pie. Mala idea, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina.

Fox me subió a la camilla dejándome sentado en ella. Con los dedos tocó el cuero falso y tocó sus dedos para comprobar que efectivamente estaba goteando. Me recordé a mi mismo que Fox era un médico no cualquier adolescente idiota que lo tomaría como una burla.

"¿Desde hace cuánto tomas los mismos supresores?" Preguntó en modo doctor. No de si era mi celo o yo mismo pero quería saltar sobre él, tomarlo con mi boca y...

"A los nueve años tuve mi primer celo y el médico recetó uno, ayudaron los primeros años pero últimamente he comenzado a estar así" confesé acercándolo a mi y jugando con su corbata azul con dibujos de pecesitos.

Bajó su rostro y besé sus labios. Necesitaba un alivio para poder pensar, nunca había tenido sexo con alguien durante mi celo pero conozco la dinámica, he usado juguetes sexuales para esas fechas, creo que tengo una idea.

"Me duele" exageré pues no me dolía, era más como una molestia.

Él asintió besándome más profundo. Se quitó la bata. Blanca lanzandola al suelo y peleó una batalla con el cinturón café de sus pantalones de vestir. Solo quería que estuviera dentro de mí, estaba listo.

No quiso que lo ayudara, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones hasta quedar únicamente en un boxer negro. Me sacó mis viejos jeans dejándome en unas bragas violetas de encaje las cuales arrancó con sus dos manos dejándome a su merced, ni siquiera sabía que eran así de frágiles. Me desabotoné mi camisa quedando en la camiseta interior a juego.

"Eres muy hermoso" elogió mientras acariciaba mi piel.

Hice el esfuerzo por abrir mis piernas y mostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba. La camilla era muy pequeña y estaba muy incómodo en ella pero las hormonas tenían el control a hora, solo podía pensar en cachorros de cabello castaño y labios pequeños.

"Tan bueno" prometió tomando algo de mi lubricante con sus dedos y lamiéndolo.

Me jaló hasta la orilla de la camilla y me dió la media vuelta para que mi trasero quedara a su alcance. Lo sentí frotarse dos veces antes de entrar y por suerte puso su mano en mi boca porque sino hubiera gritado asustando a los padres de los niños enfermos que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

"Tenemos que guardar silencio, mierda estás muy apretado".

Asentí. Era casi tan grueso como Bullock y en definitivo lo más grande que había tenido dentro, eso tomando en cuenta los juguetes.

Esperé que hiciera un movimiento previo pero no sucedió, con su otra mano me mantuvo sujeto mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir de mi en estocadas profundas y cortas saliendo por completo para volver a entrar. Mi utero estaba recibiendo lo que quiera porque podía jurar que lo sentía dentro de él y no tenía idea si eso era posible.

"Mierda me muero por oírte gritar pero no será esta vez" murmuró haciendo el ritmo más rápido, sin salir completamente de mi.

Asentí sonriendo porque prontamente estaríamos haciéndolo de nuevo.

Sus manos sujetando mis caderas me dolía y sentía que estaban dejando marcas pero lo que mantenía la mayor parte de mi intención era su movimiento, era la mejor sensación que había tenido nunca y estaba por llegar. Quería verlo a los ojos, ver las caras que estaba haciendo mientras tocaba las paredes de mi útero porque definitivamente eso estaba haciendo.

"Quiero-quiero verte" pedí y me dió una nalgada que me dejó escozor en la zona pero de nuevo, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la nueva sensación que acababa de descubrir.

Sujete mis propios pies para darle un mejor acceso, me besó profundo antes de entrar en mí y sentí las estrellas detrás de mis ojos cuando tocó algo dentro de mí. Su mano cubrió mis labios porque soltaría un gemido increíblemente alto. No entendía como era posible que aún después del correrme sentía las secuencias del orgasmo mientras él entraba y salía de mi cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que se quedó quieto y con algo se temor sentí los calientes y largos chorros de semen llenar mi canal.

Quedamos atrapados tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones. Acaricié su cabello porque aún no podía salir de la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que me traía el inusual orgasmo que había tenido.

"¿Fui muy rudo?" Preguntó acariciando mi espalda.

"No, fue maravilloso" comenté inconscientemente chupando su cuello. Recordé que acababa de tener sexo con un médico así que me sinceré "¿Es posible que hayas llegado a mi útero?"

"Creo que toqué la pared un par de veces ¿Por qué?".

Negué con la cabeza, tenía una sensación de necesidad física y emocional justo ahora así que seguí chupando la piel de su cuello cómodamente.

"Iré por un anticonceptivo de emergencia a la farmacia de abajo" comentó aún dejando que lo marcara.

"Gracias" murmuré pero no era gracias por la pastilla o por el sexo, sino por cuidarme justo ahora.

"También te traeré unos jeans nuevos y unas bragas".

"Y algo de comer porque tengo hambre" agregué.

Pasó sus dedos por el arete brillante que adornaba mi ombligo.

"Nunca había tenido sexo sin protección ¿y tú?"

"Un par de veces lo hice" un par de veces como ayer en la noche. "Pero el tipo nunca se vino dentro mío o algo".

Fox asintió besando fugazmente mis labios, me costaba creer que el alfa que me tenía sujeto del cuello hace un segundo era el mismo que me estaba mimando ahora.

"No pasa nada girasol, haremos unas pruebas para estar seguros no porque desconfíe de ti sino de otras personas que pudieron mentirte ¿Está bien para tí?"

Asentí. A final de cuentas él era el doctor.

"¿Quieres que te prescriba otros supresores?" Preguntó finalmente separándose de mi. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo flácido era algo bastante grande.

"Si, por favor" respondí

"¿Combinados con anticonceptivos?" Preguntó de vuelta poniéndose su ropa y limpiándose las manos con unas toallas limpias.

"Sería maravilloso" respondí de regreso poniéndome mi camisa y cubriendo mi parte inferior con la cobija. Mis pantalones estaban arruinados y mis pantis ya no existían.

"Muy bien" sonrió dejando otro beso en mis labios. "Pizza de Giussepe, unas bragas talla mediana y unos pantalones de mezclilla".

Asentí metido en la cobija. Antes tenía un suave aroma a Fox pero ahora todo tenía un aroma fuerte a nosotros dos, mi celo y su semen.

Una vez que se fue me mantuve dentro de la cobija y abrí las ventanas tratando de sofocar el aroma, encendí un ventilador y puse casi la botella completa de silenciador de olor alrededor. Estaba limpiando la camilla con cloro desinfectante cuando abrieron la puerta y el dueño del consultorio no era quien tocaba.

"¡Lo siento!" Exclamó él omega que hizo la fiesta a su hijo, creo que su nombre era Zayn.

"Por favor no alces la voz" pedí.

Él asintió en medio de un trance diciendo palabras en un idioma que desconocía mientras negaba.

"Lo siento, de verdad lo siento" dijo finalmente algo que pude entender. "Vine porque quería una consulta con el doctor Fox pero ya veo que no está".

"Por favor no vayas a decirle esto a nadie, yo entre en celo de repente y me ayudó. Por favor él no hace esto todo el tiempo, somos bastante respetuosos con los niños y los padres".

Zayn asintió, sus ojos color miel estaban abiertos a más no poder y su piel morena se había vuelto dos tonos más pálida.

"Claro, solo" se aclaró la garganta "vamos a dejarlo como está".

Asentí completamente de acuerdo y él salió del consultorio mientras yo terminaba de limpiar el desastre.

Tardó al menos otros quince minutos en volver, mi entretenimiento fue jugar golpear a topo en mi teléfono gastando tiempo. No sabía quién estaba cuidando a Tera afuera pero no quería que despertara sola en la habitación, yo tenía que estar con ella cuando lo hiciera.

"Pantalones, y medicamentos" informó Fox pasandome una bolsa bastante elegante, dentro había otra bolsa más pequeña con un lindo coordinado de bragas y un top interior de seda.

Los jeans me quedaban como hechos a la medida y así que solo me quedó ponerme mis viejas converse y ponerme de pie, cuando hacía movimientos bruscos aún podía sentirlo dentro lo cual era extraño e increíble.

"Ire a revisar a Tera" avisé tomando el anticonceptivo de emergencia y agradeciendo la caja de supresores.

"Está perfectamente dormida en su cama, la revisé antes de venir aquí".

Asentí con una sonrisa y besé sus labios.

"Eres el mejor".

Sonrió sobre mis labios y me sostuvo un momento de la cintura.

"Tú eres el mejor, girasol. Ve a cuidar a la cachorra, yo iré en un momento".

Me llevé la caja de pizza a la habitación de Tera y la puse en la mesa que estaba a sus pies. Podría dejar a Wolf, dejar a Bullock y ser el esposo de un médico. Podría hacerlo, pero se que no lo haría porque si en algo soy muy bueno es en tomar muy malas decisiones.


	11. Libro 1: Parte 9

No sabía qué cara poner al día siguiente con Fox, pero no quería ser la clase de omega que pregunta _¿qué somos?_ justo después de que tuvieran sexo por primera vez. Pero tampoco quería no saber que éramos.

"¿Te doy un aventón al hospital?" Preguntó Wolf ya listo para el trabajo. Camisa blanca en traje azul con un maletín de cuero bajo el brazo.

"No es necesario, el autobús me deja justo enfrente" minimicé preparando las cosas para cuidar a Tera.

"Louis, mira como vas vestido, lo último que necesitamos es que te acosen en el autobús".

Bien si me vestí algo más descubierto de lo normal para Fox pero no era tanto, el crop top y las medias de red se encontraban en mi cintura y los jeans eran algo ajustados pero no lo suficiente para hacer la escena que Wolf quería hacer.

"Voy a estar bien, sé cuidarme solo".

"Vas a venir en el auto" puso su mano detrás de mi cintura.

"Sabes que no me gusta que me toquen cuando acaba de terminar mi celo" gruñí. Odio que las personas me toquen un par de días antes y un par de días después de tener el celo. Esperaba no darme cuenta siquiera de tenerlo con las nuevas pastillas que Fox me había dado.

"Más razón entonces".

Subimos a su auto y me acomodo en la asiento. Esperaba llegar pronto al hospital para poder leer para Tera, ha tenido algunos problemas y seguramente volverán a ponerle la sonda para alimentarla porque está demasiado cansada para comer y vomita todo lo que le dan para alimentarse. Había mandado a hacer una peluca de su tamaño en color púrpura para cuando volviera a tener un receso pero eso sería hasta dentro de un mes.

"En dos meses es cumpleaños de Tera" mencioné. "En el hospital hacen fiestas a los niños que están enfermos, todos llevan regalos y esas cosas".

"Falta mucho para eso ¿no crees?" Respondió, poniendo su mano en mi pierna pero por la paz de ambos lo dejé hacerlo.

"Quiero organizarla yo, solo haré una lista de cosas que podrían gustarle e iré a comprar las cosas, pero necesito dinero para hacerlo".

El asintió mirando al frente buscando un lugar para aparcar afuera del hospital.

"Louis, no te encariñes tanto con ella, no va a sobrevivir" dijo. Y sentí que me hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el costado y lo estuviera girando lentamente.

"Tu no sabes eso" dije con las manos temblando.

"Lo sé, tu madre también lo sabe pero está aferrada a la idea de mantenerla viva sin importar que tanto sufra ella".

"Pero ella está mejorando" sabía que no era real pero él simplemente dejo ir su mano de mi cercanía.

"Veremos lo de la fiesta cuando se acerque el momento, si ella aún está aquí te daré el dinero para que compres lo que necesites".

Asentí fingiendo que no sentía unas enorme ganas de llorar y salí del auto. No quería que se fuera, quería que creciera y llevarla al jardín de niños, jugar en el parque, que me cuente cómo fue su primer beso, estar con ella el día que se gradúe o se case.

Entré a la habitación de Tera mirando su pálida piel que en ese momento era casi transparente y delicada. Un gorro con forma de orejas de oso cubría su cabecita y sus párpados estaban cerrados completamente. Me acerqué a ella y me acomodé en su camilla, estaba seguro en este punto que a mí era el único al que le permitían este tipo de libertades.

"Buenos días princesa, traje nuevos libros para ti" sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

Ella asintió a modo de saludo y saqué el libro de la mochila para comenzar a leer con voz tranquila, seguramente se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento.

"Buenos días" saludó la enfermera Judy. Me hice a un lado para que hiciera la rutina de la mañana.

"Buenos días" respondí sentando en al silla para padres "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Ella tomó un momento para mirarme. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa compasiva.

"¿Crees que va a lograrlo?" Pregunté acariciando la suave piel de Tera.

"Espero que lo haga, rezo en las noches por ello. Pero si no lo hace tienes que tener en cuenta que hiciste todo lo posible por ella y le diste todo el amor".

Asentí y esperé a que terminara y se fuera para volver a mi lugar. Estaba leyendo el principito por enésima vez más para mí que para ella, era uno de mis libros favoritos y el primero que pude leer completo cuando era niño. Tera estaba fría por la intravenosa que enviaba nutrientes a su cuerpo, quería verla como los otros niño, jugando y riendo.

"Hola preciosos" saludó Fox entrando a la habitación con un oso de peluche y un ramo de flores. 

"Hola" sonreí por primera vez en el día poniéndome de pie para obtener un beso de su parte. Fue lindo recibir un suave beso rápido aunque lo hiciéramos a escondidas de las enfermeras y los padres, sabía que podía tomar su mano y salir a la calle como una pareja.

"El muñeco de peluche es para Tera pero los girasoles son para tí". Asiento con una sonrisa y despierto a la pequeña para que vea el muñeco. Lo abrazó fuerte desde su lugar pero no se movió, no tenía fuerza.

Fox se acercó a ella tratando de ayudarla a sentarse pero ella no quería hacerlo. Cuando consiguió sentarla ella comenzó a llorar así que corrí a su lado para sostenerla mientras terminaba su segunda revisión del día, la que va antes de la quimio.

"¿Te duele?" Preguntó a lo que ella asintió con lágrimas en sus ojitos. Solo quería que todo esto se detuviera.

"¿Hay algo mal con ella?" Pregunté a Fox.

"El tumor creció demasiado en las dos semanas de receso, la está lastimando por dentro. La anotamos en la lista de espera de trasplantes pero la única solución por el momento es una quimio agresiva, vamos a tener que operarla".

Asentí limpiando sus lágrimas, no puedo lamerla para calmarla porque mi saliva puede enfermarla así que con una esquina de la sábana lo hice.

"Amor" me llamó. "Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que ella esté bien ¿si?".

Asentí recostando su cabeza en la almohada y alejándome de ella para buscar refugio en los brazos de Fox, quería que mi mamá me dijera estas cosas en lugar de tener que enterarme por personas extrañas, aunque no tan extrañas. El médico limpió mis lágrimas con suaves lamidas y me dejó olerlo hasta que dejé de llorar.

"¿Quieres ir a algún lado en mi hora de comida?".

Negué. "Quedé de salir con mi tío".

Bullock no era exactamente mi tío pero no iba a decirle al alfa que me gusta y con quién quiero una relación que tengo algo sexual y emocional con el mejor amigo de mi papá. Era mejor así.

"Está bien, pero ya no te veré hasta el lunes" se quejó, sosteniendo mi cintura con sus grandes manos. "A menos que tengamos una cita el sábado en la tarde".

Sonreí llevando mis manos a la parte detrás de su cuello.

"¿Una cita?" Pregunté haciéndome el tonto.

"Una cita, nosotros dos, sin enfermeras ni tener que separarnos por las rondas".

Sonreí besando sus labios, claro que quería tener una cita con él. Necesitaba despejar mi mente. 

[...]

Cuando se llevaron a Tera tomé mis cosas para bajar a dónde Bullock me esperaba dentro de su camioneta. Subí y saludé con un beso en la mejilla, aún me sentía incómodo con el taco de alguien que no fuera mi compañero de celo, la biología era extraña.

"Hola príncipe" dijo a modo de saludo adentrándose en el tráfico. "¿Algún antojo?".

"Tengo muchas ganas de comer algo que tenga chocolate".

Él asintió tomando el camino a una pastelería donde compró un pastel pequeño para ambos antes de entrar al auto-servicio de un Wendy's y pedir hamburguesas para nosotros. Aun después de tantos años sabe cuál es mi comida favorita para cuando estoy triste.

"Es por Tera" confesé, ambos sentados en la banca de un parque comiendo lo que compramos. 

"¿Hay algo mal con ella?" Preguntó.

"Empeoró, está esperando un transplante pero no sabemos si va a lograrlo, podría tardar meses o incluso años esperando por ello".

"Lo siento mucho príncipe, sé que la adoras".

Asentí recargándome en su hombro. Me gustaba estar así con él.

"¿Tu estuviste con él cuando murió?" Pregunté refiriéndome a mi padre.

"Lo estaba, tengo una cicatriz dónde me cayó una viga en parte de la espalda. Tengo mucha suerte de no haber quedado paralizado, eso dijo el doctor que me trató en medio del desierto cuando pensó que estaba inconsciente".

Me aferré a su enorme brazo dejando un beso ahí. Hice una pelota la envoltura de la hamburguesa y la tiré en un bote de basura que estaba cerca junto con el vaso vacío.

Bullock hizo lo mismo y sacamos el pastel junto con los cubiertos de plástico que compró en la pastelería. Estábamos concentrados en lo suyo cuando un fotógrafo nos ofreció tomarnos una fotografía por casi nada. Compramos cinco y me quedé con una de ellas.

"Es hora, tengo que llevarte de regreso al trabajo" dijo él limpiando los extremos de sus labios con una servilleta de papel.

"Gracias Bully" sonreí acercándome a él pero cuando pensó que le daría un beso restregué mis dedos cubiertos de chocolate en su mejilla.

Hubo un ataque de cosquillas, rostros sucios de betún de chocolate y besos robados, después de eso regresamos al hospital donde nos despedimos con un abrazo y entré casi corriendo pues se me hizo tarde.

Cuando entré al cuarto de Tera estaba Fox a su lado leyendo en voz alta el principito para Tera, quien estaba inmóvil pero con sus ojitos abiertos.

"Ve aquí" pidió y lo hice, sentado en su regazo.

Siguió leyendo tranquilamente. Yo, sentando en su regazo recargue mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello respirando su aroma. Se sentía correcto, pero lo correcto no era algo que yo hacía. 


	12. Libro 1: Parte 10

Cuando Wolf se fue por la noche a cuidar a Tera como él mismo se había ofrecido me apresuré para entrar al baño y darme una ducha. Me puse la ropa interior más nueva que tenía y sonreí a mi reflejo en el espejo, antes de comenzar a buscar algo de ropa. Según el mensaje que acababa de recibir, iríamos a un restaurante que está en la zona cara de la ciudad.

Unos jeans negros junto con una camisa blanca y un saco rojo me quedaban bien, estaba pensando que era una buena elección así que salí a la cocina para buscar agua cuando me encontré a mi madre en su pijama. Wolf había ido a relevarla y había estado dormida alrededor de una hora o poco más.

"¿Vas a salir?" Preguntó masticando un trozo de pizza que sacó del microondas.

"Voy a ir con Fox a cenar" respondí logrando ocultar mi emoción.

Ella tosió un par de veces y dejó la comida a un lado, quitando el vaso de cristal de mis manos para poder pasar su tos.

"¿Y a dónde van?" Quiso saber lavando sus manos.

"No lo sé a algún lugar de cena elegante o algo así dijo" minimicé mirándome en el reflejo del microondas.

"Pues no vas a ir vestido así, pareces el ballet parking" dijo horrorizada. "Se mucho de moda, todos los días atiendo omegas ricas, el otro día llegó a dar a luz una justo en el día de su boda, la tuvo que marcar en la sala de partos para controlar su presión arterial, fue un caos".

"Mamá" reproché.

"Vamos a buscar algo que te quede mejor".

Rodé los ojos pero la dejé entrar a mi habitación. No estaba orgulloso de ella pero era lo que tenía.

Era un cuarto de tamaño decente, las cortinas eran negras debido a la etapa que pasé después de la muerte de mi papá dónde me obsesioné con ese color, y con bandas que aún no he quitado de la pared color crema. Mi cama estaba en una esquina debajo de la ventana y frente a ella había un closet de tamaño considerable de dónde mi madre comenzó a sacar prendas una a una hasta que localizó tres piezas que me lanzó a la cara.

Resulta que si tenía buen gusto. Una camisa color azul violeta con adornos en el frente contrarrestando con un sobrepuesto abrigo para playa de otro tono de azul más oscuro. Me puse unos zapatos que de charol negro y cuando creí que estaba listo, mi madre estaba sobre mi con un lápiz delineador y un brillo labial.

Escuchamos un auto llegar y mi madre se asomó por la ventana. Creí que iba a gritar pero se contuvo, ella estaba mucho más emocionada de lo que yo lo estaba, y no la culpo, seguramente pensaba que al casarme con un médico tendría la vida resuelta.

"Tiene un lindo auto".

Rodé los ojos terminando mi cabello en el espejo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y mi madre ahora sí soltó un grito. Era realmente adorable, no la veía así desde, bueno, desde que estaba saliendo con Wolf.

"Voy a abrir, termina de prepararte".

Con una sonrisa me acomodé el flequillo y revisé mis uñas que estaban pintadas de color negro. Metí mi cartera en la mochila y un par de bragas limpias por si algo sucedía. Me puse amplificador de olor y estaba listo para salir a encontrarme con Fox.

"Aquí está él" dijo mi madre sonriendo a Fox en la sala.

"Prometo traerlo temprano a casa señora Wolf".

"Diviértanse pasen una buena noche".

Mi madre era divertida cuando quería. Salí por la puerta y me acerqué a darle un suave beso en los labios al alfa frente a mí.

"Hola" sonrió sobre mis labios.

"Hola para ti también" respondí tomando su mano caminando al auto. Lexus color negro completamente nuevo.

Una vez dentro encendió el aire acondicionado y comenzó a conducir hasta entrar al tráfico. Lo miraba y en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación que me dejó el otro día cuando me dió el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

"Es extraño verte sin tu bata blanca" confesé ¿Mi voz sonó soñadora o era idea mía?

Me robó un beso como respuesta aprovechando que estábamos en un semáforo y continuó el viaje con su mano posesivamente en mi pierna. La zona elegante de la ciudad estaba entrando en nuestro campo de visión y quise proyectarme pero no sentía que realmente encajara.

El restaurante estaba lleno pero teníamos una reservación. Fox separó la silla para mí y tomé asiento, él me siguió sentándose frente a mí, ambos con la misma sonrisa nerviosa lo cual era estúpido porque ya habíamos comido juntos, hablado e incluso follado.

"Te ves realmente hermoso, normalmente te ves hermoso pero el día de hoy, simplemente, no puedo describirte".

Sentí toda la sangre de mi cuerpo viajar a mis mejillas. Quería mostrarle lo que tenía debajo de la ropa también pero estábamos en un lugar con demasiada clase para ello.

"Tu también te ves bien, realmente bien".

"¿Está saliendo espantoso verdad?" Preguntó ocultando su risa con sus manos.

"No está tan horroroso" mentí. Realmente la cita iba pésimo.

"Debimos ir al estacionamiento de un Wendy's".

Iba a responder algo afirmativo cuando llegó el mesero. No entiendo cómo es que siempre tengo mala suerte, es como si el día que nací hubiera sido maldecido o algo, pero el mesero que nos estaba atendiendo era la misma persona que abrió la puerta del consultorio cuando estaba desnudo limpiando los rastros de sexo.

"Buenas noches, doctor Fox, hermano de Tera".

Creo que hubiera sido perfecto que nos tomaran una foto en ese momento.

"Buenas noches, am, señor Malik" las manos de Fox hicieron sonidos de tambor con sus manos. "vamos a querer el especial del chef con una botella de vino blanco si la carne es blanca o rosado si la carne es roja".

"Claro, en un momento".

La risa incómoda nació de mí como un río desbordante. Ahora ambos nos estábamos riendo en medio de un restaurante elegante.

"La idea del estacionamiento en Wendy's sigue de pie".

"No, ya venimos hasta aquí" hice un puchero.

Detesté la comida, tenía demasiadas cosas pretenciosas que no me gustan comer pero la terminé para agradar a Fox que parecía haber recibido una clase de modales en la mesa en algún momento de su vida. Usaba los cubiertos y platos correctos mientras yo trataba de seguirle el ritmo y fracasaba en el intento, lo cual me hacía tomar más y más vino blanco hasta que comencé a relajarme o, a ponerme ebrio, cualquiera de las dos opciones eran válidas.

"Voy al baño" interrumpí poniéndome de pie y haciendo bailar la mesa sin intención.

Me sentía muy avergonzado ¿que estaba haciendo yo en un restaurante elegante con un doctor? Debería estar sentado en la sala de Bullock comiendo una pizza que calentamos en el microondas hablando de música vieja, o en el peor de los casos con Wolf en la sala comiendo una comida mal preparada por mi. No me había dado cuenta que mis ojos se pusieron algo húmedos y se estaba comenzando a arruinar el delineado tan bonito que mi madre hizo para mí con el delineador barato recordándome que ese no era mi lugar y debía dejar de aspirar a tanto, hubiera sido mejor que le diera una relación en su coche o algo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el mesero con el nombre Zayn en una esquina de su mandil.

"Si, es solo que creo que algo me está dando alergia" menti limpiando mis ojos con una servilleta.

Él amablemente quitó la servilleta de mis manos y limpió la zona. Tomó el delineador que deje en el lavamanos y me hizo de nuevo el maquillaje sonriendo al terminar, era una técnica diferente a la que hizo mi mamá pero me gustaban como se veían mis ojos, el color azul resaltaba incluso más.

"¿Él te hizo llorar? Porque puedo accidentalmente lanzarle una sopa".

Zayn me agradaba.

"No, es que estoy un poco abrumado, este lugar no es para nada mi estilo".

Los ojos café de Zayn me miraron con una mezcla de empatía y comprensión que me hacía mucha falta desde que Calvin me abandonó por sus amigos universitarios y redujo nuestra amistad de diez años a textos ocasionales.

"Hermano de Tera" me menciona, creo que olvidó mi nombre "Tienes que salir ahí y ganarte a ese alfa si es lo que quieres, que no te importe si encajas o no, lo importante es que estás con alguien que quieres".

Asentí tomando el valor recién inyectado a mi sistema, estaba ahí porque estoy loco por Fox, estoy encantado de todo él y estoy seguro de que es lo correcto para mí, tiene un muy buen trabajo, es buena persona y folla como los dioses así que ese era el elegido.

Me senté en la mesa con mi confianza retomada. Pedimos algún postre carísimo que tenía chocolate en él así que esperaba que no supiera a reflujo de cachorro como el resto de la comida que pedimos antes y sorprendentemente estaba delicioso, no fuimos muy conversadores ahí dentro, una vez que se acabó el soufflé de chocolate Fox pidió la cuenta y salimos en silencio.

"Puedes decir que la cita fue espantosa" comentó antes de soltar una carcajada.

"La cita fue completamente espantosa" confesé quitándome un peso enorme de encima.

Se acercó a mi, ambos de pie en medio del estacionamiento y me robó un beso tan increíblemente mágico que me erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo, un beso de esos que aparecen en las películas cuando los protagonistas superan un gran desafío, nuestro desafió fue mala comida.

"¿Mejoró?" Preguntó tomando mi cintura mientras esperábamos al ballet.

"Siendo sincero no tengo ningún punto de referencia, esta es técnicamente mi primer cita real".

Me encantó la manera en la que Fox frunció el ceño, puso su dedo encima de sus labios mientras me evaluaba y yo solo pensaba en lo precioso que se miraba en si traje azul con corbata negra.

"Tenemos que arreglar esto, tu primera cita no debe ser así de espantosa".

Entramos al Lexus y comenzó a conducir en la zona opuesta a mi casa, nos estábamos alejando de la ciudad cada kilómetro un poco más hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada en medio de la nada.

"¿Es la parte donde me confiesas que eres un vampiro o algo así?" Pregunté mirando el camino de tierra que habíamos tomado.

"Lamento decepcionarte girasol".

Dicho eso se estacionó en medio de la nada y bajó del auto, abrió mi puerta y una vez que salí puso la alarma y comenzó a caminar tomando mi mano. No sabía a dónde íbamos pero estaba tropezándome a cada paso.

Caminamos en silencio alrededor de tres minutos hasta que llegamos a una casa de cristal que abrió con una de las llaves de si llavero. Me invitó a pasar y cuando lo hice encendió las luces.

Me sorprendió bastante la cantidad de color verde que había en el ambiente. Plantas colgaban de los techos de cristal siendo sostenidas por grandes arneses de cadenas, y el piso estaba casi tapizado de flores, dejando únicamente espacios para pasar caminando entre una y otra. Adentro había una brisa fresca a diferencia del húmedo y caliente exterior.

"Estás que están frente a ti son geranios, significan flor y armonía, y se deben entregar a una persona cuando le estás dando a entender que la prefieres sobre otra" explicó. Caminamos otros tres pasos hasta las flores que identifique como margaritas.

Tomó una y la puso detrás de mi oreja.

"Las margaritas señalan pureza y adoración" explicó.

Las flores, Fox, todo parecía ser perfecto.

Nombró cada una de las flores que estaban en el piso, las que estaban acomodadas en mesas, las que estaban colgando del techo, las que estaba congeladas incluso.

Estaba ilusionado por la manera en la que lo veía hablar de ello. Quería abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir, quería.. 

"Ya es algo tarde girasol, tu madre debe estar esperando" comentó mientras cortaba unos cuantos girasoles con unas tijeras especiales y guantes.

"Puede esperar otro rato" comenté recargándome en la mesa de madera donde ya había extendido un trozo de papel cartón. "No le molestará la hora si estoy contigo, realmente le agradas".

Rió por lo bajo terminando los tallos de las flores antes de ponerlas en su lugar.

"No quiero que tú mamá cambie de opinión conmigo" comentó atando las flores para formar un ramillete.

"Nada la haría cambiar de opinión, creeme".

Dejó su trabajo a un lado y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo recargándose en la mesa donde estaba yo recargado. Su rostro frente al mío porque estaba inclinado.

"Si nos portamos bien hoy podremos portarnos mal mañana" sentenció antes de darme un beso en los labios.

Me dió las flores y salimos del lugar. Estaba por caminar cuando me tomó en los brazos como una princesa y comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto. Me divertí, patalee, bromeamos y compartimos besos antes de tener que regresar a mi casa.

No quería dejarlo ir, quería seguir en el asiento copiloto de su auto besándonos, quería subirme a él y que me follara pero él estaba tratando de ser un caballero, que esté desacostumbrado a ellos no significa que no existan ya.

"Bajaré a decir hasta luego a tu mamá" avisó. Saque las flores conmigo, no las dejaría atrás.

Mi madre abrió la puerta con una sonrisa más grande que la luna, casi me hace rodar los ojos.

"Buenas noches señora Wolf, he traído a Louis sano y salvo, espero que pueda permitirme invitarlo a salir de nuevo".

Mi madre ladeó la cabeza manteniendo sus aperlados dientes expuestos. Puso su mano en el antebrazo de Fox.

"Pueden salir cada vez que quieran, o puedes venir a la casa a cenar. Los fines de semana Louis y yo cenamos solos así eres bienvenido a acompañarnos".

Fox le regresó la sonrisa.

"Gracias señora Wolf, que pase buenas noches".

Mi madre cerró la puerta y soltó un grito mientras saltaba de la emoción.

"¡Y te compró flores!".

"En realidad fuimos a un vivero y las cortó el mismo". Expliqué abriendo el papel para sacarlas y meterlas a un florero.

"Es un caballero, ¡y un romántico!".

Estaba por tirar el pedazo de papel cuando note que algo tenía escrito.

_Girasol, mis ojos te añoran más que a una melodía._

_-Fox-._


	13. Libro 1: Parte 11

Desperté temprano por alguna razón lo cual era completamente extraño en mi pues los fines de semana solía dormir hasta mediodía debido a mi mala costumbre de quedarme despierto después de tomar prestada la computadora de Wolf para entrar a MySpace y chatear con quienes hace seis meses consideraba mis mejores amigos y ahora tienen cosas mejores que hacer que hablar conmigo. 

Fingiendo que no se siente como la mierda ser excluido de mi círculo social decidí que iba a necesitar una taza de café con crema para poder comenzar mi día y cumplir mis planes de quedarme todo el día acostado en el sofá comiendo una bolsa familiar de Cheetos viendo cualquier programa de MTV. Tal vez Bullock me llame para hacer algo y no quedarme todo el domingo en mi casa como solía hacerlo. 

"¡Louis!" sentí el tirón de mi audífono derecho para encontrar a Wolf con una mueca sosteniendo una taza vacía. "Tengo casi cinco minutos llamándote, odio que uses esas cosas en la casa". 

Rodé los ojos encendiendo la cafetera. Rindiéndome apague la música y tomé asiento en la pequeña mesa del comedor donde tomaba desayunos con mi padre cuando era más joven pero ahora servía para esta relación pseudo matrimonial entre Wolf y yo. 

"¿Puedes hacer el desayuno?" Pidió acariciando mi rostro con uno de sus callosos dedos, me permitió ver el tatuaje en su muñeca. 

"No soy tu ama de casa de los cincuenta".

Su manó cayó a un costado. Había duda en sus ojos profundamente verdes que me miraban con la misma expresión desde el día que me conoció hace tres años, para decirme que se casaría con mi madre y que iba a tener una hermanita. Se puso de pie y se recargó en la encimera, tenía los puños apretados y sus pobladas cejas oscuras se juntaban con confusión mientras me preparaba para lo que fuera estaba a punto de lanzar hacia mi. 

"Creo que esto de que cuidaras a Tera no fue una buena idea" dijo por fin. Se cruzó de brazos, no tenía la parte de arriba de la pijama así que podía ver los tatuajes en su torso. "Te estás encariñando demasiado con ella y eso está afectando nuestra relación". 

Solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Por la expresión en su rostro pensé que, o se echaría a llorar, o me golpearía. 

"No hay relación Wolf, no soy tu novio, eres el esposo de mi mamá y comentó el grave error de acostarme contigo de vez en cuando" me puse de pie tratando de encararlo a pesar de nuestra diferencia de altura. "¿No crees que en algún momento va a llegar el día que quiera encontrar una pareja para pasar mi vida? Quiero una pareja, presentarlo a mi mamá, enlazarme con alguien y tener hijos. Sabes que te quiero pero no puedes darme eso, no puedes".

"¿Importa que te ame?" Preguntó de manera retórica envolviendome en un abrazo tocando la piel desnuda de mi espalda entre la camiseta interior y el short de la pijama. 

Negué mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. 

"Sabes que no la amo, me casé con ella porque estaba embarazada y tenía que responder como alfa. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos, quiero estar contigo. Voy a estar contigo cuando esta cosa de Tera pase, te lo juro". 

"No me voy a creer eso otra vez" de manera poco educada me limpie la nariz con el dorso de la mano. 

"Te lo juro, por lo que más quieras, por lo más sagrado". 

Traté de salir de ahí pero me detuvo con su mano. 

"¿Por qué no te distraes en el centro comercial? Me acaban de dar un bono y sobró algo después de abonar la cuenta del hospital, compra algo lindo para ti".   
  
  


[...]  
  


Resulta que ir al centro comercial sin acompañamiento se siente como una tarea más que un pasatiempo. Calvin y yo habíamos sido mejores amigos desde la secundaria y no me daba cuenta la cantidad de cosas que hacíamos juntos hasta que se fue, de hecho todo mi grupo de amigos entró a la universidad excepto yo, aunque me había aceptado en una universidad local con la enfermedad de Tera no podemos pagar muchas cosas. 

Recogiendo mis bolsas de compras junto con mi dignidad -o lo que quedaba de ella- entré a una cafetería que estaba dentro del centro de comercial para beber algo. Pedí un té helado y me senté en una de las mesas buscando algún mensaje en mi teléfono pero no había nada excepto uno de Bullock informándome que estaba apretado con el trabajo pero esperaba tener unos días libres para pasar conmigo. Pensando en que mi único amigo es lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tengo ahora al cual me follo no suena muy alentador. 

"¡Hermano de Tera!" me llama la única persona que me conoce de esa manera "¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" 

"Claro, soy Louis por cierto".

Luce avergonzado por un segundo pero luego aparece su sonrisa habitual. Me gusta como va vestido en una camiseta con el logo de Marvel comics con un rastro de olor a cigarrillo sobre su aroma a caramelo y especias. 

"Disculpa la verdad soy pesimo con los nombres" deja las bolsas a un lado y comienza a preparar su café helado.

"Está bien, no te preocupes" Dije sincero. "¿Cómo está tu hijo?". 

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo un segundo y luego volvió a ello. 

"Tyler está feliz, ganando mucho peso lo cual nos tiene a mi y a mi esposo básicamente comprando ropa cada semana para él. Vine a comprar de hecho sus cosas para el jardín de niños, no sabes la cantidad de cosas que hay que comprar para ellos y está a nada de entrar". 

Sonreí pues quería imaginar el día que compráramos cosas para que Tera asista al jardín de niños como lo estaba haciendo el hijo de Zayn. 

"¿Como lo está llevando? El estar fuera de casa y eso" Pregunté queriendo saber más. 

"La razón por la que iba al despacho del doctor Fox es porque le dio una gripe horrible y no estábamos preparados para eso, mi suegra es un amor y ella se queda con él mientras Liam está en la universidad y yo estoy trabajando, y la pobre se estaba culpando pero gracias a Alá no pasó a mayores y ya está en casa de nuevo". 

Como olvidar la escena que le protagonicé, dos veces. Solo de recordarlo me pongo de rojo escarlata. 

"Lamento lo de ese día, te juro que no lo hacemos de manera recurrente. Se adelantó mi celo y él estaba ahí y una cosa llevó a otra por favor perdóname y muchas gracias por no decirle nada a los demás padres". 

"No es nada, en serio" Contestó. "Si no estuviera con Liam también hubiera saltado a los brazos del doctor Fox, aunque no voy a mentirte y decir que no es un cambio agradable del anterior médico". 

Eso si me hizo reír. 

"Me gusta como se ven juntos Fox y tu, parecen mandados a hacer para estar juntos, y realmente le gustas, vi la cara que tenía en el restaurante y él quería saltar sobre ti".

Me gusta pensar que ponemos la misma cara al estar uno con el otro. Aun estaba un poco decepcionado por no tener sexo con él el otro día porque quería volver a sentir lo que sea que hizo dentro mio, y debo confesar que me gustó la manera en la que se sintió su semilla dentro de mi, de alguna manera tibia haciéndome sentir lleno. 

"Parece que a ti también te gusta" Comentó con cierto grado de confianza para bromear sobre ello. 

"Me gusta bastante. Después de la cita notó lo incómodo que me sentí y me llevó a un invernadero donde cortó él mismo las flores para hacerme un ramo". 

Creo que no escuchaba una bulla de esa magnitud desde que estaba en secundaria pero logró soltarme una sonrisa como no la tenía hace tanto. 

"Aprovecha ahora porque cuando viene el matrimonio y los niños" Hizo una pausa controlando su risa naciente antes de hablar. "Lo que Liam me dio para nuestro aniversario fue un sándwich de helado de la cafetería del hospital". 

"¿Qué edad tienes? siento que eres muy joven para tener hijos y esposo y esas cosas, yo apenas puedo con la responsabilidad de cuidar a mi hermana y le pido dinero a mi madre hasta para comprar una bolsa de cheetos". 

"Tengo veinte años" confesó. "Liam y yo tuvimos a Tyler cuando teníamos quince años y nos casamos cuando cumplimos dieciocho. Tyler está a punto de cumplir cinco años y aunque al principio fue difícil como lo no lo imaginas gracias al cielo los padre de Liam son un amor y nos han apoyado desde que supieron del embarazo"

Me abstuve de preguntar quien fue le embarazado porque eso no era mi incumbencia pero me sorprendía todo eso de Zayn, había vivido muchísimo más que yo a pesar que nos llevamos solo dos años de diferencia. Estaba bastante orgulloso de ese sujeto que apenas conozco por tener solo veinte años y sacar a su familia adelante mientras su esposo va a la universidad para darle una mejor vida a su hijo. 

"Me encantó platicar contigo Louis pero tengo que recoger a Tyler de casa de sus abuelos y preparar las cosas para que Liam vaya mañana a la universidad". 

"Tal vez podamos hacer un espacio para platicar otra vez" esperaba no sonar demasiado desesperado. 

"Claro, te voy a anotar mi teléfono y nos mandamos textos para ponernos de acuerdo". 

Asentí y una vez que se fue me sentí un poco menos solo.   
  


Una vez en mi casa con mis compras guardadas en el closet me acosté en mi cama jugando distraídamente con el arete de mi ombligo cuando una llamada de Fox apareció en mi teléfono. 

"Te extrañé mucho girasol" Era un tierno. 

"Yo a ti también" Regresé. 

"He estado todo el día en mi despacho y no puedo terminar el papeleo de la semana, estas son las cosas que no aparecen en las telenovelas de médicos" bufó desde la otra línea "¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

"¿Recuerdas a la mamá de Tayler? El moreno". 

"¿Zayn?"

"Nos encontramos en una cafetería, realmente me agrada" confesé. "Ha sido un poco duro estar sin amigos, y él parece perfecto para ser uno". 

"Me agradan los Malik-Payne" respondió "No mentiré que fue incómodo como la mierda tenerlo de mesero pero es una muy buena persona, ambos lo son. Además, creí que era tu amigo".

"¿Somos amigos?" Pregunté esperando ser retórico mientras sentía el aro de metal en mi ombligo convertirse en lava. 

"Más que amigos" Dijo seguro. 

Una tonelada se liberó de mi cuerpo en un segundo. Me gustaba ser más que su amigo. 


	14. Libro 1: Parte 12

Mi madre por alguna razón había convencido a Fox de venir la casa el sábado en la noche a cenar. Aunque claro que conozco la razón, está jugando a la casamentera lo cual me pone de mal humor porque odio que a meta en mi vida, mucho menos que escoja a un alfa para mí.

"Sonríe hijo, tu novio está por llegar" me pidió mientras terminaba de ordenar la casa y preparar la cena.

"¿Puedes por favor dejar de hacer un escándalo de esto?" Pregunté sarcástico poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa. Me gustaba la idea de comer con Fox fuera del hospital pero no quería a mi madre fisgoneando en nuestra relación.

Puntual como se espera de un médico el timbre sonó y abrí la puerta para él. Sostenía un ramo de lirios de colores unidos con un listón morado, era un amor tratando de ganarse a mi madre sin saber que ya la había ganado desde hace mucho y lo único que estaba logrando era que Joy lo endiosara aún más.

"Buenas noches amor" me saludó cuando abrí la puerta y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

"Buenas noches, pasa a la cocina, mi mamá está ahí" avisé caminando frente a él para guiarlo, aunque nuestra cocina no es muy grande y la mesa es pequeña para cuatro personas.

"Buenas noches señora Wolf, traje lirios para usted" avisó. Mi madre le dió un abrazo como saludó y lo invitó a sentarse.

"Muchas gracias Fox, eres realmente un caballero".

Tal vez debería pasarle una cubeta para que recogiera su baba. Puse las flores en un florero mientras mi madre acosaba a Fox con preguntas como a qué universidad fue o cuántos años tiene.

Resulta que fue a una universidad privada bastante costosa y estudió dos años en Cuba para volver a Inglaterra y hacer su residencia en cirugía, luego en oncología y finalmente en oncología pediátrica.

"Tengo veintinueve años" explicó incómodo "se que eso es una diferencia de edad muy grande entre Louis y yo pero le prometo que nunca hubiera avanzado si él fuera menor de edad".

Mi madre estaba sorprendida, yo lo sabía pero también me sorprendió un poco cuando me enteré, Fox se ve tan joven como alguien que está en mitad de sus veintes y si no te enteras podrías pensar que tiene veinticinco o menos.

"Bueno, la edad no es tan importante siempre y cuando quieras a mi hijo y lo trates bien".

Si fuera otra persona, por ejemplo Bullock, mi madre hubiera enloquecido por la diferencia de edad acusándolo de abusador pero como era Fox de quién estábamos hablando ella solo sonrió tranquila ignorándose a sí misma.

Fox no se vio molesto con el interrogatorio que mi madre estaba haciendo, por el contrario trataba de responder todas sus preguntas de manera educada y graciosa para aligerar el ambiente. Si estuviera en su lugar ya me hubiera ido, se suponía que íbamos a cenar no a jugar al detector de mentiras pero eso a mi madre la tenía sin cuidado, ella seguía y seguía su investigación.

"¿Dónde adquiriste el buen gusto por las flores?" Preguntó ella sacando el postre de la nevera.

"Mi mamá era florista" explicó bebiendo el vino barato que mi madre compró.

Bueno eso no lo sabía. Fox casi nunca habla de su madre y yo respeto eso, nunca había mencionado a qué se dedicaba ella pero siempre hablaba en pasado.

"Lo siento cariño, olvida que pregunté" dijo ella sirviendo el pay en la vajilla elegante que le regalaron el su boda con mi padre.

Gracias al cielo la pregunta incómoda resultó en silencio por parte de mi madre.

Terminamos de cenar e invité a Fox a la sala, no habíamos tenido sexo desde a vez de la camilla y realmente quería estar cerca de él sin mi madre interrumpiendo. Supuse que la falta de sexo se debía a qué aún no nos habíamos hecho los exámenes y él quería estar seguro de que no tuviera una enfermedad que pegarle o algo, que según yo no tengo o Wolf la tendría también.

"¿Vemos una película?" Pregunté sacando mi catálogo de películas que compro en Blockbuster simplemente por el placer de comprarlas ya que rara vez las veo.

"Está bien" respondió acompañándome en mi búsqueda hasta que nos decidimos por The Notebook y la puse en el reproductor DVD.

Mientras mirábamos la película mi madre se apresuró a meter todo al lavavajillas y se sentó aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de bostezar. Había cuidado a Tera todo el día y cuando llegó comenzó a cocinar a la velocidad de una caricatura mientras me enviaba a cambiar. Me recargue en el costado de Fox a lo que mi madre sonrió.

"Chicos tengo mucho sueño, por favor pónganse cómodos".

Con mi madre fuera de mi campo de visión me recargue mas en Fox y le di un beso en los labios que me siguió al meter su lengua en mi boca demandando mucho con ese beso.

"Tu madre está justo detrás de la puerta" avisó mirando a la dirección en la que se había ido.

"Está rendida, le doy media hora antes de que caiga".

Seguimos viendo la película con sus manos enlazadas en las mías. De alguna manera termine sobre su regazo besando su mandíbula y peléandome con el botón de su camisa azul. Quería tener intimidad con él y recordando cuáles eran las bragas que traía decidí que eran buenas para la ocasión.

Busqué sus labios y me regresó el beso, metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi espalda notando que no tenía nada debajo de ella. Tomé su cabello y jale para exponer su cuello y pasar mi lengua.

"Joder eres un pequeño tan travieso y malo" gruñó en mi oreja tocándome por encima de los jeans.

"Castigame entonces" murmuré.

No espere la mordida que dejó en mi hombro. Comencé a frotarme en él buscando una fricción pero sus manos me tomaron haciendo otro ritmo.

"Estamos en la sala de casa de tu madre" avisó mirando hacia la puerta.

"Mi habitación tiene seguro. Vamos".

Mi habitación no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso pero la tenía. Cerré la puerta con seguro antes de caminar a la cama con sábanas gris oscuro y pósters de bandas que ahora ya ni siquiera escucho. Dejé que me empujara a la cama para sacarme los jeans y lanzarlos a algún lugar, lo mismo con mis bragas.

Me quité el top porque quería que me viera desnudo y esperando por él. Se subió encima mío aún vestido excepto por sus pies descalzos. Tomó uno de mis pezones haciéndome arquear la espalda por lo bien que se sentía y bajó su mano para atraparme comenzando a mover mi intimidad arriba y abajo. Iba a volverme loco.

"Eres un niño muy malo" gruñó en mi oreja.

"Lo soy" respondí siguiéndole el juego. Separé mis piernas para darle un mejor lugar en medio de ellas y preferiblemente dentro mío.

"¿Sabes que pasa a los niños malos como tú?" Preguntó tomando el otro pezón y succionando para soltar y dar una serie de lamidas haciendo círculos con su lengua alrededor de la areola.

"No lo sé" seguí la corriente.

"Son castigados" murmuró en respuesta dándome la vuelta y dejando mi trasero expuesto. Metió mis almohadas debajo de mi cadera para dejarme más expuesto a él.

Abrió mis mejillas traseras y cuando sentí la humedad de su lengua casi grito del placer morboso que me recorría y se volvía pesado y doloroso entre mis piernas. El primer azote me tomó por sorpresa, luego el segundo, y el tercero mientras enterraba su lengua más profundo dentro mío y sus dedos daban caricias a otras partes de mi anatomía. Separaba mis mejillas y las unía buscando crear más lubricante y cuando creí que metería su rostro otra vez fui bendecido con su enorme miembro abriéndose paso entre mi carne caliente.

"¿Seguirás siendo un mal niño?" Preguntó moviéndose perezosamente volviendome loco.

"No, nunca seré un mal niño de nuevo" respondí, le dijera lo que quisiera su con eso significaba que iría más profundo mío.

Un azote más ardió en mi trasero y su ritmo aumentó haciéndome gemir. No es mi culpa ser tan ruidoso no puedo evitarlo su tengo un pene dentro de mi que supera cualquier otra cosa que haya tendió dentro. Entra y sale planeando un bien ritmo mientras me acerca a él para quedar en posición de cuatro tomándome de la cadera para moverse a su antojo y a su propio ritmo.

"Di que eres un buen niño para papi" pidió acelerando sus estocadas imitando el ritmo con su mano en mi miembro.

"Soy un buen niño para papi" prometí buscando el placer inmenso que tuvimos la vez pasada, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo más profundo.

"Mi buen niño" murmuró levantándome del colchón y haciéndome aferrar a la pared sostenido únicamente por sus manos.

Nuestros gemidos comenzaron a hacerse al unísono y cuando por fin tocó esa parte en lo profundo de mi grité corriéndome en espasmos increíblemente fuertes y casi pierdo en conocimiento mientras Fox seguía dentro de mí.

"Joder eres tan bueno bebé" sonrió satisfecho una vez que se corrió dentro mío.

"Tu eres el mejor" respondí.

Llevó su dedos a mi entrada tocando su semen que se escurría fuera de mi y los rastros de mi lubricante natural. Me sentía sucio pero no quería levantarme de a cama, quería estar con Fox todo el tiempo posible.

No me había dado cuenta que seguía vestido aún a excepción de su bragueta abierta con su pene medio flácido de fuera. El solo verlo me hacía agua la boca preguntando que gusto tendría con nuestros fluidos mezclados.

Recuperando la respiración me acerqué a él y le bajé los pantalones de vestir junto con los boxers negros para dejarlo desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo. Antes de que pudiera protestar lo metí en mi boca hasta donde pude sin sentir el reflejo de náusea.

Era un sabor extraño el de mi propio lubricante en él pero no me detuvo, seguí concentrado en la rosada y esponjosa punta de su perfecta polla medio dura. Tenía una fijación oral o algo porque me gustaba tener la boca llena. Seguí succionando y de vez en vez pasando mi lengua por la poderosa vena que tenía a un costado, metiendo sus bolas y y luego otra en mi boca.

"Ven aquí" pidió buscando que me sentara en su regazo.

Follamos de nuevo. Sus manos en mi cadera moviéndome a su ritmo como un muñeco de trapo sin conciencia mientras me follaba los sesos. Esta vez no tocó esa parte dentro de mí pero fue suficiente con sentir su semilla dentro mío y todo él dándome placer.

En algún momento después de nuestra tercer ronda nos quedamos dormidos.

Por la mañana desperté solo, lo cual era extraño porque me había ido a dormir con alguien en mi cama. Me puse mi pijama notando que realmente me molestaba el caminar, no estaba acostumbrado al tamaño de Fox, menos durante toda una noche. Me puse una pijama de top short corto y salí a la cocina para ver a mi madre y Fox compartiendo el desayuno.

"Buenos días bebé" saludó acercándose a mi para besar mi frente.

"Buenos días amor" saludé. "Buenos días má".

"Buenos días cielo" respondió ella aguantando la risa.

Me senté tratando de que no saliera una mueca de mis labios y acepté los panqueques que mi mamá puso frente a mi.

"Por favor Joy, déjeme llevarla al hospital, vivo por ahí cerca no será ninguna molestia" prometió tomando lugar en la mesa.

"Esta bien Fox".

Genial, ahora se llamaban por su primer nombre.

"Lamento haber pasado la noche sin avisar, después de la película nos quedamos dormidos y cuando me desperté eran las tres de la mañana, no quise manejar a esa hora" mentiroso.

"No pasa nada" sonrió ella. "Puedes quedarte cuando quieras, siempre y cuando le des a Louis su lugar como tú pareja formal".

Me ahogué. ¿En serio estaba presionando ahora?

"Claro que lo hago, Louis es lo único que habita mi mente y mi corazón justo ahora".

La culpa vino sobre mí y dejé a un lado el desayuno aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Debía dejar mis locuras y ser el novio que mi madre quería y que Fox merecía. Lo sería.


	15. Libro 1: Parte 13

El lunes en la mañana me desperté con mayor movilidad. Ya no me molestaba ninguna parte del cuerpo y mi humor era considerablemente mejor.

Me cambié de ropa porque se me hizo tarde y me limpie la cara en el baño para aparecer en la mesa donde Wolf tomaba su desayuno en silencio, con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Se me hizo tarde para ir al hospital" aviso apurado buscando las cosas para tomar el autobús, mi mamá iba a llegar tarde al trabajo si no me daba prisa.

"Joy se va a quedar con Tera" avisó lanzando los trastes al lavabo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté. Anoche Tera estaba bien, ella estaba bien.

"Sus riñones dejaron de funcionar anoche" explicó.

Negué. Ella tenía que estar bien, ella tenía que salir de esta y ser una niña normal. Ella iba a estar bien, lo haría.

"Voy a ir a verla" avisé tomando mis cosas.

"Louis, no te van a dejar entrar. Es mejor que te quedes en la casa sin agobiar a tu madre".

Miré su rostro con demasiado coraje. Era imposible que siendo su padre hablara así de Tera. Le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas y solo que quedó sosteniendo su mejilla mientras me miraba.

"¿Crees que no me duele?" Preguntó soltando una risa amarga "Claro que me duele, es mi hija, es mi sangre pero yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla más que trabajar como un esclavo para pagar el maldito mejor hospital de la ciudad pero parece que ni siquiera eso es suficiente".

"Wolf yo..".

"Tengo que ir a trabajar" me cortó "Si ocurre algo llámame y estaré ahí ¿Si?".

Asentí y lloré un buen rato, una vez que estuve tranquilo fui a la parada de autobús para buscarla. Llevé conmigo uno de sus ojos de peluche y mi colección de cuentos de Disney para leerle.

Tera ya no estaba en su habitación colorida con dibujos de animales en el área de oncología pediátrica, ahora estaba en una fría y blanca habitación de Cuidados Intensivos a la que ya no podía entrar más de una persona con ella. Mi mamá estaba a un lado con la cara completamente pálida y ojeras debajo de sus azules ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Fox abrazándome por detrás de mi espalda.

"No quiero que se muera" confesé mirando su pequeño cuerpo conectado a una máquina que sacaba la sangre de su cuerpo y por una serie de mangueras la volvía a meter del otro lado.

"Estamos trabajando duro amor, ahora está en los primeros lugares de la lista de transplantes, solo estamos esperando por ello" prometió buscando darme consuelo.

Asentí recargándome en su tacto. Estaba triste por Tera, la quería cerca, quería a mi hermanita jugando y corriendo por la casa, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna y detestar que mi madre me hiciera recogerla de la guardería pero amar darle de comer y que su cara quedara embarrada de lo que sea que estuviera comiendo.

"Gracias" murmuré.

"¿Por qué, bebé?" Preguntó alejando mi fleco de mi cara.

"Por cuidarla y ser tan bueno con ella".

Asintió.

"Voy a mover influencias para que puedan estar ustedes dos con ella pero no podrá entrar nadie más ¿Está bien?".

Le di un beso en los labios a modo de agradecimiento.

Después de un par de horas estaba sentado junto a mi madre en la habitación de Tera. Ella estaba inconsciente en la cama vestida en una bata azul oscuro en lugar de sus usuales batas coloridas con dibujos que mamá mandaba a hacer para ella. Su cabecita calva estaba descubierta y sus ojos cerrados sin pestañas.

"En dos semanas es su cumpleaños" murmuré mirando a la cama. Mi madre hacía lo mismo, como si quisiera verla todo el tiempo mientras pudiera.

"Le compré una de esas muñecas que tienen toda la estación de cuidados infantiles para que juegue, están guardadas en el closet" explica acariciando la manita de Tera.

"Yo, bueno Fox y yo estábamos planeando una fiesta en la sala de juegos de oncología pediátrica" respondí. Teníamos una idea del tema de la fiesta y Fox se ofreció a hacer los cupcakes como en la fiesta de Tyler.

Ella asintió.

En la hora de comida, Fox nos trajo pescado con papas y lo comimos afuera de la habitación primero yo y luego ella, aunque ella apenas comió y juró que no tenía hambre. Saque mi cuento del Mago de Oz y comencé a leer para ella pues aunque estaba inconsciente por el fuerte medicamento que le estaban suministrando para evitar la infección sentía que aún podía oírme.

"Amor" me llamó fox desde la puerta "Mi turno terminó ¿Quieres que te lleve a comprar la cena para tí y tu mamá?".

Asentí tocando la espalda de mi madre a modo de hasta luego. Salí de la habitación mirando a Tera esperando poder verla de nuevo al volver.

Compramos unas hamburguesas con papas y las comimos en el lugar. Mi ánimo estaba lo suficiente decaído para pensar en algo más que no fuera mi hermanita.

"Estaba pensando que si quieres puedes dormir en mi departamento" ofreció comiendo su cena "no van a poder dormir los dos ahí dentro y seguramente tu madre quiere quedarse la primera noche".

Era una buena idea, aunque pensaba que conocería el lugar donde Fox vive en otra ocasión. Estaba tan cansado que dormiría dónde fuera, pero una cama calentita con olor a mi novio sonaba como lo mejor en el momento.

Me entregamos la comida a mi madre y esperamos que la comiera para dejarle una manta para que durmiera. Después de eso subimos al Lexus de Fox y comenzó a conducir entre el tráfico de la ciudad hasta que llegamos a un complejo de departamentos privado dónde el guardia saludó al alfa y entramos a un estacionamiento subterráneo con bastante seguridad.

La casa de Fox estaba en el piso quince. Abrió la puerta y entramos a una no muy ordenada sala de estar donde había una televisión de plasma, dando la vuelta había una cocina completamente equipada con todo reluciente. Ignorando la bata esparcida sobre las sillas, los zapatos deportivos tirados o los guantes de box junto con la bolsa de gimnasio en el suelo se podría decir que era acogedor.

"Perdón por el desastre, si hubiese sabido que venías hubiera pedido el servicio de limpieza" avisó recogiendo lo que estaba a la vista.

Yo solo asentí sin mucho que decir.

"¿Puedo tomar una ducha?" Pregunté. No pude tomar una en la mañana y me sentía asqueroso. 

"Si claro, puedo prestarte algo de ropa para que duermas también"

Asentí. Sería lindo usar su ropa para dormir.

Me desvestí completamente dentro del espacioso baño. Había que caminar unos cuantos pasos del espejo del lavamanos a la tina con ducha incorporada, abrí la regadera y sentí el agua caliente llevarse todos mis problemas. Los amplificadores de aroma que tenía Fox en su baño eran de la mejor calidad y se sentían como maravilla en mi piel, al salir tomé una de las toallas más suaves y cómodas y me envolví en ella.

"Voy a darme una ducha por mi cuenta, puedes tomar cualquier cosa de los closets".

Asentí entrando al vestidor y sacando una camiseta blanca lisa y un par de calzoncillos rojos que estaban en una bolsa sin abrir. Cuando Fox salió del baño yo ya estaba acurrucado en sus cobijas calentitas que se podían sentir costosas.

"¿Estás cómodo?" Preguntó abrazándome a forma de la cuchara grande.

"Nunca había estado más cómodo" confesé recostado en la almohada ortopédica.

Debían ser las tres de la mañana cuando desperté. Saqué mi teléfono de entre mis cosas y llamé a la única persona que sabía que me contestaría en cualquier momento.

"¿Que pasa cielo?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Tera empeoró, tengo mucho miedo de que vaya a morir" dije en voz alta.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?" Preguntó. Eso me llenó el corazón de dulzura.

"Estoy bien por ahora, solo necesito que me consuelen como si él estuviera aquí".

Una lágrima cayó de mis ojos.

"No quiero perder a nadie más Bully, no quiero enterrar a otra persona y nunca volverle a ver".

"Príncipe esas no son cosas que podamos controlar, sé que amas a tu hermana, todos lo sabemos. También sabemos que amabas a Markus muchísimo pero a veces tenemos que aprender a vivir sin las personas que amamos".

Tuve que ahogar un sollozo para que Fox no me escuchara.

"Si ella se va, tienes que tener en cuenta que la amaste todo lo que pudiste en vida y que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para ayudarla. Nosotros no decidimos quién se queda y quién se va".

Asentí.

"¿Amor?" Preguntó Fox a mis espaldas.

"Me tengo que ir Bully, te llamo mañana para avisarte cómo siguió Tera" me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Adiós príncipe, ten una buena noche, te llamo mañana".

Colgué la llamada y dejé mi teléfono sobre la barra de la cocina.

Fox se acercó a mí para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas

"¿Era tu tío Bullock?" Preguntó separando el flequillo de mi rostro.

Asentí escondiéndome en su pecho.

"Necesitaba hablar con él, es lo más cercano que tengo a mi papá".

"Lo sé amor, lo sé".

Me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama.

En la mañana desperté temprano después de una pesadilla horrible. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar a la cocina buscando alimentar al gran alfa.

Saque los ingredientes para hacer un sándwich de huevo con tocino y comencé a cocinar hasta sentir unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Buenos días girasol" murmuró en mi cuello. "Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días".

Me di la vuelta para darle un beso de buenos días. Ya usaba una camisa blanca y una corbata roja con patitos dibujados.

"Me encantan tus corbatas" sonreí sobre sus labios ajustándola.

"En mi defensa soy pediatra".

Desayunamos cómodamente, Fox comenzó a preparar su maleta con su laptop y hojas que solo él conocía el orden, también a limpiar sus instrumentos con toallitas desinfectantes.

"Tengo que pasar a mi casa por ropa" comenté.

"Creo que tengo algo de ropa que podría quedarte" murmura. "Cuando era interno pesaba unos veinte kilos menos".

Finalmente me prestó una camisa de los Packers que uso en a universidad y que no me quedaba tan grande. Me llevó al hospital y entre directo a la habitación de Tera donde mi madre estaba que se caía de lo cansada.

"Señora Wolf" llamó Fox "Puede dormir en mi oficina un rato, hay una camilla y mantas ahí".

Mi madre levantó la cabeza de la cama. Nos miró a ambos.

"Yo la voy a cuidar ma, duerme un rato".

Ella asintió, tenía desde el domingo en la tarde sentada en esa silla.

Se fue tras Fox y yo me quedé con Tera, acariciando sus manos y leyendo para ella. Mientras leía me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

"Todo va a estar bien bonita, te lo prometo".


	16. La Herida

_Louis estaba preparando el salón de la casa para la llegada de su marido cuando escuchó un golpe en la segunda planta de la casa. Corrió escaleras arriba sintiendo el corazón en el pecho cuando reconoció el llanto de Evie. Su pequeña era aun una cachorra con tres años de edad pero era curiosa y siempre que solía meterse en problemas buscaba a Louis para meterse debajo de su camiseta en busca de consuelo._

_"Mi corazón ¿estás bien?" Preguntó primero que nada. La visión de su pequeña en el suelo aferrándose a su rodilla podía contra todo en él._

_"Estábamos tratando de llegar al ático mamá lo siento" murmuró su hijo con preocupación en su rostro._

_Harry siempre quería tener a Evie como compañera de travesuras y estaba bien siempre y cuando no salieran lastimados como esta vez._

_"Amor, no puedes dejar a tu hermana subir al ático, tiene tres años aún, es muy peligroso para ella hacerlo, pudieron lastimarse ambos y no me estas demostrando ser tan responsable como creí que lo eras"._

_Le partió el alma ver los ojitos azules de su hijo llenarse de agua. Hazz les estaba demostrando que era lo suficiente responsable para una mascota, probablemente pensaba que ya no lo tendría, aunque Louis y su esposo ya habían elegido un precioso cachorro mezcla de Golden Retriever con callejero en el refugio para darle en su cumpleaños._

_"Perdoname mamá". Su pequeño era un dulce responsable y amable sus diez años de edad. Estaba muy orgulloso de tener a su hijo en el cuadro de honor del colegio y llevándolo a competencias de conocimiento._

_"Solo prometeme que vas a ser más responsable y vas a preguntarme cuando algo que vayas a hacer se vea peligroso ¿está bien?"._

_Él asintió y Louis llevó a Eve al baño de su habitación para ponerle las benditas de Hello Kitty que guardaba para ella pues siempre que hacía una travesura terminaba con algún raspón y un estridente llanto. Por suerte su esposo no estaba ahí porque Harry Styles podría ser un exagerado cuando se trataba de sus hijos._

_"No pasó nada amor, ve con tu hermano a la cocina y pidanle a la señora Greengard que les de unas galletas, no olviden decir por favor" mencionó lavándose las manos._

_Sabía que tenía una debilidad por Evie, aunque su hija mayor compartiera el nombre de su hermana, el cabello de Evie, su sonrisa y sus enormes ojos verdes le recordaban a cada segundo a su hermana a esa edad, así debió lucir en lugar de una cabecita calva y piel pálida._

_Aún extrañaba a su hermana._


	17. Libro 1: Parte 14

Mi madre regresó de descansar un par de horas después, justo a la hora que la enfermera entró para hacerle las anotaciones y checar sus signos vitales. Habían pasado ya doce horas siendo el primer lugar en la lista de trasplantes y aún no había señal de esperanza, simplemente era mi madre aferrada al costado de mi hermana rezando. 

Salí un momento, Fox me había dado su tarjeta así que podía abrir y cerrar las puertas de todo el hospital. Con pesadez me senté en la silla del área de espera para mandar un mensaje a Zayn y contarle por lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba un amigo, de preferencia uno que no me follara. 

"¿Louis?" Me llamó Wolf, venía con una bolsa en la mano. 

"Hola" Saludé mirando en su dirección. No se miraba bien, parecía que no había dormido nada. 

Me miró de los pies a la cabeza, probablemente notando la camiseta de fútbol americano que cubría la parte superior de mi cuerpo y que había atado a la altura de mi cintura. Sentía que apestaba al aroma de Fox pero aunque lo hiciera había eliminadores de aroma dentro del hospital por lo tanto nadie tenía un olor dentro. 

"No fuiste a dormir anoche, me preocupé" confesó y nunca lo había visto tan indefenso. Quería dar un paso hacia él y abrazarlo pero era mejor evitar que oliera a Fox en mi piel. 

Iba a responder cuando un toqué en mi espalda me puso la piel de gallina. Solo faltaba que Bullock apareciera y me follara en medio de la habitación. 

"Estuvo bien cuidado ¿verdad amor?" Preguntó, yo quería que me tragara la tierra. "Doctor Fox, novio de Louis". 

Bien, ahora era yo quien necesitaba un respirador. Podría morir en ese momento, podría hacerlo. 

"Wolf, el padre de Tera". 

Se saludaron un gesto en la cabeza aliviando mi salud mental y los tres nos mantuvimos de pie, no sabía realmente qué decir, Fox había confesado por mi lo que me daba miedo admitir, finalmente había dejando nuestra aventura para buscar un novio formal que mi madre adorara y con quien podía caminar de la mano y tener cachorros sin sentirme culpable. No sabía por que sentía como si me quemara. 

"Como no llegaste a casa vine a buscarte pero no estabas" murmuró sin dejar de ver el lugar donde Fox había reunido nuestras manos. "Le pregunté a la enfermera que necesitaba ella y me dijo que teníamos que tener ropa lista en caso de que ella no vuelva a casa". 

Lo que había en la bolsa era la ropa para su funeral. 

"Yo puedo guardar eso en mi oficina para que la señora Wolf no lo vea" prometió. 

Tomé la caja y se la di a Fox, no podía creer que en serio Wolf haya comprando ropa para su funeral. Supongo que cada quien hace las cosas a su propio ritmo y mientras mi madre está en algún lugar en medio de la negación y la depresión, Wolf hace un tiempo llegó a la aceptación y solo está haciendo lo posible para que la situación suceda más rápido. 

"Iré a casa por una muda de ropa más tarde, voy a quedarme en el departamento de Fox porque está más cerca del hospital y mientras el transplante llega me quiero quedar con ellas". 

"Estás en tu derecho" no creía que se refiriera al asunto de recoger mi ropa. 

Dentro del despacho de Fox me sentí con la libertad de abrir la caja para buscar el vestido que había comprado para Tera porque me mataba la curiosidad. 

Resultó ser un muy bonito vestido verde con mucho volumen y una diadema de flores coordinadas. No quería imaginarla usando eso por última vez así que lo regresé a la caja. 

"Ella estará bien, la hemos registrado como emergencia cero, cualquier trasplante disponible para paciente pediátrico en la zona vendrá aquí con ella, solo han pasado veinticuatro horas" Prometió. 

"No sé qué haríamos sin ti amor, de verdad todo lo que hacer por nosotros es demasiado no se como pagarte". 

"Soy tu novio y eres mi adoración, no tienes por qué pagarme nada de lo que yo hago por ti". 

Sonreí porque justo acababa de pasar por mi mente la idea de cómo pagarle por el pase, por la comida y por el hospedaje. Lo besé o más bien lo invité a besarme mientras tocaba su miembro por encima de la tela de sus pantalones de vestir. 

"Estamos en mi despacho, niño travieso" Murmuró en mi oído. 

"Pero quiero agradecerte papi" respondí. Me había encantado llamarlo papi el otro día. 

Me dejé caer de rodillas frente a él. Peleé con el cinturón negro hasta que conseguí bajar el pantalón hasta el suelo, junto con sus boxers azul oscuro.

Pasé la lengua por la parte de abajo desde la base hasta la punta. Me gustaba tener la punta en mi boca y hacerlo chocar en la parte interna de mi mejilla. Lo saqué de mi boca y luego bajé por la larga vena para regresar y meter todo lo que pude ignorando el reflejo de náusea tratando de respirar únicamente por la nariz mientras su cabello me sostenía pero no me empujaba, sentía mi garganta irritarse mientras se abría.

"Joder, amor" gruñó.

Asegurando mi mano para impedir que entrara más de lo que podía soportar lo debe comenzar a follar mi boca a un ritmo que le gustara.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo se abría la puerta y me separé cuánto pude cayendo sentado a unos centímetros de dónde estaba de rodillas un segundo antes.

"¡Mierda!" Gruñó Fox guardándose a sí mismo en su pantalón.

"Quería saber por qué mi hijo estaba rompiendo las reglas de mi hospital pero creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo te pagan el trato especial".

Me puse de pie un paso detrás de Fox buscando la manera de morirme de la mortificación. El padre de Fox nos había encontrado en la peor de las situaciones y no es como esperé conocer al padre de mi primer novio formal.

"Papá, el es mi novio Louis Tomlinson" presentó y yo solo di un paso hacia adelante pensando que en este momento exacto no querría tomarme la mano.

"Lamento que nos conozcamos de esta manera doctor Fox" confesé apenado. Seguro pensaba que solo jodía con Fox por un trato extra en el hospital.

"¿Por qué no vas a refrescarte al baño, amor?" Preguntó dejando un beso en mi cabeza.

Decir que huí sería lo apropiado. Me sujete del lavamanos y me miré en el espejo, horrible.

Me enjuague la boca tratando de eliminar los rastros de pre-semen y me lave las manos profundamente hasta que me sentí listo para salir.

"¿Entonces vas a llevar a tu novio a la fiesta de aniversario del hospital?" Preguntó su padre con una superioridad que no me gustaba para nada.

"Claro que voy a llevarlo, es mi novio".

Bueno, hubiera apreciado lindo ser notificado pero parecía ser importante mi presencia en ese lugar. Si era importante para Fox lo haría.

"Te había avisado a los Medici que irías con Joan al evento". Se sintió como una advertencia.

"Pues avísales que ya tengo pareja, llevaré a mi novio".

Creo que esa era mi señal para salir así que eso hice, trate de verme decente pero seguramente no lo hacía con unos viejos pantalones a la cadera y una camiseta vieja de Fox atada en la cintura. Podía leer lo que su mente estaba pensando en ese momento: caza fortunas.

"¿Me puedes explicar por qué estoy recibiendo quejas del personal que estás imponiendo tu voluntad dejando que cualquiera entre a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos?".

"No cualquiera, solo le di mi llave a Louis y pedí que se le dejara estar en la habitación con su madre y su hermana. Tiene dos tumores de Wilms y ya ninguno de sus dos riñones funcionan, estamos esperando por transplante múltiple de riñón".

"¿Que edad tiene?" Preguntó.

"Tres años" dije yo en lugar de Fox.

"¿Ya está como urgencia cero?" Preguntó el doctor mayor.

"Lo está desde hace poco más de veinticuatro horas".

Él asintió.

"Buena suerte" dijo finalmente y se fué.

Regresamos a la habitación y mi madre estaba recibiendo información de la enfermera, Tera estaba despierta pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento por la máquina conectada a su costado. Ningún niño debería pasar nunca por lo que ella estaba pasando. Ninguna persona, ningún ser vivo.

"Hola preciosa, te traje tu muñeco favorito corazón" avisé inclinándome para ponerme en su campo de visión. "Te vas a poner bien y vas a tener el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos, te prometo que voy a comprarte una bicicleta ¿Te gusta la idea?"

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y yo aguante las lágrimas.

Pasamos los siguientes dos días con esa rutina, por la noche mamá se fue a dormir al despacho de Fox y Wolf fue a cuidarla esos dos días, supongo que había pedido un permiso en su trabajo. Yo estuve en la habitación de Fox compartiendo su cama y haciendo su comida. Encontraba una calma el levantarme temprano a hacer el desayuno y recoger el lugar mientras el se preparaba para ir al hospital.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando me despertó.

"Amor" me llamó "encontraron un donador para Tera".

Tardaron aproximadamente cinco horas. Mi madre estaba rezando sin parar y yo estaba aún en una camiseta vieja de Fox y unos shorts de chándal.

Fox estaba dentro asistiendo la cirugía. Estaba recargado en el costado de Wolf mientras me aferraba al peluche de Tera deseando que todo estuviera bien.

"¿Cómo está ella?" Pregunté en cuando Fox se acercó a mí, usando la ropa quirúrgica.

"Esta bien, tendremos que esperar para ver cómo reacciona al trasplante pero la operación fue un éxito".

Me aferre a su cuello dejando muchos besos en sus labios, Tera se había salvado. Finalmente nuestra pesadilla estaba terminando y podría tener un cumpleaños después de todo. Mi mamá también abrazó a Fox y le dió las gracias, sinceramente pensé que se iba a desmayar o algo.

"Eres el mejor" le dije sinceramente, sin importar que Wolf estuviera detrás de mí viendo toda la escena.

"Te amo" me confesó y sentí mariposas en mi estómago.

"Te amo más" respondí besando sus labios.

Después de darle una olfateada a mi cuello volvió a los padres de la paciente.

"Podrán verla en un par de horas, estará en el área general de pediatría lo cual significa que ya no voy a ser su doctor pero ha sido un placer cuidar de Tera y ser su doctor".

"No digas tonterías Fox, eres el novio de Louis lo cual te hace parte de la familia".

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

"Muchas gracias por considerarme parte de la familia señora Wolf"

"Salvaste la vida de mi hija y haces feliz a mi hijo, eres parte de la familia".

Busqué ignorar la cara de incomodidad de Wolf y me enfoqué en mi novio. Iba a besarlo y a dejar que me follara en la posición que quisiera.

Cuidando a Tera mientras mi mamá iba a casa a ducharse y a dormir llamé el número de Bullock. Quería compartir la noticia con él.

"¿Salió todo bien con el trasplante?" Preguntó.

"Lo hizo, ella está dormida junto a mi justo ahora".

No cabía de la felicidad de verdad. 

"Me alegro mucho, mereces tener está felicidad".

Acaricié la mejilla de Tera.

"Es una pena que no pueda estar ahí contigo príncipe". Bullock estuvo estos días en una base militar en algún lugar de Inglaterra de la cual no podía decirme ubicación.

"No te preocupes, estoy muy feliz, voy a enviarte una foto de ella cuando despierte".

"Gracias, voy a enviar un regalo en caso de no poder estar ahí para su fiesta de cumpleaños".

"No es necesario" sonreí. No podía parar de hacerlo.

"Claro que lo es, y lo haré. Me tengo que ir, envía saludos a Joy de mi parte".

"Lo haré, ella también envía saludos".

Colgué la llamada justo a tiempo para ver los ojos verdes de Tera abriéndose con pereza.

"Bienvenida al resto de tu vida muñequita" saludé besando su mejilla antes de llamar a la enfermera.


	18. Libro 1: Parte 15

El día del traslado de Tera mi madre entró a la habitación limpiando sus lágrimas fingiendo que todo estaba bien frente a ella pero no podría engañarme. Con ayuda de Fox llenamos el papeleo, al día siguiente festejaríamos su cumpleaños en casa con un pastel especial para su nueva dieta y regalos. Bullock había enviado a casa uno de esos set de Barbie donde el auto se convierte el alberca o algo así.

"Voy a extrañarte en casa, amor" murmuró Fox abrazándome mientras terminábamos de recoger todo lo que había en su habitación.

"Puedes ir a visitarme siempre que quieras ¿Sabes?" Sonreí besando sus labios.

"Podrías quedarte unas cuantas noches" murmuró en mi oído. Hicimos muchas cosas en su colchón y quería volver a hacerlas todas.

"Podría hacerlo, pero ahora con Tera en casa y mamá volviendo al trabajo tendré que cuidarla y estar al pendiente de ella" hice un puchero dejando otro beso en sus labios. "Podrías quedarte tú un par de noches".

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, amaba sus sonrisas, sus labios eran extrañamente de un casi rojo. Le di una lamida a su labio inferior.

"Levantarme a desayunar con tu mamá fue muy incómodo preferiría no volverlo a hacer".

Reí y regresé a Tera, ahora ella ya estaba alerta y aunque no podía moverse mucho por la sutura respondía bien y jugaba con sus muñecas casi todo el tiempo.

"¡Fox!" Llamó Tera para abrazar a su doctor. Eran tan adorables juntos.

"¿Estás emocionada por ir a casa?" Preguntó poniéndole los calcetines.

"¿Vendrás a casa?" Preguntó ella mirando sus pies.

"Iré a tu casa, ¿Te cuento un secreto?" Ella asintió "me gusta mucho tu hermano y voy a darle muchos besitos".

Ella soltó una risita y yo junto con ella.

"Gracias Fox por todo, mañana nos veremos en casa".

Tera se mantuvo emocionada todo el camino mirando a la calle, después de pasar casi nueve meses encerrada en su habitación de hospital era obvio que estaría emocionada por salir. Desde su silla para niños miraba a través de la ventana emocionada mostrándole el paisaje a sus muñecos como si ellos pudieran entenderle.

"Louis ayúdame a bajar las maletas de la cajuela y yo voy a sacar a tu hermana de su silla" pidió saliendo del la camioneta.

Obedecí porque estaba de tan buen humor que nada podría cambiarlo. Saque las maletas de cosas que Tera tenía en el hospital y entramos a la casa que estaba sorprendentemente limpia, nos pidieron que estuviera así para que Tera estuviera en el mejor ambiente posible.

"¿Puedes ponerla a ver una película o algo?" Preguntó mi madre entrando a su habitación. Se veía demasiado decaída, decidí dejarla dormir.

Tera se quedó dormida en cuestión de nada a mitad de la Telaraña de Charlotte. La acomodé con una pila de almohadas y saque mi teléfono para enviar mensajes con Zayn, Fox y Bullock. Estaba esperando por la respuesta de Zayn cuando un mensaje de Wolf apareció en mi pantalla emergente.

Cuidando a Tera por la ventana abrí la puerta.

"¿Por qué no entraste con tu llave?" Pregunté sin despegar la vista de la niña en el sofá.

"Porque se la entregué a Joy, ya no vivo aquí".

Oh mierda.

El había cumplido su palabra. Había dejado a mi madre sola con una niña enferma porque yo se lo pedí. Se me estaba acabando el aire.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Dije exaltado pero manteniendo mi voz baja. "Tera acaba de salir del hospital".

"Ya no podía seguir en esa mentira, a quien amo es a ti. Ya no podía verte seguir con ese tipo cuando sé que tú también me amas, nos amamos".

Tomé una respiración para contar hasta cinco, luego hasta diez.

"Fox es mi novio ahora, y yo lo amo". En verdad lo hacía.

"¿Lo amas más que a mí?" Preguntó tratando de tomar mi mano, yo la quite por miedo a que nos viera alguno de los vecinos.

"No tengo por qué responder eso, mi madre está destrozada y me acabo de dar cuenta que es mi culpa. ¿Cómo le diré a Tera que dejaste a nuestra madre por mi?".

Me dió un beso y yo lo aparté inmediatamente. Justo a tiempo pues pasó uno de los vecinos paseando a su perro, yo solo saludé.

"Te di mi palabra que cuando todo esto terminara yo iba a dejarla para estar contigo. ¿No importa todo lo que vivimos?" Preguntó.

"Importa que yo era un adolescente idiota pero ahora tengo una relación estable tanto con Fox como con mi mamá y no puedo dejarlo todo porque ahora quieras estar conmigo. No voy a dejar mi vida por tí Wolf".

Asintió. Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que soy una persona diferente de la que era antes de cuidar a Tera en el hospital y aunque solo hayan pasado tres meses cambiaron muchas cosas, no podía hacer esto, no podía dejarlo todo por él.

"Bien, solo voy a pasar a ver a Tera, mañana vendré a su fiesta de cumpleaños y estaré viniendo cada fin de semana a verla" explicó pasando a la sala.

Era casi doloroso verlos juntos. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que Wolf era el amor de mi vida y que dejaría todo por mi, ahora está demostrando que todas las promesas que me hizo son reales y depende de mí si sigo a mi estúpido corazón o a mi mente.

[...]

Mi madre y yo decoramos la sala y el comedor con banderas de color verde y globos. Solamente estaríamos nosotros debido a que el doctor dijo que por los inmunosupresores que tomaba Tera era peligroso que hubieran muchas personas en la casa aunque las amigas de mi mamá del hospital enviaron regalos y un pastel para nosotros que si tenía todo lo que Tera no podía comer. 

Le puse el vestido verde que Wolf había comprado para ella porque comenzaría a ganar peso pronto y ya no le quedaría, peiné la peluca rosa que había comprado para ella y le puse la diadema de flores verdes que venía con el vestido. Se veía preciosa y con mi vieja cámara tome muchas fotos, Fox traería la suya profesional pronto.

"¿Estás feliz corazón?" Preguntó mi madre haciendo a un lado la cantidad ridícula de regalos que había en la mesa.

"Sí mami" respondió ella jugando con sus muñecas.

Terminé de vestirme justo a tiempo para recibir a Fox en la puerta. Me dió un beso a los labios y me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar con los pastelitos. Lo ayude a meter la comida y dejamos todo en la barra del comedor.

"Muchas gracias por todo Fox" dijo mi madre con una sonrisa poniendo velas tres pastelitos con glaseado verde con chispas amarillas.

"No agradezcas Joy" respondió alegre.

Wolf llegó un rato después sosteniendo una caja de regalo. Me dio náusea el pensar que compró ese vestido para su funeral.

"¡Papi!" Gritó Tera extendiendo sus brazos para que Wolf la tomara en sus brazos.

"Aquí estoy muñequita, te extrañe mucho".

No podía ni siquiera ver a mi madre en ese momento. No sabiendo que todo era por mi culpa.

Comimos en con el único ruido siendo yo jugando con Tera y mi madre hablando con Fox sobre dudas que tuvo de lo que dijo el cirujano pediatra. Tomamos muchas fotos de Tera con su pastel, incluso una de ella con para cara sucia de betún. La adoraba de sobremanera.

Mi madre nos tomó una foto a Fox y a mi con la niña en mis brazos sonriendo a la cámara. Tera era tan preciosa.

Abrió los regalos con su emoción infantil. Había varias muñecas y juguetes de ese estilo, pensaba en dónde íbamos a meter todo eso pues la casa era de solo dos habitaciones -mi padre no podía tener más hijos después de mi por eso no pensar en una casa más grande- e Iván a comprar una cuando la situación de Tera llegó.

"Feliz cumpleaños hermosa" le dije besando su cabecita calva pues le habíamos quitado la peluca. "ya quiero que tenga el cabello largo para hacerle peinados".

"Esperemos que pronto lo haga, te ves hermoso con un cachorro en los brazos".

Le di un golpe en el brazo a mi novio porque me hacía pensar en tener sus cachorros y no, por el momento no cachorros, no estoy listo.

Wolf se fue primero, Fox espero a que recogiéramos todo y jugó con Tera hasta que se quedó dormida.

Estaba acostado en mi cama mirando al techo ¿Había destruido la familia de Tera?

Trataba de evitar que por mi mente siguieran pasando todas las cosas que viví con Wolf, todos los besos robados, todas las veces que me prometió esto. ¿Lo haría?

¿Que pensaría el mundo de mi? ¿Sería la peor persona del mundo?

Una llamada me hizo casi tirar mi teléfono. Contesté.

"¿Puedes salir?".

Me puse las pantuflas y salí al Chevrolet de Wolf. Me metí dentro y comenzó a conducir en silencio despacio saliendo del vecindario.

"Cumplí mi palabra" dijo estacionándose en un parque al azar.

"Tienes que entender que las cosas no son como cuando yo tenía dieciséis. Tera estuvo a punto de morir y yo tengo un novio que amo, tengo la oportunidad de tener una relación normal".

"Pero es que tú no lo amas Louis" dijo Wolf tomando mi mejilla "tu amas lo que Fox representa para ti, un alfa que es médico, tiene dinero y tu madre adora. Tu me amas a mi, si lo amaras no estarías ahora aquí conmigo".

No dije nada porque no quería darle la razón.

"Si vienes conmigo voy a hacerte mi omega, podemos irnos lejos a dónde nadie nos conozca. No tiene que ser hoy, podemos esperar a que Tera esté mejor y Joy pueda meterla a la guardería, te puedo esperar".

Negué en repetidas ocasiones. Con lágrimas en mis ojos.

"¿Por qué me haces esto ahora?".

"Te amo" murmuró sacando un anillo de dulce de la guantera "cásate conmigo".

Tomé el estúpido dulce y lo guardé en el bolso de mi chaqueta.

Y cuando sus labios tomaron los míos me permití ser el chico de dieciséis años que creyó cada una de las cosas que dijo. Y lo deje besarme, y lo deje entrar a mi cuerpo, y lo dejé prometerme cosas.

Yo sabía que estaba mal, lo sabía, pero una parte de mi estaba tan bien con él, creyendo que podríamos ser felices que lo único que me quedaba era pedir que nada saliera mal. Y cuando regrese a mi casa y me di una ducha pensé en lo que le diría a Fox, en cómo podía romper el corazón de la persona más buena del mundo. Vomité dos veces, una en el piso de la regadera y otro en la sala.

Revise a Tera antes de dormir. Estaba acostada en la cama aferrada a una almohada.

Le pedí perdón en silencio pensando en lo que dijo Wolf, tenía que pensar en mi felicidad porque nadie más lo haría. Sería feliz, lo sería.


	19. El sueño

_El libro había terminado. Louis se dió cuenta que había estado leyendo su propio diario en la soledad de su habitación sin parar._

_Miró el reloj para notar que eran casi las tres de la mañana. Escondió el cuaderno debajo de la cama pues no quería que terminara en manos de Hazza o de Tera, hay cosas que tienen que ser un misterio para los hijos. Aunque después de leer se dió cuenta de que definitivamente su hija había heredado su pésimo carácter en lugar del carácter dulce y compasivo de su marido._

_Estaba decidiendo si subir por el segundo diario o esperar a que sus hijos mayores fueran a la escuela y la pequeña Evie tomara su siesta cuando una serie de golpes seguidos por una pequeña persona provenieron de la puerta de su habitación._

_"Mami" avisó Evie. De vería preciosa en su pijama de unicornios sosteniendo su muñeco de peluche_

_A veces_ _le daba algo de miedo como a parecían su hermana Tera y su hija Evie. Los enormes ojos verdes, los labios pequeños y respingados, la nariz de botón y el cabello en largas ondas. Después de ver a su hermanita sin cabello tanto tiempo no tenía el corazón para cortar los mechones castaños de Evie dando como resultado un cabello hasta la cadera._

_"¿Qué pasa mi amor?" Preguntó haciendo espacio para la niña en la cama. Besó su frente y la acomodó en su pecho._

_"Tuve un sueño feo" confesó pasando sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de Louis. "_

_¿Quieres hablar de eso mi amor?" Preguntó acomodando la cobija alrededor de ella._

_Ella negó acomodándose en el costado de Louis. Su pequeña cachorra cerró sus ojitos y soltó un suave bostezo._

_"Buenas noches mami" dijo finalmente autoinvitandose a la cama. "Buenas noches cielo, sueña bonito"._

_En la mañana se despertó temprano para preparar a Hazza para la escuela, juntó sus mechones castaños ondulados en un moño alto y lo vistió con su uniforme del colegio, tocó la puerta de Tera hasta que salió con cara de mal humor pero el uniforme puesto que era lo que importaba._

_En un par de meses Eve comenzaría el jardín de niños, había cumplido tres años hacia dos meses. Louis los llevó a todos en la camioneta que su esposo recién había comprado para él y regresó a casa con Evie dormida en el asiento trasero. La metió dentro de la casa y saludó al ama de llaves en el proceso._

_Acostó a Evie en su cama y como si estuviera robando en su propia casa subió al ático para buscar sus cuadernos._

_Había más cosas en la caja, había un espejo de plata y un broche de flores hecho de cristal que no sabía que hacía ahí. Sacó el cuaderno etiquetado con el número dos y comenzó a leer._

_(Louis Tomlinson, Septiembre de 2005)_


	20. Libro 2: Parte 1

(Septiembre 2005)

La culpa es una perra que te carcome por dentro buscando la manera de enloquecerte. Lo descubrí cuando Fox estaba conmigo, ambos en su sofá viendo una película a la que no le estaba poniendo nada de atención, quería ir a casa. 

Era un infiel y un idiota, probablemente merecía a alguien como Wolf pero definitivamente no merecía a Fox, estar junto a él justo ahora me hacía querer vomitar. Podría decirle lo que pasó y esperar que me perdonara pero dudo que alguien me perdone una vez que sepa lo que hice, que le fallé a mi propia madre dejándome llevar por las promesas de un alfa que no hacía más que fallarme una y otra vez. 

"¿Esta todo bien?" Preguntó. Y mientras formulaba en mi mente la respuesta dejaba ir la ilusión de la casa grande, la familia, nuestro aniversario número cincuenta de casados. 

"Creo que debemos terminar" solté. Es mejor quitar la curita de una vez. Y mientras lo decía sentía que me daban un golpe en el estómago. 

Hubo un largo silencio únicamente interrumpido por los diálogos de Mila Jovovich en la película. 

"¿Hice algo mal?" Preguntó tomando mi mano "¿Es por algo de lo que dijo mi padre?". 

Una risa nerviosa salió de mis labios mientras comenzaba a tener lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos. Quería decirle que fui un idiota, quería poder seguirle mintiendo a la cara y decirle lo que hice pero sabía que nunca me iba a perdonar y quería que al menos se quedara con una mejor impresión de mi. 

"Es solo que estoy abrumado justo ahora, y yo necesito un tiempo a solas" menti. Deberían darme un premió, el más puto y mentiroso. 

"Podemos desacelerar el ritmo si ese es el problema amor, podemos tomarnos un tiempo" pidió tratando de abrazarme. 

Me aferré a su largo cabello buscando tenerlo más cerca porque posiblemente era la última vez que lo haría. Esperaba que encontrara a alguien que lo tratase como se merecía, como el mejor ser humano del planeta tierra porque eso era Fox y yo lo había arruinado para nosotros. 

"Esto es demasiado para mí, eres un hombre ya, y yo solo soy un adolescente. Fue lindo estar juntos en el hospital pero no tenemos los mismos intereses. Tú quieres que sea un omega trofeo que se queda en casa a cuidar a los cachorros pero yo no sé si quiero eso, yo no sé que voy a querer mañana, necesito aclararme para poder volver contigo y tener la idea de si quiero ser lo que quieres que sea" ¡Joder, si quiero! 

Con sus dedos alejó el mechón de mi fleco que se cayó sobre mi ojo. No quería verlo, no quería ver cómo sus manos estaban temblando y cómo sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos. Yo quería abrazarlo y besarlo pero no era justo para él. 

Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Lo quería, quería ser su omega y quedarme en casa cuidando a sus cachorros. Desde que cuido a Tera me di cuenta que quiero ser mamá que se queda en casa algún día, Fox estaba arrojando todos estos comentarios sobre lo lindo que me veía con cachorros y realmente quería darle unos pequeños que tuvieran sus ojos claros y labios pequeños, y criarlos mientras esperaba por él en casa. 

"Amor" pidió con los ojos cerrados dejando lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos. "Estábamos bien hace unos días, si hice algo que te lastimó o que te incómodo por favor dímelo". 

Negué buscando mis cosas. Necesitaba irme ahora antes de decir que me arrepentía de todo. 

"Voy a llevarte a tu casa, yo te traje" avisó tomando las llaves en sus manos. 

"¿Me perdonas?" Pregunté cuando nos subimos al auto de lujo. Respiré su aroma por última vez. 

"Tu tienes que plantear cosas, yo respeto eso" apretó el volante tan fuerte que podía ver sus nudillos. 

Me estaba doliendo como nada el hacer esto. Sentía que me estaban arrancando el corazón del pecho y se lo daban de comer a los perros justo frente a mi. 

"Dile a Tera que la voy a extrañar, la adoro y es una niña maravillosa, pasaré a revisarla cuando vaya los chequeos. También dile a tu madre que le agradezco mucho que me haya dejado ser parte de la familia aunque fuera solo por unas semanas, fue lindo tener una mamá aunque fuera solo una suegra". 

Asentí tratando de no soltar un sollozo lastimero. 

Lo abracé fuerte, no quería dejarlo ir, pero no podría. Realmente no podría. 

Una vez solo en mi habitación y con mi madre completamente dormida llamé el número de Wolf. Quise borrar el número de Fox pero no pude, no tuve el corazón para hacerlo. 

Mirando la envoltura del anillo de caramelo que Wolf me dió pensé que podía ser más cursi. 

"¿Todo bien amor?" Preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea. 

Cubrí mi rostro con mi mano libre. "Lo hice" 

Una risa del otro lado me contagio una sonrisa. Wolf estaba después de todo emocionado por lo que íbamos a hacer, yo sinceramente sentía una mezcla extraña entre náuseas y llanto. 

"¿Puedo pasar por ti?" Te extraño mucho y quisiera tenerte conmigo. 

"Mi mamá se va a dar cuenta" murmuré con una risa boba limpiando los restos de lágrimas de mis ojos. De nuevo tenía dieciséis y estábamos jugando a tener sexo a escondidas de mi madre. 

"No lo hará" presionó. 

El viernes mi madre se puso su uniforme de enfermera y se fué a trabajar. Yo le serví a Tera el desayuno junto con sus medicinas y la dejé ver Plaza Sésamo en la televisión un rato, le gustaba mucho ese programa y tenía varios de los muñecos de esas marionetas en su baúl de juguetes. 

Estábamos de vuelta aprendiendo a ir al baño, apenas estaba dejando los pañales cuando se enfermó y los médicos dijeron que era mejor para ella usarlos pues así no forzaba sus riñones aguantando sus ganas. Tuve que cambiar algunos pañales pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso gracias a uno de esos programas infantiles aprendimos una canción sobre ir al baño. 

"¡Bien hecho!" Felicité cuando logró ir sola por primera vez. Estaba caminando con una andadera de juguete debido a su reciente cirugía pero ella se veía mucho más feliz y animada. 

"¿Sandwich de banana?" Preguntó cuándo salimos del baño. 

"Te ganaste un sándwich de banana" respondí poniéndola en su sillita alta. 

Estaba alimentándola con un sándwich helado casero de banana y galletas cuando el timbre sonó. La dejé en la silla alta un momento para ir a abrir pero aún así podía verla desde mi posición. 

Wolf estaba de pie en la puerta sosteniendo una caja de regalo. Desde su última caja arruinó mi emoción por la sorpresas, ahora las detesto. 

"Pregunté a Joy si estaba bien que pasara a ver a Tera y estuvo de acuerdo". 

Me hice a un lado para que entrara a ver a Tera pues finalmente a eso había venido. Porque Wolf es el padre de Tera y aún es el esposo de mi mamá. 

La sacó de la silla alta y la llevó a la mesita de la sala. Ella estaba un poco incómoda en su regazo pero finalmente se alegró cuando Wolf le mostró la bolsa de regalo que contenía una pizarra para dibujar. 

"Te extraño" comenzó. 

"Ella es una grabadora, recordará todo" dije cruzando mis brazos viéndolos jugar, más que nada a Tera hacer siluetas sin sentido y luego borrarlos para comenzar otra vez. 

"Bien, esperaré para hablar contigo" cerró concentrándose en la niña. 

Se quedó dormida no mucho después, su medicina la derribaba casi al instante así que la puse en su cuna y me aseguré que estuviera cómoda antes de volver a la cocina donde Wolf esperaba sentado en una de las sillas. Su cabello castaño largo estaba peinado hacia atrás me daban ganas de meter mis dedos entre las hebras, confirmé el reloj antes de hacerlo pues mi madre llegaría dos horas después así que no pasaba nada si teníamos un tiempo juntos. 

Lo hicimos en mi cama, con la puerta abierta en caso de que necesitara salir corriendo para atender a Tera en algo. Ella era una niña tranquila pero nunca sabía así que estaba listo para entrar al instante. 

Realmente esa experiencia había cambiado toda la idea que tenía sobre mi futuro y que quería hacer, ahora sabía que quería ser una madre, quería dedicarme a cuidar un par de cachorros y ser todo para ellos como lo era para Tera, solo que no estaba seguro si Wolf era la persona correcta para ello, me gustaba estar con él pero era un pésimo padre con Tera, creía que solo con darle regalos la mantendrían feliz y adorándolo pero no le funcionaría para siempre eso sin contar el trauma que le vamos a provocar cuando sepa que su hermano mayor y su padre tienen una relación. 

"Creo que es mejor que te vayas, mi madre está por llegar" avisé poniéndome de pie comenzando a vestirme para ir a revisar el pañal de Tera.

"Sí, solo voy a darte el dinero de sus medicinas y una cantidad que acordé con Joy para que se la entregues". 

Guardé el dinero en mi buró. Y lo miré un momento perdido en el tatuaje de su abdomen que comenzaba a ser duro de nuevo. 

"Te llamaré por teléfono cariño, tal vez podríamos hacer algo el fin de semana". 

"Tengo que cuidar a Tera" dije antes de siquiera pensarlo. 

Él asintió. No quería decirle que éste fin de semana Bullock vendría de su locación secreta y habíamos quedado de pasar la tarde en su departamento. 

Sentí un alivio inexplicable y nada agradable cuando se fue. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?


	21. Libro 2: Parte 2

Con mamá enferma en la casa mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una locura. Hacer todas las tareas de la casa y cuidar que Tera no se contagiara de lo que sea que mamá tenía, incluso la mudamos a mi habitación lo cual me hacía despertar más de una vez durante la noche para revisarla o quedarme toda una noche sin dormir porque ella quería estar en mi cama y me daba mucho miedo aplastarla y lastimarla. 

"Cariño" dijo mi madre desde la puerta de mi habitación "dejé el dinero para que vayan al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa para Tera y que recojan la peluca, las llaves de la camioneta están en la mesa por favor no olvides darle su medicamento". 

Asentí, esperaba con ansias su siesta de media tarde porque significaba que yo también podría dormir algo. Tener cachorros apesta. 

La peor parte era la comida, básicamente nos habían dado una lista de lo que podía comer y lo que no, la lista del No era bastante extensa. Una vez que desayunó y le di su medicamento la dejé sentada en el sofá mientras se reproducía alguna temporada de Barnie y sus amigos, necesitaba tomar una ducha para poder prepararla para llevarla al centro comercial.

Cuando salí del baño, cosa curiosa que tenía que ducharme en tiempo récord pues me daba pavor que se lastimara si la dejaba unos segundos sin supervición. Pero al salir la encontré bastante entretenida hablando con alguien a través de mi teléfono y se reía mientras creo le contaba de que trataba el episodio que estaba viendo en la televisión. 

"¿Con quién hablas, preciosa?" Pregunté tomando el teléfono de sus manos. 

"Bullock" Dijo ella volviendo su atención al programa infantil. 

Con una sonrisa entré a mi habitación pero estando seguro que podía verla desde donde estaba. 

"Hola Bullock ¿como está el área 51?" Pregunté a modo de broma pues no sabía donde él había estado y no iba a decirmelo. 

"Bastante aburrido sin ti. De hecho ya estoy en casa tratando de hacer algo decente de comer pero ambos sabemos que no va a suceder". 

Quiero a Bullock con toda mi alma pero si lo dejan hacer su comida solo iba a intoxicarse y morir. 

"Me ofrecería a hacerte algo de comer que no te mate pero tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprar cosas para Tera". De verdad quería ver a Bullock, lo extrañé mucho. "Aunque podrías acompañarnos si quieres". 

"¿Paso por ustedes o nos vemos allá?" Preguntó. 

"Nos vemos allá". 

Comenzaba a odiar las miradas de lástima. Tera estaba dentro de su carreola sosteniendo una de sus muñecas mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial con su cabecita aun calva cubierta por un gorro con forma de panda el cual era por mucho su favorito, y también tenía que usar un cubrebocas cuando salíamos debido a que sus defensas estaban bajas por el trasplante. Además de estacionarme en el lugar etiquetado para discapacitados no me gustaba recibir los estúpidos tratos de las personas tratando de ser condescendientes. 

"Hola preciosuras" saludó dejando un beso rápido en mis labios y bajando para ver a Tera sonriendo en la carreola. "Un placer conocerte en persona Tera, eres un encanto". 

"El encanto subió cinco kilos y su ropa ya no le queda así que iremos a GAP, creo que incluso sus pies crecieron así que necesitamos buscar algo que pueda ponerse" avisé caminando hacia la tienda. 

Me quitó del hombro la pesada pañalera de la cachorra y caminamos por el centro comercial como alguna especie de familia, lo cual sería muy extraño e ilegal porque cuando Tera nació yo tenía quince años y Bullock treinta. De cualquier manera fue lindo hacer las compras con él y de hecho se ofreció a comprar algunas cosas como regalos pero no podía decirle que no porque en verdad necesitábamos las cosas y sabía que él lo hacía de corazón. 

Cuando terminamos de comprar nos sentamos en una cafetería y pedimos cualquier cosa, saqué el traste donde tenía la comida de Tera y pedí a una de las meseras que la calentara como favor, aceptó en cuanto vio a Tera y notó que estaba completamente calva, incluso sin pestañas pues aún no le crecían. 

"Estaba pensando en que pasaras el fin de semana en mi casa pero creo que estás algo ocupado en momento ¿ya sabes de qué está enferma tu mamá?" Preguntó mientras esperábamos por nuestra comida y que la comida de Tera estuviera caliente. 

"No lo sé pero vomita como a niña del exorcista, dijo que en estos días irá al médico pero espero que solo sea una infección de estómago, tuvimos suficiente drama médico con Tera para toda la vida de nuestra familia. Además de que tendría que hacer todo lo de Tera yo solo y la verdad es bastante más cansado de lo que pensé que sería"

Llegó la mesera con nuestra comida, la comida de Tera en un plato y el contenedor fue lavado. Agradecí metiendo el contenedor azul de betterwear en la pañalera, ignoré a la mesera haciendo pucheros alrededor de Tera y finalmente pude comenzar a comer y a alimentarla al mismo tiempo. 

"En realidad solo estaré en Doncaster como un mes, después de eso tengo que ir a Francia un par de semanas, seré jefe del pelotón que cuidará al embajador mientras arreglan unos asuntos y aún no dos dicen cuanto tiempo estaremos ahí".

"Pero si acabas de llegar" me quejé. Me había acostumbrado a tener a Bullock a mi lado y no quería estar sin él. 

"Lo siento príncipe, es por trabajo" avisó acariciando mi rostro. "Te extrañé mucho". 

"Yo también te extrañé mucho, ha sido un tiempo difícil, terminar con Fox y cuidar a Tera la verdad solo quiero tomar un descanso" Tomé su mano por encima de la mesa la cuál él aceptó. 

"Podríamos salir con ella, no me molesta que lo hagamos, es preciosa, me recuerda mucho a tí cuando te conocí, usando una camiseta con dibujos de mariposa" sonrió, tenía una de las sonrisas más lindas que había visto "Recuerdo que Markus me invitó a su casa para navidad y estabas tú, escondido detrás de Joy". 

"Me regalaste un muñeco de peluche" recordé aunque no eran recuerdos muy claros por la edad que tenía en ese entonces. "Es el único muñeco que mantengo conmigo". 

Un par de hoyuelos salieron a relucir haciéndome escapar una risa tonta. Tera me siguió sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía pero era muy tierno verla imitarme, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero adoraba que lo hiciera. Besé su gorrito y cubrí su rostro con el cubrebocas pues ya había terminado su comida. 

"Se parecen mucho ustedes dos" dijo con una sonrisa. 

"Gracias por decirlo. En realidad siento que se parece más a su padre que a mamá y a mi". 

"No, para nada" dijo seguro. "Es toda tú". 

Tuvimos que volver a casa porque la hora de la siesta de Tera estaba por llegar. Bullock nos acompañó hasta la camioneta de mi mamá y metí a la cachorra en su asiento especial, soltó un bostezo y me di un beso en la frente. 

Al cerrar la puerta de la camioneta Bullock me atrajo a él y me dio un beso prefecto e intenso, sus manos me tomaron de la cintura mientras yo tomé sus mejillas empujando mi lengua en sus labios, quería más de él pero estábamos en un estacionamiento público con una cachorra en el auto. 

"Podemos llevarla al cine y esperar a que se duerma" propuso si alejarse de mi, acariciando mi cintura. 

"Podemos" respondí. Había estado un mes fuera, lo extrañaba mucho. 

Nos besamos de nuevo, debíamos detenernos antes quedar en ridículo en frente de toda la ciudad.

Entré a la casa pensando en Bullock, aún no le había contado lo de Wolf y no quería decirle aún porque no estaba listo para su reacción ¿así sería toda mi relación con Wolf? ¿tenerle miedo a la reacción de la gente, de que vayan a juzgarme?

Respondí el teléfono rápido esperando no despertar a Tera, ella estaba dormida en sus pijamas dentro de su cuna ignorando el mundo alrededor. Se suponía que era mi siesta también así que estaba listo para mandar a la mierda a quien sea que haya llamado. Puede ser que sea una perra pero cuando me falta sueño puedo ser peor. 

"Hola amor" habló Wolf y quise darle un golpe en la cara por evitar mi sueño. 

"Hola" respondí mientras buscaba algo que ponerme en los cajones de mi closet. 

"Te escucho cansado ¿está todo bien? Pensaba en pasar a verlos". 

"Tera está dormida" contesté en automático. 

"Bueno, podría verte a ti un rato". 

Conté hasta tres porque me estaba poniendo de mal humor. Dejé mi pijama en la cama pero quitarme la blusa sin colgar el teléfono parecía imposible. 

"¿No crees que parecerá extraño que la veas más ahora que cuando vivías con ella?". 

Bueno eso fue muy grosero de mi parte pero estaba cansado. 

"Louis si no me quieres ahí solo dilo" respondió. 

"No te quiero aquí" respondí logrando quitarme los jeans, solo quería dormir carajo. 

"Bien, no digas mierdas solo porque no quieres que vaya a casa" respondió, sonaba alterado. 

"Lamento si te molesta la verdad, Tera no te necesita y yo no te quiero aquí, deja de ser un acosador" resoplé. 

"¿Soy un acosador?" Se rió un humor "¿Entiendes que deje toda mi vida por tí?" 

"¡Yo no te lo pedí, deja de tratar de hacerme sentir culpable por esto!" Explote "Me estoy cansando de este juego donde nos vemos a escondidas, no sabes lo jodidamente asqueroso que es no poderle decir a la gente con quién salgo porque sé que me van a juzgar porque esto es una maldita aberración y somos dos enfermos". 

Lágrimas callejón de mi rostro. Había dejado mi relación perfecta con Fox por lo que sea que es esto que no logra más que enfermarme. Nunca podría tener una familia, porque entonces el sobrino de Tera sería tambien su hermano, y no podríamos casarnos sin que a mi madre le de un infarto. 

"Lamento que te sientas así, debiste quedarte con el alfa perfecto con quién estabas". 

"Debí hacerlo, pero parece que tú no soportas que yo sea feliz, era feliz con él, y tú me hiciste arruinarlo". 

"Yo no te obligué a nada, Louis" respondió defendiendose. 

"Vete a la mierda". 

Colgué la llamada y me deslicé en mi cama buscando una posición cómoda para dormir cuando Tera comenzó a hacer ruido y dar señales de que estaba despierta. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad la saqué de la cuna y la acosté a mi lado en la cama. No sabía cuánto iba a aguantar, solo quería ser un adolescente normal un rato. 

Quería ser como mis ex amigos de la escuela que ahora estaban recibiendo sus primeras clases, iniciando sus carreras universitarias planeando su futuro. Pude haber tenido un futuro con Fox, pude ser su omega y tener a sus hijos, pero elegí mal y me estaba arrepintiendo. ¿Podría pedirle que vuelva conmigo? ¿Volvería conmigo si se lo pedía? 

Tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuera no. 

Tenía mucho miedo de haber arruinado mi vida, pero mi vida la arruine dos años atrás cuando me acosté con él, cuando fui un idiota que abrió sus piernas para el alfa equivocado. La vida se estaba cobrando todas las que hice, probablemente. 

Mirando la cara de Tera a mi lado, dormía en paz con sus ojos sin pestañas y párpados oscuros cerrados, su pequeña boca entre abierta, estaba en paz. Estaba tranquila y durmiente. La imaginé con un largo cabello castaño aunque el médico nos dijo que su cabello crecería más claro por la quimio, probablemente rubio platinado, aún así se vería hermosa. 

"Duerme bien preciosa, haré lo que sea mejor para ti". 

Era una promesa.


	22. Libro 2: Parte 3

Zayn vino a casa un día de la siguiente semana, traía a su cachorro con una mochila llena de botes nuevos de Play-Doh para que ambos jugarán en la sala mientras veían alguna película. Les hicimos fruta para que comieran mientras jugaban y nos sentamos dónde pudiéramos verlos pero donde no pudieran oírnos. 

"¿Cómo va todo el asunto de ser madre sustituta?" Preguntó mientras bebíamos café. 

"Agotador, siento que me voy a quedar dormido en cualquier momento" expliqué bebiendo mi taza de café, era lo único que me mantenía despierto justo ahora. 

"Imagínate tener que trabajar ocho horas además de tener que cuidarla, tienes suerte, y yo tengo suerte de tener a Liam, me volvería loco si no lo tuviera". 

Asentí bebiendo mi café. El esposo de Zayn estaba en la universidad mientras ellos dos tenían un hijo que tenían que cuidar y que recién había sido dado de alta de un melanoma cancerígeno. Era mi héroe además de mi amigo. 

"Entonces..." dijo haciendo una pausa, oh cielos solo dilo ya "ví a Fox el lunes cuando llevamos a Tyler a vacunar". 

"Por favor dime qué no me mencionaste" pedí. Yo había hecho lo mejor para Fox al alejarme de él porque soy una bomba de tiempo e iba a salir lastimado. 

"Él preguntó de hecho, como lo estabas haciendo" había una sonrisa en sus labios que me daban ganas de lanzarle el café. "¡Es que no entiendo por qué terminaron! Ya me estaba imaginando que usaría para su boda". 

Tomé un bocado del pastel que Zayn trajo, tomado de las sobras de su trabajo pero estaba delicioso. 

"Lo dejé porque aún tenía sentimientos por otra persona" confesé y su cara fue muy graciosa, parecía que había mordido un jalapeño. 

"¿Quien es esa persona? Debe ser perfecto como para que dejes a Fox por él". 

"Él no es perfecto, es menos que perfecto. Él de hecho tiene una familia" confesé y se sentía bien hacerlo "Durante años me prometió que dejaría a su esposa por mi, y no lo sé dentro de mí fantasía adolescente sonaba como cuento de hadas pero toda esta experiencia me hizo madurar ya no estoy seguro que sea lo que yo quiero" expliqué. "Fox no se merece estar con alguien que no está cien porciento seguro de que es el único en su corazón". 

"Louis" dijo de manera maternal "¿Estás seguro ahora? Porque Fox todavía te adora, si supieras como habló de ti, está muy triste". 

"Yo también lo extraño pero no, no lo sé, siento que no lo merezco porque dude de nuestro amor y de lo que sentíamos. Siempre será alguien especial para mí y para Tera pero siento que no merezco alguien así de bueno, rompí una familia". 

Me abrazo, no había notado que estaba llorando. 

"Cariño, mereces amor, mereces a alguien que te ame como él lo hace. Tu no rompiste nada, él era un hombre tomado y aún sabiendo que tenía una esposa e hijos decidió estar contigo y tú solo eras un adolescente frágil, si alguien tiene la culpa es él, no tú". 

Wolf tenía la culpa, Wolf era quien estaba casado. 

Hicimos comida nutritiva para los niños y tuvieron su almuerzo cantando canciones infantiles. Era la cosa más de madre que había hecho nunca. 

"Me encantó pasar tiempo contigo Lou" dijo cuando ya se iban. "Espero que puedas arreglar todos estos asuntos, y que ustedes dos se den una mejor oportunidad". 

"Lo voy a pensar, y gracias por venir, Tera necesitaba interactuar con otro niño. Vengan cuando quieran". 

Era tierno ver a Tera andar por la casa con su andadera de juguete aunque el transfondo fuera feo, su andadera era un carro con forma de tigre que podía convertirse en un carrito cuando ya pudiera caminar correctamente. 

Mi madre llegó un par de horas después, se quitó el uniforme del hospital en su habitación y entró a la ducha. Yo puse a Tera en su silla alta pues no podía estar cerca de mamá justo ahora, así que durante días habíamos hablado a través del sofá. 

"¡Aquí está mi muñequita!" Dijo ella saliendo en pijama directo hacia Tera. La sacó de la silla y besó sus mejillas haciendo sonidos provocando a Tera reir. 

"¿Mamá? ¿Está todo bien?" Pregunté, estaba demasiado cerca de ella. 

"No tengo nada contagioso cariño, me dieron los resultados hoy" confesó. "Traje comida para celebrar, estoy muy feliz de poder estar cerca de ustedes dos de nuevo y darles muchos besos". 

"¿Pero estás bien?" Pregunté. Realmente lucía enferma. 

"No es nada contagioso cielo, estaré bien en un par de semanas. De hecho quiero hablar contigo una vez que Tera se duerma ¿Podemos?". 

No sabía de qué se trataba pero ya me estaba preparando mentalmente para que me dijera que le quedaban tres meses de vida o algo así. No pude pensar en nada que no fuera lo que mi madre me diría, mi estómago se estaba echo un nudo, ni siquiera disfrute la pizza de mi restaurante favorito por pensar en lo que sea que estaba pasando. 

Acosté a Tera en su cama y le dejé su muñeco de peluche a un lado. Incluso hice algo de tiempo para ignorar al elefante en la habitación. 

"Cariño por favor siéntate" dijo ella tomando lugar en el sofá. Estaba en su pijama, sin maquillaje y su cabello era un desastre pero aún así era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, sus ojos de un azul claro, su cabello castaño y tenía un cuerpo increíble para una enfermera madre de dos hijos que no tenía tiempo para el gimnasio. 

"Me estás asustando así que por favor dime lo que sea que esté pasando" avisé. Me serví un vaso de refresco para sentarme frente a ella. 

"Estoy embarazada Louis". 

¿Me estaba desmayando o por qué todo se tornaba tan borroso ahora? 

"¿De quién?" 

"De mi esposo Louis, ¿de quién más?". 

Oh rayos. 

Caminé hasta el baño y cerré la puerta antes de vomitar. Vomité casi mi peso entero en el retrete y finalmente me quedé sentado en el piso. 

Si mi madre seguro estaba embarazada de un mes o poco más significaba que había tenido sexo con Wolf en algún momento después de ese mes. Significaba que habíamos tenido sexo con él al mismo tiempo. Vomité de nuevo. 

Cuando ya no salió nada de mi estómago me lave los dientes y salí del baño. Estaba ella afuera esperándome con un antiácido y una toalla caliente. Joder me odiaba tanto en ese momento. 

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó mientras me acompañaba a a cocina de dónde había huido. 

Asentí mientras me servía un vaso de agua mineral para que se me asentara el estómago. 

"¿De cuánto estás?" Pregunté tratando de no ahogarme con mi vaso. 

"Poco más de un mes, sucedió cuando Tera estaba en el hospital, sinceramente con ella y su transplante olvidé tomar los supresores y bueno supongo que sabes cómo se hacen los bebés, no tengo el sueño tan pesado, me di cuenta lo que hiciste con Fox cuando se quedó la noche". 

"¿Vas a tenerlo?" Pregunté honesto. 

"Claro que voy a tener Louis ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?" respondió a la defensiva. 

"Bueno, ustedes están separados y Tera necesita mucha atención, se supone que el siguiente año iré a la escuela pero no puedo dejarte en casa con un cachorro recién nacido, una cachorra que necesita atención especial y que tiene que seguir yendo a tratamientos". 

Ella tomó mis manos por encima de la mesa. 

"Es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Con este cachorro no podré pagarte la escuela, pero puedo pagarte para que cuides a Tera y al cachorro, lo estás haciendo muy bien". 

"Mamá yo quiero ir a la escuela, o tal vez encontrar un alfa con el cual casarme y tener mis propios cachorros, no puedo estar atado a Tera por el resto de su infancia". 

"Louis, te estoy pidiendo ayuda. Wolf y yo no planeamos este cachorro pero ya está aquí. Mañana vendrá a hablar sobre este cachorro así que ¿por favor puedes llevar a Tera afuera?" 

Con una jodida mierda. 

No quería ver a Wolf por el resto de mi vida. Me dijo que me amaba, me hizo dudar de mi mismo para seguir jodiendo con mi madre. Le haría daño, mucho daño. 

"No puedes regresar con él" advertí poniéndome de pie. "Él ha estado jodiendo con alguien más por años, y prometí que no te diría porque Tera estaba enferma pero él lo hizo, y no merece tener una familia con nadie, y no merece ser el papá de Tera". 

Me sentía tan despechado en ese momento que podría ir a su nuevo departamento a lanzarle rocas mientras escribía infiel en su puerta. Ya estaba pensando en buscar un clavo para rallar su auto con la palabra idiota, o podría enviar a Bullock a golpearlo, sé que lo haría. 

"Louis ¿por qué mientes?" Preguntó sonando molesta, como cuando era un pequeño niño y me aprendía por hacer algo no digno de un omega. 

"¡No estoy mintiendo, Wolf se ha estado acostando con alguien a tus espaldas desde hace mucho!". 

Podía ver cómo su cara se estaba volviendo roja de ira. 

"No sé por qué estás haciendo esto, si hay algo en Wolf que no te gusta pero no puedes estar tratando de llamar la atención así, tienes dieciocho años Louis, eres un adulto ahora, no puedes hacerle esto a tu madre embarazada". 

"¿Le vas a creer más a él que a mí?" Pregunté. Era una pregunta en serio. 

"Louis, Wolf es mi alfa, tenemos un lazo y una hija. Nunca me ha mentido, y bueno tú has mentido para llamar la atención antes, lamento si sientes que está reemplazando a tu papá". 

"Se merecen el uno al otro". 

Entré a mi habitación y prendí la luz. Busqué una mochila y comencé a meter cosas sin pensar en lo que estaba metiendo. Me sentía herido, me sentía asqueado, enfermo. Necesitaba tomar espacio, necesitaba llorar en los brazos de Bullock mientras le contaba todo lo que me sucedía para que pudiera calmarme. 

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó mi madre en el marco de la puerta. 

"A algún lugar donde no me llamen mentiroso" respondí cerrando la mochila. 

"Louis deja las cosas ahí, si es necesario voy a pedir terapia familiar pero no puedes irte así como si nada". 

"Tu lo dijiste, tengo dieciocho años". 

Me puse la mochila al hombro asegurándome de tener mi teléfono, mi iPod y los respectivos cargadores. 

"Mañana vendré a llevarme a Tera pero no quiero ver la cara de Wolf o lo golpearé por ser un jodido mentiroso contigo" murmuré entre dientes. 

Salí de la casa dando un portazo y comencé a caminar por las calles del vecindario. Me senté en una banqueta de algún vecino y saqué mi teléfono buscando el contacto de Bullock entre ellos. 

Cuando no contestó la segunda vez mis ojos ya se habían convertido en un río de lágrimas. La tercera vez contesto, entonces tuve que calmar mis sollozos hasta que pude hablar. 

"Me peleé con mi mamá ¿puedes pasar por mi?". 

Había ruido, como su estuviera en algún lugar concurrido como un restaurante. Por la hora debería estar cenando. 

"Estoy en medio de algo ¿es importante?" Preguntó serio. No me dijo amor, o príncipe, solo parecía molesto conmigo. 

"Por favor, me salí de la casa, estoy a unas cuadras de distancia y no quiero volver ahí. Si no puedes venir está bien, me acomodaré con quién pueda solo esperaba tener tu apoyo". 

Maldijo y colgó diciéndome que estaría dentro de poco conmigo. 

Dentro del auto había un silencio tenso. Solo conseguí volver a llorar en el asiento del copiloto mientras entrabamos al fraccionamiento dónde Bullock rentaba la casa. Salí en silencio del auto sosteniendo mi mochila y cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada me acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarme. 

Me gustaba no sentirme como la mierda un segundo así que subí a su cadera dejando que besara mi cuello y metiera sus manos por debajo de mi ropa. 

Y cuando estábamos en la cama subí a su cadera y jodí mi sentimientos fuera, grité su nombre varias veces mientras sentía mi entrada arder por ser forzada en su tamaño pero no me importó, necesitaba sentir su semen y su nudo. 

"Mierda, príncipe" cerró los ojos sujetando mis caderas. Él esperma estaba dentro mío y folle su nudo hasta que tuve un orgasmo intenso con mi entrada realmente palpitando por ser usada tan rudo. 

Me dejé caer en su pecho, él acarició mi espalda. Estábamos unidos por el nudo. 

"¿Vas a contarme que pasó?" Preguntó besando mi cabeza. 

"Me acostaba con el papá de Tera" confesé, su tacto se detuvo pero lo retomó después de unos segundos. "Él es un idiota, me prometió muchas cosas pero resulta que se acostó con mi madre justo antes de botarla para supuestamente estar conmigo". 

"¿Quieres que lo mate o algo así?" Preguntó. 

"No por el momento" besé su pectoral duro "solo no quiero está en casa con ellos ahí, obviamente he terminado justo ahí, ya no lo veré nunca como lo veía antes ni volveré a caer en sus sucias mentiras pero no estoy cómodo, le dije a mi madre que él le era infiel solo que no especifiqué con quién y se puso molesta, lo defendió y me llamó mentiroso en el instante". 

Él asintió, el nudo había bajado y nos separamos para vernos a la cara. 

"Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, incluso cuando me vaya a Francia, este lugar está alquilado por un año así que puedes vivir aquí". 

Asentí besando sus labios. 

"¿Bullock?" Pregunté después de un largo silencio. 

"¿Que pasa, amor?". 

"¿Dónde estabas cuando te llamé?" Pregunté aferrándose a su costado. 

"Estaba en un restaurante. Estaba de hecho en una cita". 

Sentí que la temperatura de mi sangre bajo varios grados. 

"¿Una cita?". 

"Si Louis, su nombre es Jake Envy. Es hermano menor de uno de mis compañeros, tiene veintisiete años y es pintor".

"No te veo saliendo con un pintor" minimice. 

"Él es divertido, se llevarían bien". 

No me llevaría bien con nadie que quisiera alejar a Bullock de mi lado. Era un idiota esa perra si pensaba que no iba a luchar por él, después de todo, no tenía nada más que perder. 


	23. Libro 2: Parte 4

Toqué la puerta de mi casa porque me había ido sin llaves en mi arrebato de ira. Mi madre abrió la puerta, se había arreglado tal vez demasiado, buscando atraer a Wolf de seguro. 

"Lamento si te causó algún problema Bullock" dijo ella saludando con un abrazo. Tenían tres años sin verse después de todo, en algún momento fueron mejores amigos. 

"Para nada, me alegra estar en la ciudad para ayudarlo" respondió. 

No estaba ahí para socializar, no podía ver a mi madre a los ojos justo ahora, me daba una náusea increíble pensar que había puesto atención especial en su apariencia cuando Wolf era un pendejo que únicamente buscaba joderse a su hijo junto con ella. Si lo veía estaba seguro que Bullock iba a golpearlo. 

"Solo venimos por Tera, la llevaremos al cine a ver una película" avisé. 

Ella asintió sacando la maleta de Tera especificando que había en la bolsa, desde pañales hasta medicinas y dos cambios de ropa por si cualquier cosa pasaba, comida para ella, entre otras cosas. 

"La regresaré cuando él se haya ido" dije referiéndome a su esposo. No quería ver a Wolf bajo ninguna circunstancia justo ahora, solo quería pasar tiempo con Tera y Bullock. 

Ella asintió y fue a buscar a Tera y la carreola. Sonreía al verla en su vestido de colores y su peluca castaña peinada con ligas de colores, se veía completamente preciosa. Probablemente le sacaría unas fotos en el centro comercial. 

La sentamos en el lugar de atrás sin su silla, pareció incómoda pero le puse algunas almohadas para que descansara su costado. Le iba contando en el camino lo emocionado que estaba de la película que veríamos y ella me contestaba con la misma emoción, ya quería verla brincar alrededor. 

"Ustedes son precisos" dijo Bullock cuando caminábamos por el centro comercial en nuestro camino al cine. 

"Muchas gracias, ahora dilo tu corazón" le dije a Tera quien lo repitió con su tierna pala pronunciación. 

Entramos a ver una película para niños que no tenía nada de especial. Pedimos un asiento para bebé y la pusimos ahí para que pudiera ver mejor la función. Bullock había comprado mercancía de la película para que jugara mientras se emocionaba con lo que pasaba en la pantalla. Mi pequeña adoración me preguntaba por cualquier cosa mientras sucedía la película y yo trataba de responderle. En medio de la oscuridad Bullock me dió la mano y respondí el gesto dando un beso a sus labios cuando Tera estaba distraída. 

"Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día, de llevarla a ver una película y luego ir a casa" susurró en mi oído. 

"¡Estamos de niñeras!" Lo reprendí en voz baja dejando un beso en sus labios. 

"Las niñeras también hacen cosas indebidas, una vez que se duerma podremos hacer muchas cosas". 

Le di un golpe a su duro bísep esperando que la niña no lo notara. 

Después del cine llevamos a Tera a casa para que durmiera su siesta mientras tratábamos de ser silenciosos. No sabes lo divertido que es tratar de guardar silencio durante el sexo hasta que lo estás haciendo y ves la cara de la otra persona, comprendí el significado de la palabra muerde-almohadas en ese momento. 

"No hemos usado protección" notó. Estábamos en la habitación principal y habíamos dejado dormida a Tera en la de invitados. 

"Tengo unos supresores buenos" me encogí de hombros poniéndome de pie, me gustaba sentir cuando la semilla entraba en mi pero odiaba filtrarla, me hacía sentir asqueroso y pegajoso. 

"No somos exactamente exclusivos" respondió poniendo su ropa desde el otro extremo de la habitación. 

"¿Tienes sexo con otras personas?" Bueno yo sabía que no era una persona muy exclusiva pero solo he tenido sexo con tres personas en mi vida y una de ellas es Bullock. 

"Louis..." comenzó. Bien ahora tengo que testearme de nuevo. 

"¿Yo me hice estudios hace como mes y medio, y tú?" Pregunté. Sabía que los soldados deben hacerse pruebas bastante seguido. 

"La hice hace como tres meses". 

"Cuando tuvimos sexo la primera vez dijiste que no habías tenido sexo en mucho tiempo". Definitivamente no iba a olvidar esa vez. 

"Eso fue hace tres meses Louis". 

"¿Estás jodiendo con él verdad?". 

Estaba harto de que jodieran conmigo cuando jodían con otras personas, solo necesitaba un momento de estabilidad, no necesitaba a Bullock acostándose con otra persona porque yo no lo estaba haciendo, estaba solo acostándome con él y era muy hipócrita de mi parte pedir fidelidad pero se supone que es la persona en la que puedo confiar. 

"Louis, no somos exclusivos, tu dejaste muy claro que no querías ser mi novio, tu quieres estar con alguien de tu edad que de preferencia no haya compartido cervezas con tu padre cuando aún ibas al kinder garden". 

Iba a responder cuando el llanto de Tera estalló desde la otra habitación. Caminé hasta la habitación y la puse en mi regazo para calmarla. Obviamente estaba asustada por despertar en un lugar desconocido para ella, le di un poco de agua y aproveché para cambiar su pañal y cambiar su ropa. 

Salí de la habitación cargando a la cachorra algo molesto, podía oír el ruido de la ducha así que cuando hubo alguien tocando la puerta pensé que era mi momento para abrir. 

Supuse que era Jake Envy cuando lo ví. Sus ojos turquesa me miraron con asombro, primero a mi y luego a la cachorra en mis brazos con los ojos húmedos y el puño en la boca, además de completamente calva y pálida. 

"¿Hola?" Pregunté con soberbia, ahora no sabía desde cuándo ellos estaban jodiendo o si le dijo algo sobre mi, solo sabía que quería espantarlo. 

"Solo vine a saludar a Bullock" avisó mirando fijamente a la niña buscando alguna explicación del cielo. 

"Esta en la ducha ¿Quién eres?" Pregunté tratando de verme mayor, para mí suerte Tera estaba en silencio en su lindo vestido de marinera. 

"Yo, lo siento no debí venir" negó. 

Joder él era muy bonito. Cabello rubio fresa cayendo en sus hombros, ojos turquesa y piel perfecta, un cuerpo de gimnasio y ropa cara. 

"Si me dices quien eres puedo decirle a Bullock que has venido" forcé como lo haría un esposo celoso. Esperaba que me saliera bien el papel de tantos años ver a mi madre. 

"No, está bien". 

Un problema menos. Sonreí cuando se fue y senté a Tera en el sofá con la televisión encendida en un canal infantil. 

Bullock salió del baño en su bata color vino secándose el cabello con una toalla. Dejó un beso en mis labios antes de acercarse al refrigerador y sacar una botella de jugo de naranja para servirlo en un vaso. 

"¿Quien estaba en la puerta?" Preguntó. Me gustaba la cruz en su cuello, podía imaginarla enredada con su identificación del ejército. 

"No dijo su nombre" me encogí de hombros. "¿Puedes revisar a Tera?" 

Asintió. Me encantaba que Bullock siempre cumplía lo que yo pedía, me hacía sentir en control. 

Estaba terminando de organizar la cocina cuando mi madre me llamó avisando que ya podría dejar a Tera en casa. Estaba en duda el si me quedaba con ella o regresaba con Bullock, por un lado quería quedarme con él y usarlo todo el día mientras aún lo tuviera pero también quería estar con ellas aunque mi madre me llame mentiroso, no quería dejarla sola con Tera y el embarazo, tal vez podría convencerla de interrumpirlo. 

"Fue lindo pasar el día contigo, me sentí como si fuéramos alguna especie de familia" confesó besando mis labios. 

"Me gustó estar contigo también, me interesa hacerlo más seguido". 

Llevamos a Tera a casa, pero antes pasamos por el autoservicio de Dairy Queen y compramos unos Blizzard para el camino. No quería llegar a casa pero tuvimos que hacerlo, Bullock bajó a Tera sosteniendola en sus enormes brazos haciéndola reír. 

Abrí la puerta con mis llaves esta vez. Mi mamá estaba sentada frente al televisor con una taza de chocolate caliente. Tera quiso ir con ella al instante así que la dejamos ahí, era una pequeña adorable. 

"Por favor Bullock, quédate a cenar" pidió mi madre cargando a Tera rumbo a la cocina. 

"No puedes decir que no, tú no sabes cocinar" me burlé con ganas de tomar su mano pero evitando hacerlo. 

Nos sentamos a comer carne con verduras, ese tipo de cosas estaban en la dieta de Tera y en ocasiones debíamos comer todos lo mismo cuando yo solo quería comer algo que tuviera grasa o azúcar, prefiero ambos. 

"¿Como va todo Bullock? Muchas gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños de Tera y por ayudar con el pago del traslado a casa, de verdad muchísimas gracias". 

"En realidad no es nada, tengo más dinero del que puedo gastar y no me gustan las cosas caras". 

Tenía ganas decir que le gustaba yo, pero con mi madre enfrente se me caía el teatro de chico travieso y malo, solo era el hijo rebelde frente a ella o últimamente el niñero. 

"Bueno, nos ayudaste muchísimo, te lo agradezco". 

Hubo un silencio cómodo el resto de la comida, quería preguntarle cuando se iría, quería quedarme con él toda la noche y seguir follando hasta que me doliera el cuerpo como lo hizo la otra noche, pero no podía. 

"Iré a despedir a Bullock" avisé saliendo al patio. 

"Claro cariño, estaré durmiendo a Tera". 

Con eso en mente sonreí a él y nos metimos al auto en la oscuridad. Me abalancé a él y lamí sus labios para después meter mi lengua en su boca, sosteniendo la parte trasera de su cuello. Quería estar con él de nuevo. 

"Te llamo cuando tenga una oportunidad de salir" murmuré sobre sus labios. 

"Estaré esperando que llames". 

Me besó tomando suavemente mi cuello y nos separamos. 

"Lamento no decirte lo de Jake". 

"¿Podemos hablar de eso después?" Pregunté lamiendo la vena en su cuello que se perdía en la parte trasera de su oreja. "porque apuesto que Jake no te hace lo que yo hago". 

"Ve adentro amor, vendré por tí". 

Le di un último beso y me asegure de limpiarme los labios antes de entrar a la casa, por suerte mi mamá estaba ya dentro de su había cuidando a Tera o me vería con los labios inflamados y el cabello despeinado. 

Por la mañana me desperté buscando lavarme la cara, era domingo así que mamá se haría cargo de Tera y la casa, era mi día para dormir tranquilo a la hora que quisiera y salir a comer cosas súper grasosas sin ser juzgado. 

"Hola cariño, ¿Podemos hablar?" Mencionó mi madre sentada en la sala con Tera dormida a su costado. 

Me senté junto a ella sosteniendo mi cereal tratando de poner atención a la película que veía en la televisión. 

"¿Cómo te fue ayer con el gran idiota?" Pregunté. No había hablando con Wolf desde que supe que mi mamá estaba embarazada, y lo último que le dije fue que se jodieran básicamente así que lo último que quería era volverlo a ver. Sin importar que tanto insistera el idiota. 

"No llames así a Wolf, es el papá de Tera" pidió. 

"Es un idiota infiel, no olvidaré que lo ví con un Omega en el parque del vecindario de junto" el Omega era yo pero no lo sabría. 

"Dejemos eso por un segundo. No hemos regresado si es lo que te molesta tanto, por el momento ambos estamos de acuerdo en tener al cachorro, seguirá viniendo a ver a Tera así que necesito que me ayudes con eso". 

"No veré su cara de nuevo, Bullock me dió la llave de su casa y cada vez que venga aquí me iré con él y no regresaré en una semana". Lo haría, obviamente. 

"¿Puedes dejar de ser tan exagerado? Si a alguien debería molestarle lo que dices es a mí no a ti, está en mi si lo perdono o no". 

"Bueno, está en mi si me voy de la casa o no" respondí de mal humos poniéndome de pie. 

"Louis, por favor". 

"Si quieres que te ayude no lo quiero en la casa". 

Dejé el plato en a cocina y me metí a mi cuarto. Por su bien era mejor que no se apareciera.


	24. Libro 2: Parte 5

Me gustaba ver a Bullock cuando estaba contando alguna historia, pero ahora toda mi atención estaba perdida en mi brillo labial en sus labios haciéndolos brillar y resaltar el color rojo en ellos. Creo que me estaba contando algo sobre una base militar en la que estuvo hace seis años pero perdí la atención hacía como quince minutos. 

Subí mi dedo a sus labios esparciendo el labial de manera uniforme y después dejé un beso sobre sus labios interrumpiendo su historia. No era mi culpa, había tenido dos orgasmos seguidos así que mi mente no estaba en su mejor momento, estaba perdido en algún lugar ente el nudo y la realidad. 

"Te ves realmente lindo con mi labial en tus labios" sonreí sentándome sobre su cadera para verlo mejor. 

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó. 

"Te ves justo como Bullock" sonreí besando sus labios saboreando el saborizante de sandía. Ahora estaba teniendo una idea muy sucia de él con pintalabios dejando marcas en mi piel, dejando marcas en lugares no tan públicos. 

"¿Cómo es verse como Bullock?" Preguntó acariciando la piel de mis piernas. 

"No sé cómo explicarlo" empecé "Haces masculino lo femenino, me gusta mucho verte en esas camisas extrañas que tienes y luego quitartelas". 

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y me hizo dar la vuelta con mi espalda en el colchón y el sobre mi, su cadena cayendo entre nosotros, su piel haciéndome cosquillas. Lamí sus labios y luego me escondí en su cuello, mordí duro porque me gustaba hacerlo, todo su cuerpo era duro pero el espacio entre su cuello y hombro era suave. 

"¿Y si mañana decidiera llevar maquillaje?" Preguntó metiendo su mano entre mis piernas "¿Te seguiría gustando?" 

Asentí arqueando la espalda cuando atrapó la piel más sensible de mi cuerpo, haciendo pequeños círculos en la punta que de alguna manera reaccionó de nuevo. Necesitaríamos cambiar las sábanas al terminar. 

"Si, podrías dejar marcas de labial en mi entrada por meter tu lengua ahí" murmuré en su oreja y después mordí el lóbulo escuchándolo gemir. 

"¿Y si dejo crecer mi cabello?" Preguntó bajando tomar con cuidado una de mis bolas haciendo movimientos de masaje en ella. 

"Tendré más para jalar cuando me haces llegar al orgasmo" prometí buscando estar más cerca de él pero no permitió. 

Metió su dedo en mi, estaba resbaladizo por nuestros fluidos mezclados. Cerré los ojos por la sobreexitación logrando pequeños gemidos salir de mi garganta mientras hacía bien ritmo con sus dedos. 

Me estaba adaptando a su tamaño, ahora era más fácil tenerlo dentro sin terminar incómodo, ayudaba con algunas posiciones y sobre todo podíamos ser más bruscos sin tener que detenernos porque me dolía o molestaba. Me encantaba cuando me sujetaba de las piernas jodiendome duro y certero, la vena de su cuello mostrándose orgullosa y el nudo. Me encantaba tener su nudo dentro, era increíblemente grueso, y podía follar su nudo ahora sin que me doliera el cuerpo. 

"Me encanta ser follado por ti" dije cuando su nudo me atrapó. 

"Me encanta follarte. Eres el ser humano más perfecto que he conocido en mi vida" sonrió acariciando mi rostro. 

Me escondí en su cuello, me quedaría dormido pronto. 

"Me enlisté en el ejército porque mi padre no me respetaba por hacer todas esas cosas que consideraba de omegas, por mucho tiempo pensé en hacer cosas que él consideraba de alfa para agradarle, fue su idea meterme en el ejército en primer lugar, él era un veterano. Falleció un año después de Markus". 

"Lo siento mucho" dije sinceramente notando que el nudo baja y sacándolo de mi cuerpo buscando algo para limpiarme. 

"Markus era como un hermano mayor para mí, nunca me juzgó por la manera en la que yo era, incluso me regaló algo en una navidad que me quedaba en aquel entonces pero ahora debería quédate a ti aunque un poco holgado". 

Lo esperé en la cama mientras sacaba una caja del closet y ponía una camisa de volantes en la cama. Era preciosa, en color blanco con bordados en un suave hilo rosa con volantes en el cuello y en las mangas. 

La tome y me la puse, me quedaba un poco larga pero una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, era algo que mi padre haría, siempre fue la persona más considerada en el mundo, siempre buscando ayudar a sus seres queridos. Abracé a Bullock dejando un suave beso en su cuello. 

"Tengo que dejarte en tu casa precioso" avisó. 

"Quiero quedarme aquí" hice un puchero. 

"Mañana tienes que llevar a Tera a su revisión y yo tengo una reunión con mis superiores". 

Rodé los ojos colgandome de su cuello. Solo quería pasar mi día con él, de preferencia ambos desnudos. 

"Tenemos pendientes amor, date una ducha para que pueda llevarte a casa, no puedo creer que me convenciste de ensuciar está preciosa cara" se quejó. Bueno tuve un momento de delirio. 

"Te encantó" me reí, no esperé que me tomara de las mejillas para limpiar los rastros del semen que había limpiado con su camisa usada. 

"¿A qué sabes?" Pregunté. 

"Asqueroso" respondió riendo, me encanta su risa, sus dientes eran perfectos y arrugaba un poco su nariz perfectamente recta. 

No sabía asqueroso, solo para que conste. Soy una persona de tragar y no me avergüenza decirlo. Eso estaba pensando mientras me daba una ducha en el baño de Bullock, tenía tantos productos para el cuidado de la piel que me sentía en el paraíso. 

Cuando me estaba lavando los dientes después de bañarme note que había algo que no era mío o de él entre las cosas del baño. Yo mantenía mis cosas en el estante alto del baño, era mi lugar para guardar cosas que necesitaría después cuando me quedaba la noche, no entendía que hacía un espejo de plata entre mis cosas. 

Lo guardé en mi mochila y no dije nada. Bullock estaba jodiendo con él de nuevo, estúpido Jake Envy. 

"Cielo, es un poco tarde, tengo que levantarme temprano" llamó 

Salí del baño fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que no estaba molesto y que no había problema con compartir al único alfa que aún me quería. Esperé a estar en la privacidad de mi habitación para llorar y sacar mis sentimientos fuera, porque arruiné las cosas con el alfa que me amaba por uno que me daba mejores cosas, a quien dejé por un completo imbécil. Nunca me lo iba a perdonar. 

Fuimos en auto al hospital temprano en la mañana, Tera estaba medio dormida en el asiento cuando llegamos al hospital, el guardia de la entrada nos saludó. 

Odiaba los hospitales ahora, todo me recordaba al momento que viví junto con Fox cuando vivimos la historia del amo de casa y el esposo doctor que a iba temprano a trabajar con un almuerzo delicioso y una felación mañanera para alegrar su humor aunque no podía tener un mejor humor incluso en la mañana. 

Todo estaba bien con Tera, su médico era una omega muy bonita y muy amable con los niños. Pero no tenía dibujos en su bata o los bolsillos llenos de dulces, aunque puso una estampa de estrella en la frente de Tera por portarse muy bien mientras me hacían las pruebas y le tomaban el ultrasonido y la tomografía. 

"Iremos a comprar pizza ahora que han cambiado tu dieta" avisé mientras caminábamos por la pasillos del hospital. 

"¡Fox!" Llamó ella. 

Vi la dirección en la que apuntaba su pequeño dedo y ahí estaba él. Alto, su cabello estaba más largo, había una barba en su rostro y estaba más fuerte que la última vez que lo ví, también note que estaba demasiado cerca de un chico que sonreía en su dirección. 

"Es tarde cariño" mentí sacando a Tera de ahí, no quería ser el patético exnovio que llora cuando ve a su ex con alguien más, alguien bonito de cabello rizado y rostro precioso que lo miraba como si fuera la mejor cosa en el universo. 

Llegué a casa en cuanto pude. Dejé a Tera en su cuna dormida mientras me acostaba en la cama. Estaba triste, claro que lo estaba. Fox ya me había superado mientras yo estaba todo el día en la cama pensando en lo que fuimos. 

Decidí que limpiaría para aclarar mi mente, el cuarto de mi mamá era un buen lugar para empezar porque había un desastre por todos lados. Recogí toda la ropa y la metí a la lavadora, cambie las sábanas, sacudí los muebles, guardé los juguetes de Tera y justo encontré un volante del bar de Drag Queens dónde Wolf trabajaba antes como contador. Conocía a muchas de las chicas, entonces se me ocurrió una idea que tal vez era demasiado exagerada y estúpida pero podía funcionar. 

Hice un par de llamadas y el domingo en la noche ya estábamos en camino para su sorpresa. 

Hablé con una de las chicas llamada Molly Dolly quien estuvo más que feliz en ayudarnos. No podía esperar a que esto sucediera, estaba muy emocionado. 

"¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos?" Preguntó cuándo me estacioné en el bar. 

"Ya casi" respondí sonriendo a Molly quien abrió la puerta para nosotros. 

Los miércoles estaba cerrado porque era el día que las chicas ensayaban así que me iba perfecto, mañana mi madre no iría al trabajo porque iría a su cita de ultrasonido y me había dado permiso de dormir en casa de Bullock con la condición de cuidar a Tera en la mañana que la llevara a casa de Bullock. 

El camerino era perfecto, lleno de plumas, lentejuelas, cuero y satín. Había brillos en el piso y maquillaje a medio usar en cada una de las mesas, también pelucas, maniquíes. Besé los labios de Bullock hasta quitarle la venda logrando que viera el lugar. 

"Voy a cobrarle un favor a alguien" dije sonriendo en su dirección "Tuve una fantasía el otro día y quiero que la hagamos realidad" murmuré en su oído. 

"¡Pero que tenemos aquí!" Sonrió entrando Molly. 

Tacones de veinte centímetros, piernas curveadas y delineadas por almohadas colocadas estratégicamente, vestido, una peluca enorme y maquillaje que solo podía describirse como una obra de arte. 

"Molly nos va a preparar para esta noche donde tú y yo tendremos una velada especial y un show privado también conocido como ensayo general". 

Fue divertido ver cómo lo preparaban, desaparecer sus cejas con pegamento. Sus ojos claros resaltaban increíble con el maquillaje dorado, sus labios se volvieron rojos y su corto cabello se cambió por una elegante peluca castaña. 

"No tengo idea como vamos a ocultar eso" hizo una mueca mirando el paquete de Bullock. En su defensa no tenía nada para hacer muecas a menos que fueran de placer, no era exactamente pequeño. 

"Yo no lo quiero oculto, me voy a tardar más en desvestirlo" contesté, ambos mirando a Bullock en nada salvo canzoncillos blancos. 

"Puedo conseguir un vestido con olanes abajo para no interrumpir pero definitivamente usará medias". 

Mientras Molly hacía eso, yo me acerqué a él y besé sus labios, ahora su labial estaba en mi cara. No podía esperar para saltar sobre él y tomar el control sobre él. 

"Guarden un poco para casa" sonrió ella pasando las medias a Bullock "Cuando me dijiste que querías venir al club con tu novio no esperé que fuéramos a hacer esto cielo". 

Puede que haya mencionado a Bullock como mi novio, puede que me guste oírlo. Me tomó de la cintura y dejo un beso en mi hombro descubierto. 

"Queremos probar cosas nuevas, tiene quince años más que yo Molly, se me acaban las ideas de cosas que podemos hacer por primera vez". 

"Cariño si fuera tu aprovecharía toda esa experiencia para bien". 

Me reí bastante pero nos llevó a otra habitación dónde me vistió con un traje de alfa y maquilló mis ojos, me veía bien, podría usarlo después. 

Bebimos, vimos los espectáculos de cada una de las chicas. Comimos mala comida y nos reímos como nunca robando besos de vez en cuando. Estaba muy feliz por nosotros. 

Molly hizo un increíble número de la canción Gloria de Laura Branigan dónde a mitad del show se quitó la peluca mostrando brillos que tenía escondidos ahí. Lo adoré. 

"Te ves precioso" le dije a Bullock sobre sus labios. 

"Siento que mi pene se está asfixiando" se quejó separando las piernas. 

"Tendrá una noche ocupada, más le vale que se mejore" murmuré en su oído. 

Nos besamos de nuevo, ya quería estar en casa donde pudiéramos tener todo el sexo que quisiéramos. 

"¡Bullock!" Llamó otra de las chicas, creo que su nombre era Roger Gaga o algo parecido. "¿Quieres subir a hacer un lip sing?". 

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y con la mano mientras reía, no iba a dejar que desperdiciara esa oportunidad así que subí al escenario y pedí la canción, y él iba a cantarla. 

"You can dance, You can jive, having the time of your life" 

Él adoraba esa canción, sabía que lo hacía. 

Traté de dar lo mejor de mi haciendo muecas y un baile exagerado jugando a quitarme y ponerme el saco. Estaba esperando que se uniera a mi en el coro, lo haría, lo haría. 

"You are the dancing Queen, young and sweet only seventeen" 

Me encantó verlo, hicimos una pareja perfecta en el escenario bailando la canción y cuando se terminó nos besamos logrando que nuestro pequeño público aplaudiera. 

Lo hicimos en el baño del local. De pie, él usando tacones con las medias abajo y yo contra la pared desnudo de a cintura hacia abajo. Le quite la peluca en algún punto mientras lo acercaba más a mi cara buscando nuestro beso estar más profundo. 

"Esto es lo más exitante que he hecho en mi vida" murmuró en mi oído empujándome contra la pared. 

"Cállate y fóllame" murmuré disfrutando de lo que estábamos haciendo. 

Me corrí sintiendo que él seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera de mi, y cuando el nudo llegó escondió su cara en mi cuello. 

"Quiero que vengas conmigo a París".


	25. Libro 2: Parte 6

Mi madre trajo a Tera temprano en la mañana, estaba preciosa en su vestido amarillo sosteniendo una muñeca entre sus brazos. Estaba dormida así que la acosté en la habitación de visitas y volví a la habitación donde Bullock dormía acostado completamente boca abajo con su fuerte espalda a la vista así que no pude evitarlo y me subí a su cadera. 

"Mi mamá trajo a Tera, está dormida en la otra habitación" murmuré descansando en su espalda. 

"Iré por desayuno para ustedes dos" aviso abriendo uno de sus ojos y volviendo a cerrarlo. Me mordí la oreja y reaccionó, en un segundo yo estaba debajo de él. 

"Eres el mejor novio" sonreí besando sus labios. 

Me gustaba la manera en la que sonreía cuando lo llamaba novio. Aunque era extraño pasar de tío Bullock a novio, me estaba sintiendo muy bien con él, olvidando lo que sucedió con Wolf y sabiendo que él no podía hacerme nada porque Bullock no dudaría un segundo en defenderme. 

"Trae fruta, Tera necesita comer mucha fruta" pedí cuando salió por la puerta de la habitación. 

Dormí otros diez minutos cuando se fue, no habíamos dormido casi nada, aun tenía brillo y lápiz labial en lugares donde no se supone que los pueda encontrar. Estaba revisando a Tera cuando escuché la puerta sonar. Caminé hasta ahí y la abrí para encontrar de nuevo a Jake Envy en su ropa glamurosa y cara perfecta con el estúpido aire de superioridad alrededor. 

"¿Hola?" Pregunté mirando en su dirección. 

"¿Esta Bullock?" Preguntó cómo la otra vez. Decidí que iba a divertirme un poco. 

"Fue por pañales para nuestra cachorra, pero puedo dejarle un mensaje si quieres, solo tienes que decirme tu nombre". 

Alzó una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas. 

"¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce?" Preguntó tratando de ser rudo, pero no sería más rudo que yo. 

"Tengo veintiuno, y cuando alguien viene a buscar a mi alfa a nuestra casa me interesa que me digan cuál es su nombre y qué intenciones tienen" respondí. Eran un montón de mentiras que probablemente lo meterían en problemas pero mentir sobre cosas era mi mecanismo de defensa. 

"Él nunca mencionó un omega o una cachorra" respondió. Se lo estaba creyendo. 

"Últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital, con ella enferma y eso" trate de sonar triste y me recargue en el marco de la puerta "Ella es nuestro pequeño motor, se acaba de curar del cáncer ¿puedes creerlo?". 

Me gustó verlo flaquear, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco antes de que tomara su compostura de vuelta. Me daba pena pero realmente no, él podría encontrar cualquier alfa, Bullock era mi única conexión con mi padre. 

"Solo quiero recuperar un espejo de plata que deje aquí". 

El espejo de plata que robé y está en mi casa en el fondo de mi cajón. 

"Cariño, nosotros hablamos de eso, si estuviste aquí con él antes de que yo volviera probablemente ya lo tiró a la basura, no es la primera vez que lo hace, desde que lo atrapé suele tirar todo lejos". 

Se fue, probablemente no quería que lo viera llorar. Me convencí de que no me importa y recogí a Tera para cambiar su ropa y darle sus medicamentos, estaba tan tranquila, la cicatriz estaba cerrada completamente y podía caminar un poco antes de cambiarse. 

Bullock trajo waffles y ensalada de fruta para el desayuno. Parecían de algún lugar caro pues tenían etiquetas por todas partes, caro o no, Tera terminó con la cara sucia de miel de Maple y trozos de fresa en su mandil para comer. 

Pasamos una tarde agradable, la llevamos al parque un rato y mi mamá pasó por ella a medio dia, no sin antes enseñarme la ecografía dónde se podía ver a su próximo cachorro. Me sentía mal por estar resentido con un cachorro solo porque su padre era un idiota, sin importar lo que haya pasado con Wolf, ese cachorro será mi hermano y va a estar ligado a mi por el resto de nuestras vidas, y debía prepararme porque todo indicaba que sería yo quien lo cuidaría sus primeros años. 

"Gracias por cuidarla" le dijo a Bullock despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. 

"No es nada Joy, sabes que pueden contar conmigo para cualquier cosa" avisó "He estado pensando si puedo ayudarte, quiero pagar la escuela de Louis".

Me ahogué y comencé a toser. Había sido aceptado en la universidad de Doncaster pero mi madre no pudo pagarla, había una oportunidad de que fuera a la escuela y me convirtiera en enfermero. No sabía que pensar, estaba algo confundido ahora. 

"Bueno, eso es algo que tenemos que discutir" dijo fingiendo que no estaba sorprendida. 

Quería ir a la universidad, sonaba bien. Por un momento vino la oferta de Fox a mi mente, ofreciéndome un puesto en el hospital. Fingí que no dolió y seguí sonriendo. 

Regresé a casa con mi mamá, hablamos sobre ir a la universidad y que haríamos, conmigo en la universidad mi madre estaba obligada a contratar una niñera para estar con Tera cuando yo no estaba, además de los gastos del nuevo cachorro y ella contemplando la idea de ser una madre soltera con un empleo de tiempo completo. Me estaba haciendo sentir mal, ella solo hablaba de como cuidarla era mi responsabilidad como hermano mayor y como no debía hacer cosas egoístas pensando únicamente en mi, y de pronto ya no quería ir a la escuela. 

Incluso la cena tenía un sabor horrible en mi boca, no me gustaba como mi vida se estaba moviendo alrededor de sacrificar mi juventud por una cachorra que no es mía, es mi hermana y la amo, pero esto, lo que sea que sea esto no es lo que yo quiero. 

Tomé mis cosas y subí a un autobús rumbo a la casa de Bullock, quería hablar con él y decirle los motivos por los cuales estaba rechazando su ayuda. Bajé a tres calles de sustancia y caminé el recorrido, había un auto lindo en su entrada, la puerta estaba cerrada y yo estaba furioso. 

Toqué la puerta tal vez demasiado fuerte. Bullock vino pero no se veía muy feliz, estaba Jake con otro hombre detrás suyo. No me gustó la manera en la que metió a la casa, forzando mi brazo. 

"¿Me puedes explicar por qué tratas de hacerme ver cómo algún abusador de menores?" Preguntó visiblemente furioso, nunca lo había visto furioso, mucho menos conmigo. 

La humillación vino desde mi estómago hasta mi cara. Lo miré con furia, él no tenía derecho de hablarme así. 

"Ahora vas a decirle a Jake y a su hermano que la cachorra que estaba en casa no es nuestra y que no te toqué hasta que tuviste dieciocho". 

"Sí el te hizo algo puedes decirnos, no debes sentirte intimidado" dijo el otro alfa en la habitación tratando de ser amable conmigo. Casi me suelto a llorar ahí mismo. 

"La niña es mi hermana" confesé viendo el rostro de Bullock hacerse incluso más duro. "Y Bullock no me tocó hasta que cumplí dieciocho, porque yo lo quise". 

Quise esconderme en él pero su cara me daba miedo. Del hombre que cantó conmigo Dancing Queen en el bar de Stars Queens no quedaba nada, ahora era un respetable soldado al cual yo había manchado su perfecta imagen. 

"¿Por qué me dijiste esas cosas entonces?" Preguntó Jake. "Yo creí que estabas en peligro, vinimos para esclarecer esto pero si él te obliga a hacer algo aún podemos denunciarlo ante el consejo e irá a juicio". 

Ahora sí estaba llorando, no quería lastimar a nadie, solo quería que Jake se fuera, tenía mucho miedo de que me cambiara por él. 

"No estoy en peligro, lo siento, solo estaba celoso así que inventé todas esas cosas" cada confesión era peor. 

Él asintió y salió de la casa junto con el otro alfa. Yo me sentía de cinco años, estaba esperando que Bullock se quitará su cinturón y me golpeara con él pero no sucedió, solo se quedó de pie junto a la puerta tocando su cara con notas de desesperación. Yo no podía más, trate de acercarme a él, y no me detuvo pero tampoco me correspondió. 

"Tenía mucho miedo de que fueras a dejarme por él". 

No le estaba pidiendo, le estaba rogando que no me dejara. 

"¿Te das cuenta que Jake pensó que estaba abusando de ti?".

"Pero no lo estás" supliqué, no podía hacerlo de nuevo, no podía perder a nadie más "Yo te amo". 

Tomó mi barbilla con su mano, me sorprendía que su cuerpo grande y fuerte pudiera hacer movimientos tan delicados como esos. 

"No puedes hacerme esto príncipe, no puedes jugar conmigo así. Tu me dijiste que querías un novio para presentar a tu madre y que nosotros no podríamos tener más que ésto". 

"Pero eso fue antes" aclaré sosteniendo sus manos. "Yo yo te amo, yo quiero estar contigo". 

Era una súplica. Estaba suplicando desde el fondo de mi alma que no me dejara solo. 

"Louis..." Pronunció mi nombre como si le quemara. 

"Iré contigo a París". 

Hubo un silencio, sus brazos me rodearon mientras se dedicó a olfatear mi cabello. Lo único que podía pensar era que no se iría, no lo perdería a él. 

"Yo también quiero estar contigo, y te amo como no puedes imaginar". 

Asentí besando sus labios. Una parte de mi pensó que esto era la manera más retorcida que había de amar. Sentía que si se iba de mi lado no quedaría nada más de mi, no tendría a nadie de mi lado, nadie que me diera un amor incondicional, alguien que me amara. 

"Le diremos a mi madre lo nuestro después de volver, no quiero que se ponga mal porque está esperando un bebé" afirmé limpiando mis lágrimas con la parte detrás de mí muñeca. 

Él asintió sujetando mis mejillas.


	26. El escape

_Louis tenía mucho encima con su esposo fuera de la ciudad pero estaba orgulloso de lo que hacía y nunca le reprocharía por hacerlo._

_Aunque notaba que sus largas ausencias estaban afectando a sus hijos, en especial a Tera a quien ya no sabía cómo controlar, estaba por darse por vencido. El cabello castaño de su hija ahora era una mezcla de rosa fucsia con rosa chicle, y se había puesto un arete en la nariz a sus espaldas. Amaba a su esposo pero odiaba que fuera tan indulgente con Tera._

_"Ya sé que quiero para mi cumpleaños número quince" dijo ella sonriendo entrando a la cocina usando un short que apenas cubría sus piernas._

_Louis sonrió a ella pidiendo un segundo a su hijo mientras le ayudaba con su proyecto de ciencias._

_"Supuse que íbamos a esperar a tu papá para eso, pero dime cariño". Ella hizo esos ademanes que Louis detestaba pero la dejo seguir, había subido sus notas y consiguió un papel principal en el equipo de porristas así que le daría una oportunidad de pedir algo para su cumpleaños._

_"Mis amigas y yo queremos ir a Ibiza" avisó feliz y aplaudiendo._

_"No" dijo simplemente para seguir ayudando a Harry recortando las figuras para su proyecto de ciencias._

_"¿A qué te refieres con 'no'?". Dijo incrédula estrellando su teléfono nuevo en la mesa de mármol de la cocina._

_Louis decidió ignorar su berrinche y con una mirada de advertencia Harry tampoco hizo ninguna señal en su dirección._

_"El tío de Maggie irá, él es mayor y nos cuidará a todas" negoció pero Louis ya había tomado su decisión._

_"Bien por él pero tú no vas a ir, y si vuelves a estrellar ese teléfono voy a ampliar el plan de pago un año más para que no puedas cambiarlo" regañó terminando con el proyecto de su segundo hijo._

_Ella estaba furiosa, podía verlo en sus ojos azules justo como los suyos cuando se peleaba con su madre. No quedaba nada de su dulce Tera a quien su esposo y él llevaban al parque._

_"¿Qué nunca fuiste de viaje cuando eras joven?"_

_"Cuando tenía dieciocho años, tú tienes catorce así que soy tu madre y haces lo que yo diga" cerró. "_

_¿Por qué me odias?" Se quejó soltando las lágrimas más faltas que Louis había visto en su vida._

_"Ya te he dicho que no digas esas cosas enfrente de sus hermanos, te estoy cuidando y te tengo que cuidar el doble cuando tú padre no está en casa"._

_"Ojalá tú fueras el que se va y que papá se quede, te odio"._

_Bueno eso dolió. Trató de concentrarse en no llorar pero no pudo evitarlo cuando Hazza se acercó a él y lo abrazo._

_"Yo te amo mami". Al menos dos de sus tres hijos lo amaban._


	27. Libro 2: Parte 7

Me fui al hospital en la mañana tan rápido como pude con la intención de ignorar a Wolf y su interrogatorio sobre quién me dió las flores y donde pasé la mayor parte de la noche. Cómo llegue antes mi madre estaba dentro y debía esperar el cambio de turno para poder entrar, eso se hacía dos veces al día como medidas de seguridad de los niños y evitar que haya demasiadas personas en la sala. 

"Buenos días, estamos más temprano de lo usual" sonrió Fox sentándose junto a mi ofreciendo la mitad de su dona con azúcar. 

"No podía dormir y no tenía sentido quedarme en casa" expliqué mirando lo lindos que eran sus labios. 

"Yo siempre estoy aquí una hora antes para ponerme al día con el oncólogo que hace guardia de noche. Cuando llegues antes puedes llamarme e iremos por unas donas, la señora de la esquina abre su puesto desde muy temprano". 

Sonreí porque la mayoría de las cosas que Fox hace me provocan sonreír. Tomé su mano porque me nació hacerlo, me acerqué a él y respiré fuerte su aroma. 

"¿Y esas flores?" Preguntó mirando el ramo que Bullock me dió ayer, no quería que Fox lo viera tampoco pero no contaba con encontrarlo tan temprano así que improvisé. 

"Son para Tera, las compré ayer por la noche, la florista estaba teniendo un mal día y prácticamente me rogó para comprar algo". 

Miró el ramo y lo analizó pétalo por pétalo incluyendo el olor como si estuviera evaluando la calidad de la flor. 

"No es usual darle rosas rojas a niños pequeños" comentó dejándolas en dónde estaban antes "pero los girasoles no están mal". 

"¿Eres florista además de médico?" Pregunté con una estúpida sonrisa que no podía borrar de mi cara. 

"Trabajé en una florería cuando estaba en la escuela" respondió con esa sonrisa que valía un millón de euros. 

"¿En una florería?" Pregunté con humor. 

"Te sorprendería saber cosas sobre mi, girasol". 

Iba a decir algo pero se puso de pie y dejó un rápido beso en mi mejilla. 

"Comeremos comida Tai, más vale que te guste". 

Al día siguiente después de que mi madre se fuera me recosté en el sillón reclinable para leer uno de mis libros. Estaba en el último capítulo de Mujercitas cuando Fox apareció con su enorme sonrisa y un ramo enorme de margaritas sostenidas por un florero en forma de oso panda que me hizo sonreír como idiota. Me encantaba su sonrisa, podría verla todo el día y la noche, y besarla, y hacer muchos tipos de cosas sucias con ella. 

"Traje las flores para la niña más hermosa del mundo. Cuando le dije en la tienda que era para uno de mis niños, uno muy especial, mandaron a hacer esto" señaló sacando una corona de flores hecha de margaritas y listones de colores. Corrí abrazarlo concentrándome en no llorar. 

Con cuidado despertamos a Tera y Fox pudo cambiar su gorrito rosa por las flores en su cabeza, cambie su bata por una adornada con las mismas flores y con una cámara que mi doctor favorito tenía en sus cajones tomamos muchas fotografías de Tera, Tera con ambos, y Tera con los dos. 

"Iré por pollo a KFC ¿quieres algo extra?" Preguntó dejando la cámara en el cajón. 

No me había podido quitar la sonrisa en todo el día. Di dos pasos y metí mis manos por los costados de su bata para que quedáramos más cerca uno del otro. Enterré mi cara en su cuello y respiré profundamente sintiendo su anatomía cambiar en la parte baja de mi vientre debido a la diferencia de estatura. 

Sus manos grandes fueron a mi cintura, tocándome por encima de la camiseta vieja de Def Leppard. Buscó mi rostro y sin pensarlo besé sus labios. 

Mi beso fue bien recibido pero bastante... agresivo. Nunca me habían besado de la manera en la que él lo estaba haciendo, no me dejaba marcar un ritmo, el ritmo era él entrado a mi boca y haciéndome gemir sobre sus labios, tan rosados y esponjosos que los quería tener en toda mi piel. 

"Iré por el almuerzo" prometió besando mis labios y saliendo por la puerta. Me senté en la silla de cuero tratando de controlar mi respiración, luchando contra mi propia confusión. 

Estaba realmente confundido pues no creía que lo que sentía por Fox era real. Debía haber algo malo conmigo, porque apresar de que estaba atraído hacia el médico como Ícaro al sol, aún quería descansar en el pecho de Bullock mientras me contaba una de sus anécdotas y, una parte incluso más pequeña de mi, quería besar a Wolf despues de jugar con los platos. 

[...] 

Mi madre llegó una hora antes así que nos tocó estar juntas en la habitación. La saludé con un beso en la mejilla y ambas miramos las flores en la cabecita de Tera, deshechas porque se había quedado dormida hacia un par de horas. 

"¿Flores?" Preguntó mirando ambos ramos en el alféizar de la venta. 

"Son de Fox" dije, sin explicar que de hecho unas eran de Bullock. 

"¿Estas seguro que son para Tera, porque parece que te trajo flores" sonrió. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. 

Con una sonrisa que no podía quitarme de la cara, acaricié los pétalos una de las margaritas en el jarrón. Mi mente solo podía reproducir una y otra vez el beso que nos dimos en su despacho y lindo que fue durante la hora de la comida alimentando a mi hermanita con amor y paciencia, robándome besos cómplices que duraban un instante y sosteniendo mi cintura. 

"Creo que le gustas" sonrió mi madre. 

"¿Por que dices eso?" Traté de hacerme el tonto. Me encanta la idea de gustarle a Fox. 

"Te trae flores, les trae el almuerzo, el otro día estaba segura de que su abrigo te cubría" acarició la frente de Tera distraídamente "Me gusta Fox, tienes mi permiso para salir con él de manera formal, llevarlo a casa y esas cosas". 

"Mamá" murmuré sintiendo como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo iba a mis mejillas. 

"Espero que se casen porque sería maravilloso que mi hijo mayor se case con un doctor. Mañana que le cuente a las chicas en la estación de enfermeras se van a morir de la felicidad o de la envidia, o de ambas". 

Rode los ojos metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mis Levis rotos. 

"Cariño, Fox es un excelente alfa, te trata bien, trata bien a tu hermana y no es nada más que amable conmigo. Es un excelente médico y es detallista con ustedes dos, no puedes pedir nada más". 

Lo único que quería de Fox era que tuviera algo de Bullock y Wolf también. 

"Tengo que irme, estoy en realidad muy cansado y hambriento". 

Saco un billete de su abrigo para que comprara algo de cenar y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Seguramente se dió cuenta de que el aroma de Fox estaba sobre mi pero lo pasamos por alto sin decir nada. Pasé por la oficina del médico y dejé una carta en su escritorio antes de salir esperando no cruzarme con él. 

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue darme una ducha y ponerme la pijama. Estaba hambriento así que pedí la cena y me senté en el sofá a ver lo que sea que estuviera en MTV esperando que llegaran con mi Maki y té helado. Pensé en que libro llevaría al hospital mañana cuando Bullock me llamó. 

"Hola" sonreí al teléfono viendo el reality al que no le entendía nada. 

"Estaba pensando en tí" comentó desde el otro lado de la línea. 

"Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar pero si pudiera pensaría en ti". 

"¿Puedo llevarte a comer mañana?" 

"Claro, podemos ir al nuevo restaurante mexicano que abrieron en el centro". 

"Te llamo a la una para pasar por ti" finalmente dijo y colgué la llamada pues el timbre estaba sonando. 

Esperé que fuera la persona de las entregas pero era Wolf con su maletín de ventas en la mano quitándose la chaqueta. Debí ignorar el ruido del auto por la televisión y la llamada, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mi y dió un paso dentro haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro completamente radiante. 

"Me acaban de ascender" comentó tomándome de los muslos para subirme a su cadera y darme vueltas en el aire. "Seré gerente regional de ventas, mi salario subirá casi el doble, tenemos que celebrar". 

Me alegraba realmente, Wolf era una persona trabajadora y decidida que casi nunca se daba por vencido. Venía del vecindario más feo de la ciudad e incluso estuvo en una pandilla cuando era adolescente pero consiguió una beca para la universidad y se graduó en administración trabajando de noche en una gasolinera. Claro que me alegraba por él y estaba realmente orgulloso. 

"Pedí sushi, debe de estar por llegar" aseguré tomando mi antigüo lugar en el sillón tan pronto me dejó ir. 

"Estoy realmente muy emocionado, con ese dinero puedo renunciar al bar de Stars Queens y podré dormir los fines de semana. Voy a extrañar a las chicas pero ya estoy viendo la luz, tú irás a la escuela comunitaria y Tera al jardín de niños". 

No había nada que deseara mas que Tera asistiendo al jardín de niños como alguien de su edad. 

"Y tú tendrás el empleo que te mereces" complementé. 

El timbre sonó y recibimos la comida. Fue divertido verlo intentar usar los palillos porque definitivamente no podía así que terminó comiendo con los dedos ensuciandome con salsa de anguila y tomando algunas de mis ruedas. Cuando terminamos fui al lavabo a tirar las sobras en el triturador y limpiarme las manos. 

Estaba terminando cuando sentí las manos de Wolf sobre mi cintura. Metió sus heladas manos debajo de mi vieja camisa y la camiseta estampada para tocar mi ombligo y subir despacio hasta mis pezones para comenzar a acariciarlos con sus cayosas manos. 

"Hay que tener una verdadera celebración" comentó lamiendo ese punto detrás de mi oreja que me causa cosquillas. 

"Wolf..." Comencé pero sus manos ya estaba trabajando con el botón de mis jeans. 

"Es una celebración, ¿cuando fue la última vez? ¿tres semanas?" Pidió. En si defensa antes nos acostabamos casi todos los días excepto cuando estaba en la fase de mi celo porque mis supresores solo actúan contra las molestias no el verdadero celo. 

"Eso creo" comenté cerrando los ojos cuando sus manos atraparon la parte más sensible de mi anatomía la cual comenzó a acariciar con sus manos duras y grandes. 

"Siempre estás tan receptivo para mi amor" reconoció bajando mis jeans y bragas para pasar uno de sus dedos por mi entrada. 

Estaba muy húmedo, no hacía muchos días que había tenido sexo con Bullock pero todo es diferente con ellos dos, me gustan ambos, me gustan las maneras diferentes en las que me hacen sentir. 

"Estás empapado para mí, amor". 

Rayos lo estaba, lo quería dentro mío cuánto antes. Sonreí cuando escuché el cierre de su pantalón. 

Entró en mi de golpe haciéndome aferrar a la llave del lavabo. Era genial en lo que hacía. 

Sus golpes eran seguros y me volvían completamente loco. Con una de sus manos me acariciaba gruñendo cumplidos y prometiendo cosas que no iba a cumplir pero que por un momento eran reales. Cuando salió de mi y se corrió en la piel de mi trasero metió tres de sus dedos imitando su interior ritmo hasta que tuve un inmenso orgasmo aferrado a la llave del agua. 

"Mierda amor, te extrañé tanto". 

Asentí tratando de controlar mi respiración. La culpa comenzaría a surgir.


	28. Libro 2: Parte 8

La caminata de la vergüenza es algo real. Había tenido sexo de nuevo con Wolf aún cuando me dije a mi mismo que no lo haría, porque estoy teniendo sexo con Bullock pero nada de eso importa porque realmente quiero tener una relación con Fox. Me gustaría saber en qué momento mi vida se convirtió en un mal drama. 

Entré al hospital con Sex Pistols acabando con mis tímpanos, los auriculares eran cómodos pues venían con el iPod y agradecía la mezcla tan extraña de canciones porque siempre podía encontrar alguna que combinar con mi estado de ánimo. Mi mamá acababa de irse así qué entre a la habitación donde Tera dormía y me acosté tratando de hacer lo mismo, anoche no pude dormir mucho pensando en lo mala persona que soy y en todas las maneras que la vida tendrá para castigarme por ello. 

"Buenos días girasol" llamó Fox pero su voz se sentía tan molesta en ese momento. La falta de sueño me estaba cobrando factura. 

Movió mis pies para tomar el lugar y subirlos a su regazo. No quería admitir que el solo tenerlo cerca era bastante cómodo. 

"Normalmente los cuidadores está aquí para cuidar a los cachorros que estamos tratando" su voz era suave así que la parte idiota de mi que estaba al mando a dió la vuelta ignorandolo. Estaba por entrar a mi celo y aunque los supresores evitaban que mi útero doliera como una perra y soltara litros de lubricante, mis hormonas estaban como locas. 

"Déjame" pedí con un puchero involuntario. 

"Ve a dormir a mi oficina, yo voy a cuidar a Tera". 

"¿Es eso legal?" Pregunté pero lo haría, sino me quedaría dormido en cualquier momento. 

"Vamos a fingir que lo es". 

Había una manta entre las cosas de Wolf, era suavecita y tenía un olor muy rico así que me acosté en la camilla de exploración y me hice un ovillo. Odiaba mi celo, aún con los supresores que tomo desde los nueve años me molesta demasiado e incluso me ha dolido algunas veces, de hecho fue así como comenzó mi tormentosamente tóxica relación con Wolf. 

Ni siquiera supe cuánto dormí, estaba muy cómodo en el aroma del Fox soñando con cualquier cosa cuando mi teléfono sonó. Miré el pequeño aparato rosa y en la pantalla emergente aparecía el nombre de Bullock junto con alguna foto que tome para ponerla en mis contactos. 

Abrí el teléfono y contesté aún con los ojos cerrados. 

"Bebé" me llamó y yo solté un gruñido. 

Una risa salió de sus labios. 

"¿Faltaste o estás durmiendo en el trabajo?" Preguntó pero no quería contestar. 

"¿Necesitas algo?" Contesté en cambio. 

"Quería preguntar si podíamos dejar la comida para mañana, me han llamado de mi trabajo para una reunión urgente y no sé cuánto vaya a tardar". Había olvidado eso por completo para ser honesto, mi mente únicamente podía pensar en sueño y celo. 

"Está bien, no te preocupes". Cerré los ojos encogiéndome en mi mismo. Tal vez pueda conseguir un supresor de emergencia para poder terminar el día. 

"Nos vemos mañana príncipe" aún a través del teléfono sabía que estaba sonriendo. "Te quiero". 

"Te quiero" respondí y dejé a un lado el teléfono. 

La luz se encendió y Fox apareció a través de la oscuridad. Retiró suavemente la cobija y me dió un beso en la frente para después acariciar mi cabello. 

"Hola girasol" su mano se posicionó en mi espalda baja. 

"Hola" respondí estirándome en mis jeans y camisa a cuadros. 

"Te ves precioso" sonrió "se han llevado a Tera a la sala de quimioterapia, la enfermera Judy está con ella ahora mismo". 

Asentí poniéndome de pie. Mala idea, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina. 

Fox me subió a la camilla dejándome sentando en ella. Con los dedos tocó el cuero falso y tocó sus dedos para comprobar que efectivamente estaba goteando. Me recordé a mi mismo que Fox era un médico no cualquier adolescente idiota que lo tomaría como una burla. 

"¿Desde hace cuanto tomas los mismos supresores?" Preguntó en modo doctor. No de si era mi celo o yo mismo pero quería saltar sobre él, tomarlo con mi boca y... 

"A los nueve años tuve mi primer celo y el médico recetó uno, ayudaron los primeros años pero últimamente he comenzado a estar así" confesé acercándolo a mi y jugando con su corbata azul con dibujos de pecesitos. 

Bajó su rostro y besé sus labios. Necesitaba un alivio para poder pensar, nunca había tenido sexo con alguien durante mi celo pero conozco la dinámica, he usado juguetes sexuales para esas fechas, creo que tengo una idea. 

"Me duele" exageré pues no me dolía, era más como una molestia. 

El asintió besándome más profundo. Se quitó la bata. Blanca lanzandola al suelo y peleó una batalla con el cinturón café de sus pantalones de vestir. Solo quería que estuviera dentro de mí, estaba listo. 

No quiso que lo ayudara, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones hasta quedar únicamente en un boxer negro. Me sacó mis viejos jeans dejándome en unas bragas violetas de encaje las cuales arrancó con sus dos manos dejándome a su merced, ni siquiera sabía que eran así de frágiles. Me desabotoné ma camisa quedando en la camiseta interior a juego. 

"Eres muy hermoso" elogió mientras acariciaba mi piel. 

Hice el esfuerzo por abrir mis piernas y mostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba. La camilla era muy pequeña y estaba muy incómodo en ella pero las hormonas tenían el control a hora, solo podía pensar en cachorros de cabello castaño y labios pequeños. 

"Tan bueno" prometió tomando algo de mi lubricante con sus dedos y lamiendolo. 

Me jaló hasta la orilla de la camilla y me dió la media vuelta para que mi trasero quedara a su alcance. Lo sentí frotarse dos veces antes de entrar y por suerte puso su mano en mi boca porque sino hubiera gritado asustando a los padres de los niños enfermos que estaban a nuestro alrededor. 

"Tenemos que guardar silencio, mierda estás muy apretado". 

Asentí. Era casi tan grueso como Bullock y en definitivo lo más grande que había tenido dentro, eso tomando en cuenta los juguetes. 

Esperé que hiciera un movimiento previo pero no sucedió, con su otra mano me mantuvo sujeto mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir de mi en estocadas profundas y cortas saliendo por completo para volver a entrar. Mi utero estaba recibiendo lo que quiera porque podía jurar que lo sentía dentro de él y no tenía idea si eso era posible. 

"Mierda me muero por oírte gritar pero no será esta vez" murmuró haciendo el ritmo más rápido, sin salir completamente de mi. 

Asentí sonriendo porque prontamente estaríamos haciéndolo de nuevo. 

Sus manos sujetando mis caderas me dolía y sentía que estaban dejando marcas pero lo que mantenía la mayor parte de mi intención era su movimiento, era la mejor sensación que había tenido nunca y estaba por llegar. Quería verlo a los ojos, ver las caras que estaba haciendo mientras tocaba las paredes de mi útero porque definitivamente eso estaba haciendo. 

"Quiero-quiero verte" pedí y me dió una nalgada que me dejó escozor en la zona pero de nuevo, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la nueva sensación que acababa de descubrir. 

Sujete mis propios pies para darle un mejor acceso, me besó profundo antes de entrar en mí y sentí las estrellas detrás de mis ojos cuando tocó algo dentro de mí. Su mano cubrió mis labios porque soltaría un gemido increíblemente alto. No entendía como era posible que aún después del correrme sentía las secuencias del orgasmo mientras él entraba y salía de mi cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que se quedó quieto y con algo se temor sentí los calientes y largos chorros de semen llenar mi canal. 

Quedamos atrapados tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones. Acaricié su cabello porque aún no podía salir de la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que me traía el inusual orgasmo que había tenido. 

"¿Fui muy rudo?" Preguntó acariciando mi espalda. 

"No, fue maravilloso" comenté inconscientemente chupando su cuello. Recordé que acababa de tener sexo con un médico así que me sinceré "¿Es posible que hayas llegado a mi útero?" 

"Creo que toqué la pared un par de veces ¿Por qué?". 

Negué con la cabeza, tenía una sensación de necesidad física y emocional justo ahora así que seguí chupando la piel de su cuello cómodamente. 

"Iré por un anticonceptivo de emergencia a la farmacia de abajo" comentó aún dejando que lo marcara. 

"Gracias" murmuré pero no era gracias por la pastilla o por el sexo, sino por cuidarme justo ahora. 

"También te traeré unos jeans nuevos y unas bragas". 

"Y algo de comer porque tengo hambre" agregué. 

Pasó sus dedos por el arete brillante que adornaba mi ombligo. 

"Nunca había tenido sexo sin protección ¿y tú?" 

"Un par de veces lo hice" un par de veces como ayer en la noche. "Pero el tipo nunca se vino dentro mío o algo". 

Fox asintió besando fugazmente mis labios, me costaba creer que el alfa que me tenía sujeto del cuello hace un segundo era el mismo que me estaba mimando ahora. 

"No pasa nada girasol, haremos unas pruebas para estar seguros no porque desconfíe de ti sino de otras personas que pudieron mentirte ¿Está bien para tí?" 

Asentí. A final de cuentas él era el doctor. 

"¿Quieres que te preescriba otros supresores?" Preguntó finalmente separándose de mi. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo flácido era algo bastante grande. 

"Si, por favor" respondí 

"¿Combinados con anticonceptivos?" Preguntó de vuelta poniéndose su ropa y limpiándose las manos con unas toallas limpias. 

"Sería maravilloso" respondí de regreso poniéndome mi camisa y cubriendo mi parte inferior con la cobija. Mis pantalones estaban arruinados y mis pantis ya no existían. 

"Muy bien" sonrió dejando otro beso en mis labios. "Pizza de Guissepe, unas bragas talla mediana y unos pantalones de mezclilla". 

Asentí metido en la cobija. Antes tenía un suave aroma a Fox pero ahora todo tenía un aroma fuerte a nosotros dos, mi celo y su semen. 

Una vez que se fue me mantuve dentro de la cobija y abrí las ventanas tratando de sofocar el aroma, encendí un ventilador y puse casi la botella completa de silenciador de olor alrededor. Estaba limpiando la camilla con cloro desinfectante cuando abrieron la puerta y el dueño del consultorio no era quien tocaba. 

"¡Lo siento!" Exclamó él omega que hizo la fiesta a su hijo, creo que su nombre era Zayn. 

"Por favor no alces la voz" pedí. 

Él asintió en medio de un trance diciendo palabras en un idioma que desconocía mientras negaba. 

"Lo siento, de verdad lo siento" dijo finalmente algo que pude entender. "Vine porque quería una consulta con el doctor Fox pero ya veo que no está". 

"Por favor no vayas a decirle esto a nadie, yo entre en celo de repente y me ayudó. Por favor él no hace esto todo el tiempo, somos bastante respetuosos con los niños y los padres". 

Zayn asintió, sus ojos color miel estaban abiertos a más no poder y su piel morena se había vuelto dos tonos más pálida. 

"Claro, solo" se aclaró la garganta "vamos a dejarlo como está". 

Asentí completamente de acuerdo y él salió del consultorio mientras yo terminaba de limpiar el desastre. 

Tardó al menos otros quince minutos en volver, mi entretenimiento fue jugar golpear a topo en mi teléfono gastando tiempo. No sabía quién estaba cuidando a Tera afuera pero no quería que despertara sola en la habitación, yo tenía que estar con ella cuando lo hiciera. 

"Pantalones, y medicamentos" informó Fox pasandome una bolsa bastante elegante, dentro había otra bolsa más pequeña con un lindo coordinado de bragas y un top interior de seda. 

Los jeans me quedaban como hechos a la medida y así que solo me quedó ponerme mis viejas converse y ponerme de pie, cuando hacía movimientos bruscos aún podía sentirlo dentro lo cual era extraño e increíble. 

"Ire a revisar a Tera" avisé tomando el anticonceptivo de emergencia y agradeciendo la caja de supresores. 

"Está perfectamente dormida en su cama, la revisé antes de venir aquí". 

Asentí con una sonrisa y besé sus labios. 

"Eres el mejor". 

Sonrió sobre mis labios y me sostuvo un momento de la cintura. 

"Tú eres el mejor, girasol. Ve a cuidar a la cachorra, yo iré en un momento". 

Me llevé la caja de pizza a la habitación de Tera y la puse en la mesa que estaba a sus pies. Podría dejar a Wolf, dejar a Bullock y ser el esposo de un médico. Podría hacerlo, pero se que no lo haría porque si en algo soy muy bueno es en tomar muy malas decisiones.


	29. Libro 2: Parte 9

Llegué a Doncaster cargando mis maletas sintiéndome extraño por dejar a Bullock en París. Le había prometido que iba a esperar por él en casa después de que tuvimos sexo toda la noche, la buena noticia es que apenas me di cuenta del vuelo porque dormí como un bebé. 

"Louis" era una compañera de trabajo de mi madre la que había pasado por mí. Ella era su mejor amiga, una mujer bajita y asiática con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro. 

"Nia" saludé siguiendo el paso hasta el estacionamiento donde tenía su auto. 

"Joy me pidió que te recogiera, está muy enferma ahora, el médico dice que tiene bronquitis así que no se puede acercar a Tera para nada, aún no la ha llevado a checar pero ayer que la visite parecía sana". 

Asentí, mi pobre Tera asustada preguntándose por qué mamá y yo no estamos ahí con ella. Quería llegar a casa y abrazarla, temprano en la mañana fuimos a una clínica privada para un chequeo rápido y tome muchas vitaminas esperando que funcionara. 

Agradecí a Nia y entré a la casa abriendo con mis manos temblorosas hasta que pude hacerlo. Corrí el camino a mi habitación y allí estaba ella sonriendo con un muñeco de felpa en su brazo siendo sostenida por Wolf. 

"Louis" me llamó y yo di un paso atrás. 

"Ya llegué a cuidarla, ya puedes irte". 

"No hemos hablando desde..." 

"Desde que me enteré que me mentiste diciendo que ya no tenías sexo con ella y resulta que va a tener un bebé que o es tuyo, o es el niño dios" me quejé cruzando los brazos. 

Dió otro paso adelante pero aproveché para quitarle a la niña de los brazos y besar sus mejillas haciendo ruidos para que se riera, ya había un rastro de cabello blanco saliendo de su cabeza, consecuencias del cáncer. 

"No fue planeado" dijo entre dientes. 

"No me importa" respondí igual de molesto acomodando a Tera para que durmiera en mi hombro. 

"Louis" repitió, esta vez usando esa voz que me causa molestia. 

"Vamos a dejar algo claro, estoy con Bullock ahora, y si intentas tocarme le llamaré para que traiga a toda la milicia para que no vuelvas a molestarme a mi o ningún omega". 

"¿Me estás amenazando?". 

"Te estoy avisando lo que va a pasar, solamente" dije con la sonrisa más hipócrita que pude y me senté para ver la cara de Tera a medio dormir, era un encanto con su disfraz de Cenicienta y su muñeca de la misma princesa. 

Wolf se fue, metí a Tera en mi cama y mientras la veía dormir llamé a Bullock para contarle que llegue bien a mi casa, incluso le conté lo que pasa con Wolf y me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con él, lo haría pero nunca volvería a dejarme manipular por él. 

"¿Boo?" Preguntó Tera usando el apodo que me puso cuando era más pequeña. 

"Hola preciosa, ya llegué de mi viaje y te traje una sorpresa para que juegues" sonreí buscando entre la mochila de cosas que compre para Tera hasta sacar el juego de porcelana que compré para ella. 

Le había comprado también ropa, zapatos, diademas para su cabecita calva. Saque todo y lo dejé sobre la cama esperando que pronto mi madre viera lo que había hecho por ellas incluso sin estar en casa, había pensado en Tera cuando estaba en París, incluso había intentado llamar a mi madre para que me dejara hablar por teléfono con ella pero rara vez respondió mis llamadas y cuando lo hizo contestó de una manera cortante y extraña. Acaricié las mejillas una vez más antes de sacarla a la cocina para hacer panqueques con el cortador con forma de oso que había comprado antes de irme. 

Le puse su pijama y la acosté a dormir. 

Mi madre se estaba quedando en el nuevo departamento de Wolf y no quería siquiera imaginar lo que estaban haciendo ahí dentro aunque ya lo imaginaba porque había un cachorro en camino aunque una parte de mi estaba ofendida por mi madre y Wolf cuando claramente le dije que la estaba engañando, la engañó en su cara, incluso en su cama, comenzaba a creer que ella se hacía la tonta a propósito para que él no la abandonara pues aunque ella es preciosa a sus treinta y nueve años Wolf tiene treinta y según mi experiencia parece más atraído a omegas jóvenes que a MILFs. 

Me forcé a dormir también después de una ducha, había sido un día largo, había tomado un vuelo apresurado en clase turista en un avión lleno de personas y amenacé a mi ex con enviarle a mi nuevo novio a golpearlo. Todo un día de aventuras. 

En dos semanas había olvidado lo tediosa que era la rutina de Tera por las mañanas, tener que despertar temprano para darle su desayuno y sus medicinas, darle un baño, cuidar que no se lastime, prepararla, prepararme a mi misma. Su maleta para salir era increíblemente pesada únicamente por la cantidad de medicamentos que teníamos que cargar, sin contar sus meriendas, cambios de ropa, de zapatos, mantas extra, desinfectantes. 

"Cariño tienes que terminar la avena que te hice para poder ir al doctor" le pedí terminando de separar las cosas entre mi mochila y una linda mochila suya con dibujos de Minnie Mouse en ella. 

"Quiero a mamá" pidió alejando el plato de avena. 

"Yo también la quiero pero tenemos que ir al doctor, entre más rápido vayamos al doctor es más rápido que vamos a ver a mamá" Negocié con una niña de tres años que tenía los brazos cruzados en un su pecho y un puchero que amenazaba con convertirse en llanto. 

"Hospital hace que me duela" Se quejó. Bueno, no esperaba que le tuviera cariño a ese lugar. 

Tenía que obligar a una niña de tres años recién operada de un trasplante múltiple de órganos, estaba pensando en como hacer para llevarla al auto sin lastimar su cicatriz. 

"El doctor Fox va a estar en el hospital". 

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, debía dejar de pensar en mi ex novio. 

"Está bien" dijo ella y metió las galletas en su mochila aunque de ninguna manera iba a comer eso. Ya me encargaría de reemplazarlas.

Por suerte mi mamá me dejó su camioneta así que nos llevé al hospital, los lugares para discapacitados se estaban convirtiendo en mi placer culposo así que estacioné en uno y saqué a Tera de ahí luchando con la niña y las dos mochilas, por suerte sobrevivimos a esa. 

Caminamos al ala pediátrica donde la doctora de Tera le sacó muestras de sangre por las cuales lloró mucho, le hizo exámenes de peso y talla, revisó la cicatriz, le entregué los frascos de orina que me pidió, incluso tomó cultivos de su saliva. Pasamos alrededor de una hora ahí y salimos con una nueva lista de medicamentos lo que hacía los medicamentos que recién había surtido inútiles. 

"Quiero ver a Fox" Pidió Tera mientras caminábamos de la mano saliendo del consultorio de la doctora. 

"Creo que podemos hacerle una visita" Esperaba que esa vez no estuviera coqueteando con nadie. 

La metí al elevador y subimos dos plantas hasta llegar al área de oncología pediátrica. Saludé al guardia que había visto todos los días por dos meses y medio, me saludó de vuelta y entramos al lugar. Había otra fiesta de campana. 

Fox estaba sonriendo entregando cupcakes morados y junto a él una pareja que sostenía una cachorra con una camiseta que decía Vencí el Cáncer en letras moradas con brillos. La doctora dijo que si todo sale bien en un par de consultas Tera podrá tocar la campana. 

"¡Fox!" Gritó y corrió hacia él. Mi pequeña Tera estaba corriendo. 

"¡Tera!" La atrapó emocionado y la cargó en sus brazos dejando muchos besos en sus mejillas, tuve que acercarme para acomodar su peluca. 

Nos miramos un momento. Fue solo un momento pero se sintió como si hubiera regresado el tiempo a aquel día cuando nos abrazamos en su consultorio y me dejó consolarlo, fue solo un momento. 

"Fox te extraño mucho" Reclamó Tera con su tono de voz infantil "dijiste que volverías y nunca volviste". 

"Lo siento muñequita, he estado muy ocupado ayudando a niños como Stella que hoy regresa a su casa como tu lo hiciste" Sonríe con esa sonrisa tan perfecta. 

"¡Hola Stella!" Saludó a la niña quien no ponía mucha atención por ensuciar su cara con el cupcake sin azúcar famoso de Fox. 

La bajamos al suelo para que jugara con otros cachorros y a diferencia de la vez pasada lo hizo, se sentó con un grupo de omegas de su edad quienes la invitaron a tomar el té y hablaron de sus muñecas y de cuál era su príncipe o princesa favorita. 

"Te traje un cupcake" dijo Fox sentados en las mismas sillas con forma de hongos de la vez pasada. "¿Me acompañas un momento a mi oficina?" 

"Gracias" dije tomando el pastelito mientras entrabamos al lugar y emparejaba la puerta "Tera tenía muchas ganas de verte, fue la única manera que conseguí que viniera al hospital a su revisión, perdón por colarnos a la fiesta de Stella". 

"De hecho quería hablar contigo, iba a llamarte pero perdí tu número, fui a tu casa y el esposo de tu madre me dijo que te habías ido con un alfa a París".

Puta madre. 

"Fui con mi tío Bullock a su viaje de trabajo" la medio mentira salió antes de que pudiera darme cuenta que lo hizo. 

¿Me lo imaginé o su temple se suavizó?

Una sonrisa de un millón de euros apareció en su cara y ahora dio un paso más cerca mío y yo solo tenía la vista fija en el zorro animado que se asomaba de la bolsa de su bata para no lanzarme a sus labios. 

"Oh, eso está bien" dio dos pasos atrás luciendo nervioso. 

Miré alrededor de su oficina tratando de ignorar todos los lugares donde tuvimos sexo pero eso solo me dejaba viendo el techo. 

"¿Recuerdas que hace como dos meses hablamos de que el hospital hace una fiesta de beneficencia anual?" asentí, recuerdo a su padre exigirle que fuera con alguien de apellido Medici. 

"Creí que ese baile ya había sido realizado" mentí. 

"No, será este fin de semana y te quería pedir que fueras mi acompañante". 

Acompañante al evento que describió como el más importante para su familia incluyendo a su padre. 

"No tienes que venir si no quieres, no te tienes que preocupar por tu atuendo o el salón, yo pagaré por ello, solo necesito que me acompañes". 

No sabía que decir. 

"Mi mamá esta enferma y no puede quedarse cuidando a Tera y su esposo está con ella probablemente ya se contagió también". 

"Puedo enviar una de las enfermeras del hospital a cuidarla, sería una bien recomendada y tu madre puede quedarse en la otra habitación para asegurarse que todo está bien". 

No había manera de decir que no cuando sus ojos color verde me miraban así. 

"¿A que hora pasas por mi?" me rendí. 

Su abrazo fue la mejor recompensa


	30. Libro 2: Parte 10

No sabía como empezar a describir mi imagen en el espejo. Caro seguramente estaba entre los adjetivos, solamente el traje que usaba tenía un costo ridículamente elevado pero Zayn insistió en que me veía bien y que a Fox no le importaría el precio así que lo compre, un fondo de flores bordadas a mano para resaltar un traje color plata, ahora mi cabello estaba más largo y me gustaba mi nuevo estilo. El maquillaje profesional también ayudó, realzaba todas mis facciones pero no demasiado para verme exagerado. 

La enfermera Judy en persona había sido contratada para cuidar a Tera por la noche así que mi madre no puso resistencia a ello, peor aún cuando le dije que saldría con Fox, ella ya estaba planeando una boda desde el departamento de soltero de Wolf. 

"¡Pareces un príncipe!" exclamó Tera cuando salí a verificar que Fox ya había llegado por mi. 

"Gracias corazón, y de nuevo gracias por aceptar el trabajo Judy, está más que sobrecalificada para esto". 

"Le debía un favor al doctor Fox que no sabía como pagar, ese hombre es un ángel se lo aseguro". 

Tocaron la puerta, supuse que era él así que revisé mi reflejo una vez más, todo en orden. 

Fox estaba precioso en su traje completamente negro, su cabello estaba más largo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y había algo en su sonrisa, no tenía manera de explicar como es que su sonrisa era tan perfecta y sus labios tan rosados. 

"Buenas noches, traje un regalo para Tera" avisó. 

"¡Un zorro de peluche!" dijo Tera brincando alrededor, ya podía brincar "¡Como el de tu bata!". 

El peluche me hizo reír porque era un zorro con bata médica. Era un doctor Fox. 

"Voy a salir con tu hermano para que todos vean lo precioso que se ve hoy pero, si después él quiere y tú me dejas voy a llevarte al parque para que todos vean lo hermosa que te ves con ese precioso cabello blanco"

Prometí ser bueno, prometí ser bueno. 

Tan bueno que no le dije a Bullock lo que haría esta noche. 

Afuera había una jodida limusina estacionada esperando por nosotros, no podía creerlo. Aguanté mi emoción para no correr dentro del vehículo, incluso el chofer abrió la puerta para nosotros y una vez dentro no podía creer lo increíble que era ese lugar. Traté de no babear cuando Fox sacó una botella de champaña de uno de los compartimentos junto con dos copas y las sirvió tranquilamente sin derramar ni un poco. 

"Quiero que uses algo durante el evento" dijo sacando una caja rectangular de su abrigo. 

Era un tocado para el cabello con pequeñas formas de flores hechas de cristales en colores vivimos. Con cuidado la atoró en mi cabello, no podía creerlo me sentía tan especial en ese momento. Wolf estaba equivocado, no estaba con Fox porque fuera lo que se supone que debo querer, estaba con Fox porque siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme sentir especial. 

Al parecer el evento era para recaudar fondos para hacer pruebas del VIH en zonas rurales de África y ofrecer tratamiento a quienes no cuentan con la manera de obtenerlos o eso decían los panfletos de la entrada. Había muchas fotografías principalmente de omegas jóvenes donde se anunciaba que ellos ya eran beneficiados. 

"Mi papá está por aquí" dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda y llevándome al lugar donde estaba el doctor Fox mayor con una omega bonita y joven visiblemente embarazada. 

"Es un gusto verlos en una posición más cómoda para todos, ¿cómo está tu hermana Louis?" preguntó con una mirada cínica sosteniendo una copa. 

"Un gusto doctor Fox" saludé de vuelta tomando la mano de Fox cuando me di cuenta que se estaba poniendo un poco incómodo. 

"Louis, ella es Hanna la segunda esposa de mi papá, está esperando a mi segunda media hermana la cual también será una omega. Hanna él es mi novio Louis". 

"Mucho gusto conocerte cielo, bienvenido a la familia" saludó ella con su perfectamente manicurada mano sobre la mía. 

"Gracias Hanna" dije visiblemente incómodo así que Fox nos sacó de ahí para presentarme algunos de los médicos del hospital que no conocía, amigos de su familia quienes probablemente tenían juntos más dinero que la Unión Europea. 

Nos sentamos en una mesa donde estaba el hermano mayor de su padre, un hombre serio pero su enérgico esposo equilibraba la balanza haciendo ademanes y manteniendo a todo el mundo hablando, con nosotros en la mesa estaba la hija omega de ellos junto con una pareja joven que iban en representación de los padres de uno de ellos, Niall y Shawn. 

"¿Cómo se conocieron querido?" Preguntó el esposo del tío Fox.

"Fox de hecho era el doctor de mi hermana Tera, nos conocimos en el hospital" sonreí bebiendo un trago de mi copa. 

"¿Está bien ahora?" Preguntó visiblemente apenado por traer el tema a colación. 

"Sí, pasamos un momento muy angustiante pero obtuvo un trasplante y ahora está perfecta, corre para todos lados, Fox es su más grande héroe" Mencioné. Creo que entre Tera y yo a ella le dió más nuestra ruptura. 

Conforme con la respuesta, tío Benny -como me pidió que lo llamara- bebió de su copa y se acercó a decirle algo a su marido al oído, la cara dura del hombre mayor cayó para responderle algo a su esposo y sus sonrisas se encontraron. Esperaba tener eso algún día. 

Bebimos un poco más, Fox insistió en llevarme a la pista a bailar lo cual no se le da tan bien pero pone el corazón ello, disfrutamos de la banda bailando todo tipo de música desde la más rápida a la más lenta y en medio de la banda cantando This Love de mi banda favorita Maroon 5 me robó un beso. 

"¿Terminaste de plantear tus cosas?" Preguntó sosteniendome de una manera completamente propia para un baile lento. 

"Serás el primero en saber" prometí escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. 

Hubo una subasta, Fox compró una pulsera de oro blanco que era para omegas y no me quiso decir que haría con ella pero había una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, la sonrisa traviesa era mi favorita. 

Niall resultó ser muy agradable, conversamos un poco y me agradó darme cuenta que no soy la única persona de origen no opulento en la mesa cuando me contó que se conocieron en la universidad y se enamoraron. Me di cuenta que estaba un poco alejado de los demás miembros de alta sociedad en la fiesta así le avisé a nuestros acompañantes que íbamos a bailar y así lo hicimos, incluso intercambiamos números de teléfono. 

"No es por chismear pero -oh por dios- es bueno tener con quien chismear en las fiestas, ese chico que está allá hablando con tu alfa es Joan Medici, sus padres están obsesionados con que estén juntos, había rumores de que iban a comprometerse en esta fiesta". 

Joan Medici era jodidamente perfecto con su cabello a la barbilla en suaves rizos, cuerpo delgado pero estilizado, piel blanca y un porte que yo nunca podría tener. Pero Fox no lo miraba como lo hacía conmigo, de hecho parecía incómodo así que le pedí un momento a Niall para ir a buscar a mi acompañante. 

"Amor" llamé haciendo mi voz cantarina a propósito. 

"¡Louis!" llamó con alivio ajustándome a su lado sosteniendo mi cintura. "Mi amor él es Joan, hijo de uno de los amigos de mi padre, Joan él es mi novio Louis". 

Me colgué de su cuello para dejar un suave beso, sonreí como si fuera idiota y me recargué en su costado. 

"Es una manera de decirlo, somos el uno para el otro" chillé "somos almas gemelas, de hecho hay un rumor de que la próxima fiesta me va a dar cierta pieza que se vería preciosa en mi mano ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?"

La cara de Fox me daba risa, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero una vez que se dió cuenta comenzó a seguirme el juego. 

"Amor no arruines la sorpresa". 

"Pero ya quiero ser tu esposo" hice un puchero "sabes que quiero que tengamos a nuestro primer cachorro antes de mis veinte". 

Me di la vuelta para ver la cara de incredulidad de Joan, no tenía nada contra él porque no lo conocía pero si lo buscaba para hacerlo sentir incómodo no lo iba a lograr, se tenía que alejar de él. 

"Amor" dijo aguantando la risa. 

"Se me va a empezar a notar" dije entre dientes. 

Eso alejó a Joan y cuando ya no estaba no pude hacer nada más que estallar en risas. Deberían darme un premio por interpretar al amante tonto, debía agradecer a mi profesor de teatro por enseñarme tan buena técnica para no reírme en medio de la escena. 

No podía ver a Fox aguantar su risa, su cara era tan graciosa que solo me hacía reír más y la gente iba a preguntarse si consumimos sustancias prohibidas en una beneficencia. Finalmente su carcajada explotó y salimos corriendo al jardín del hotel donde se estaba llevando a cabo la beneficencia. 

"Tienes un talento increíble" dijo sacando su abrigo para pasarlo por mis hombros y resguardarme de la brisa. 

"Gané un premio en la escuela, entre a la escuela de arte dramático de Doncaster pero con lo de Tera no pude asistir, quería ser maestro de teatro algún día". 

"Aún puedes hacerlo, no dejes que tus sueños se vean interferidos". 

"No te ofendas pero suena a la mierda más privilegiada que he oido y hoy oí muchas cosas". 

Me dio un beso en la frente mientras seguíamos el sendero de rocas en medio del pasto y las flores. Ver las flores me recordó la vez que fuimos al vivero juntos y me hizo un ramo de girasoles.

"Me gustó ser tu casi prometido al menos dos segundos" se rió, estábamos a nada de llegar al lobby del hotel.

"Me gusto ser tu casi prometido también" confesé y sus labios atacaron los míos. 

Me puse de puntillas y respondí su hambriento beso, sus manos estaban cómodas en mi cintura y las mías en su cuello, éramos una silueta que armonizaba con jadeos y ocasionales gemidos de los labios de uno o del otro, ansiaba mucho esto, ansiaba estar así con él. 

"Bebé, te he extrañado mucho" murmuró en mi oído y me causo escalofrios por todo el cuerpo. 

"Papi" respondí cuando bajó sus labios a mi cuello. 

"Déjame tenerte, por favor" pidió lamiendo desde el cuello de mi camisa hasta mi barbilla. 

"Está bien" consentí, aunque habría accedido a lo que sea que me pidiera. 

No pude evitar mi risa traviesa mientras alquilaba una habitación para nosotros, me estaba portando mal pero iba a haber un castigo. Estaba ansioso. 

Subimos al elevador con risas cómplices pues estaba lleno de personas y bajamos en nuestro piso para caminar entre cosquillas a ella, Fox la abrió y entramos. 

Hubo muchos besos, tuvimos pelea con nuestra ropa, los sacos cayeron uno y luego el otro, los zapatos quedaron en algún rincón, mi camisa de flores estaba sobre el buró, los pantalones de Fox enredados en la sabana, los míos en algún lugar debajo, solo estábamos con nuestra última prenda, sus labios torturando mis pezones con ayuda de sus dientes. Su mano bajó y me quitó las bragas que compró para mi aquella primera vez. 

"Te he extrañado tanto que no puedo esperar, te compensaré en un rato" prometió bajando mis bragas. 

Se puso de pie buscando sus pantalones y sacando un preservativo. Lo abrió y lo enrolló desde la cabeza rojiza hasta la base gruesa. Estaba ansioso. 

Se acomodó sobre mi y entró hasta el fondo, me había desacostumbrado a tener algo tan adentro pero se sentía tan bien. Me apoyé en sus brazos que estaban más fuertes ahora para enredar mis piernas en su cadera buscando tenerlo aún mas profundo. Había mucho ruido entre mis gemidos, los gruidos de Fox y la cabecera de la cama chocando contra la pared en cada empuje. 

"Joder, joder" era lo único que podía repetir, mi cerebro no daba para más. 

"¿De quién eres bebe?" gruñó en mi oído sujetándome para levantar mi cuerpo sin despegarnos, con sus movimientos incluso más rápidos y fuertes. 

"Tuyo papi" respondí entre jadeos, no pude evitarlo y mordí su hombro fuerte llegando al orgasmo. 

Lo sentí moverse dentro mío de manera errática hasta que el nudo comenzó a crecer dejándonos atrapados el uno con el otro. 

Me enfoqué en sus ojos, un verde tan vivo con las plantas que tanto me recuerdan a él. Me acerqué a sus labios y los besé para después limpiar con mi dedo el brillo labial. 

"Me gusta la cara que haces cuando piensas" dijo. 

"No quiero pensar mucho está noche" dije besando sus labios. 

Salió de mi y se dió la vuelta para sacar quitarse el condón, lo ató y luego lo lanzó a la papelera del baño. 

"¿Quieres que lo sigamos haciendo? Porque no tengo más condones a la mano" preguntó "puedo pedirlos al servicio al cuarto". 

"Arruinas el romance" me reí besando sus labios. "Pídelos". 

Mientras el encargado del servicio a la habitación los traía, Fox se concentro en lamerme completo, su lengua yendo tan profundo como pudo, su lengua bajando para dar más atención y volviendo a subir. Estaba recostado en codos y rodilla siendo frotado por la almohada mientras Fox se concentran en mi agujero. 

Cuando llegó el hombre de servicio al cual el alfa atendió afuera ya estaba completamente húmedo de nuevo. Separé mis mejillas traseras para que me viera mejor y me diera lo que quería. 

Quitó mis manos y me dió una nalgada que ardió. Metió su dedo medio de la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha me dió otra nalgada, estaba tan sobreexitado que no me importaba lo que me hiciera siempre y cuando me diera placer. 

"Tu trasero es tan perfecto, debería ser siempre de ese tono de rojo" bajo para dejar un beso en una de mis nalgas rojas por sus manos. 

"Papi" rogué para que se metiera dentro. 

"En un segundo bebé, papi está ocupado" respondió chupando la piel dónde había dejado un beso, dejando está vez una marca morada. 

Me tomó de espalda a él, me folló tan bien, con su mano me acarició mientras me tomaba del cabello para darme indicaciones tratando de no ser demasiado rudo. Pero a mí me encantaba que fuera rudo. 

Empujó mi cabeza al colchón mientras seguía taladrando mi entrada y atacando mi sensible punta con su mano. No podría durar mucho, no con él. 

Tuve un orgasmo fuerte, pero cuando nos dió acomodó para llegar más profundo tocó la pared de mi útero y tuve un segundo orgasmo que me hizo llorar del placer. 

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó buscando mi rostro, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. 

"Joder estoy perfecto, más que perfecto, me follas tan bien" murmuré entre sollozos y besos. 

Lo tomó como un sí y siguió follando, nos dió la vuelta cuando sintió su orgasmo y cuando obtuvo el nudo estábamos frente a frente. 

"Nunca nadie había llorado en el sexo conmigo" comento lamiendo mis lágrimas. 

"Es que la sensación es muy extrema, cuando tocas mi útero es como si me corriera al instante, y la sensación dura horas". 

Una sonrisa vanidosa lleno sus labios esta vez. 

"Deberíamos checar que no le he hecho daño, nunca había tocado la pared del útero de nadie, es muy extraño" dijo acariciando mi cabello "tal vez el tuyo es más corto por eso lo alcanzo, pero me preocupa lastimar tu piel sensible". 

"¿Corto?" Me mofé "Fox tu pene es enorme, mide como veintiocho centímetros". 

"Gracias pero un orgasmo uterino es algo muy difícil de alcanzar, por lo tanto nadie sabe que tan peligroso es". 

"Me encanta cuando te pones en modo doctor" sonreí besando sus labios de nuevo. 

"¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?" Preguntó. 

"¿Cuántos condones nos quedan?" Pregunté 

"Cinco" respondió acariciando mi cara. 

"Esta bien para mí" respondí besando sus labios de nuevo. 

Por la mañana me dolía todo, mis muslos se sentían pesados y mi entrada me molestaba para ir al baño. Aprovechando que Fox estaba dormido me escabullí con mi ropa y encendí mi teléfono, lo había apagado para la subasta pero debí olvidar prenderlo. Divagué entre el menú hasta que encontré cinco llamadas perdidas de Bullock y seis de mi mamá. 

Sin pensarlo tomé mis cosas y me fui de ahí. Con el dinero que tenía en mis bolsillos pedí un taxi para ir a casa. Se sentía como la peor resaca, y ni siquiera estuve ebrio.


	31. Libro 2: Parte 11

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba seguro que alguna de las posiciones que hicimos me jodieron el cuerpo y mi entrada incluso me dolía pero claro, yo no quise detenerme y le pedí que me follara con el nudo. Cada paso me recordaba lo zorra que había sido. 

Mi madre estaba sentada en la cocina compartiendo un café con la enfermera Judy, ya se veía más sana así que supuse que ya la habían dado el alta y regresaría al trabajo y a la casa. 

"Gracias por el desayuno Joy, un placer saludarte" se despidió de ella y al salir me dió un abrazo de despedida. 

Entré a la cocina y busque algo de desayunar ignorando que probablemente apesto a Fox, usaba la misma ropa que ayer solo que arrugada y tenía mucha hambre. Solo me faltaba un letrero que dijera Anoche tuve mucho sexo. 

"¿Por qué me llamaste anoche? Pensé que había pasado algo con Tera". 

Saque el cereal de la alacena y lo serví en un plato para buscar la leche. Me senté y sentí el dolor en mi parte baja y la necesidad de afecto por el mismo que casi me hace llorar en la cocina. 

"Bullock nos llamó anoche" genial, ahora dice nos. 

"¿Necesitaba algo? Olvidé que mi teléfono estaba pagado" murmuré con la boca llena de Cheerios.

"No quiso decirme, dijo que necesitaba decirte algo urgente. Yo yo te llamé porque no me diste el número de la niñera y Fox no contestaba su teléfono tampoco, ahora veo por qué". Dijo ella alzando una ceja. 

Yo me perdí en la palabra urgente y corrí como pude a mi habitación para llamar a Bullock. Soy un desastre, eso fue lo que pensé cuando mi espalda tocó la cama mientras esperaba que entrara la llamada al teléfono de Bullock. 

No me había visto en el espejo pero sabía que tenía una marca bastante grande en el cuello, y en el costado, y en la cintura, y en los muslos. Parecía un dálmata en ese momento. 

"¿Hola?" Pregunté cuando los sonidos de timbre desaparecieron. Estaba gastando mucho en la llamada internacional, esperaba que al menos me contestara el saludo. 

"Te llamé anoche y no contestaste" reclamó. Bueno no es el saludo que esperaba pero era bueno saber que estaba vivo, su trabajo es muy peligroso me imaginé muchas cosas. 

"Mi teléfono estaba fallando y..." 

"Tu madre ya me dijo dónde estabas y con quién, parece que finalmente si encontraste al alfa para casarte y tener los cachorros que quieres, el alfa que te lleva a eventos benéficos del hospital que pertenece a su familia, ya te has hecho un buen lugar en la sociedad no solo de Doncaster sino de Inglaterra". 

"No es como tu piensas ¿Si?" Traté de aclarar "Fox me pidió un favor para terminar unos rumores y él hizo mucho por Tera cuando estuvo en cuidados intensivos" quise explicar. 

"Y le pagaste muy bien Louis, follaste con él antes y estoy seguro que follaste con él ahora". 

Su voz sonaba tan dura y molesta, nada que ver con mi suave y tierno Bullock. Me negaba a pensar que la misma persona tras la llamada era el mismo que me cargó en sus brazos para llevarme a la cama después de hacer el amor. No podía serlo. 

"No es lo que parece, mi teléfono murió en la fiesta y olvidé cargarlo" menti mordiendo mi uña. 

"Deberías tratarte con un psicólogo porque eres un mentiroso patológico Louis, me usaste para obtener lo que querías, soy una persona de verdad y tú jugaste con mis sentimientos, me hiciste terminar mi relación con Jake cuando él era una persona estable que quería una familia conmigo y ahora me haces esto ¿Tienes idea lo que yo sacrifico por tí?". 

Una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla. De todas las personas del mundo no esperaba que Bullock me llamara mentiroso y se burlara de mí. Miré la cuna vacía de Tera y me enfoqué en los peluches esparcidos. 

"¿Podemos hablar de esto cuando vuelvas?". 

"Tal vez nunca vuelva, no volveré en mucho tiempo Louis. Estoy empacando para ir a Irak, me llamaron ayer, voy a ser jefe de pelotón". 

Me quedé sin aire. En mi mente pasó la última despedida que tuve con mi papá, cuando él se fue a la guerra y nunca volvió, me sentía enfermo, los sollozos salían de mi boca sin poder contenerlos. Finalmente iba a perderlo, aunque volviera lo que tuvimos nunca sería lo mismo. 

"Deja el falso llanto Louis, ya no te estorbo para ser feliz con él, estoy muy seguro que te hará más feliz que yo". 

Negué con la cabeza sintiéndome estúpido porque él no pida verme. Iba a perderlo como perdí a mi papá. 

"Por favor no te vayas, yo haré que funcione". 

"No, no lo harás. Vas a seguir con ese médico, van a tener una linda boda, tendrán lindos cachorros consentidos que serán tu adoración y serás un esposo trofeo, eso es lo que pasará". 

"Bully" murmuré. 

"Esta bien Louis, voy a estar bien y tú también". 

Colgó la llamada. 

Me quedé sin aire un momento, tuve que buscar la manera de respirar. Era tanto el escándalo que estaba haciendo que mi madre entró a revisarme hasta que me ayudó a respirar con normalidad. 

Me dió un tranquilizante del botiquín y me arrulló hasta que estuve mejor. 

"Bullock se irá a Irak, tengo miedo de que no vuelva" confesé cuando finalmente pude respirar. 

"Estará bien cariño" murmuró acariciando mi cabello. "Mejor cuéntame de como la pasaste con Fox ayer". 

Asentí agradeciendo el jugo que me dió para poder relajarme. 

"Vino por mi en limusina" conté jugando con mis manos, tengo que admitir que eso fue alucinante. 

"Increíble, la última vez que me subí a una limusina fue en mi noche de graduación, tu papá se había graduado de cadete y yo de enfermera, gasto todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado para que fuéramos pero no pudimos pagar la de regreso así que usamos una bicicleta para poder regresar al pequeño departamento que compartíamos, estaba muy nerviosa esa noche porque ese día fue cuando le conté que ya venías en camino". 

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo que no era mío, mi papá era un romántico, lo fue los quince años que estuvieron casados y fue el mejor papá para mí, siempre un caballero. 

"¿Qué más?" Preguntó abrazándome. 

"Me presentó a su familia, su padre parece ser un asno pero la madrastra parece una linda mujer quitando el hecho de que es casi de la edad de su hijastro, no sabía que Fox tiene una media hermana pequeña y su madrastra está esperando un bebé" mencioné. "Me sorprende que nunca hable de ella con lo que adora a los niños como lo hace con Tera". 

"Estoy muy feliz de que estén arreglando sus problemas, ustedes son tan lindos juntos, ¿Quieres contarme por qué terminaron?". 

Me tomó unos segundos pensar en algo que no fuera una mentira completa. 

"Fox quiere comenzar una familia, y puede que me haya asustado un poco porque aún soy joven y soy el cuidador de Tera, no estoy seguro aún porque tengo que hacerme cargo de ella y ayudarte con el nuevo cachorro". 

"Vamos a estar bien, si voy a necesitar tu apoyo para los cuidados de Tera pero este cachorro promete ser un luchador. La razón por la que me emociona tanto que estés con Fox es porque él te mira de la manera en la que Markus me miraba, siempre con esas sonrisa en sus ojos azules, siempre queriendo estar cerca de ti aunque sean solo los lugares en la mesa, la manera en la que te cuida y se preocupa por ti. Te mereces a un alfa que sea como tú padre lo fue para mí en vida". 

Hacía mucho no tenía una conversación así con mi madre, me gustaba lo que estar con Fox representaba para nuestra relación. De alguna manera verme con alguien le recordaba a la forma de ser de mi papá la ayudaba a sanar a ella también. 

Pensé en que el tocado de cristal se quedó en la habitación del hotel, me hubiera gustado tenerlo mientras Ellio me pintaba, estaba seguro que se vería perfecto en cuadro. 

"¿Crees que Bullock va a estar bien?" Pregunté. 

"Creo que va a estar bien, es un alfa fuerte, ha pasado por muchas cosas y ha salido bien de todas ellas" mencionó. 

"No sé cómo me voy a sentir si no vuelve" confesé. 

"Volverá, estoy segura que volverá" consoló "pero por favor date un baño porque hueles a alfa y me estoy mareando". 

"¡Mamá!" Chillé incómodo buscando mi bata de baño. 

"¿Usaron protección? Porque Fox es un buen alfa pero no quisiera que estuvieras embarazado antes del matrimonio". 

"¡Mamá cállate!" Me quejé tomando una de mis bragas y buscando salir con dirección al baño. 

"Oh por favor, ni que no supera lo que haces con tu novio en privado Louis, es normal tener sexo con la persona que amas". 

"¡No es mi novio!" Dije desde la seguridad del baño. 

"¡Más vale que lo sea, y que se amen! No quiero un nieto producto de la lujuria". 

Mi madre podía ser divertida cuando quería. 

Me mire en el espejo y maldije a Fox cinco veces tras mirar mi piel llena de mordidas y marcas de amor. Ni siquiera me pude agachar para bajarme bien las bragas porque no me podia doblar. 

Finalmente el baño me ayudó mucho, la tina estaba llena de agua tibia y eso relajó todos mis músculos. 

Creo que lo soñé, pero estaba seguro de haber oído a Fox decir Te Amo.


	32. Libro 2: Parte 12

Se podría decir que había vuelto a la normalidad o algo así. No había hablado con Fox después de huir de nuestra noche de deslices pero estaba mejor solo, finalmente había pasado un mes completo soltero y mi primer mes de celibato lo cual fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Me dedicaba todo el día todos los días a cuidar que Tera estuviera bien, mantener la casa limpia, cuidar que no se metiera en problemas por sus travesuras, incluso fuimos al parque un par de veces aunque uso cubrebocas y guantes jugó con otros niños y fue normal por un segundo. 

Habíamos hecho una cita de juegos con Tyler el hijo de Zayn y Liam así que me levante de la cama buscando ir a buscar mi ropa a la lavadora cuando vi a mi madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina hablando tranquilamente con Wolf. Miré mi cuerpo cubierto únicamente con un bóxer con dibujos de caricatura y me escondí en la parte de la barra que da a la sala. 

"¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" Pregunté visiblemente molesto. Solo quería mi sandwich y ya. 

"Buenos días para ti también Louis, Wolf vino a visitar a su hija y ponerse al tanto de su futuro cachorro gracias por preguntar" 

"¿Y tiene que ser mientras yo estoy en casa?". 

Para una persona que no conoce el contexto seguro sonaba con un animal sin educación pero es solo que no quería ver su cara y creí que había llegado a un acuerdo con mi mamá pero justo ahora no estoy en los mejores términos con Bullock y no quiero aprovecharme entrando a su casa mientras no está. Mierda cuanto detesto a Wolf. 

"De hecho queremos hablar contigo" dijo Wolf, yo quería golpearle la cara pero que se le puede hacer. 

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un alfa que no respeta a los omegas así que si me haces el enorme favor de irte de la casa que compró mi padre te lo agradecería muchísimo". 

"¡Louis!" Mi madre estaba realmente angustiada. 

"Tiene razón Joy, esta es su casa y él es tu hijo, creo que pueden hablar a solas, yo tengo que ir a trabajar, cuando Tera despierte dile que vine a verla y que la extraño mucho". 

Incluso hice muecas cuando se fue. Su pene no era tan grande de todos modos. 

Ignorando lo que mi madre decía me metí al baño para darme una ducha, hoy es el único día libre de Zayn y habíamos acordado llevar a los niños al cine a ver una película infantil y llevarlos a comer pizza a ese restaurante que tenía animatronics al cual Tera ama ir. Esperaba no ser una tercera rueda en su burbuja romántica pero Zayn era básicamente mi mejor amigo y Liam era una persona muy amable y dulce. 

Vestí a Tera y la peiné con una diadema en su cabello blanco, aun no me acostumbraba a eso, extrañaba sus mechones castaños largos y ondulados. Mi dulce y tierna Tera. 

Mis amigos pasaron por mi y tomé asiento junto a Tera y Tyler, era muy lindo ver a Tyler actuar como un hermano mayor para Tera, jugando con ella pero siempre explicando las cosas que ella no entendía y con mucha paciencia, incluso jugaban la té y las muñecas cosa que a los padres del niño obviamente no les molestaba. 

"Dime que ya hablaste con Fox" pidió Zayn mientras veíamos a los niños jugando mientras esperábamos la hora para entrar a ver la función. 

"Amor, Louis encontrará el momento adecuado cuando sea su tiempo y se sienta mejor, nosotros no vamos a interferir en ello" corrigió Liam, estaba en su tercer año de psicología según me había contado Zayn. 

"No sé si quiero hablar con él aún, tal vez ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo. Me escabullí temprano para no tener la confrontación que tendremos una vez que nos veamos, cuando me pregunte que significó la noche que tuvimos, si vamos a tener una relación o dejarlo definitivamente, no quiero decirle que ya está todo bien pero tampoco sé si quiero retomar nuestra relación ahora así que solo estoy pensando en evitarlo a toda costa". 

Zayn iba a decir algo pero Liam lo interrumpió, eran una pareja completamente adorable hecha el uno para el otro. 

Metimos a los niños a ver la película y prometí que hablaría con mi madre sobre que Tyler pase la noche en la casa para que mis amigos pudieran tener su aniversario de bodas, son tan tiernos y no podía creer que tenían cinco años viviendo juntos y siendo tan felices, incluso cuando Zayn se está quejando de un mal día en casa siempre está recalcando lo mucho que los ama. 

Tyler era un cachorro bastante educado y lindo con una inteligencia emocional para envidiar, cuidó a Tera todo el tiempo, desde la sala de cine hasta cuando nos movimos al restaurante, obviamente nosotros estábamos vigilando alertas en todo momento pero eran tan lindos. Zayn tomó muchas fotos con su cámara y prometió que me las mandaría a mi correo pronto. 

"Zayn nunca quiere contarme su historia así que ahora que estás aquí Liam, quisiera que lo hagas" pedí. Tera y Tyler estaban en la piscina de pelotas después de comer. 

"Louis" reclamó Zayn "hay una razón por la cual no te lo cuento" dijo entre dientes y pensé que lo había arruinado. 

"Está bien, Louis es como de la familia ahora". Eso fue muy lindo. "Nací en el cuerpo de un alfa, es por eso que Tyler es hijo de ambos y cuando tengamos otro cachorro, será hijo de ambos y crecerá en su vientre porque no tengo las funciones reproductivas que tienen ustedes los omegas cisgénero". 

No voy a decir que no lo imaginaba, pero oír a Liam hablar de eso era algo muy poderoso. 

"Si no estás incómodo hablando de ello me gustaría que me siguieras contando" pedí. 

Una sonrisa de alivio llenó su gesto. Liam siempre será el esposo de mi mejor amigo, la mamá de Tyler, y creo que a la única persona que le debe importar si tiene nudo o no es a Zayn. 

"Éramos novios desde primer año de secundaria y concebimos a Tyler en mi primer celo, fue una locura porque no estábamos nada preparados, yo tenía problemas emocionales por mi condición y Zayn tenía una beca en la escuela pero vivía en un barrio en las afueras con unos padres cerrados de mente que lo querían casar con un tipo mayor solo por ser de su religión". 

"Supimos que queríamos a Tyler desde que le conté a Liam que mi calor no había llegado, usamos el dinero del almuerzo para comprar una prueba de embarazo y siete meses después Tyler estaba en este mundo. Cuando mis padres supieron querían matar a Liam pero por su religión no podían presionarme para un aborto así que le exigieron a los padres de Liam que nos uniéramos en un lazo y lo hicimos, cuando cumplí dieciocho nos casamos" terminó Zayn. 

"Hace tres años también cambie legalmente mi género y cambiamos los documentos de Tyler para que sea su madre también, mis padres harían lo que fuera por verme feliz así que lo aceptaron e incluso nos ayudaron, aún lo hacen". 

Me agradaba Liam. Me gustaba como hablaban de su relación, eso era algo que yo quería, tener algo así con alguien a quien amara tanto que no me importara nada más que apoyarlo como Zayn lo hace con Liam. 

"Tengo que ir a mis prácticas" se disculpó el omega más alto. "Iré por los cachorros". 

Sonreí cómplice a Zayn y nos pusimos de pie ambos para irnos a nuestras casas. Tenía que terminar el disfraz de Tera, este año decidió ser una mariposa así que tenía que hacer un disfraz de mariposa para ella. 

Nos dejaron en la puerta y nos despedimos, quedamos de ir todos juntos a pedir dulces así que nos veríamos al día siguiente, Zayn incluso cambió su turno par ello. 

Tera entró corriendo, su padre estaba en la sala bebiendo una cerveza mientras veía la televisión y yo no podía con ese grado de descaro. Tenía muchas ganas de golpear su fea nariz y terminar de mandarlo a la mierda pero no podía, al menos no ahora que estaba cargando a Tera en sus brazos mientras le preguntaba cómo le había ido en su cita de juegos y ella, en su dulce inocencia le contaba todo lo que hicimos involucrando a Tyler en casa escena. 

"¿Dónde está mi mamá?" pregunté lanzando la maleta de Tera a una de las sillas. 

"Está en su habitación Louis, hola para ti también".

Rodé los ojos para ir a buscarla. Habíamos quedado en algo y ya estaba harto de que no dejara de meter a Wolf a la casa en cuanto me daba la vuelta, seguramente se estuvo quedando aquí mientras yo estaba en Francia y me daba mucho asco pensar en él en la casa con acceso a mis cosas privadas como mis bragas y mis cosas que uso para pasar los celos. 

"¿Por qué está él aquí? Otra vez" dije, tan directo como pude. 

"Es de lo que iba a hablarte antes de que te fueras haciendo un escándalo de la nada" dijo ella desde su lugar, acostada en la cama con las manos sobre su vientre el cual comenzaba a tomar forma. "Vamos a vender la casa para comprar una más grande, no cabemos todos aquí". 

"¿Vas a vender la casa de mi papá?" pregunté incrédulo. "Soy mayor de edad y soy su único hijo, debo de tener un voto en esto". 

"Tú papá compró esta casa a mi nombre cuando nos casamos, además tu mismo te la pasas diciendo que no cabemos todos aquí y con el nuevo cachorro menos. Si nos cambiamos de casa vas a tener tu propia privacidad de nuevo". 

"Nos vamos a mudar con él ¿no?" pregunté molesto. 

"Louis, ya sé que estás molesto por lo que viste o crees que viste, pero Wolf y yo hablamos, vamos a tener un cachorro al cual los dos deseamos y al cual le vamos a dar una familia estable, cuando tengas tus cachorros lo entenderás". 

Traté de no llorar, lo intente mucho. 

"Entonces ve buscando quien cuide a Tera porque no volveré a compartir techo con él, lo odio como no tienes una idea". 

"Louis, no seas ridículo". 

"No me hables, te mereces lo que te hizo" dije con todo el coraje que tenía. 

"Vete a tu habitación Louis, hablaremos después". 

Ignorando lo que dijo tomé mis cosas y salí de la casa. Quería ir con Bullock pero no pude porque lo había arruinado con él, a final de cuentas solo me senté en una banca de un parque a llorar. 


	33. Libro 2: Parte 13

Me gustaba ver a Tera vestida de mariposa, incluso yo tenía un disfraz pero de diferente color. Mi madre tomó fotos de nosotros antes de que Zayn viniera por nosotros disfrazado de capitán garfio y Tyler de Peter Pan. El cachorro había elegido su disfraz para que parecieran Peter y Campanita. 

"Los adoro, y te ves increíble en ese disfraz, vas a hacer enojar a las mamás y babear a los papás".

Mi disfraz de mariposa azul estaba algo revelador con unos shorts demasiado cortos y unas medias de red en mis piernas y un crop top azul encima con unas alas más grandes que hice pero me aseguré de que le fueran a quedar cuando fuera un poco más grande. 

"Estamos apostando por los dulces grandes" bromeé mientras nos estacionábamos en el barrio de los padres de Liam que era un suburbio muy bonito donde habían muchos niños incluso sin supervisión. 

"Quisiera tener el cuerpo como tú, si lo tuviera andaría por todos lados desnudo lo juro". 

Rodé los ojos ante ello y comenzamos nuestro recorrido de casas. Me llevé muchos cumplidos, muchos silbidos de adolescentes que buscaban hacer travesuras y los papás nos daban los mejores dulces así que le estábamos dando al objetivo. Zayn y yo nos sentamos en los columpios de la casa de sus suegros después de saludarlos, comimos unos de los dulces de los niños mientras hablábamos de cosas que se nos iban ocurriendo hasta que dio la hora para que llevara a Tera a casa y mamá pudiera pedir dulces con ella. 

Zayn nos dio un aventón a la casa y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla. Metí a Tera a la casa y pensé en la fiesta de Halloween a la que fuimos Cole y yo el año pasado. Muchas cosas cambian desde entonces. 

Cuando mi mamá se fue apenas se cambió para sacar a Tera, yo me senté en la sala y aprovechando que no habría niños en la casa puse La Masacre de Texas en la televisión y me preparé unas palomitas. 

Estaba en medio de alguna escena asquerosa y sangrienta cuando tocaron el timbre, incluso había apagado los focos para que no vinieran los niños a pedir dulces hasta que mi mamá regresara pero quien estaba en la puerta era Wolf con sus tatuajes a la vista y una bolsa de KFC. 

"Joy me pidió que trajera la cena" avisó entrando a la casa y dejando la comida en la mesa. 

Ignoré lo que dijo y me regresé a mi lugar y le puse play a la película de nuevo. Los gritos se hicieron presentes de nuevo en la pantalla junto con la motosierra del asesino. 

Wolf se sentó a mi lado pero lo ignoré concentrandome en mi película del género gore favorita, había un arte en como ese tipo de escenarios te hacen sentir incómodo y te hacen pensar que harías si estuvieras en su lugar. A mi padre también le gustaban esas historias. 

Estaba tan entretenido que no me percate bien que Wolf había puesto su mano en mi pierna a propósito. Cuando me di cuenta la quité y volví a poner atención a la pantalla, casi iba a terminar la película así podría irme a mi cuarto a dormir o escuchar música en mi iPod. 

Volvió a poner su mano en mi pierna, esta vez la empujé molesto. No se quién se reía para tocarme pero en ningún momento le di permiso para hacerlo o insinué que era lo que quería. 

Se me habían quitado las ganas de ver la película. Tal vez podía salir a dar una vuelta o algo, mis amigos no estaban en casa pero podría hacer unos nuevos. Estaba por ponerme de pie cuando me jaló del brazo para acercarme a él, yo no quería estar cerca suyo así que comencé a forcejear con él pero era una batalla perdida, yo era muy pequeño a comparación suya. 

"No me digas que no te vestiste así para no tener un nudo" gruñó. No quería que me tocara, sentía mucho miedo y asco. 

"¡Le diré a Bullock! ¡Le diré a mi mamá!" Grité pero no escuchaba mucho por encima de los gritos de la película. 

"Tu noviecito ya debe estar lleno de agujeros en una zanja en medio del desierto" gruñó en mi oído tratando de tocarme por encima de mi top.

Comencé a pelear contra él, comenzando a llorar cuando tuvo acceso a mis partes íntimas por encima de mi short y le di un golpe tan fuerte con mi pie que su ceja comenzó a sangrar, me dije a mi mismo que me iba a defender, no lo iba a dejar hacerme daño. 

"Quédate quieto, no es la primera vez que te insinuas con esa ropa para que te folle". 

Le encajé las uñas en el rostro y me dio ventaja para comenzar a golpearlo con los puños con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta que quedé sobre él golpeando y aruñando sin control, lleno de rabia y miedo que no noté cuando alguien entró por al puerta. 

"¡Louis!" gritó mi madre alejándome de la cara golpeada que goteaba sangre de Wolf, a lo lejos pude oír a Tera llorando asustada. 

Mi padre estaría orgulloso de como me había defendido. Mis manos estaban lastimadas y había un hoyo en mis medias, no dejaba de temblar y las lágrimas se habían convertido en algo casi permanente en mi cara. Mirando hacia abajo me di cuenta que el arete de mi ombligo había desaparecido en el forcejeo junto con un trozo de mi piel y mi abdomen estaba lleno se sangre. 

"¡Tu hijo se ha vuelto loco!" gritó Wolf "Me atacó después de que no quise aceptar su chantaje para dejarte Joy". 

Maldito mentiroso de mierda. 

"No es verdad, él trató de violarme" aún estaba temblando. 

"Dijo que si no te dejaba iba a inventar que quise violarlo, inventaría que toqué a Tera". 

"¡Eres un asco y eres un monstruo!" grité tratando de atraparlo para golpearlo pero mi madre me detuvo. 

"¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de inventar esas cosas horribles Louis?" dijo ella sosteniendo su vientre, el vientre donde guardaba a su cachorro. 

"No lo estoy inventando por favor mamá tienes que creerme" supliqué, le estaba suplicando a mi propia madre que me creyera. 

"¿Quieres que pierda al cachorro? ¿Eso quieres?" preguntó. 

"Mamá él me tocó" dije envuelto en lágrimas, solo quería que me creyera. 

"Deja de mentir Louis, no solo me estas lastimando a mí estas lastimando a Tera". 

No le iba a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo así que entré a mi habitación y saqué mi maleta y una mochila para comenzar a meter cosas. Metí fotos con mi papá, mis aparatos electrónicos, reliquias familiares y tanta ropa como pude meter, solo me llevé un par de zapatos y el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado. 

"¿Louis?" Preguntó ella saliendo detrás de mi cuando salí por la puerta de la casa. Me sentía mal, me sentía asqueado y sucio. 

Solo quería que uno de los autos me atropellara y morir, en ese entonces quería morir. 

"No Joy, tú tomaste tus decisiones, decidiste no creerle a tu hijo cuando te dijo que tu esposo lo tocó y lo lastimó. Quiero que sepas que tu hijo está muerto". 

Ella estaba llorando, caminando detrás de mi. No sabía a donde iba, tal vez a un puerte a lanzarme de él. 

"¿A dónde vas?" Me preguntó. 

"No sé, tal vez vaya a suicidarme para poder estar con el único padre que me quiere. Si alguien te pregunta por mi dile que hice eso, que estoy muerto porque tú estas muerta para mi". 

Ella trató de alzarme pero no dejé que me tocara, le había suplicado para que me creyera algo que nunca debió dudar de mi. 

"Debiste morir tú en lugar de mi papá" dije desde lo más profundo de mi alma "¿Sabes qué? Ojalá fuera yo quien hubiera muerto. 

Caminé por calles vacías un rato, mis amigos de la escuela se habían ido a la universidad, Zayn apenas cabía en su diminuto apartamento con Liam y Tyler, Bullock ya no me quería así que llamé un taxi y le di la dirección de la única persona que me quedaba. 

Toqué la puerta dos veces nervioso, hacía mucho que no estaba ahí y esperaba que no me echara de una patada. Tomé impulso para tocar de nuevo pero la puerta se abrió revelando a Fox con unas orejas de gato sosteniendo un frasco de dulces. 

"¿Louis?" pregunto pero yo solo pude aferrarme a él comenzando a sollozar de nuevo. Estaba solo y asustado, necesitaba de él. 

Me respondió el abrazo y dejó los dulces en la mesita del recibidor de su elegante departamento. 

"Hola" murmuré buscando el aroma en su cuello para poder tranquilizarme. 

"¿Bebé?" me llamó. El llanto se acabó y solo salían sollozos de mis labios. 

"¿Me puedo quedar aquí?" pregunté y él asintió. 

Me dejó en el elegante sillón color marfil y metió mi mochila y maleta a la sala. Recogió algunas cosas del piso y sacó su equipo médico. Medió mi presión sanguínea y ritmo cardiaco, incluso midió mi glucosa con un aparato y me trajo dos pastillas junto con un vaso de jugo para que me calmara. 

"¿Qué pasó amor?" pregunto dándome lugar en su regazo, yo solo tome su aroma como si fuera morfina "¿Sabe tu mamá que estás aquí?" Preguntó. 

"El esposo de mi mamá me tocó" dije aguantando mis ganas de llorar "él iba a violarme, me lastimó" dije levantando mi sudadera. 

Había sangre en mi abdomen pero la sudadera era negra así que no se notó. Fox sacó rápido material de curación y se ocupó de mi herida mientras me decía palabras reconfortantes, estaba muy asustado porque no dejaba de sangrar. 

"Vas a necesitar puntadas, tengo que llevarte al hospital ¿quieres que vayamos a la policía?". 

Si íbamos a la policía Wolf le diría que tuvimos una relación previa y no solo no harían nada sino que me iban a juzgar y tal vez Fox ya no me querría. 

"No, mi mamá no me creyó ellos tampoco lo harán, ella les va a decir que yo miento". 

"Bien, voy a llevarte al hospital ahora. No vamos a tardar mucho". 

Me pusieron dos puntadas en el lugar donde estaba mi arete. Me dieron medicamento y Fox me cubrió con su sweater cuando salimos, con mi cintura vendada. 

Entramos al departamento, él me ayudó a quitarme la ropa y me puso una de sus camisetas para que pudiera dormir con ella. Me abrazó por el pecho con mucho cuidado de no tocar mi cintura y besó mi mejilla. 

"Voy a cuidar de ti girasol". 


	34. Libro 3: Parte 1

[Noviembre 2005]

Desperté notando el dolor en mi vientre, tarde un par de segundos en ubicar donde estaba y que había pasado. Estaba en la cama de Fox vistiendo su ropa, tomé un respiro y trate de sentarme pero me dolía mucho la sutura. 

"Estás despierto girasol" avisó él terminando de vestirse con una camisa blanca y una corbata de dibujos de niños en ella. 

"Me duele" salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera decir más. 

"Sé que duele, te voy a traer medicamento y vendré a revisarme en mi hora de comida, trata de solo levantarte para lo escencial ¿Si?". 

Asentí con mi mano sobre la venda, miré el reloj notando que es la hora en la que Tera toma su medicina y me sentí mal, yo debería estar con ella cuidándola, no se con quien la dejó mi madre hoy o si la trataría bien pero no podía moverme para buscar mi teléfono y preguntar. Estaba aprisionado en una cama perfecta con sábanas de algodón egipcio. 

"No te esfuerces, voy a revisarte las vendas cuando vuelva. Puedes mirar la televisión, ponerte cómodo, hay fruta en el refrigerador". 

Asentí, tomé su brazo para que no se fuera. 

"Gracias Fox, no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado ahí anoche para mí. Voy a buscar un empleo y dónde quedarme cuando esté mejor" avisé. 

"Hablaremos de eso después, por el momento relájate y duerme". 

Asentí acomodándome en la cama para dormir un rato más, los calmante que me dió me ayudaron con eso así que dormí como un bebé hasta medio día y desperté menos adolorido que la vez pasada, al menos pude ponerme de pie para ir al baño y regresar. No había hablado con nadie y dudaba poder decirle a mis viejos amigos lo que estaba pasando, podía llamar a Ellio pero ya no podía pagar llamadas internacionales. 

Sentía que estaba en alguna especie de trance, no podía recordar bien esos momentos y de no ser por el dolor de la sutura no pensaría en eso. Me puse de pie para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, preferente algo de fruta. 

Mi mochila y mi maleta estaban en el sillón como una prueba de lo que pasó anoche. El temblor regresó a mis manos mientras yo trataba de calmarme, busqué un vaso y serví algo de agua del grifo para beberla. Y de pronto todos los recuerdos estaban de vuelta, la horrible sensación volvió a tomar lugar en mi pecho y no podía ignorar los recuerdos, las manos de Wolf en mi piel, el llanto de Tera al fondo. 

Busqué mi teléfono para llamar a Zayn, tenía que contarle que no podría cuidar de Tyler por ahora, debían encontrar a alguien que pudiera porque no sabía que iba a pasar conmigo en una semana, no sabía dónde estaría o que haría. Busqué su nombre entre los contactos, esperaba que aún estuviera en su casa. 

"Hola Louis" saludó al tercer timbre, se escuchaba ocupado y la vocecita de Tyler estaba de fondo. 

"Hola, quería avisarte que tuve un problema con mi mamá y ya no voy a poder cuidar a Tyler. Me estoy quedando con Fox ahora, es una historia larga". 

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó realmente preocupado. Sentí que Zayn era una de las pocas personas que podía contar para lo que necesitara. 

"No lo estoy" confesé "¿Pueden venir aquí?" Pregunté, sentía como querían salir las lágrimas pero mis ojos ya estaban secos, no había lágrimas las había gastado todas. 

"Si, Liam y yo vamos para allá, dejaremos a Tyler con la mamá de Liam e iremos para allá" avisó colgando la llamada. 

Dejé el teléfono en la mesa y busqué algo para cocinarle a mis invitados. Encontré algo de pollo y verduras y con cuidado de no lastimarme las puse en el sartén buscando distraerme en lo que mis amigos llegaban. No sabía que les diría, solo sabía que necesitaba desahogarme porque se sentía como un nudo en mi garganta, como si hubiera una piedra caliente que la aplasta. 

Terminé para cuando el guardia avisó que ya estaban aquí, los dejé pasar y esperé a que llegarán arriba. Tocaron la puerta y solo de ver a Zayn lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba algo de su fortaleza ahora, quería que me dijera como podía ser tan fuerte como él. 

"¿Qué esta mal, cielo?" Preguntó con ese tono tan maternal. 

Negué porque no podía hablar, no había sonido que saliera de mi boca porque me ardía la garganta. Liam lo entendió y me ayudó a sentarme en el sillón mientras hacía círculos con su mano en mi espalda. 

"Zayn, amor, trae agua para Louis". 

Zayn se fue a hacer lo que Liam pidió. 

"Trata de respirar y habla cuando puedas, nosotros estaremos aquí esperando a que lo hagas, no tiene que ser en este momento". 

Asentí y cuando Zayn trajo el agua agradecí por ella y bebi como pude, bebiendo suaves tragos hasta que pude retomar mi respiración. 

"El esposo de mi madre trato de abusar de mi" dije y Zayn me dió su mano como forma de consuelo, Liam tomó la otra mano. 

"Cielo" murmuró Zayn abrazándome. 

"Cuando estábamos forcejeando me arrancó el arete en mi ombligo, tuvieron que coserme la piel, Fox me llevó al hospital". 

Liam asintió siguiendo con los movimientos en mi espalda que si tenían un efecto positivo o eso sentía yo. Zayn me atrajó a él y me abrazo, estábamos en medio de eso cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Fox quien tenía sus traje médico y su corbata ridículamente tierna. Se acercó a los tres omegas y se puso de cuclillas frente a mi. 

"Todo va a estar bien girasol, nosotros te vamos a apoyar". 

"Nos tienes a nosotros Louis, estamos contigo" dijo Zayn sin soltarme. 

"Hice la comida para ustedes" dije evitando llorar. Quería mantener mi mente ocupada en algo y en este momento me venía perfecto la tarea de anfitrión para olvidarme un poco del mal rato que había pasado.

Comimos en silencio, Fox solo elogió mi comida que no estaba realmente tan buena y los Malik-Payne no soltaban una palabra, comunicándose el único con el otro únicamente a base de miradas, combinadas con miradas de pena hacía mí. 

"¿En qué podemos ayudarte?" Preguntó Liam una vez que terminamos de comer. 

"No creo que se pueda hacer nada, no tengo pruebas de lo que pasó y mi mamá está de su parte. Cree que lo inventé todo para sacarlo de la casa pero no es la primera vez que él hace eso conmigo, solo que esta vez yo ya no pude más" comenzaba a dudar de mi consentimiento en ocasiones anteriores, varias veces mientras teníamos esa relación retorcida hizo cosas sin mi consentimiento o me forzó a hacer cosas que no quería o para las cuales no me sentía listo. 

"Podemos ir por tus cosas" ofreció Zayn recogiendo los platos para llevarlos al lavavajillas. 

"No sé dónde me voy a quedar o que voy a hacer una vez que sane. Mi único familiar es el mejor amigo de mi papá pero él está en Irak justo ahora así que no puedo contar con él" murmuré. Me sentía tan pequeño. 

"Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras girasol, podemos meter tus cosas en el vestidor, solo unos la mitad de los cajones o menos". 

Me tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa y sonreí por un segundo pensando en que estaría bien, Fox haría que estuviera bien. 

Me revisó y me dió más medicamento, prometió que la sutura se veía bien y que en un par de días la iban a quitar y no me molestaría en absoluto pero mi ombligo quedó desfigurado para siempre, me había quitado la confianza que antes había tenido en mi, en mi cuerpo, ahora casa vez que pudiera ver mi abdomen sabría lo que me hizo. 

"Tengo que volver al hospital pero volveré en cuanto pueda, trataré algo de cenar ¿qué se te antoja?" Preguntó acariciando mi mejilla. 

Negué, me había llevado a la cama para eso así que estaba cómodo y calentito de nuevo. Me reconfortaba estar en un lugar que oliera tanto a él como lo era su cama. 

Escuché como hablaba con Zayn y Liam, estaban hablando de mi así que traté de poner atención. 

"No quiere que vayamos a la policía así que no se que hacer, tal vez llevarlo con un terapeuta". 

"Pero él tiene que querer la terapia para que funcione Fox" Liam dió el consejo. 

"Voy a hablar con él sobre si quiere la terapia. Solo quiero encontrar a ese maldito bastardo y hacerlo pagar" gruñó. 

"No vas a perder tu licencia médica por un idiota que no vale la pena" reclamó la voz de Zayn. "Lo que Louis necesita es que estén con él, dandole su apoyo". 

Me hice el dormido cuando abrieron la puerta, me disculparía con Zayn después por hacerlo pero funcionó porque todos se fueron de la casa en cuestión de minutos pues tenían cosas que hacer. Yo ya no tenía nada que hacer más que convalecer en una cama elegante hasta que mi príncipe encantado viniera a ayudarme. 

Fox llegó cuando ya era de noche. Trajo una hamburguesa de Burger King porque recordó que era mi comida de cuando estaba triste. Mi papá solía llevarme cuando lo estaba, y siempre ayudaba. 

"Vamos a comer en la cama" dijo pasándome mi refresco y mi hamburguesa que estaba envuelta en el papel amarillo. 

"¿Puedo?" Pregunté pero antes de que pudiera responder ya estaba en su regazo respirando el aroma de su cuello. 

"Ven aquí" dijo con una sonrisa poniendo una de las papas en mi boca. 

Me alimentó con mucha paciencia y cuidado. Limpió los residuos de catsup de mis labios con su lengua haciéndome reír y una vez que hubo terminado tuvimos una ronda de besos suaves que no llevarían a nada más que a hacerme depender emocionalmente más de él. 

"Traeré tus cosas para que desempaquemos" avisó saliendo por pa puerta. 

Caminé los pasos que me separaban del vestidor con más facilidad que en la mañana pero el mismo dolor. Dos de las tres paredes estaban vacías, podía meter algunas cosas ahí pero no sabía cuánto iba a quedarme. No quería aprovechar su hospitalidad, incluso cuando su hospitalidad era dulce, cálida y olía perfecto. 

"Traje tus cosas, tu me dices dónde ponerlas". 

Asentí y abrió mi maleta sacando unas cuantas camisetas y camisas. Comenzó a colgarlas en ganchos en la pared opuesta a la suya dejando un espacio entre las prendas. 

"Tu ropa es muy pequeña" bromeó poniendo mi camiseta sobre su pecho riendo por la diferencia de tamaño. 

"Tal vez tú ropa es muy grande" respondí sarcástico. 

Sonrió con sus perfectos dientes y comenzó a guardar mis pantalones. 

Siguió hasta que llegó a mi ropa interior y comenzó a mirarla, tengo mucha ropa interior anti sexi no es mi culpa, fue divertido verlo intentar buscarle forma a la lencería hasta que encontró la pieza que él me compró. 

"Esta es linda, me gusta" dijo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rosas. 

"Tú la compraste" ironicé caminando a su lado para quitársela de las manos. "Pero es mi favorita también". 

"Tal vez compré más, me gusta verte usándolas" sonrió besando mis labios fugazmente. 

Asentí guardando la prenda en el cajón que me asignó y él me abrazo desde la espalda haciéndome escalofríos. Había una mezcla de malos y buenos recuerdos en mi mente justo ahora. 

"¿Louis?" Preguntó siendo suave dejándome sin su tacto "¿Te molesta que te toque?". 

Miré el piso sin saber que decir. Los recuerdos estaban tan frescos en mi mente. 

"Girasol" me llamó tomando mi rostro "si él me quito eso, el poder tocarte, el poder sentirte, juro por Dios que voy a matarlo". 

Negué y lo abracé. Respiré su aroma familiar y dejé un beso en su garganta. 

"No me incómoda que me toques" mentí. "es solo que me siento mal, me duele la sutura y no he podido descansar bien". 

El asintió y beso mi mejilla terminado con lo que estábamos haciendo. 

Estaría bien, lo estaría, Fox estaba conmigo ahora.


	35. Libro 3: Parte 2

La casa de Fox de bastante cómoda y rápidamente me acomodé en una rutina. Me quitaron la sutura un par de días después y ya podía hacer la mayoría de mis actividades normales, lo nuevo normal. 

Por la mañana despertaba antes que Fox para hacerle un desayuno rico y ponía una comida lista en su mochila para que almorzara en el hospital sin tener que hacer el viaje hasta casa o comprar algo de comida cuando solo debía ir al microondas de la sala de médicos. También me pareció lindo dejar notas adhesivas entre su almuerzo y a él le encantaba porque regresaba todos los días con una sonrisa. 

"Lamento no haber podido ir por tus cosas aún" se disculpó Zayn mientras estábamos en el supermercado. Fox me dió dinero para pagar las compras así que eso estábamos haciendo. 

"No pasa nada, solo quiero recuperar algunas cosas que me dió mi papá, no todo lo que tengo es de valor" minimicé escogiendo cosas de los estantes. 

"Igual, te prometo que lo vamos a hacer pronto". 

Sonreí ante su oferta, Zayn y Liam se estaban convirtiendo en mis mejores amigos y los adoraba a ambos. Me han demostrado su apoyo en casa oportunidad aún más desde lo que pasó con Wolf, han estado para mí ayudándome a qué no me vuelva loco. 

Pagué las compras y Zayn las suyas y subimos las cosas a su camioneta tipo mamá-van que parecía ser lo más cómodo del mundo y siempre me estaba ofreciendo aventones, esta vez lo tome porque ya no teníamos nada bueno en el refrigerador. 

"¿Y?" Preguntó haciendo esa cara pícara en mi dirección en cuanto atrapamos un semáforo. 

"¿'Y' qué?" Pregunté mirando al frente. 

"¿Cómo va tu vida de recién casado con Fox?" Se hizo el tonto y juro que podría golpearlo. 

"No estamos casados, ni siquiera somos novios" me defendí y no supe por qué. 

"Viven juntos, haces de ama de casa ¿no me digas que no cojen?" Preguntó visiblemente sorprendido. 

Me puse de varios tonos de rojo, aún me sorprendía la facilidad con la que Zayn me hablaba de sexo cuando yo no era tan abierto en esos temas. Si me gustaba hacer muchas cosas en la cama pero no era la clase de personas que cuenta lo que hace a otras personas en la fila del supermercado. 

"No, estoy herido aún, pero aunque no lo estuviera, no me siento cómodo con la idea de tener sexo aún". 

Zayn se dió cuenta de lo que estaba hablando y me lanzó una mirada de disculpa angustiada. Aunque le había dicho a Fox que no tenía ningún problema con él tocándome, cosa que hacía mucho aunque no demanera sexual. Siempre estaba tocando mi espalda, mi cintura, mi rostro no quería decirle cuánto me incomodaba que un alfa me tocara después de lo que pasó e incluso el otro día que quiso que tuviéramos intimidad fingí que me dolía la cicatriz demasiado, pero él no era tonto y se iba a dar cuenta. 

"Estarás listo cuando estés listo" sonrió Zayn pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos café. 

"¿Y si nunca estoy listo?" Pregunté mirando mis manos. Tenía miedo de haber perdido la habilidad de ser tocado. 

"Lo estarás, te lo prometo". 

Asentí esperando que fuera verdad. Tal vez debería intentar hace algo con Fox para acostumbrarme de nuevo al tacto, a sentir. 

"Puedo hablar con Fox para que cuidemos a Tyler y puedas pasar tu aniversario con Liam como lo tenían planeado" me ofrecí, cuidar a Tyler nos iba a distraer a los cuatro. 

"Sería muy lindo de tu parte pero no queremos incomodar. Es una pena que la mamá de Liam vaya a salir de la ciudad esos días pero veremos qué hacer en la casa, probablemente comer helado y ramen". 

"Estoy seguro que Fox dirá que si, Tyler es un niño tranquilo y podremos con él, haremos un maratón de película en pijama y construiremos un fuerte, estoy seguro que le va a encantar". 

Me partía el corazón a la mitad pensar en que estaría haciendo Tera ahora. Me provocaba un nudo en la garganta pensar en ella preguntando por mi cuando no dije a dónde iba y le di a entender a mi madre que iba a acabar con mi vida así que no pienso que le pudo haber dicho a Tera de donde estaba o que hacía pero su cita con el médico era pronto así que podía pedirle a Fox que espiara un poco. 

Llegué al departamento y el guardia me ayudó a subir las cosas y acomodarlas en el departamento. Me agradaba ese alfa porque era como un abuelito amable y sonriente que siempre ayudaba y tenía muchas fotos de su familia en su oficina, incluyendo una del dia de su boda lo cual pensé era lo más tierno del mundo. 

"Que tenga una buena tarde señor Fox" se despidió y yo me quedé con la corrección en la boca. 

Dejando eso ir acomodé las cosas en la alacena y me senté a ver la televisión. No tenía amigos más allá de Zayn, Liam y Ellio y con el último no he hablado porque no puedo pagar una llamada internacional justo ahora, también estaba Niall pero no tenía la confianza para hablar con él de esto ahora mismo. 

Debí quedarme dormido a la mitad de un reality porque lo siguiente que supe fue tener a Fox moviendo mi hombro para que despertara. Estaba usando una corbata de pequeños leones que le quedaba muy dulce. 

Dejó un beso en mis labios y comenzó a contarme de su día mientras sacaba los dulces de su bata y la colgaba en el perchero de la entrada. Dejó las llaves en la mesita del recibidor y en un segundo ya estaba junto a mi en el sofá blanco. 

"¿Cómo te fue con las compras? ¿Te sentiste mal?" Negué acercándome a su fuente de aroma. 

"No, de hecho quería hablar contigo de una cosa" dije subiéndome a su regazo para respirar mejor su aroma. 

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó tocando mi muslo sobre el pantalón de mezclilla en silencio. Ignoré la sensación de incomodidad y me recargue en su hombro. 

"El aniversario de Zayn y Liam es en una semana, y antes de que pasara esto yo había quedado con Zayn de que cuidaría a Tyler, quisiera cuidarlo aquí, bueno contigo, que lo cuidemos el sábado" pedí. 

"Me parece bien, no tengo mucho que hacer este sábado y Tyler en un buen niño. Pregunta a Zayn que es lo que más le gusta hacer y lo haremos junto con él, después vamos a preparar la sala para descansar todos en bolsas de dormir mientras vemos alguna película ¿te parece?" 

Asentí, me gustaba mucho la idea. 

Besé sus labios pero él estaba ansioso así que intensificó el beso y me tomó de la espalda. Sentí que me quedaba sin aire mientras me aprisionaba contra el sillón, me estaba quedando sin aire. 

"¡Me lastimaste!". 

Se alejó de mí con cara de preocupación. Era la segunda vez que usaba esa excusa y pensé que fuera a creerse la tercera porque ni siquiera estaba él cerca de mi ombligo. 

"Voy a revisarte, súbete la sudadera" avisó y yo lo hice. Había lágrimas que estaba aguantando para que no salieran de mis ojos. Fox no merecía esto. 

Pasó una gasa con alcohol por la cicatriz y aplicó una pomada alrededor pues estaba un poco inflamado. Cuando terminó la cubrió con una venda adhesiva y dejó un beso cerca que me hizo removerme en el lugar. 

"Si te molesta que te toque solo dímelo, no me voy a molestar". 

"Me gusta que me toques" dije seguro "tócame". 

Una vez que lo hiciera mi mente estaría en paz. Abrí mis piernas para él y con los dedos temblorosos me desabotoné mis viejos jeans y me los quité. 

Él solo me estaba viendo desde el otro extremo del sofá de tres plazas sin decir nada. Pensé que sería como una inyección, y al hacerlo me iba a sentir mejor y valdría la pena el esfuerzo así que me saque las bragas y extendí mis piernas por el sofá. 

"Tócame Fox" exigí buscando su mano para ponerla en mi entrada. 

"No creo que eso sea lo que quieres ahora, creo que necesitas ir a terapia" dijo sin mover ni un músculo. 

"Te estoy pidiendo que me toques". 

No me estaba tocando y no ser tocado era peor que serlo así que me subí a su regazo y tome su rostro en mis manos moviéndome en su regazo para que tuviera una erección y me tomara. Tomé sus manos y las pasé por mi cuerpo desesperado pero él no hizo nada. 

Me tomó las manos y las seguro con una de las suyas para que me detuviera. Sus ojos verdes estaban sobre los míos tragando de buscar algo en mi, algo que sentía roto desde hace rato y no encontraba como arreglarlo. 

"Voy a tocarte cuando me demuestres que es lo que deseas Louis, no cuando pienses que es lo que yo espero que hagas. Yo te amo pero no es la única razón por la que te ayudo, no estás aquí porque te quiero tener esperando por mi en el colchón porque eres más que eso, eres una persona y has pasado por algo que ningún omega debería pasar". 

Me escondí en su pecho mojando su camisa con mis lágrimas. 

"Tengo mucho miedo" confesé abriendo la tela de su camisa para tocar su piel cálida, necesitaba estar cerca de él. 

"¿De qué tienes miedo?" Preguntó dejando un beso en mi cabello "Él no te volverá a hacer daño, ahora estás aquí conmigo y yo voy a protegerte". 

Asentí. 

"¿Crees que pueda tocarte?" Pregunté, quería sentir su piel pero me daba miedo que me tocara. 

Asintió. 

Nos movimos a la cama, yo me quite mi sudadera que era lo único que me quedaba puesto y palpé la venda en mi ombligo, el recordatorio permanente de lo que me había hecho. 

Fox estaba desnudo esperando por mi en la cama. Me acerqué a él y me acomodé en su pecho escuchando su respiración con mi oreja sintiendo su corazón latir mientras tocaba su costado. Había una erección en él pero no trato de tocarme, solo me decía lo valiente que era y como me adoraba. 

Tomé su mano con todo el valor que tenía y puse su mano en mi cara para que tocara la piel de mis mejillas, y lo hizo, de manera suave y tranquila. Tocó mis labios abriéndolos un poco y tome su pulgar con mis dientes suavemente. 

"Vamos a superar esto, girasol" prometió. 

"¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?" Pregunté sintiendo su piel.

"Lo haremos, estamos juntos en esto, somos predestinados". 

Quería decirle que los predestinados no existen pero no quería romper su ilusión. Podría ser lo que Fox necesitara, incluyendo su predestinado.


	36. Libro 3: Parte 3

Liam y Zayn trajeron a Tyler el fin de semana. El cachorro sonriente con su bolsa de dormir y un dinosaurio de peluche entre sus brazos. 

"Hola Louie" saludó entrando al departamento. "Hola Doctor F" saludó a Fox de pie detrás de nosotros. 

"Puedes decirme tío Fox cuando no estemos en el hospital ¿Está bien, campeón?" Preguntó levantándolo en sus brazos. 

"Le envié a Louis por mensaje de texto lo que Tyler come y lo que no, sus películas favoritas y tiene el número del pediatra que lo atiende desde que tocó la campana junto a su número de seguro médico. Estamos a una llamada de distancia si llora en la noche o si necesita algo me llamas" dijo Zayn demasiado rápido. 

Se veían realmente elegantes en satín y encaje, Zayn de negro y Liam en un gris suave. Se veían tan lindos. 

"Ustedes se van a divertir y nosotros también, vamos a ir a la zona de juegos del centro comercial a ganar muchos tickets y después vendremos a nuestra súper especial pijamada con películas". 

Tyler estaba emocionado en los brazos de Fox. Nosotros ya estábamos listos para salir mientras aún era temprano y podíamos sacar al niño, así que esperamos que los padres se despidieran de su cachorro con muchos besos y después salimos detrás de ellos para ir al auto de Fox. 

Llegamos a la zona de juegos cada uno tomando una de las manos de Tyler y hacíamos un columpio porque eso le divertía, llegamos a la zona y Fox pidió casi cien libras en monedas para tickets que que tuve que meter en mi mochila porque era una cantidad demasiado grande. Pero obtuvimos acceso a todos los juegos, incluso a los más caros, Fox regaló algunas monedas a unos niños que estaban mirando de manera melancólica uno de los juegos y se llevó a Tyler a la jaula de bateo para enseñarle a usar un bat con mucho cuidado. 

Una mujer de aspecto humilde llegó con los dos niños a los que antes habíamos regalado monedas, ellos tenían cara de pena y no entendía porqué, hasta que ella habló. 

"¿Esta usted con el alfa que le regaló veinte libras a mis hijos?" Preguntó al grano. No había notado cuánto les dió, solo les dió un puño, teníamos demasiadas. 

"Sí, es mi alfa, trajimos a nuestros sobrino a jugar y sacamos demasiadas monedas, lo siento" avisé mirando en dirección a donde Fox seguía enseñando a Tyler con más pelotas perdidas que a las que realmente golpeaba. 

"Gracias por su amabilidad pero ellos no tienen permitido aceptar cosas de extraños, han gastado cinco libras de las monedas pero si me permite puedo pagarle" avisó sacando su bolso que estaba un poco desgastado. 

"No se preocupe, él tiene la mala manía de olvidar que no está trabajando, es pediatra y siempre quiere estar ayudando a los niños, suele tener estos lapsus dónde cree que aún está en la confianza del hospital y los padres tienen completa confianza en él por su trabajo pero le juro que no fue con una doble intención" sonreí tomando las monedas para juegos que me entregaba.

Fox llegó con Tyler en sus brazos y me dió un beso en la mejilla. Dejó al cachorro en el suelo y lo sujeto de la mano para que no le pasará nada. 

"¿Sucedió algo?" Preguntó mirando a la mujer y a los dos niños. 

"Gracias por ofrecerle las monedas a mis hijos pero no tienen permitido aceptar cosas de extraños, estamos aquí para regresarlas". 

"Tyler le las monedas que teníamos en los bolsillos a uno de los niños porque le dijo que era su cumpleaños" me explicó y luego volvió a la omega "Disculpe la molestia, soy el doctor Fox del hospital Selley Memorial, lamento si hubo algún mal entendido". 

"Gracias pero no necesitamos las monedas, que tengan una buena noche" dijo y se fue por la dirección donde vino. 

Me sentí un poco mal por los niños pero su madre tenía razón, pudo ser una mala persona quien buscaba hacerle daño a sus hijos no un médico que estaba cuidando del cachorro del mejor amigo de su lo que sea que seamos. Dejando de lado ese mal rato fuimos a la zona de comida y pedimos una pizza la cual sabía horrendo pero Tyler estaba feliz y al final del día era eso lo que importaba. 

Había algo tan dulce en Tyler que me hacía añorar tener un cachorro que pudiera llamar mío y a quien nunca pudieran quitar de mi lado como lo hicieron con Tera, pero no tendría los ojos miel rodeados de pestañas ni el cabello negro de Tyler, tendría los ojos verdes de Fox, con sus preciosos hoyuelos y labios pequeños. 

"¿Louis?" Preguntó Fox "Estamos hablando sobre nuestros helados favoritos para ir por uno de Thrifty, Tyler te estaba preguntando. 

"Oh, lo siento cariño, mi helado favorito es el de vainilla". 

Pasamos por un helado para comer en el auto y metimos a Tyler al departamento, estaba muy emocionado por nuestra pijamada y nuestra noche de películas, no sabía que Fox había ido a comprar un juguete de su película favorita la cual veríamos junto con otras dos. Sería una noche emocionante. 

"Te ves muy lindo con un cachorro" le dije a Fox en el oído antes de tomar asiento junto al niño para encender el reproductor de DVD. 

Empezamos con Buscando a Nemo, una de mis favoritas. Habíamos cubierto el suelo con mantas así que el espacio entre los sillones era nuestro gigantesco nido, Tyler había puesto su bolsa de dormir en un espacio donde se sentía cómodo y había tomado a su dinosaurio en los brazos mientras ponía atención a la historia de Nemo, Marlin y Dori. Fox estaba muy entretenido aunque estaba seguro que esa película la había visto un millón de veces. 

Se acomodó en mi regazo y ahí estuvo viendo la película cómodamente comiendo los snacks sanos que preparamos con frutas y verduras. 

"Tus mamás nos dijeron que tú película favorita es Atlantis así que te compramos un regalo". 

Era un paquete con los personaje principales de la película, pareció encantarle así que lo abrió de inmediato y sacó los muñecos para actuar las escenas de la película. Estábamos sorprendidos de que se sabía tan bien los diálogos de la película y lo elogiamos por eso. 

A la mitad de Toy Story se quedó dormido y con mucho cuidado lo metimos en su bolsa de dormir para acomodarnos en nuestro rincón del falso nido y Fox nos cubrió de cobijas para poder dormir. 

Estaba a la mitad de mi sueño cuando percibí un olor parecido a una especia con un leve rastro de cachorro y abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que era el cabello de Tyler que se había metido con nosotros en las cobijas, probablemente asustado por un sueño. 

"Fox" le dije despacio. "Tenemos un acompañante aquí". 

Debido a que estábamos en nuestra usual posición de cuchara tuvo que alzarse pero la vista valía la pena, Tyler era un niño hermoso, con cabello negro y ojos miel como Zayn pero la nariz, labios y forma de la cara era completamente de Liam. 

El alfa estiró la cobija para cubrirnos a los tres y se acomodó mejor en mi pesada con su mano sobre mi cintura y aterrizada en la pancita de Tyler. 

Fox se despertó temprano para hacer a Tyler unos waffles de frutos rojos de los cuales no me dió la receta porque juró que eso me haría necesitarlo aunque sea para una cosa, me pareció muy tierno de su parte y me encargue de robarle un par de besos mientras cocinaba. 

"Son los mejores tíos que tengo" dijo comiendo su desayuno sentado frente a nosotros en la barra de la cocina. 

"Gracias, corazón" le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Podemos preguntar por qué decidiste dormir con nosotros? No nos molesta amiguito, solo queremos saber si hay un motivó". 

Tyler pareció nervioso pero finalmente dejó el postre a un lado. 

"Tío Louie estaba teniendo un mal sueño". Podría comerlo a besos. 

Corrí a su lado para abrazarlo y dejar muchos besos en su cabellera oscura. Miré a Fox esperando que me entendiera, quería que tuviéramos uno así de adorable. 

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme a dormir Tyler, estoy muy feliz y muy orgulloso de que te preocupes por mi". 

El asintió. 

"Mi mami dijo que no hablara de Tera porque te ibas a poner triste, pero cuando le dije a ella que vendría a visitarte te hizo un dibujo y yo le puse sus nombres pero no sé si los escribí bien, espero haberlo hecho". 

Bajó de la silla y corrió a su mochila para sacar un papel doblado. Era un dibujo de Fox, Tera y Yo sonrientes en lo que parecía ser un campo con una flor más grande que ella misma, nos sostenía a cada uno de las manos y todos teníamos una sonrisa dibujada. 

"Muchas gracias cielo, estoy seguro que tu mami tenía buenas intenciones" Liam era a quien llamaba Mami y siempre se preocupaba por los sentimientos de los demás. "Pero es muy lindo que hayas hecho esto por mi". 

"¿Por qué no haces un dibujo también y ponemos ambos en el refrigerador?" Invitó Fox alentando al niño. 

Tyler asintió y corrió a su mochila para comenzar a hacer dibujos con sus crayones. 

"Louis" dijo abrazándome por la cintura "Quiero que tengamos esto, una familia, nosotros". 

Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta sonó y eran los Malik-Payne por su cachorro. 

Venían con las cajas que le habíamos pedido a mi madre hace casi un mes cuando me salí de la casa pero apenas las había entregado. Venían marcadas con mi nombre y solo eran tres así que las pusimos a un lado. 

"Tu madre también nos dió tu correspondencia" dijo Zayn pasándome tres sobres. 

"Gracias por hacer esto" le di un abrazo. 

"Gracias a ustedes por cuida a Tyler, tuvimos una noche maravillosa". 

Seguramente me contaría los detalles luego como siempre lo hacía. 

"¡Mamis!" Dijo emocionado "Ganamos una pista de coches con los tickets". 

"¿Cuántos tickets compraron?" Rió Liam. 

"Muchos, hubiera sido más fácil comprar la pista pero nos divertimos muchísimo, Fox le enseño a Tyler a batear". 

Amos omegas comenzaron a hablar a su hijo de eso, que si le gusto la experiencia y como se sentía con ello, si quiería volver a intentarlo o quería entrar a un equipo de baseball infantil. 

"De nuevo gracias Louis y Fox, les prometemos una cena de agradecimiento pronto, con mucho alcohol" prometió Zayn mientras se despedían. 

"Es una promesa" dijo Fox y cerró la puerta cuando estuvieron fuera de su rango de visión. 

Me senté en el sillón y subí los pies a la mesita que habíamos recién colocado. 

La primera carta era una invitación al curso de fotografía para el cual apliqué hace un año. La segunda era una carta de Ellio que guardé para más tarde y la tercera en una carta con remitente del ejército inglés. 

La abrí rápidamente destrozando parte de la carta en el proceso. La desdoble y cuando las palabras lamentamos y perdido en servicio aparecieron en el papel me sentí tan mal que me desmayé. Por suerte estaba ya sentado y estaba con un médico. 

«Lamentamos informarle que su familiar, el sargento Bullock fue declarado perdido en servicio debido a una desapareción de treinta días en campaña».


	37. Libro 3: Parte 4

"Amor, tienes que comer" dijo Fox buscando mi mirada desde el filo de la cama. 

No había comido casi nada en tres días, no desde que me enteré que Bullock había desaparecido y probablemente estaba muerto. Mi padre había sido declarado desaparecido y una semana después nos avisaron de su muerte, así que estaba esperando lo mismo. No tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería estar en la cama llorando en silencio porque no extrañaba y posiblemente nunca iba a volver a verlo. 

"No tengo hambre" respondí cerrando los ojos. No tenía energía para hacer nada más que dormir. 

"Girasol, por favor come algo, no voy a ir al hospital hasta que comas algo. Hoy de nuevo hay fiesta de campana y no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que comas algo". 

Me senté en la cama, no quería interrumpir la celebración de algún niño que había vencido al cancer, podría comer algo. 

Fuimos a la cocina y Fox dejó un plato de frutas con crema y cereales para que comiera. Lo hice despacio en silencio tratando de no desplomarme sobre el plato porque Bullock compraba el desayuno en esa misma tienda y ahora no podía dejar de recordarlo por alguna razón. 

"¿Quieres venir a la fiesta de campana?" Preguntó Fox. 

Necesitaba distraerme así que accedí. Estar rodeado de niños me haría sentir mejor. 

La fiesta de campana era para un niño de seis años. Estaba completamente radiante con su muñeco y su cabecita cubierta con un gorro. 

Ayudé a Fox a organizar la habitación e incluso conversé un poco con los padres del niño quienes estaban muy felices de que estuviera bien aunque ellos no se podían acercar a más de un metro sin querer arrancarse la cabeza. Fui más que nada un mediador pero estaba feliz de ayudar y ocupar mi mente en otra cosa que no fueran Tera y Bullock. 

"¿Cómo va todo, amor?" Preguntó sujetando mi cintura y dejando un beso en mi mejilla. 

"Vamos bien, está todo listo para la hora de la comida, solo faltan los niños". 

Él asintió y me regaló un suave beso en los labios. Me causaba escalofríos pensar en lo amable, bueno y comprensivo que Fox es, siempre estando para mí, incluso con este asunto de Bullock lo comprendió desde que leyó la carta y estuvo conmigo desde entonces siempre a mi lado dejando pequeñas muertas de afecto, sin presionarme para tener sexo. 

"¿Eres el novio del doctor Fox?" Preguntó una niña, debía tener alrededor de doce años. 

"Lo soy" dije con orgullo sintiendo los brazos de Fox sujetarme con un poco más de fuerza. 

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Dijo nerviosa "Pregunta de omegas". 

Fox entendió completamente y se fue tocando suavemente la mejilla de la niña y la mía. Me guió a su habitación en el hospital, preciosa con coletas rubias y mejillas rosas. 

"Quiero hacerle un regalo por el día del médico porque él es el mejor doctor pero no sé que regalarle ¿me ayudarías?". 

"Claro cariño, tu dime en qué puedo ayudarte" sonreí sentándome en una de las sillas mientras ella se sentaba en su cama. 

"Mis papás están muy ocupados y no pueden ir al centro comercial a comprar un regalo pero les pedí mi alcancía y creo que me alcanza para algo bonito solo que no puedo salir a comprarlo" avisó entregándome veinte libras. 

"Haré lo que pueda cariño ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunté pensando en comprar otra corbata tierna. 

"Evangeline, pero todos me dicen Evie" 

"Evangeline es el segundo nombre de mi hermanita" le dije con una sonrisa. 

Guardé el dinero en mi bolsillo y salimos de la habitación, me dió un abrazo y se fue a jugar dejándome con Fox y los padres otra vez, la abuelita de la niña me preguntó pero cuando le dije de que trataba sonrió orgullosa de que su nieta fuera una persona tan noble. 

Al regresar a casa lance mi mochila como era una mala costumbre y busque irme a dar una ducha, me sentía muy incómodo y creo que hasta había sudado. Me di la ducha de manera rápida y me metí en la cama así como estaba. Me dolía mucho el vientre bajo, como unas palpitaciones y ya sabía que significaba pero no quería pensar en eso así que las ignoré y traté de dormir un rato, eso siempre aliviaba mi molestia, cuando estaba en celo podía dormir hasta dieciocho horas en un día. 

Desperté y debía ser la mitad de la noche. La erección de Fox estaba pegando en mi espalda y yo estaba goteando completamente. Ya no había duda ni tiempo de ir a la farmacia, estaba en mi celo y se sentía como una perra. 

"Fox" lo llame encogiendo mi cuerpo del dolor. "Me duele mucho, despierta". 

Él despertó, besó mi cuello y respiró profundo.

"Dame un momento". 

Fue al baño y yo lo odie por un segundo hasta que salió con un paquete de condones. Me acomodé en la cama abriendo las piernas, estaba muy dolorido, no podía pensar en nada, la angustia y la ansiedad era lo que dominaba mi mente en ese momento. 

Apenas se puso en preservativo se acomodó sobre mi y entró hasta el fondo enviando una sensación de alivio que se sintió por toda mi espina dorsal. Comenzó a moverse sobre mi entrando profundo y duro chocando su piel con la mía, mis fluidos corrían por entre mis piernas y lo único que podía escucharse eran mis gemidos ahogados los gruñidos de Fox sobre mi. 

Mi respiración se agito, el alivio se convertía en placer y cuando el nudo comenzó a inflarse dentro de mi cuerpo el alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo. 

Abrí mis ojos y Fox estaba ahí, viéndome con esa mirada de amor y adoración tan suya, ahora entendía lo que dijo mi madre cuando mencionó que Fox me miraba como mi padre lo hizo con ella 

"¿Te sientes mejor, bebé?" Me preguntó dando masaje en mi espalda baja. 

"Me siento mucho mejor" respondí lamiendo su cuello. "Deje las pastillas en casa de mi mamá, no me acordaba de ellas" confesé sin dejar de probar su piel. 

"Está bien, tengo preservativos suficientes para que pases bien la noche, mañana temprano iré a buscar un supresor de emergencia a la farmacia". 

"¡No te vayas!". Lo abracé con todas mis extremidades para que no se moviera. 

"No me iré amor, iré a la cocina a traer un suero para que te hidrantes, agua, y te voy a dar un masaje que te va a ayudar mucho". 

"Pero no quiero que te vayas" chillé. "Quiero que te quedes conmigo" hice una pausa "hagamos un nido, uno bonito y luego tengamos cachorros y para ponerlos ahí" sonreí, el celo me hacía decir lo primero que me pasaba por la mente. 

"Si amor, pero no hoy". 

Tuvo que llevarme a la cocina con él en sus brazos porque no podía estar lejos de él, era mi compañero de celo así que mi cordura durante el celo dependía de él. 

Cuando volvió el dolor ya eran las dos de la mañana, volvió peor, sentía que me iba a partir a la mitad pero para mí buena suerte Fox estuvo ahí y me tomó viéndome a los ojos hasta que el dolor se fue, estaba tan cómodo después que me acosté en su pecho mirando su piel, tenía el vello en el pecho muy escaso, comencé a hacer dibujos en su piel y en su pecho dibujé una mariposa con mi dedo. 

"¿Crees que podamos dormir un poco? Me siento tan cansado". 

Besé sus labios y asentí cerrando los ojos. Su respiración se normalizó pero yo no tenía sueño, solo estaba esperando que el dolor volviera de nuevo. El alfa me había puesto una crema en la espalda baja que se supone es para disminuir el dolor de muchas cosas incluyendo el celo pero me dolía aún, no entendía como había personas que no usaban supresores por decisión propia. 

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana con el peor dolor de todos y Fox no estaba en la cama conmigo, quise salir de las cobijas pero mis piernas no respondían. Incluso creo que grité del dolor que me causaba el celo, era un dolor increíblemente fuerte que me nublaba la vista y tuve que arrastrarme el camino hacia el baño porque estaba vomitando del dolor. Cuando terminé me quedé tirado en el piso del baño, no había podido ni limpiarme la boca. 

"¡Louis!" Gritó él entrando al baño "Amor lo siento, fui a la farmacia por tu supresor de emergencia". 

Asentí. Él sacó la jeringa y la solución, la inyectó en mi glúteo y creo que solté un gemido del alivio que se disparó por todo mi cuerpo. Lo que necesitaba ahora era lavarme los dientes y darme un baño. 

"¿Me puedes meter en la tina?" Pedí "aún no puedo mover". 

Me metió en la tina y abrió el agua, le puso las sales de baño y se quedó conmigo a pesar de sus ojeras. Le tomé la mano y besé el anillo que tenía una rosa como brillante. 

"¿Por qué tienes tantos condones Fox?" Pregunté tratando de ocultar mis ganas de reír ante su incomodidad. 

Tragó en seco y atrajo la botella de agua para tomar un trago sin alejarse de su lugar junto a la tina. 

"Cuando nos dimos un tiempo yo, puede que haya sido una persona algo promiscua" se ahogó con a última palabra. 

"¿Tú? ¿Promiscuo?" Pregunté incrédulo y una parte de mi estaba celosa. 

"Puede que antes de conocerte yo haya conocido a muchas personas, siempre he sido responsable con los preservativos pero usaba muchos". 

Tomé agua y la lancé a él en la cara. Se seco con las manos y cuando trató de besarme me sumergí para que no me alcanzara, aún no me había lavado los dientes. 

"Podemos hacer otra cita para revisarnos de nuevo, me gustaría que tuvieras un papanicolau para asegurarnos que no estamos dañando la pared de tu útero". 

"Tal vez quiero ser célibe otra vez, tal vez ya no tenga sexo hasta el matrimonio" exageré. 

"Si haces esa promesa consigo los papeles para casarme contigo mañana". 

Le aventé otra onda de agua y una risa llegó a sus ojos. 

"Cuando no estábamos juntos tuve sexo con otra persona, en mi viaje a París" medio mentí "no sé que vayan a decir los documentos". 

Confiaba en Bullock pero no sabía que había detrás de Jake Envy. 

"Sea lo que sea lo vamos a resolver. Te voy a dar privacidad y voy a llamar al hospital para avisar que no iré a trabajar". 

Asentí saliendo del baño y me lavé los dientes a conciencia, después de secarme me metí en la camisa de Fox y comencé a dar vueltas alrededor, me sentía muchísimo mejor. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por atrás, dejé un beso en sus omplatos porque era a dónde alcanzaba y se acerque a ver qué hacía de desayunar. 

"Bebé, quiero darte algo". 

Asentí caminando junto a él a la cama, sacó una cajita del tocador y me la mostró. 

"Este collar era de mi mamá, se lo di a ella cuando tenía seis años y lo usó hasta el día de su muerte, me dijo que se lo diera al omega de mi vida y creo que ese eres tú. ¿Me harías el honor de usarlo?". 

Asentí subiendome a su regazo. Besé sus labios muchas veces y dejé que me pusiera la cadena en el cuello, tenía una perla solitaria como dije. Me encantaba. 

"Me haces muy feliz girasol". 

Me acerqué a él y lo besé, también me hacía feliz, me volvía eufórico, me tenía.


	38. Libro 3: Parte 5

Seguía sin creer que Fox me había convencido de hace esto, tanto él como Zayn que dijo que era una buena idea que hiciera el estudio. En la mañana nos sacaron sangre y ahora en la tarde estaba sentado esperando al ginecólogo que me va a meter una palanca por la entrada. Estaba aterrado e incómodo. 

"Louis Tomlinson" dijo la asistente y cuando entre me dieron una bata de papel e instrucciones. 

Me acosté con las piernas sobre los estribos y pasé los minutos más incómodos de mi vida. Bueno eso creí hasta que llegó el momento de las preguntas de mi vida sexual, tener que detallar mi celo, si lo pasé con alguien si no, me sentía tan incómodo pero una vez que terminó y me prometieron que estarían los resultados en tres días. 

Salí y metí mis cosas en mi mochila, estaba distraído y casi me caigo cuando una pequeña persona chocó conmigo. Tera estaba con una sonrisa en su carita sosteniendo su muñeca entre sus brazos, había olvidado que hoy era el día de su cita de revisión, tal vez por eso inconscientemente elegí la hora. 

Pude ver a mi madre en un vestido de maternidad, debía tener cuatro meses ya y se notaba no solo en su vientre sino en las sombras debajo de sus ojos. Tera estaba saltando alrededor mío así que me acerqué para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Pensaba en ella todos los días, pensaba en si estaba siendo cuidada o si tenía la muñeca en las noches porque no podía dormir sin ella. 

"Tera, tenemos que ir a casa" dijo mi madre denotando poca paciencia. 

"Pero mamá, Louis está aquí" Tera me abrazó fuerte de la pierna sin querer irse de mi lado y sinceramente yo no quería que se la llevara. 

"Tera es en serio, tenemos que irnos a casa" repitió pero no se acercaba, yo solo veía los ojos de Tera llenarse de agua, no quería dejarla ir. 

La tomé en mis brazos con el mismo cuidado de siempre, besé sus dos mejillas y me di cuenta que no olía a jabón como siempre lo hacía, su cabello estaba sucio y su muñeca no fue lavada. Los médicos siempre me recordaban que la higiene es lo más importante cuando una persona tuvo un trasplante más aún cuando el trasplante fue de riñones. La bajé al piso cuando Joy comenzó a caminar en nuestra dirección, se veía tan mayor y cansada que me dio un poco de pena.

"Mami dijo que te fuiste de viaje, pero ya estás aquí así que podemos ir al parque" dedujo como la niña inteligente que era. No tenía el corazón para decirle que no iríamos al parque porque me daba mucho miedo acercarme a la casa. 

"Tera te dije que ya nos tenemos que ir, tu papá nos está esperando en casa" gruñó y cuando bajé a Tera la llevó a jalones por la planta baja mientras ella lloraba y gritaba mi nombre, y yo me sentía tan impotente porque no podía hacer nada para recuperarla porque no era mía. 

Me tuve que obligar a caminar en dirección del ala de oncología pediátrica porque Fox y yo habíamos quedado de comer juntos en su oficina. Entré saludando al guardia y recorrí los pasillos que atravesé todos los días por ella. Una vez que estuve en la oficina cerré con llave y corrí en dirección al regazo de Fox en busca de consuelo, ni siquiera noté cuando comencé llorar solo note que ya lo estaba haciendo. 

Como el buen alfa que es Fox lamió mis mejillas obligando a las lágrimas a irse. Su toque había dejado de ser algo que me incomodara a ser una fuente de consuelo, en ese momento necesitaba todo el consuelo que pudiera darme. 

"Vi a Tera abajo" le dije cuando me calmé "mi mamá no la está cuidando bien, estaba sucia y la deja tener sus cosas sucias cuando la doctora dijo que si obtenía una infección sería muy peligroso, y no es cuidadosa con ella, la trata mal, le jaló el brazo para que se fuera de mi lado". 

Fox acarició mi espalda esperando a que terminara. 

"Tera va a estar bien, tú necesitas estar bien también. Hablé con un terapeuta al que puedes ir cuando sientas la necesidad de hablar de tus sentimientos y sientas que no puedo entenderte. Amor lo que más me importa es que estés bien". 

Bien, ahora tenía que ir a terapia. 

No quería pelear por eso pero no entiendo cómo es que soy asaltado en mi propia casa, mi madre me llama mentiroso porque prefiere a su asqueroso violador antes que a mi y además de eso me quita a mi hermana y quien tiene problemas soy yo. 

"Lo voy a pensar, pero ahora estoy preocupado por Tera". 

"Puedo dar una alerta a servicios infantiles como médico pero no creo que hagan mucho, normalmente solo se fijan en que el niño tenga techo y comida, no piden más". 

Averiguaría qué hacer con el problema de Tera. Esperaba que no fuera nada más que no tener tiempo en la mañana de darle una ducha antes que un verdadero descuido por parte de mi madre, Wolf era un machito que nunca se involucraba para atender a Tera, si jugaba con ella a veces pero no la cuidaba porque suponía que ese era trabajo de mi madre y posteriormente mío.

Estábamos comiendo los tacos del restaurante mexicano de la calle de atrás y mi mente estaba dando muchas vueltas cuando de repente comencé a tomar un hilo de pensamientos. 

"¿Tú quieres que tengamos hijos algún día?" pregunté tocando el collar que me había dado. La perla en mi cuello. 

Él dejó la comida a un lado y se enfocó en mi. Tomo mi mano por encima del escritorio y comenzó a jugar con mis nudillos. 

"Cuando mi madre murió yo tenía quince años, murió de cáncer, es por eso que me hice oncólogo. Cuando hice la residencia en cirugía oncológica nadie quería oncología pediátrica porque es muy pesado ver a estos niños deteriorarse todos los días y nosotros estamos conscientes de que no todos van a lograrlo. Yo hice esta especialidad porque no quería tener hijos". 

Miré mis manos, ser mamá era algo que yo quería para mí, ser mamá que se queda en casa era lo que yo quería para mi ahora, tener mi propio cachorro o cachorros pero si no era lo que Fox quería, no sabía que pensar. 

"Pero ahora quiero" dijo acariciando mi dedo anular "tú me hiciste cambiar de opinión, quiero tener cachorros contigo y justo ahora estoy muy feliz de no haberme hecho la vasectomía cuando era más joven. Quiero darte una familia, quiero tener un cachorro con tus ojos azules y esa naricita de botón que me vuelve loco, quiero ser tu alfa y tu proveedor". 

Sonreí tomando sus manos. Era lindo saber que queríamos lo mismo, queríamos ser parte de una familia. 

"No voy a mentir y decir que eres el único que quiere una familia hermosa que le haga olvidarse de la mala familia que tuvo al crecer. Mi padre fue un mal padre y un mal esposo para nosotros, le pidió el divorcio a mi madre en etapa tres del cáncer porque se había enamorado de una de las practicantes de enfermería del hospital, ya conociste a su esposa Hannah. 

Asentí, eso explicaba por que nunca hablaba de su familia. 

Al menos podríamos estar jodidos juntos.

"Quiero hacer las cosas bien, voy a cortejarte, voy a proponerte matrimonio, si me aceptas vamos a tener la boda de tus sueños y cuando hayamos pasado eso vamos a tener a los cachorros mas hermosos del universo". 

"Podemos ponerle al primero el nombre de tu mamá". 

"Me haría muy feliz, girasol" sonrió con sus dientes blancos en mi dirección. 

Por un momento pensé a quién invitaría a mi boda cuando sucediera. Me puso muy triste pensar en lo vacío que estaría el lado del omega. 

Tomé un taxi de regreso a casa. Me bajé frente al departamento y pagué con algo del dinero que Fox deja para mi en un cajón pero nunca lo tomo todo, solo lo suficiente. 

Tal vez tomaría un curso de cocina, eso pensé mientras estaba preparando la cena. Pensé en como sería mi vida cuando me casara con Fox, en una casa de los suburbios con unos cachorros corriendo detrás de nosotros y siendo todos sonrisas, la sola idea de tener en mi vientre un hijo de Fox me hacía escalofríos de la necesidad y la emoción. 

Cuando él llegó ya había terminado la cena para los dos, y aunque no cocinaba como él me quedó buena o eso me hizo creer con una sonrisa y besos de agradecimiento. 

"Quiero tomar un curso de cocina" dije emocionado. 

"Claro amor, me gusta como cocinas pero sería interesante que aprendieras nuevas cosas". 

Nos serví el postre que eran solo fresas con chocolate. 

No habíamos tenido sexo desde mi celo pero ya no tenía la ansiedad al tacto así que comí la fruta de la forma más obscena que pude. 

"Papi" dije batiendo mis pestañas "me ensucié aquí" dije subiendome a su regazo en la mensa del comedor. 

"¿Dónde bebé?" preguntó haciéndose el tonto. 

"Aquí" dije poniendo sus manos en mi muslo derecho. 

Me sentó en la mesa y me quitó los shorts y las bragas, después succionó el lugar donde había dejado caer un poco de chocolate a propósito. 

"Creo que tienes sucio mas arriba bebé" sonrió y antes que pudiera pensar metió mi parte sensible a su boca haciéndome arquear la espalda. Cabía completamente dentro de su boca, estaba tan húmeda y cálida alrededor mio que me enviaba olas de placer por el torrente sanguíneo. 

Con su dedo comenzó a entrar y salir de mi, sus dedos eran tan largos que se sentían tan bien y tan adentro, siempre tan bueno dándome las mejores sensaciones de mi vida. 

"¡Papi!" chillé cuando me sentí al borde. 

"Eres tan lindo para papi, amor. Date la vuelta para dejar que te coma". 

Me di la vuelta y él separo mis nalgas con sus manos y comenzó a follarme con su lengua tan bien que cuando sentí el climax comencé a golpear la mesa al ritmo de mis gemidos. 

"Súbete amor" dijo con la voz ronca sentando en la silla con su pene rosado en las mano. 

Me acomodé a horcajadas y se metió dentro mío. Metió sus manos por debajo de mis muslos y comenzó a follarme moviendo su pelvis en la silla en movimientos tan rápidos y certeros que sabía que ninguno de nosotros iba a durar. 

"¿De quién eres?" preguntó sin dejar de bombear dentro mío. 

"De mi papi" dije orgulloso, justo después tuve un orgasmo. 

Fox se vino dentro mío y pude sentir los chorros calientes de semen llegar a mi útero. 

Mientras regulaba mi respiración después de hacer el amor, me abrazó fuerte. 

"Los resultados dieron negativo por cierto, los recogí antes de salir". 

Le di un golpe con mi short sucio y me reí. 


	39. Libro 3: Parte 6

Un día durante la semana siguiente a nuestra charla de la familia estábamos durmiendo cómodos en la cama después de hacer el amor como todas las noches. 

Salí de la comodidad de mi sueño cuando el teléfono de la casa que estaba en la cómoda de Fox sonó. Había la posibilidad de que fuera llamado de urgencia si era necesario por falta de cirujanos pediátricos en una emergencia, Fox también había estudiado eso, me contó que fue la última especialidad que tomó. 

"¿Louis?" Me llamó, yo me di la vuelta pero no pude abrir los ojos, estaba muy cómodo durmiendo. "Amor tenemos que ir al hospital, Tera está internada en cuidados intensivos". 

Eso me activó completamente. Me puse de pie para buscar algo de ropa que ponerme, comprobé el reloj y eran las cinco de la mañana. 

Me puse unos jeans y la primer sudadera que ví, tomé mis zapatos en las manos pensando que me los pondría en el auto y Fox estaba detrás de mí, como médico tenía más experiencia en cambiarse de ropa en cuestión de segundos. Estaba muy nervioso en el corto camino, como no había nada de tráfico me dió el tiempo justo para calzarme los zapatos antes de llegar al estacionamiento de personal dónde Fox dejó su Lexus y bajé casi corriendo para buscar a mi hermana. 

La unidad de cuidados intensivos pediátricos estaba al fondo del segundo piso, casi me caigo subiendo la escaleras mientras corría y finalmente pude lograr ver a mi madre que lloraba sosteniendo su vientre en una esquina y Wolf estaba en la otra con cara de querer matar algo. 

Había una mujer con rostro neutral, la ubiqué como una trabajadora social. Debía ser ella quien llamó a Fox al teléfono de la casa pues hace unos días lo puse como mi número de contacto en mi servicio médico. 

"Hola" saludé a la mujer acercándome a ella "soy Louis Tomlinson, hablo con mi pareja hace un momento" avisé. 

La mujer alfa me miró y asintió en mi dirección. Fox llegó y se puso de pie junto a mi sosteniendo mi mano. 

"Síganme por favor, hablaremos en mi oficina". 

Caminamos detrás de ella por los pasillos vacíos del hospital. Entramos y nos sentamos cada uno en uno de las sillas esperando a que la mujer dijera algo. 

"Tera Wolf presenta señales de negligencia infantil, está internada en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en este momento y se ha declarado incompetentes a sus padres por el momento, usted es el familiar más cercano así que las decisiones médicas serán tomadas por usted si acepta señor Tomlinson" dijo ella. En mi mente se repetían las palabras Tera, Cuidados Intensivos, negligencia. 

"Si, nosotros nos haremos responsables de Tera. Louis, amor firma el papel para que podamos ir a verla". 

Asentí y puse la firma dónde ella lo pedía. Después de eso ella nos condujo a la habitación donde Terá estaba, conectada a tubos de nuevo, de nuevo estaba pálida y con los ojos cerrados. 

Me senté junto a ella mientras Fox fue a buscar al pediatra que se encargaba de ella. Yo solo me acerqué a ella deseando tener un libro para leerle, recordando lo que pasó la última vez que la vi, cómo quería ir conmigo, a Tyler diciéndome que Terá estaba triste. 

Esperaba que despertara pronto, con esto sucediendo Fox y yo podríamos tenerla y criarla junto a nuestros cachorros como si fuera nuestra, sé que él lo haría si se lo pidiera, tener una familia instantánea conmigo. 

"Amor, el doctor Hunter está aquí para hablar contigo" aviso Fox entrando a la habitación y tomando mi mano. 

El doctor era un alfa de mediana edad que no tenía pinta de pediatra, pero tenía que oírlo. 

"Tera tiene una infección que comenzó en su vejiga y subió a su riñón, su riñón estaba muy susceptible por ser un trasplante y se detuvo antes de que llegara, el otro riñón ya está infectado completamente. Su vejiga y tracto urinario están completamente infectados por la infección y no está respondiendo a medicamento, justo ahora está inconsciente y estamos monitoreando sus órganos para que la infección no entre a torrente sanguíneo". 

No iba a llorar, no frente a ella. 

"¿Sabe que pudo causar la infección?" Pregunté mirando su pequeño cuerpo postrado en la cama. 

"Creemos que es la falta de cuidados con la cachorra, el no limpiarla cuando va al baño pudo ser un detonante para la infección. Es común que los cachorros pesquen infecciones en el tracto urinario cuando comienzan a usar el baño por su solos pero Tera tuvo un trasplante múltiple de órganos". 

Asentí sentándome en la silla para padres que había ahí. Terá estaba acostada con una intravenosa en la mano ignorando totalmente el mundo exterior, su piel estaba pálida y solo me quedaba esperar. Sentí que el mundo había regresado al momento cuando estábamos esperando su trasplante en primer lugar, si pudo lograrlo entonces lo va a lograr ahora, eso fue lo que me repetí. 

"Va a estar bien amor, la vamos a cuidar nosotros para asegurarnos que lo esté" prometió mi futuro alfa besando mi cabeza. 

"Quiero hablar con mi mamá ¿puedes quedarte con ella un segundo?". 

Él asintió pero me detuvo antes que pudiera salir. Su agarre no era fuerte. 

"Si él trata de hacerte algo, si trata si quiera de acercarse a ti dímelo y lo voy a matar". 

No si yo lo mataba primero. 

Salí del lugar y Joy fue hacia mi. Se veía incluso peor que el otro día, el embarazo le estaba afectando en una mala manera. No quedaba nada de la mujer preciosa que fue a mi graduación de preparatoria. 

"Ella está bien, eso creo" le dije y ella dejó salir aire. "Solo quiero que me digas que pasó". 

Joy asintió. 

"Se orinó encima ayer en la tarde, yo tenía mucho vértigo y no pude bañarla, Wolf estaba en el trabajo y hasta que llegó pudo cambiar su ropa y bañarla. Parecía bien, comió su cena y fue a la cama, cuando Wolf se despertó en la madrugada escuchó un ruido en la habitación de al lado y ella estaba convulsionando. Llamamos a urgencias, tenía 45 grados de fiebre". 

"No la cambiaste, la dejaste horas sucia de su propio desecho sabiendo que cualquier infección podría matarla, se supone que eres una enfermera como suponias que eso no era de preocuparse". 

"¡No podía hacer nada por ella! No podía ponerme de pie y tú no estabas ahí para ayudarme, te fuiste de la casa, perdiste tu derecho a juzgar". 

No podía creerlo. 

"Te dije que debiste hacerte un aborto, tú sabías que no podías con dos cachorros pero solo querías atar a tu esposo violador de nuevo" escupí con asco. 

Me dió una bofetada y no se la regresé solo porque estaba embarazada. Pero la empuje lejos de mi y caminé hasta el baño para tomar aire. Tomé dos respiraciones y salí del lugar para encontrar al estúpido de Wolf esperando por mi afuera del baño. 

"Louis, quiero hablar de Tera solamente" dijo deteniendo mis pasos. 

"Tienes un minuto" respondí. Había al menos un metro de distancia entre nosotros y eso me daba algo de seguridad. 

"Joy es un desastre con el embarazo, olvidaba cosas, varias veces olvidó darle el medicamento a Tera. No es la primera vez que tenía un accidente, mojaba la cama de vez en cuando y Joy no la bañaba". 

"Ella es negligente, por eso el estado me tiene a mi cuidando de ella" reclamé cruzado de brazos. 

"Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance pero no podía dejar de proveer para cuidarla. Si perdemos la custodia quiero que hables bien de mi para compartir un par de días al mes, diles que no soy un peligro para ella". 

"No voy a hablar bien de ti a nadie". 

"Ella es mi hija, y es una cachorra, nunca la tocaría, tiene mi sangre" dijo con repulsión, como si tuviera el poder de tomarme sin mi consentimiento porque no estábamos emparentados. "Crecí sin un padre, quiero que ella conozca al suyo y sepa quién es, no tengo que acercarme a ti, podemos arreglar que sea tu alfa quien me la entregue". Dijo la palabra alfa como si le costara. 

"Hablaremos de eso cuando ella salga del hospital, tengo que ir a verla" avisé caminando en dirección al cuarto donde Terá seguía sin abrir los ojos. 

Fox y yo nos sentamos en las sillas a desayunar mientras veíamos los signos vitales de la niña en la pantalla. Su pancita subía y bajaba y sus mejillas aún estaban rojas contra su piel pálida, nada que ver con la niña feliz que corría a la que llevé a pedir dulces hace como un mes. 

"Tenemos que pensar que haremos cuando la llevemos a casa" dije. Éramos sus cuidadores temporales. 

"Puedo remodelar el almacén como una habitación para ella, no me molesta dormir en el sofá mientras lo hacemos". 

Asentí tomando su mano. 

"Vamos a tener que casarnos para que nos den la custodia" dijo sin soltar mi mano. 

"Podemos pedir una cita en el ayuntamiento para hacerlo". 

El asintió besando mi mejilla. 

Conforme las horas pasaban la respiración de Tera era más irregular. Cada vez tenía más problemas para respirar, Fox estaba discutiendo con el equipo de los médicos hasta que los sonidos de su corazón comenzaron a ser un sonido insportable para mí. Una mezcla de pitidos y chillidos que mi mente no podía procesar hasta que me sacaron de la habitación y por la ventana vivimos como le ponían esas paletas que solo había visto en las series de médicos. 

El doctor la piso contra su pequeño pecho y su cuerpo se despegó de la cama, no solo una sino cuatro veces en total, y cuando llegaron al cuarto el pitido seguía en mi mente. 

"Hora de la muerte 13:40" dijo el médico. 

Parecía como un sueño. Fox me sujeto de la cintura mientras por la puerta mirábamos como una de las enfermeras cubría su rostro con una manta. En mi mente solo estaba una niña castaña y feliz a la que llevábamos al parque. Una niña que pedía dormir con nosotros y a la que le hacíamos el desayuno todos los días. 

"¿Louis?" Me llamó pero su voz estaba tan lejana. No sabía siquiera si había parpadeado desde que todo comenzó. 

Cuando llegó el forense y sacaron la cama de Tera de la habitación fue cuando pude reaccionar. Ya no había niña, ya no había nada más que dolor. 

Ya no había juguetes, ya no había ropa diminuta o dulces gorros. Por mi mente pasaron muchas imágenes. 

Tera con el cabello corto y blanco corriendo conmigo. 

Tera calva con cubrebocas midiendose zapatos en el centro comercial. 

Tera con in gorro suave y pantuflas azules. 

Tera con dos colitas caminando hacia mi cuando pasaba por ella a la guardería. 

Y lo último que ví antes de desmayarme fue a Tera el dia que nació, cuando Joy la puso en mis manos y dijo "te presento a tu hermanita". 

Después de eso todo era negro.


	40. Libro 3: Parte 7

No me había levantado de la cama en un buen rato, sentía que estaba en un trance del cual no podía salir. Todo parecía tan lejano, las voces, los llantos, el frío. 

Estábamos en medio del cementerio, ni siquiera procesé las palabras que había dicho el sacerdote cuando estuvimos en la iglesia, creo que Fox me dió un sándwich en el camino al cementerio pero no recuerdo bien. Todo parecía tan lejano ahora. 

"Amor" le llamó Fox, la única ancla que me conectaba con el mundo. "Están preguntando por tí". 

Asentí caminando en la dirección a la que me guiaba. Cole estaba esperando por mí, su cabello rojo y piel blanca contrastaban con el negro de su ropa, como toda la ropa que había ahí, porque era un funeral. 

"Vine en cuanto me enteré, suerte que me dieron permiso en la universidad ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó abrazándome fuerte. 

No quería decirle que probablemente había perdido la capacidad de sentir. Solo cuando Fox tomó mi mano pude hablar. 

"Ya la extraño" murmuré. 

Asintió poniendo su mano en mi brazo. No había mucho que si pudiera decir. 

Estaban algunos parientes lejanos tanto de mi madre como de Wolf, amigas de Joy del trabajo, compañeros de Wolf del trabajo, algunos vecinos. Conmigo habían venido Cole, Zayn, Liam, Niall y su esposo. 

"Están por bajar el féretro, por favor tomen un momento para despedirse" dijo el encargado de la funeraria. 

Mis pies se movieron rumbo a la caja blanca que contenía a mi hermanita, a la niña que cuide desde que nació y a quien sentía como mía, la sentía como si fuera mi cachorra. Conforme avanzaba los pasos eran más lentos y yo me sentía más pesado, y de pronto los sentimientos habían vuelto y solo podía sentir dolor, ansiedad, desespero. 

Me aferré a ella, estaba tan preciosa que parecía una muñeca de porcelana en una caja nueva. Estaba usando un precioso vestido amarillo porque ese era su color favorito y aún costado estaba su muñeca. 

"Louis, amor" dijo Fox tratando de alejarme de ella pero no, no podía soportar que me alejaran de ella una vez más y no volverla a ver. 

"¡No!" Grité buscando soltarme de su agarre para lanzarme con ella. 

"Amor, amor cálmate" me pidió. 

No podía, no podía más, no podía perder a otra persona. No a ella. 

Tera solo tenía tres años. 

Solo tres años y tuve que ver cómo la metían a un agujero del cual nunca iba a salir. Nunca primaria su cabello rubio, nunca la llevaría a su primer día de clases, nunca la vería sonreír por su primer amor. Lo único que vería es un pedazo de mármol con su nombre escrito. 

Fox me sujeto en su pecho para que no viera como la tierra caía, como la ocultaban de mi vista, como desaparecía. No me dejó ver hasta que estuvo cubierto el espacio de concreto con la promesa de la próxima semana ponerle el pasto artificial y los adornos para los cuales pagamos. 

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó. Yo solo podía ver el lugar donde había estado por última vez mi hermanita. 

"No, no estoy bien" respondí con mis manos temblando. 

"Voy a llevarte a casa y te daré algo para que duermas. Nos vamos a casa, amor". 

Toda la gente se había ido. Solo estábamos él y yo rodeado de las flores que le regalaron a Tera, en medio de todas estaba una corona de margaritas cortesía de la florería Selley. 

Avanzamos unos pasos cuando los vi. Joy estaba sentada en una silla y lloraba sosteniendo el brazo de Wolf. Su vientre estaba enorme y no podía moverse mucho. 

"Louis no-" pidió Fox pero yo ya estaba en camino a su dirección. 

Una vez que estuve frente a ellos tomé aire para hablar. 

"Esto es su culpa, de los dos. Ya ni siquiera puedo decidir quién es el peor, solo puedo decir que son las personas que más odio, y que espero que estén pasando el infierno que estoy pasando ahora. Eres la peor madre que hay en el mundo, deberían de prohibirte tener hijos porque eres una mierda con ellos". 

"Esta embarazada, no le hables así" exigió Wolf, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. 

"¡Cállate!" Grité "Si no me hubieras intentado violar yo hubiera estado ahí para cuidarla, pero tuve que salirme de la casa porque me daba mucho asco la sola idea de estar cerca de ti" escupí. 

"Louis, vámonos amor, no valen la pena" pidió Fox sosteniendo mi mano. 

"Al menos ten el coraje de aceptar que me tocaste maldito cobarde. Eres tan poco alfa que crees que con el asco de persona que eres me iba a querer acostar contigo". 

"Louis ya nos vamos" pidió Fox. 

"Te odio, te odio y odio a tu hijo, los odio a los dos, quiero que se mueran, quiero que quien esté en el agujero sean ustedes y no ella". 

"¡Louis ya!". 

Fox me sacó a la fuerza del cementerio y me metió en el auto. Las lágrimas en mis ojos se habían terminado, había llorando tanto últimamente, solo quería detenerlo. 

El alfa condujo a nuestro hogar. Entramos y yo corrí hasta las cajas. Joy había empacado por error una de las muñecas de Tera, una simple de trapo, la cual abracé y acuné porque aún olía como ella. 

"Quiero que se detenga" dije buscando alguna bocanada de aire. 

"¿Qué quieres que se detenga?" Preguntó arrodillándose en el suelo junto a mi. 

"El dolor. El perder a la gente que amo, el tener que despedirme de las personas que más amo en el mundo. Estoy harto, estoy cansado y solo quiero que se detenga el mundo". 

Su mirada se suavizó, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos acompañando mi sufrimiento. 

"Cuando le dije eso a mi mamá, es porque deseo haber sido yo" dije y él me atrajó a su cuerpo para protegerme con sus brazos y su escencia. "A veces me odio por ser tan cobarde, antes de venir a tu casa había ido a un puente pero me dió mucho miedo saltar, ahora deseo haberlo hecho". 

Las lágrimas de Fox humedecían la piel de mi espalda. Sus brazos eran una manta de seguridad a mi alrededor. 

"Yo no lo hubiera soportado, el perderte. Cuando murió mi mamá pensé que no iba a amar a ningún otro omega pero llegaste tú, con tus libros y esa sonrisa, tus camisetas de bandas viejas que no le gustan a las personas de tu edad, tus bromas, la manera tierna en la que arrugas la nariz. Yo no soportaría perderte Louis, eres lo que más he amado en el mundo". 

"Entonces has que se detenga" pedí tocando sus manos. 

"No puedo hacer que los recuperes, pero podemos traer mas personas al mundo, a quienes amar incondicionalmente". 

Si, podría tener un cachorro. 

Me di la vuelta y lo besé. Ambos estábamos vulnerables pero no importó, acostado en el suelo yo sobre él hicimos el amor mirándonos a los ojos, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Fuimos erráticos, fue probablemente la peor sesión de sexo que hemos tenido pero no importaba porque nos amabamos, porque queríamos estar juntos y unirnos para siempre. 

Cuando creció el nudo y quedamos atrapados el uno con el otro comprendí el significado, el porqué nuestros ancestros desarrollaron que la base del pene del alfa se ensache y atrapé a su omega. Porque el momento que dura el nudo los corazones y las respiraciones están en un perfecto compás. En ese momento son uno solo. 

"No te puedo regresar a tu hermana pero te prometo que un día tendremos una cachorra de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que va a ser todo para nosotros, y la vamos a llamar como ella". 

Asentí escuchando el corazón de Fox. El palpitar tan rápido como el mío mientras me hacía una promesa que íbamos a cumplir. 

[...]

Zayn y Liam llegaron en la tarde con comida para nosotros. Agradecí por la comida pero no pude pasar mucho, mi estómago se sentía como un nudo y no sabía cuándo dejaría de sentirse así.

"¿Ya le dijeron a Tyler?" Pregunté moviendo la ensalada de manzana que había de postre. 

"Aún no, pero estamos buscando el momento indicado para hacerlo" respondió Liam. 

Asentimos y volvimos la atención a lo que estábamos comiendo, o en mi caso lo que estaba revolviendo con el tenedor sin decir nada. 

"¿Es normal que deje de sentir a ratos?" Le pregunté a Liam. 

"Es normal, Lou. Nunca vas a olvidarla o a dejar de amarla, solo aprenderás a vivir con el dolor. Tera siempre será una parte de tu y eso en cierta forma significa que ella siempre va a estar contigo". 

Asentí encontrando sentido a eso. Terá siempre era una parte de mi, siempre será mi cachorra que no era mía. Siempre será mi hermanita y siempre tendré un recuerdo de ella. 

Esa noche solo dormí porque Fox me dió unos calmantes, le habían dado tres días en el hospital por la perdida de un familiar y mañana volvería a trabajar, ahora solo éramos nosotros en la cama. 

Me desperté temprano, en cuanto el efecto del fármaco se fue y él estaba despierto, viendo una foto de él con una señora tan bonita como él mismo. Tenían el mismo tono de verde en sus ojos y ella sostenía su brazo orgullosa. 

"No ganas mucho de tu mamá" reconocí. 

"Buenos días girasol, no había notado que estabas despierto". 

"Cuéntame de tu mamá, quiero saber de ella si será la abuela de mis cachorros". 

El sonrió, esa sonrisa que llega a sus ojos. 

"Ella era florista" comenzó mirando la foto con marco. "Siempre estaba feliz, incluso cuando mi padre le pidió del divorcio ella siempre estuvo feliz, era amable con todos, en especial con sus empleados quienes fueron una familia para mí cuando ella murió. Tuvo una vida feliz dentro de lo que cabe, mis abuelos eran buenas personas pero fallecieron cuando yo era niño, se casó por amor con mi padre hace muchos años, cuando él aún tenía la capacidad de amar". 

"¿Crees que si tenemos un cachorro se parecerá a ella?". 

"Me gustaría, a ella le agradarías" sonrió "Ustedes podrían pasar horas hablando de la cocina y las cosas que los hacen felices. Le pedirías consejos todos los días sobre cómo cuidar un cachorro cuando tengamos uno, y ella sería como la madre que Joy no fue para tí". 

"Suena como una mujer estupenda". 

"Ella lo era, crío un hijo, manejo su negocio y murió luchando. Es mi héroe". 

Asentí descansando en su pecho. Haríamos una familia. De dos rotos se haría uno completo.


	41. La Muñeca

_Leer su propia historia había hecho a Louis revivir muchas emociones que no esperaba revivir. Guardó el cuaderno debajo del colchón cuando vio las luces de los zapatos de Evie por debajo de la puerta, su pequeña y dulce cachorra._

_Evie lo más precioso que tenía, al verla en el vestido amarillo que compró para ella sintió nauseas pues hace nada había tenido en su mente el último adiós que le dio a su hermana, pero lo que le puso la piel de gallina además fue verla sosteniendo una muñeca que había pertenecido a su hermana Tera. La muñeca de trapo que había aparecido entre sus cosas hacía casi dieciséis años, la que tenía cuando se le fue prometida una cachorra de cabello castaño y ojos verdes._

_"¿De dónde sacaste esa muñeca, amorcito?" preguntó ayudándola a subir a la cama de la habitación principal._

_"Hazza la encontró cuando subimos el otro día, pensé que era muy bonita y debía estar muy triste arriba solita"._

_La dulce inocencia de la cachorra casi hizo a Louis llorar de nuevo, agradeciendo al cielo la oportunidad que se le fue dada cuando Evie nació de tener entre sus manos a la niña de su corazón otra vez. El día que nació y la vio no lo podía creer, eran tan similares que se desmayó mientras su alfa sostenía a la cachorra._

_"Esa muñeca era de tu tía Tera" le conté jugando con sus largas hebras de cabello castaño._

_"¿Mi tía Tera la que vive en el cielo?" preguntó._

_Era normal que supieran, más cuando había fotos de ella por la casa y cada día de su cumpleaños Louis encendía una vela._

_"Si mi amor, tu tía Tera la que vive en el cielo y ¿sabes qué?, yo creo que a ella le hubiera encantado que tuvieras esa muñeca pero solo si prometes que la vas a cuidar bien y le vas a dar mucho amor". Ella asintió emocionada haciendo sus ondas rebotar._

_"¿Papi va a estar en casa para mi presentación de baile?" preguntó con sus ojitos verdes brillosos._

_"No amor, tu papi está afuera salvando muchas vidas y estamos orgullosos de ello pero lo vamos a grabar y cuando vuelva lo veremos todos en la televisión, tu papi prometió que haría el esfuerzo de buscar un lugar con señal para verte pero si no logra no significa que no te ame, lo que hace papi es muy importante"._

_Ella asintió pero su sonrisa cayó un rato._

_"¿La mueca puede llamarse princesa? así me llama papi y creo que ya no lo extrañare tanto si le digo como él me dice"._

_"Si mi amor, eres muy lista, justo como tu papi"._

_Louis la miró jugar, y una parte de él estaba viendo jugar a Tera en la alfombra de la casa donde creció._


	42. Libro 3: Parte 8

Me estaba manteniendo cuerdo ocupándome de la casa, saliendo con Niall y despejando mi mente con clases de yoga. Había pasado ya un mes desde que Tera había partido y la navidad estaba a solo tres semanas de distancia y adornar la casa y el consultorio de Fox de había convertido en mi tarea primordial sin contar el hecho de que había dejado de tomar los supresores a propósito porque quería ya tener un cachorro, esperaba que diera frutos muy pronto y esos frutos me llamaran mamá. 

Para mi buena suerte Fox había sacado una tarjeta de crédito con mi nombre, perfecta para comprar los adornos y, por alguna razón, me dio por pintar la pared de rojo y por más que el alfa de la casa insistió en contratar a alguien que pintara la casa yo estaba seguro que podía solo. Ahora me estaba arrepintiendo con media pared lista después de un día casi completo de esfuerzo. Me acomodé mejor en mi overol de mezclilla y tomé un respiro para tomar aire. 

Cuando escuché la puerta sonar apagué la música, pensé en lo raro que era porque el portero debía llamarme cuando alguien quería ingresar a nuestro departamento. 

Abrí la puerta y me pregunté por que ese hombre siempre tenía que encontrarme en mi peor momento. 

"Doctor Fox, que amable de su parte visitarnos pero Fox no está en este momento, aunque su turno casi termina". 

Él me miró con ese aire de superioridad y entró sin ser invitado dejando la bufanda en el perchero y desabotonando su abrigo. 

"Vengo a hablar contigo, Louis" avisó tomando asiento en el único sillón que no estaba cubierto con plástico protector. 

"¿Le puedo ofrecer un vaso de agua, vino, refresco?" pregunté. No estaba cómodo con ese señor a solas. 

El hombre tenía algo de sobrepeso, sus ojos claros estaban escondidos detrás de gruesas gafas pero tenía unas facciones impresionantes demostrando que había un hombre muy atractivo detrás de todos esos años. Aún así era intimidante como la mierda y ahora no tenía a Fox para protegerme. 

"Seré claro porque a mi no me gusta andar con rodeos, Louis Tomlinson" avisó poniéndose cómodo como si el lugar le perteneciera. "Hay un rumor en la alta sociedad de que mi hijo y tú planean casarse debido a un embarazo de por medio". 

Entonces Joan era un chismoso. 

"Puede que ese rumor tenga algo de verdad" exageré, aún no había embarazo pero lo habría pronto, y el matrimonio estaba planeado así que no decía exactamente una mentira. 

Me senté frente a él en el sillón que estaba cubierto por el plástico, me daba mucha curiosidad lo que fuera a decirme. 

"¿Cuánto dinero quieres para hacerte un aborto y abandonar a mi hijo?" preguntó tan directo como una bala. Ese hombre no tenía un gramo de sutil en el cuerpo. 

"Nada, ninguna cantidad de dinero que usted me ofrezca me hará dejar a mi familia. Fox y yo vamos a llamar al cachorro como su madre si es niña y él está feliz conmigo, somos muy felices y lo siento si no soy lo que quería para su hijo pero yo lo amo, vamos a tener una familia juntos a la cual vamos a adorar mucho". 

El alfa se puso de pie, un color completamente opuesto al de su hijo que me hacía desconfiar de él, no lo quería cerca de mi o de mis futuros cachorros. No lo quería en mi casa, me hacía sentir desconfiado. 

"Tú no lo entiendes, ustedes los pobres no entienden lo que es la estabilidad, mi hijo se tiene que casar con Joan Medici, hijo único de Antoine Medici, el dueño de la empresa de tecnología MIIS ¿sabías que Fox va a heredar un título cuando mi hermano muera?"

No me podía imaginar a Fox con un título o a mi con uno, estábamos de acuerdo en que él sería un médico y yo un amo de casa. 

"A Fox esas cosas no le importan, lo que le importa es tener una familia conmigo la cual vamos a tener pronto y usted será llamado abuelo si desea conocer a su descendencia si no le interesa hacerlo es libre de ello, nosotros no lo vamos a obligar a nada así como usted no puede obligarnos a separarnos, y lamento mucho si le funcionó en el futuro y ahora no lo hace pero yo amo a su hijo de verdad, él ha estado conmigo en situaciones que no puede siquiera imaginar y creame que usted con su dinero no nos va a hacer cambiar de opinión". 

Se sentía atacado, lo supe. Un alfa que no está acostumbrado a tener una respuesta negativa no era bonito cuando el momento llegaba. 

"Puedo hacer que lo despidan y no lo vuelvan a contratar en ningún hospital de Inglaterra ¿sabes?". 

"Entonces nos mudaremos, encontraremos la manera de estar juntos y usted no va a poder evitarlo". 

Eso lo molestó porque tomó sus cosas de los lugares donde estaba, y su actitud prepotente todopoderosa había desaparecido. 

"Mis condolencias por lo de tu hermana, Louis" dijo al final. 

Una vez que se fue me dejé caer en el sillón de manera nada elegante otra vez pensando en el desastre que había, que Fox ya debía estar saliendo del hospital y no había hecho la cena. Pediríamos algo al piso seguramente así que me metí al baño para lavarme la pintura del cuerpo porque era bastante. 

[...]

Estaba a la mitad de mi ducha después de finalmente lavarme toda la pintura cuando escuché la puerta del baño abrirse. Fox estaba ahí con una sonrisa traviesa mirando en mi dirección. 

"¿Puedo entrar, bebé?" preguntó. 

"Necesito que me laven la espalda" concedí. 

Entró en unos segundos y tomó la esponja para lavar mi espalda mientras dejaba suaves besos en mi cuello. Dejó la esponja a un lado y con su mano me atrapó moviendo la parte más delicada de mi anatomía arriba y abajo para dibujar suaves círculos en la punta. 

"Mi bebé está sucio, hay que lavarte" murmuró en mi oído. 

Asentí dejando a sus dedos traviesos hacerse un lugar entre mis muslos. Con su dedo pulgar tocó mi entrada la cual comenzaba a ponerse húmeda por tus atenciones. 

Gemí su nombre recargando mi cuerpo hacia enfrente. Fox metió dos de sus dedos moviendo adentro y afuera a una velocidad coordinada con su mano en el frente logrando más gemidos de mi parte y gritos ahogados con la palabra papi. 

"Buen niño amor, ahora haz espacio para papi" pidió entrando en mi sin sacar los dos dedos de mi interior. 

Me sentía tan lleno, estaba tan profundo y ajustado ahora que creí que iba a explotar. Comenzó a mover sus dedos y su pene en sentidos opuestos mientras yo solo podía recargar mi frente en la pared de la regadera porque de otro modo me iba a caer por la sobreestimulación. 

"Papi, papi es mucho, es mucho" rogué gimiendo cuando metió otro dedo sin salir de mi.

"Puedes soportarlo amor, hazlo por papi" pidió sin dejar de moverse 

Necesitaba tomar el aire a bocanadas, por un momento creo que dejé de respirar y tomé conciencia cuando su semen entró en contacto con mi interior y sacó los dedos pues iban a quedarse atrapados con el nudo. Mi respiración era irregular pero no había encontrado mi orgasmo así que tomé su mano y la llevé a mi para que me diera la satisfacción que merecía. 

"¡Papi!" grité cuando me vine, chorreando alrededor de su nudo. 

Nos quedamos en la regadera con su cabeza recargada en mi espalda unos momentos hasta que el nudo bajo y pudo sacarlo de mi. Me lavó el cabello y yo lavé el suyo, después lavamos el cuerpo el uno del otro, besó la cicatriz en mi ombligo y atrapó mis labios. 

"Te amo" le dije cuando su cara emergió de entre mis piernas. 

"Te amo, girasol" respondió y dio un beso en mi muslo. 

Dio otro beso mas al centro y lo detuve poniendo mis manos en su cabello. 

Él entendió y se puso de pie buscando una toalla para secarnos. Saliendo del baño me abrazó por la espalda y dejó un beso en mi hombro. 

"Tu papá hizo una visita antes de que llegaras" le conté poniéndome una de sus camisetas viejas. 

"¿Cuánto te ofreció?" preguntó mientras se ponía unos boxers limpios que sacó del cajón. 

"De hecho me dejó poner el precio a mí, ¿debería sentirme halagado?". 

Fox negó y caminó hacia mí con una mueca en su perfecta cara. La camiseta de The Rolling Stone me quedaba muy bien así que di una vuelta para que pudiera verme y después hice una cara coqueta para él. Me tomó en sus brazos y me puso en la cama con él sobre mi pero sin intentar nada sexual. 

"Me dijo que vas a ser Lord Fox" me burlé alejando los largos mechones de cabello que caían entre nosotros. Necesitaba un corte de cabello excepto que me gustaba entrelazar mis dedos entre las hebras oscuras. 

"Mi padre sabe que no quiero el título, y para su molestia no deja de tener hijos omegas después de mi". 

Tomó mis dedos y los besó con suavidad. 

"Ser Lady Fox no sería una pesadilla para mi" dije con mi cara más seria y después estallé en risas. Me gustaba la manera en la que sostenía mi cintura justo ahora. 

"Eres una cosita descarada" se quejó buscando hacerme cosquillas. "Pero eres mi cosita descarada". 

Me acerqué y lamí sus labios antes de darle acceso a mi boca. Su mano era tan grande que se extendía en mi cintura y la atrapaba casi por completo. 

"No hice la cena". 

Había malicia en sus ojos cuando dije eso. 

"Tengo mi cena justo aquí" tocó con su dedo mi entrada que justo ahora se sentía usada. 

Le di un golpe en el hombro pero lo dejé ponerse sobre mi y bajar entre besos. Subió su vieja camiseta y sopló sobre mi agujero que se estaba hipersensible. 

Pasó la lengua sobre él y una corriente envolvió mi piel. Lo lamió de nuevo y otra vez. No forzó nada dentro, con sus dedos acariciaba el borde justo para después reemplazarlo con la lengua y una vez más. 

Se aferró a una de mis piernas para mantenerlas separadas mientras concluía su asalto al lugar que lo acogió minutos antes. 

Me torturó con sus dientes una y otra vez hasta que tuve un segundo orgasmo, jalando su cabello y mojando su rostro con mi lubricante y un poco de su semen. 

Cuando terminó se acercó a mi cara y compartimos un beso que literalmente me quitó el aliento. 

Sus ojos verde travieso eran mis favoritos. 


	43. Libro 3: Parte 9

Se había convertido en mi placer culposo escuchar el top de canciones de MTV mientras limpiaba el departamento. En lugar de villancicos tenía la intención de cantar Hollaback Girl de mi cantante favorita Gwen Stefani en el centro comercial. 

Estaba improvisando un espectáculo para el gato de la vecina de abajo que se había subido por la escalera de incendios. Seguramente me veía ridículo en bragas y una camiseta de Fox cantando porque se me da horrible pero lo hago con sentimiento y creo que es lo que importa. 

Sonó mi teléfono y apagué la televisión, era un número que no tenía registrado así que contesté casi al último tono. 

"¿Hola?" pregunté esperando tener una respuesta del otro lado que me diera una idea de quien llamaba. 

"Somos del departamento de defensa. Un grupo de heridos está llegando desde Irak y usted es el contacto de uno de ellos ¿Estoy hablando con Louis Tomlinson?" Preguntó la voz de omega detrás de la llamada. 

Tomé unos segundos en reaccionar. Si me estaban hablando era porque Bullock estaba entre esos heridos, significaba que estaba vivo. Bullock estaba vivo. 

"Si, yo soy Louis Tomlinson" dije tan rápido como pude. 

"El avión está aterrizando ahora en la base militar, por favor presentarse con sus documentos para tener respuesta de su familiar". 

"Gracias, muchas gracias, no tiene una idea de cómo se lo agradezco". colgué la llamada y corrí al vestidor a cambiarme. 

Bullock estaba vivo, él había vuelto. Me puse lo primero que encontré y casi corro fuera del departamento, no lo podía creer. Mis esperanzas habían muerto hacía mucho, creí que me había quedado solo a excepción de Fox. 

Cierto, Fox. 

Con las manos temblorosas saqué mi teléfono para llamarlo. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a tardar o la condición en la que él estaría. 

"Mi tío está vivo" dije apenas contestó. 

"¿Cómo que está vivo? ¿Está seguro?" preguntó y el ruido de hizo menos fuerte, seguramente estaba entrando a su oficina. 

"Me llamaron, tengo que ir a reconocerlo pero está en un grupo de heridos, está vivo". 

"Me alegro mucho por ti amor, te mereces ser feliz y te mereces que te pasen este tipo de cosas buenas". 

Comencé a sonreír con la idea que pasó por mi mente. 

"¿Crees que él quiera entregarme en la iglesia cuando nos casemos?" le pregunté, hablar de matrimonio se había vuelto tan natural entre nosotros que podríamos hacerlo ese mismo día en el ayuntamiento. 

"Espero que lo haga, pero sabes que no necesitas que nadie te entregue en el altar. Solo o acompañado vas a ser el omega más hermoso del mundo".

Pedí un taxi una vez que colgué la llamada con Fox. Mis manos estaban temblando al igual que mi pierna. Estaba rezando por que no estuviera tan mal herido. 

Fue el viaje más caro que había pagado en mi vida pero no me pesó nada pagar la cantidad que fuera necesaria porque no todos los días una persona a la que amas regresa de entre los muertos. Bullock y yo no habíamos quedado en los mejores térmicos la última vez que lo vi pero eso fue hace tres meses y en ese lapso de tiempo en mi vida pasaron tantas cosas que quiero contarle, tantos abrazos que quiero darle. 

Primero tuve que firmar un papel, rellenar un formulario y finalmente me dieron acceso al hospital militar con un gafete con mi nombre y la palabra visitante en él. Me habían dicho el número de su habitación y lo repetía como un mantra para no olvidarlo ni perderme entre los pasillos blancos y tristes del hospital militar contrarrestando con los pasillos coloridos que estoy acostumbrado a ver en el trabajo de Fox. 

"¿Bully?" pregunté entrando a la habitación que coincidía con los números que había recitado durante los segundos pasados. 

Estaba acostado en una cama. Tenía el brazo vendado y parte de su piel estaba quemada por el sol, tenía vendas en la cabeza pero de ahí en más solo era Bullock, acostado en la cama pensando en nada justo a la piscina en París, con los ojos cerrados como en aquel entonces, solo que en mi recuerdo usaba un traje de baño amarillo y ahora una bata de hospital blanca. 

Di dos pasos adentro con miedo de tocarlo o de tocar cualquier cosa. Solo me paré junto a él para mirarlo como una clase de acosador. 

"¿Te vas a quedar mirando todo el día, príncipe" se burló abriendo uno de sus ojos, enfocándose en mi. 

Su voz sonaba más rasposa y cuando extendió su mano hacía mi me di cuenta que era un gesto que le costaba un gran trabajo físico así que me acerqué a él buscando darle la cercanía que buscaba. Aún era su príncipe. 

"Solo si estás ahí para verte" respondí notando que por primera vez en mucho tiempo mis lágrimas eran de felicidad. Estaba muy feliz de que estuviera aquí, que estuviera vivo y respirando. 

Le tomé la mano y una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro. 

"Te ves horrible" le dije sincero. Había piel que se desprendía del tejido rojo quemado por el sol, tenía costras y llagas en la piel, sus labios estaban completamente secos, su cabello estaba hecho una masa. 

"Intenta estar perdido dos meses en el desierto, adquieres un bronceado de muerte" se burló. 

"No vuelvas a hacer eso o vas a lograr que te odie. Pensé que te habías muerto, que me habías dejado solo". 

Quiso sonreír por compasión pero era bastante obvio que le dolía mover incluso la piel de la cara, yo solo agradecía que estuviera en casa. 

"Ni siquiera muerto podría dejarte solo, príncipe" me prometió apretando mi mano. 

Asentí, en su cuello estaba la cruz de oro que representaba la creencia religiosa de su madre y su identificación. Toqué el dije religioso con mi mano agradeciendo que esté aquí con vida, no soy muy devoto pero estaba seguro que había una fuerza divina que fue la que lo trajo de vuelta a mi. 

Me senté junto a él para pasar mis manos por los mechones de cabello que estaban hechos un desastre. Saqué el cepillo que siempre traía en mi mochila y comencé a pasar el peine por su cuero cabelludo y parecía agradarle. 

Un enfermero y un médico llegaron con sonrisas alegres de ver a uno de los suyos regresar a casa. Me saludaron y se presentaron ambos con sus cargos en el ejército. 

"El sargento Bullock estaba con un grupo de oficiales quienes se perdieron en el desierto en uno de los enfrentamientos. Estuvieron bajo efectos del sol por dos meses completos, sobrevivieron a la deshidratación porque encontraron un pozo y comieron fauna silvestre, ya descartamos cáncer de piel y estamos tratando sus heridas con muchos líquidos y medicamentos dermatológicos. Tiene un esguince en el hombro que ya revisamos pero parece que todo está correcto". 

"Si me permite, es muy valiente sargento Bullock" dijo el enfermero en dirección a Bullock, demasiado coqueto para un alfa en el ejército. 

No le iba a preguntar sobre sus experiencias sexuales a Bullock en el hospital, iba a esperar hasta que llegaramos a casa para preguntarle si había estado con otro alfa. 

Comprobaron sus signos vitales y le aplicaron más anestesia, pareció relajarlo un poco y yo no podía imaginarme lo que era tener la piel desgarrada como él la tenía en ese momento. Quería tocarlo pero me daba mucho miedo lastimarlo, se veía como algo que duele de solo pensar en alguien más tocando ese lugar. 

"Que te quedes mirando no me hará lucir guapo de nuevo, príncipe" se burló. "Ayúdame a elevar mi espalda las almohadas". 

Me acerqué a él y acomodé las almohadas para que ahora estuviera sentado, tomé asiento en la esquina de la camilla buscando que decir, que preguntar. 

"Pasaron muchas cosas" dije tocando la perla en mi cuello. Se sentía como si pesará una tonelada y estuviera al rojo vivo del fuego justo ahora. 

"El médico dijo que estuve fuera dos meses, aunque después de la primer semana ya no pude contar los días, todo se puso muy oscuro entonces. Después de esa semana vivimos un infierno completo, cuando me dijeron que estuve dos meses ahí pensé que había pasado más tiempo". 

Asentí y tomé su mano. 

"No me quiero imaginar por lo que pasaste, pero estoy aquí contigo ahora y tú estás conmigo" sonreí. Ahora nos teníamos el uno al otro. 

"¿Cómo está Tera?" Preguntó y sentí que me quemó la mano, la alejé de un tirón y la puse sobre mi regazo. 

"Terá murió hace como un mes, tuvo una infección en la vejiga que se extendió por su torrente sanguíneo hasta su corazón y éste se detuvo" expliqué lo que nos dijo el médico a Fox y a mi. 

Contarle a otra persona siempre era difícil, pero Liam me aconsejó que cuando hablara de ello tratará de evadir los malos recuerdos evocando los buenos. Normalmente funcionaba. 

"Lo siento mucho, era una niña estupenda" contemplo tomando mi mano. "¿Cómo lo tomó tu mamá?" Preguntó. 

No sabía cómo decirle lo que venía a continuación. 

"No hablo con mi mamá hace más de dos meses. Su esposo me tocó contra mi voluntad y cuando se lo dije ella me llamó mentiroso". 

El asintió, procesando lo que acababa de decirle. 

"¿Dónde te estás quedando?" Preguntó. Yo seguía con la mano sobre la perla en mi cuello por encima de mi sweater color lavanda. 

"Estoy bien" evadí. Nuestra última pelea fue porque yo lo engañé con Fox. 

"Estás con el ¿no es así?" Preguntó "Él te dió ese collar por eso no lo sueltas". 

Inmediatamente solté la gema y puse mis manos sobre mis piernas. 

"Es un buen alfa, queremos las mismas cosas y es bueno conmigo. Sé que voy a estar bien con él y durante este tiempo fue lo único que tuve" defendí. 

"Ya no es lo único que tienes Louis, ahora tienes opciones". 

No estaba seguro si en esta situación era bueno tener opciones.


	44. Libro 3: Parte 10

Me aseguré de meter el almuerzo en una mochila y la cerré con ayuda del cierre. Dos sandwiches de pollo a la mostaza que hice antes de eso. 

"¿Ya compraste lo que te vas a poner para la fiesta de navidad del hospital?" Preguntó Fox dejando un beso en mi frente. 

"Aún no, iremos en el dia libre de Zayn" avisé colgando la mochila en mi hombro listo para salir. 

Asintió y dejo un beso en mi frente mientras terminaba de recoger todas sus cosas médicas que siempre terminaban esparcidas por la casa sin importar cuanto me preocupe por guardarlas en un mismo lugar. Tenía el estetoscopio colgado en el cuello y hacia malabares con el manómetro, el maletín y las carpetas médicas que tenía que guardar en el sistema hoy. 

"¿Seguro que no quieres que te dejé en casa de tu tío?" Preguntó, tan amable como siempre. 

"Seguro, está del otro lado de la ciudad y tú tienes un transplante de medula que hacer hoy al que no puedes llegar tarde, has hablado de esto toda la semana, además la niña es un encanto" estaba usando la corbata de mariposas que le compré en nombre de Evie, la niña a la que van a operar hoy. 

Me encantaba que Fox fuera tan amable y cercano con sus pacientitos, era como un animador infantil mezclado con médico, estaba tan feliz por él, tuve el placer de conocer a la abuela de la niña y a sus padres quienes son un completo encantó. 

Pero aunque quisiera pasar a saludarlos tenía que ayudar a Bullock a instalarse de nuevo en su casa y teníamos que esperar a que llegara el enfermero que se va a ocupar de él mientras tiene problemas para hacer todas sus actividades debido a la condición de su piel aunque él jura que no lo necesita yo insistí y el joven alfa insistió en ayudar, creo que tiene un crush con él pero de alguna manera ya no sentía esos celos enfermizos que sentí hace tiempo. Ahora solo me alegra la idea de que sea feliz con alguien. 

"Pide la cena a Richie's" me sonrió, la comida gourmet no era mi favorita pero sería delicioso comer un filete con papas a la crema. "Voy a llegar un poco tarde, pero te llamaré cuando salga" sonrió. 

"Está bien, te amo" me despedí saliendo por la puerta porque mi taxi ya me estaba esperando. 

Bullock estaba un poco extraño con la noticia de mi relación con Fox. Desde entonces lo estaba notando distante y eso ya fue hace una semana, debía entender que yo lo creí muerto y era normal para mí seguir con mi vida y encontrar a un alfa que me ame como Fox lo hace, un alfa con quién puedo tener la familia que yo quiero y la vida que quiero tener. 

Subí al taxi y llegué en unos minutos. Agradecí al chófer y pague lo que indicaba el taxímetro. 

Abrí la puerta con mi llave y entré a la casa que Bullock había rentado por un año. Me quité los zapatos y los dejé junto a la puerta, el servicio de limpieza que se contrató dejó todo impecable y no quería ensuciar nada. Dejé la mochila en la barra de la cocina y abrí el refrigerador notando que no había nada ahí, el enfermero aseguró que traería la comida que era necesaria para la dieta de Bullock, después de pasar tanto tiempo con el agua a penas necesaria para vivir y comiendo alacranes necesitaba adaptarse poco a poco a las comidas de su vida cotidiana. 

"¿Louis? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó desde la habitación y supe que estaba despierto. 

Entre a la habitación que compartimos muchas veces y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Él se acomodó como pudo con las palmas de las manos porque no podía recargar los codos, no quise ofenderlo metiendo mi ayuda dónde no era pedida. 

"Traje sandwiches de pollo, no desayuné en casa para desayunar contigo. Sé que sueles comer una cantidad mucho más grande de comida pero el enfermero dijo que tienes que comer poco e ir aumentando de calorías poco a poco" avisé saliendo para atrapar la comida únicamente y dejar mi mochila allá. 

Regresé con la charola para comer en la cama y me senté junto a él sacando la comida de las bolsitas de Ziploc. 

"Fui a un curso de cocina y aprendí a hacer el pollo mas delicioso del mundo, conocí mucha gente ahí, hice amigos nuevos" comenté tratando de alegrar el ambiente. 

"¿A qué hora crees que llegue Sam?" Preguntó, no sabía que se llamaba con el enfermero por su primer nombre. 

"No lo sé, dijo que en la tarde" contesté vagamente. Sentí que me estaba echando. 

Comimos en silencio. Una vez que terminamos regresé la charola con las bolsas a la cocina y me puse a pensar en lo jodidamente incómodo que esto se habia vuelto. Hacía mucho que no sentía incomodidad con Bullock pero cuando lo sentía no me gustaba, me ponía ansioso. 

Entré a la habitación de nuevo, me quité los zapatos y me senté junto a él en la cama. Me estaba ignorando lo cual nunca había hecho, nunca me había ignorado antes así que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que decir o hacer. Cerré los ojos buscando por una respuesta. 

"Ya me trajiste el desayuno, gracias pero ya te puedes ir" dijo de repente y yo no supe cómo reaccionar a eso. 

¿Me estaba echando? 

No lo podía creer, de verdad no lo podía creer. Ese hombre era una parte importante de mi, estuvo para mí cuando mi papá murió siendo la única figura paterna que tenía alrededor y ahora no me quiere cerca porque estoy con alguien que no es el. 

"No entiendo por qué lo haces pero esto que estás haciendo no es justo para mí, yo creí que estabas muerto. Yo tenía que seguir adelante, pasaron muchas cosas y por la razón que sea tu no estabas ahí conmigo, y tuve que encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera" exploté. No me haría sentir culpable por la vida que vivo ahora. 

"Me engañaste con él, pasaste la noche con él cuando me dijiste que me amabas" su voz sonaba incluso más gruesa. "Mientras yo estaba perdido en el medio del desierto todo lo que podía hacer era ver tu cara, imaginar tus gestos, llamarte con mi mente, con mi corazón ¿y tú qué hacías? Estabas jodiendo con él". 

"Nunca esperé que fueras tan egoísta. ¡Tu no estabas ahí!" Le grité, no era justo. 

"Tú eres el egoísta Louis, te deje mi casa, las llaves de mi auto estaban aquí, había dinero, podía sobrevivir, eres el heredero de mi dinero, si me declaraban muerto tendrías el dinero suficiente para ir a la universidad sin tener que trabajar mientras estudias, tú solo querías una razón para correr hacia él". 

"Eso no es cierto". 

No lo es. Yo nunca necesite de ningún alfa más que de mi padre. 

No necesitaba una excusa para correr hacia Fox. 

"Pruébalo" dijo y en un momento estaba besando mis labios. 

No supe que hacer o como reaccionar en el momento. Supuse que estaba en alguna especie de shock emocional, estaba inseguro, estaba confundido. 

Lo sentí cuando quitó la parte de abajo de mi ropa, pero no me podía mover. No supe por qué hice eso, por qué mi mente se volvió en blanco, solo quería que sucediera y ya, no esperaba sentir nada por alguna razón, fue todo como estar en tercera persona. No quise empujar ni golpear como lo hice con Wolf porque una parte de mi mente segura enfocada en que Bullock estaba lastimado de la piel y podía hacerle daño, dejarlo entrar en mi no me haría daño. 

Cerré los ojos cuando entró. No me sentía bien lubricado. Dolió algo cuando entró en mi pero no me moví, no quería lastimarlo. 

No fue bueno, él apenas podía moverse bien y yo no tenía control de mis extremidades. El recuerdo de cuando Wolf me tocó estaba en mi mente justo ahora, mientras mi cuerpo se desconectaba de mi por decisión propia. 

Había pasado antes con Wolf, cuando yo no quería tener sexo con él pero insistía. Había aprendido a dejar de sentir mi cuerpo por un momento mientras eso sucedía, no era mi primera vez en eso. 

No me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar, pero húmedas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y cuando él se vino dentro de mí sacó su cara de mi cuello y vio mis ojos, húmedos y vacíos. Me tomó un par de parpadeos volver a reaccionar. 

Tragó saliva mirando su nudo que nos unía. No nos podíamos mover. 

"¿Te lastime?" Preguntó con real preocupación. 

"Ya pasó" fue lo único que pude decir "ten cuidado con tu piel, no te vayas a lastimar". 

Y me quedé tendido ahí como un muñeco sin vida hasta que el nudo bajó. Se separó de mí y se guardo a si mismo dentro de su pijama sin decir una palabra. Nunca había pasando tanto silencio. 

"Me siento como un violador de mierda" pensó en voz alta. 

Tomé mis cosas con mis manos temblorosas y me acomodé en ellas. Sabía que tenía que lavarme pero solo quería llegar a mi casa. 

"Yo te permití que lo hicieras" dije serio buscando mis cosas. 

"Pero no lo disfrutaste. No estabas ahí, esto fue, fue horrible y fue un error, yo no debí presionarte si no querías. Si quieres levantar una denuncia voy a confesar". 

"Solo me quiero ir a mi casa ¿crees que puedes estar bien hasta que llegue el enfermero Sam?" Pregunté. No era pasada la medio día, aún tardaría en llegar. 

"No tengo manera de decirte cuánto lo siento. No solo por lo que pasó sino por ser un asqueroso animal contigo desde que regresé a Doncaster, yo, ví cosas, dejé a las personas hacer cosas y creí que era mejor que ellos pero no lo soy, soy un ser asqueroso". 

"Mañana vendré a preguntar al Sam como te está yendo y te traeré el desayuno. Tu mente no está curada aún por lo de la guerra, lo entiendo, no se lo contaré a alguien". 

"¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo?" Preguntó tratando de ponerse de pie pero aún no tenía tanta fuerza en las piernas, pedio una parte del músculo por las llagas de las quemaduras por el sol que solo recuperaría con terapia física. "Cuando yo hice esto, tú estabas como desconectado ¿No es la primera vez que pasa?". 

Negué con la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso. Fue un error causado por la mente traumada de un soldado que acaba de ser rescatado del desierto después de ver cosas atroces. 

"¿Wolf te violaba?" Preguntó y yo evité su mirada. "¿O es Fox?". 

"Fox nunca haría nada sin tener mi consentimiento, él nunca me tocaría sin preguntarme si quiero" lo defendí. "Me tuvo desnudo, me tuvo inconsciente, me tuvo frágil y nunca intento pasarse conmigo".

"Esto no es algo que haría en mis cabales. Yo, nosotros no estuvimos tanto tiempo en el desierto solos, primero nos hicieron prisioneros y luego escapamos. Las cosas que nos hicieron hacer, que nos hicieron a nosotros. Te juro que voy a ir a terapia, pero lo que él te hizo, hacerlo una y otra vez porque lo quería, te juro que lo voy a matar". 

"No lo vas a hacer, yo nunca me resistí" le dije tratando de no llorar de nuevo. 

"¡Él te violó!". 

"¡Y tú también!" Le dije "soy un omega, desde que somos cachorros nos dicen que puede pasar, estamos expuestos a eso, a qué un alfa nos tome a la fuerza con celo o sin él. Que mates a Wolf no eliminará lo que me hizo ni lo que tú me hiciste". 

Salí de la habitación y busqué mi mochila. Necesitaba salir de ahí en cuanto pudiera, me sentía muy mal, y no tenía a nadie para hablar de esto. Estaba pensando en olvidar que había pasado, fue una explosión de una persona con un trauma muy fuerte, prometió que iría a terapia y reconoció su error. 

El taxi llegó y me subí. Le pagué con las manos temblorosas y me preguntó si estaba bien, le dije que sí y salí para buscar refugio en mi casa. 

Subí por el elevador y entré al departamento. Lo primero que hice fue quitarme las bragas y el short para lavarlos, las bragas blancas tenían gotas de sangre en ellas producidas por la mala lubricación, no quería que Fox los viera. 

Una vez la ropa limpia llené la bañera y me metí dentro, aún con la sudadera y el top, me hundí hasta que no pude respirar y entonces salí a tomar aire. Me quité la sudadera y el top y me quedé dentro, con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba destruido.


	45. Libro 3: Parte 11

El traje caro que tenía puesto me hacía lucir bien frente al espejo. El terciopelo rojo estaba ajustado en mi cintura y la camisa blanca de fondo tenía adornos en encaje que me gustaban, Zayn insistió en comprar una camisa que dejara ver mis clavículas aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso, sabía que el Louis de antes lo haría feliz pero ahora no tenía ganas. 

"Te ves precioso mi amor" sonrió Fox abrzándome por la espalda y besando mi mejilla. 

Estábamos ambos frente al espejo, me gustó cómo nos veíamos, su sonrisa era contagiosa así que también sonreí por estar cerca de él y tener a alguien que me ame como él lo hace. 

Jugué con sus dedos unos segundos antes de que soltara. No habíamos hecho el amor desde el otro día que Bullock tuvo su crisis pero Fox no hizo preguntas, solo me abrazó fuerte y respiró mi aroma en las noches. 

Pese a mis insistencias no podíamos faltar a la fiesta de navidad, es el evento donde se recaudan fondos para atender a los niños con cáncer dentro del hospital de manera gratuita y ya que Fox es el nuevo jefe de oncología pediátrica era una obligación estar ahí, saludando personas ricas y convenciendo de dar su dinero a algún niño desconocido que ha tenido mala suerte. Quisiera donar yo también pero no tengo un centavo, dependo económicamente de mi novio. 

"Tenemos que irnos, espero que podamos juntar lo suficiente para al menos diez niños" lucía confiado en que lo haría y yo creía en la causa. 

"Eres el mejor médico que hay en el mundo" le sonreí sosteniendo su mano y tomando mis cosas para salir de la casa. 

Faltaba una semana para navidad pero la ciudad ya estaba decorada para la ocasión, había alfas vestidos de Santa Claus y niños corriendo con bastones de caramelo, adultos mayores cantando villancicos y personas corriendo con bolsas de compra por todos lados. 

El hotel donde fue el evento anterior ahora estaba decorado conforme a la estación. Incluso había una máquina lanzando nieve falsa junto con decorados de copos de nieve en un precioso color azúl. Apenas entramos todo el mundo comenzó a mirarnos, con sus ojos filosos en mi vientre y en mi dedo. No me gustaban nada sus miradas y no sabía si las querría cuando estuviera embarazado de verdad. 

"¿Te molesta quedarte con Niall un momento?" Preguntó, se veía nervioso. 

"Claro que no, y tú tienes que estar tranquilo" le dije con mis manos en sus mejillas, la diferencia de altura era una mala jugada justo ahora. "Ya sé que es tu primer evento como jefe de oncología pediátrica pero lo vas a hacer fenomenal y cuando termines aquí voy a estar yo". 

Dejó un suave beso en mis labios y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la banda y al animador, yo por mi parte me dediqué a buscar a Niall para poder conversar un poco, hablamos por mensajes de texto bastante seguido pero salimos poco, normalmente a almuerzos o cosas así, él tenía un trabajo como maestro de música en el conservatorio así que nos costaba un poco organizarnos para las visitas pero me gustaba hablar con él. 

Para mí mala suerte Niall estaba hablando con un grupo de personas que no conozco pero que parecían conocerme a mi. Odiaba estas situaciones y creí que se terminarían cuando terminé la escuela, ahora solo me queda adaptarme a ello porque no iba a alejarme de Fox y si estás son las persona saque conforman su grupo tenía que acostumbrarme a ello. 

"Hola" saludé como lo hice en la preparatoria, con mucha hipocresía. 

"Hola, ¿Louis verdad?" Preguntó una de ellos. 

"Sí, Louis" respondí. 

Me miraron de arriba a abajo y se cruzaron sus miradas antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. 

"Louis y yo iremos al tocador, si nos disculpan" dijo Niall sacándome del lugar y solo pude agradecerle una vez que nos dejaron de escuchar. 

Entramos al baño y me miré en el espejo de nuevo, me miraba bien según mi criterio pero humecté más mis labios. Estaba un poco nervioso después de la última vez que estuve aquí cuando hice a las personas creer algo que no era cierto. 

"Todos están mirándome" me quejé con Niall. "me están haciendo ser incómodo, creo que me dieron náuseas". 

"Si te interesa, dejaste la credibilidad de Joan por los suelos, después de que él dijo que Fox no se casó con él porque embarazó a un niño inmaduro, pero estás delgado como siempre, puede que hasta más, la gente está formándose ideas". 

Ahora Joan me agradaba menos. 

"Yo dejé de tomar mis anticonceptivos hace como un mes, o más" confesé, no se lo había dicho a Fox. 

Su cara de sorpresa fue muy divertida. No era un secreto para nadie que yo quería ser mamá, aún más con Fox. 

"Normalmente las personas de estos grupos sociales primero se casa y luego tienes cachorros, no digo que esté mal, ustedes se aman pero es una mala movida". 

"Queremos cachorros, no importa si es antes o después de la boda" dije. No me había hecho la prueba pero no sentía ningún síntoma de embarazo. 

Niall asintió y salimos del baño para sentarnos en nuestra mesa. Fox no estaba por ningún lado y eso me ponían ansioso, lo quería a lado mío dando su apoyo para pasar por alto todos los problemas que venían a raíz de ser el nuevo en la clase alta. 

"Te vas a acostumbrar" dijo Niall sonriendo en mi dirección, mi único amigo entre toda esa ola de personas las cuales no se habían molestado en presentarse conmigo. 

Finalmente Fox llegó cuando trajeron la cena. Estaba hermoso con su traje negro con camisa blanca, se acercó y tomó mi mano. 

"Que bonito brazalete ¿es acaso el que Fox ganó en la subasta del evento pasado?" Preguntó el tío amigable de Fox. Ese señor era un encanto. 

"Lo es, pensé que le quedaría precioso y tiene unos pequeños zafiros que hacen maravillas por sus ojos azules" respondió el médico sosteniendo mi mano. 

Recibimos la comida, Niall me había dicho que lo imitara para no confundirme con los cubiertos y parecía funcionar. Fox puso su mano sobre mi pierna todo el tiempo, me gustaba sentir la calidez de su mano en mi piel, me daba mucha estabilidad. 

"La banda está muy buena" le dijo Niall a su esposo y se pusieron de pie para ir a bailar. 

Yo me recargue en Fox para hablar con él. 

"La gente no deja de verme el vientre, es muy incómodo" me quejé. 

"Se esperaba algo de nosotros" sonrió y me regaló un beso. "Vamos a bailar". 

Fox no era el mejor bailarín pero lo intentaba, pasamos un buen rato bailando canciones que estaban de moda y otras que no se escuchaban en un rato. Intentamos bailar cuando la banda tocó charleston pero nos quedó horrible, de eso estaba seguro. 

"Los invitamos a despejar la pista, tenemos un cambio de último minuto en el programa, sean bienvenidos a tomar asiento" dijo el animador. 

Estaba saliendo como todas las personas cuando Fox me detuvo. Me acercó a él y comenzó a sonar mi canción favorita en el mundo cortesía de la banda. 

Beauty queen of only eighteen she  
Had some trouble with herself

Comenzó a bailar conmigo mientras todos nos estaban viendo, éramos las únicas dos personas en la pista rodeados de quinientas personas. 

"Fox, ¿qué estamos haciendo?" Pregunté. Esto era una locura. 

"Estamos bailando, amor" respondió y sabía que estaba aguantando su risa. 

I don't mind spendin' everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain

"Y él será amado" cantó en mi oído y me sorprendió lo bien que cantaba. 

Era lo más raro que me había pasado. Estaba muy confundido y las demás personas también. Fue hasta que se separó de mí y dió dos pasos atrás que me di cuenta lo que estaba pasando. 

Se había puesto en una rodilla frente a mi, frente a quinientas personas mientras la banda tocaba mi canción favorita. 

"Louis William Tomlinson" comenzó y sentí escalofríos, tuve que cubrir mi rostro porque había comenzado a llorar. Esto estaba pasando ¿lo estaba?. 

Le acerqué mi mano temblorosa la cual tomó entre las suyas. 

"Estoy buscando al omega de la sonrisa rota, le pregunto que si quiere quedarse por un rato, y él será amado. ¿Me dejas amarte?". 

Asentí y de la cajita sacó un anillo precioso el cual puso en mi dedo. 

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba pasando que solo pude recordar dónde estábamos cuando las personas comenzaron a aplaudir. Estábamos comprometidos. 

Me pidió matrimonio, no lo pida creer, y yo dije que sí, se lo diría mil veces, dije que sí, dije que sí. 

El anillo era de oro engarzado con diamantes, diamantes reales en mi dedo que representaban el compromiso que hicimos. 

No note cuánta personas se acercaron a felicitarnos pero fueron bastantes. Al final estaba mareado de tantos olores diferentes y rostros diferentes, solo quería estar con mi prometido un rato. 

Mi prometido. 

Niall fue el último y me abrazo fuerte. Su esposo también me dió un abrazo educado y todos nos sentamos en ma mesa, estaba aún temblando por la adrenalina. Tenía un anillo en mi dedo que marcaba nuestro amor. 

"Muchas felicidades hijo" sonrió el tío de Fox, el que nunca sonríe pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. 

"Gracias Tío Roger, estoy muy feliz de compartir mi vida con Louis, estamos hechos el uno para el otro". 

"Bienvenido a la familia Louis, esperamos que sean muy felices". 

Salimos del hotel poco después de la media noche y yo no podía dejar de ver mi anillo. Era simplemente perfecto, se ajustaba a mi dedo como un abrazo, era simplemente la pieza perfecta. 

"Era de mi mamá" dijo "pero si no te gusta tener un anillo que fue de otra persona podemos ir a escoger otro a la joyería" dijo cuando estacionó el auto en casa. 

"No podría ser más perfecto, sé que tu mamá significó mucho para ti y él que me regales cosas que fueron de ella significa que yo soy importante para ti, eso me hace mucho muy feliz". 

El sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Me dió un beso en los labios de aquellos que te quitan el aliento. 

Subimos el elevador entre besos y risitas compartidas. 

Entramos al departamento y nuestros labios estaban juntos de nuevo. 

Me quitó el saco y yo quité el suyo, casi nos caemos con uno de los sillones pero no importó, llegaríamos a la cama. 

"Te amo, te amo mucho bebé" me dijo con sus labios en mi cuello besando y dejando marcas. 

"También te amo papi, te amo" respondí subiéndome a su cadera para que me llevara a a la cama. 

Se puso encima de mi besando cada lugar que quedaba libre después de soltar uno de los botones hasta que se encontró con el pantalón rojo. Solo quería que me tuviera para él y demostrarle cuánto lo amo. 

"Te amo mucho" le dije cuando me quitó la parte inferior de mi traje y quedé desnudo frente a él. 

Se acercó a besarme. Había pasado una semana sin que hiciéramos en amor y quería hacerlo ahora, quería estar unido a él. 

Sus dedos en mi hicieron maravillas, se aseguró que estuviera bien lubricado acariciando mi punta haciendo círculos con su pulgar mientras tomaba mis pezones en su boca. 

"Papi por favor, entra en mi, quiero sentirte". 

"Eres un bebé impaciente por la polla de papi" gruñó dejando mis pezones húmedos en paz un momento. 

Abrí mis piernas para él y lleve mi dedo a mi entrada para mostrarle lo ansioso que estaba. Saque mi dedo húmedo con mis jugos y lo lleve a sus labios, él lo limpio con su lengua y succionó como suele hacerlo conmigo. 

Se quitó la ropa de prisa y se guió dentro mío con su mano. Me gustaba como le podía hacer un espacio perfecto. 

"Joder siempre estás tan apretado para papi, tan bueno para mí". 

Asentí cerrando mis piernas alrededor de su cadera para tenerlo mas cerca. 

Comenzó a moverse y el primer gemido salió de mis labios, luego el siguiente y el siguiente al ritmo de sus embestidas. 

"Tan bueno para papi". 

Se inclinó hacia atrás dando otro ángulo moviendo sus caderas contra mi. Se sentía tan bien, mi piel le abría camino para darle acogida. 

Me dió una nalgada fuerte que me excitó demasiado. Tomó una de mis piernas y la subió a su hombro y fue entonces cuando lo sentí tan profundo que me vine de inmediato mientras él seguía bombeando dentro buscando por su nudo. 

"Papi, se siente tan bien" no podía ni pensar en lo que decía. 

"Te amo bebé, voy a llenarte de mi semilla y tú me darás un cachorro ¿harías eso por papi?" Preguntó. 

Yo asentí, le daría lo que quisiera.

Se acomodó de nuevo sobre mi y después de unas cuantas embestidas su nudo apareció y me moví en él hasta que tuve mi segundo orgasmo. 

"Fox" lo llamé, él estaba sobre mi con cuidado de no aplastarme. 

"¿Qué pasa amor?" Preguntó acariciando la piel de mi vientre. 

Iba a decirle que deje los anticonceptivos pero me dió miedo no poder embarazarme rápido y decepcionarlo. 

"Quiero tener tu apellido" dije en cambio. 

"Todo lo mío será tuyo, no solo mi apellido, sino mi vida, mi descendencia". 

Me acomodé en su pecho. Desde mi lugar ví mi anillo, se veían tan hermoso en mi dedo que no podía dejar de mirar. 

Fox tomó mi mano y me quitó el anillo para leer lo que tenía dentro. 

"Para el amor de mi vida -1975- -2005-". 

Con una sonrisa le di un beso y volvió a poner el anillo en mi dedo. 

Para el amor de mi vida.


	46. El aniversario

_Habiendo terminado con los libros dos y tres, Louis levantó el colchón de su lecho matrimonial y metió el contenido de lectura ahí. Estaba algo decaído porque era su aniversario de bodas y su esposo no estaría con él._

_Pensó que jugar con sus hijos menores lo animaría, Hazza siempre quería jugar con él al ajedrez porque a diferencia de su marido, Louis siempre perdía. No era su culpa que su cachorro fuera tan listo, seguramente tendría un futuro brillante en la ciencia algún día, por el momento solo era su cachorro. "Hola mamá" dijo su hijo de en medio mientras construía un cohete de Legos. "Hola precioso, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó tomando asiento junto al escritorio. "Un prototipo, quiero hacer el cohete volar pero no sé cuánto pesa, es para mí feria de ciencias" avisó._

_"¿Estás triste porque tú papá se va a perder la feria de ciencias?" Preguntó._

_Quería que su esposo volviera pronto pero no podía decirle que dejara de hacer su trabajo._

_"Está bien, papá está salvando vidas". Estaba muy feliz de que su hijo fuera un niño tan inteligente e independiente que a veces se sentía obsoleto en cuanto a Hazza se trataba._

_"Evie está en clase de ballet y Tera esta con las porristas ¿por qué no vamos por un helado y después te llevo a comprar lo que te hace falta para tu cohete?"._

_Hazza asintió y corrió a buscar su abrigo. Louis estaba feliz de poder hacer algo por su hijo._

_Esta noche estaba dormido, debían ser las dos de la mañana cuando llamaron a su teléfono. Era un número extranjero y desconocido pero nunca se perdía una llamada._

_"¿Aún es nuestro aniversario o me lo perdí?" Preguntó la voz de su esposo a través de teléfono. Louis no pudo ser más feliz._


	47. Libro 4: Parte 1

[Diciembre de 2005]

Estaba dormido cuando unos suaves besos en las mejillas me despertaron. Abrí mis ojos soltando quejas suaves hasta que noté que era mi prometido sosteniendo la charola del desayuno. 

Estaban sus famosos waffles, dos bolas de nieve de zarzamora y un par de velas formando el número 19. 

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños mi dulce y precioso prometido, feliz cumpleaños a tí" cantó y yo apague las velas deseando por un cachorro nuestro. 

Probé la comida y era increíblemente deliciosa, mi habilidad de cocinar nunca estaría tan a la altura de alguien con tan buen sazón. Sabía que cuando tuviéramos cachorros les gustaría más su comida que la mía. 

"¿Sabes que me encanta?" Le dije besando sus labios que sabían a zarzamora. 

"¿Qué te encanta bebé?" Preguntó sonriente. 

"La palabra prometido, es mi palabra favorita en el mundo, quiero decirla siempre, mi prometido, soy su prometido". 

"Si te encanta la palabra prometido vas a amar la palabra esposo" prometió dejando un beso en mis labios. 

Después de llevarse los platos a la cocina regresó con un ramo de tulipanes de varios colores, se parecía al tocado de cristal que me puso en la fiesta pasada, aquel que era de su madre. Estaban en un florero que puso junto a mi mesa y me dediqué a verlo un momento. Era precioso. 

"Los tulipanes simbolizan amor, pero un amor cálido y que va creciendo cada día más". 

Me acerqué a él y dejé un beso en sus labios, se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor cumpleaños. Me tomó de la cintura, él de pie y yo de rodillas en la cama tratando de alcanzarlo pero no iba a suceder porque él es un gigante. 

"La gerente de la florería está encantada de crear cada uno de los arreglos florales para nuestra boda, todos en la florería estaban emocionados por nosotros". 

Asentí claro que quería unas flores perfectas para nuestra boda que sería perfecta porque estaríamos nosotros. Me gustaba mucho que Fox me regalara flores, adoraba las flores, en el departamento siempre había algunas. 

Me puse de pie quedando a una altura más grande que la suya y me tomó de la cintura para dejar besos por todo mi vientre. Adoraba cada cosa que me hacía, cada toque que me daba. Estábamos juntos ahora y estaríamos juntos para siempre. 

"Invité a algunas personas para celebrar tu cumpleaños, haré la cena yo solo sin ayuda del cumpleañero que solo a debe sentar y verse bonito en una tarde de spa que le voy a regalar por su cumpleaños". 

"Eres un tramposo" me quejé con una sonrisa, no me estaba realmente quejando, me encantaba la idea de que pusiera tanto empeño en mi cumpleaños. 

"Ponte de pie, te agendé citas para todo lo relajante y ya van a empezar" me dió una nalgada. "Se te hace tarde". 

[...]

Fox pasó por mi en un auto de la marca Toyota que era bonito y cómodo, completamente nuevo con ese olor característico y puso mi música favorita en el auto a casa, aunque me sorprendió que cuando nos estacionamos su Lexus seguía ahí estacionado en el lote doble de estacionamiento que venía con el departamento. Estacionó junto a su auto y bajamos del Toyota al cual le activó la alarma y me pasó las llaves. 

"Feliz cumpleaños prometido". Tenía una sonrisa traviesa, no había notado que las llaves tenían un lazo morado en ellas. 

"Eres un tramposo, quedamos que no habría regalos" me quejé pero dejé que me abrazara mientras entrabamos al elevador. 

"Dijimos que no habría regalos de navidad, pero este es tu cumpleaños, y es nuestra primera fecha importante juntos así que acostumbrate amor". 

Le di un suave beso disfrutando la menta en su aliento. Me tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso metiendo su mano por debajo de mi sweater. Estaban tan heladas en especial por el anillo que siempre usaba en su mano derecha que lo empujé de mi lado y tenía esa sonrisa como si solo fuera un niño, lo miré mal como por cinco segundo antes de perdonarlo y tuve que olvidar el tema porque la puerta del elevador me hizo darme cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al hogar que compartíamos. Caminamos al pequeño pasillo y Fox abrió la puerta. 

"¡Sorpresa tío Louie" gritó Tyler con un tierno gorrito de fiesta en su cabeza. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!". 

"Muchas gracias, precioso" besé sus mejillas y avancé a los adultos que estaban esperando para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños. 

Cole estaba ahí con una alfa bastante bonita que se veía guapísima, Zayn y Liam eran tan guapos como siempre luciendo adorables juntos, Niall y su esposo Shawn comentaban algo pero se detuvieron para ir a abrazarme, me gustaba estar en lugar con personas a las que les agradaba y a quienes consideraba mis amigos.

Estaba acostumbrado a pasar mis cumpleaños sin muchas personas debido a la fecha, nochebuena no es el día para montar una fiesta enorme para que vaya todo el mundo porque la mayoría debe estar con su familia ese día y cuando era niño mis padres hacían una fiesta enorme una semana antes pero mi cumpleaños siempre fue un día donde mis padres y yo partíamos un pequeño pastel en la cena. 

"Hice un asado que les va a encantar a todos, por favor tomen asiento" el anfitrión de la fiesta nos llevó al comedor de ocho plazas que había metido en el lugar donde estaba nuestra pequeña mesa y habían movido los muebles para que entrara. 

La comida estaba riquísima, bebimos el mejor vino que había probado nunca y sinceramente me encantó la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de todas las personas que me amaban.

Resultó que Fox hizo con sus propias manos el pastel. Una delicia de chocolate con el centro de fresas frescas que se veía tan delicioso pero no podía comer más, comenzaba a tener nauseas y no quería vomitar sobre el pastel. Una parte de mi pensó que tal vez era una buena señal. 

Dejé el vino a un lado, de pronto la idea de que estaba esperando un cachorro invadió mi mente y tuve que dejar a mis invitados porque me estaba sintiendo mal. Tenía muchas náuseas y mi cabeza me molestaba, seguramente terminaría igual que mi madre, sin poder ponerse de pie en la cama por los síntomas del embarazo. 

Fui al baño y vacié mi estómago una vez que todos se fueron, todos querían recibir navidades en su propia casa así que se fueron temprano, poco después de la cena y dejaron regalos que prometí que abriría cuando me sintiera mejor. Me senté junto al inodoro, quería comprar una prueba pero me daba mucho miedo que saliera negativa y decepcionar a la única persona en el mundo que no me había decepcionado. Sabía que Fox quería un cachorro conmigo y me daba mucho miedo no poder dárselo. 

"¿Amor?" preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta "¿Está todo bien? ¿necesitas algo?". 

Me puse de pie y bajé la palanca. Me lavé los dientes esperando alejar el mal sabor de mi boca y finalmente me mojé la cara para salir a ver a mi amado, quería decirle pero podía no significar nada más que me haya mareado por los vapores del spa y no le daría falsas esperanzas, no otra vez. 

"Seguramente me cayó mal algo en el spa, me siento mejor" dejé un beso en su mejilla y caminé para el vestidor buscando mi pijama. 

"Lamento que tu tío no pudiera venir" dijo y me congelé en el momento. No había hablado con Bullock desde aquel día y él no ha intentado buscarme, pese a eso su enfermero me da toda la información de sus avances porque yo soy su familiar de contacto, fueron quince días desde entonces. 

"Su enfermero me dijo que la está pasando mal" comencé diciendo lo que recordaba de mi llamada con el enfermero Sam "su piel quemada debe caerse y la cicatrizada quedara expuesta, dice que es muy doloroso". 

No me gustaba la idea de Bullock solo sufriendo pero una parte de mi seguía evitando el ir a verlo, esperaba hacerlo en estos días, el enfermero Sam estaba ahí siempre así que no me pasaría nada. No es que le tenga miedo, nunca le tendría miedo a Bullock, es la persona en la que más confío en el mundo, es lo más cercano que tengo a un papá. 

"Es una pena, cuando estaba estudiando me tocó estar tres meses en la unidad de quemaduras y fue una de las experiencias más duras como médico, espero que esté bien". 

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Hice las matemáticas, había tenido mi celo a mediados de noviembre, y a mediados de diciembre tuve como un mini-celo parecido a cuando tomaba los supresores que no servían pero debía contar ¿no? eso fue hace como dos semanas, sucedió después de la cosa con Bullock, entonces mi cachorro sería de Fox si no me equivocaba. 

Fox se acostó junto a mi y me abrazó, después de vomitar en el baño mi líbido se fue a cero y no tuve ganas de hacer el amor con él, aunque era mi cumpleaños. Me acosté en su pecho y discretamente comencé a acariciar mi vientre, no quería decirle hasta estar seguro. 

"Tengo una noticia buena y una mala" avisó el alfa después de leer algo en su blackberry. 

"La buena primero" pedí. 

"La buena noticia es que vamos a pasar año nuevo en casa de mi tío Roger en los Alpes suizos, la mala es que va a estar mi papá con Hannah". 

"Tu papá me odia" le dije serio, me gustaría estar exagerando pero el padre de Fox me odiaba por completo. 

"No te odia, me odia a mi porque no me pudo manipular para que hiciera lo que él quería, pero vamos a ir a esa cena y le vamos a demostrar en su cara que somos muy felices y que no logró separarnos". 

No quería a esas personas cerca de mí si había un cachorro en mi vientre, pero quisiera o no mi bebé tenía la sangre del doctor Fox en la venas. Tenía que resignarme a que el abuelo de mis hijos sea ese sociópata. 

Cuando Fox se durmió me levanté la blusa para ver mi vientre. La cicatriz de lo de mi arete estaba ahí pero ya no veía eso, ahora con mucha ilusión veía la esperanza de tener el cachorro que tanto deseaba. 


	48. Libro 4: Parte 2

Estaba agotado, el viaje a los Alpes había acabado conmigo. Apenas podía sostenerme en pie de lo mareado que estaba y por surte Fox estaba ahí para ayudarme, me entristecía pensar que fue mi primera vez viajando en avión privado y ni siquiera lo disfruté por estar con los ojos cerrados pensando en el mareo que tenía, el padre de Fox debía estar riéndose de mi pero su esposa parecía realmente amable, incluso me ofreció unas pastillas que no quise tomar porque tenían esas etiquetas de no usarse en caso de embarazo. 

Bajamos del avión y cuando mis pies tocaron la tierra me sentí mucho mejor, nunca me había sentido mal viajando en ningún medio de transporte y no volamos tanto de Inglaterra a Suiza, recién me entero de la existencia de mi cachorro hipotético y ya no lo quiero regañar por molestar a su mamá. 

"Seguro que estás bien amor, a veces las personas se marean en los aviones pero cuando lleguemos voy a revisarte" prometió mientras nos metíamos en las camionetas que había enviado el tío de Fox, Roger. 

Pasaríamos nuestra primera festividad familiar en una cabaña que su tío el vizconde de algún lugar que no recuerdo tenía en una montaña, lo que Fox no me dijo era que su tío era el dueño de la montaña donde estaba la cabaña que en realidad era una mansión de madera. 

La hija mayor del segundo matrimonio del doctor Fox era una niña linda y tímida de unos doce años, era preciosa con el cabello rubio de su madre y los ojos gris de su padre, solo podía pensar en si mi cachorro heredaría esa mirada fría y condescendiente que le daba a todos menos a su esposa en cinta y a su hija. Para el resto de las personas en el mundo no nos merecíamos ni más ni menos. 

"¡Cariño, los extrañe tanto!" la emoción en la cara del tío Benny era casi graciosa. Estaba vestido elegante pero cómodo en un traje de pana y seda. No podía no imaginarlo sonriendo, su sonrisa era una accesorio precioso. 

"Gracias tío, Louis extrañó tus charlas" odiaba a mi prometido ahora, sabía que su tío no se iba a callar nunca.

El omega sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. 

"Oh cariño, hay tanto para lo que tenemos que ponernos al corriente pero mejor tomen asiento mientras traen los aperitivos". 

Benjamín Fox me puso al corriente sobre todos los chismes de la ciudad y prometió que me presentaría a los omegas jóvenes recién casados o comprometidos para que fuera integrando a mi nueva esfera social adoptada por al decisión de compartir mi vida con Fox. Me gustaba la manera en la que tomaba mis manos como mi madre lo hacía cuando me daba su apoyo y en como no respetaba mi espacio personal abrazándome todo el tiempo, era lindo ser abrazado por una madre, aunque no fuera la mía. 

No probé ninguno de los aperitivos que estaban entregando. Estaba bastante asqueado como para probar el caviar y los langostinos que paseaban las personas que se encargaba de servir. 

Pasé toda la tarde abrazado a Fox respirando su aroma para relajarme y relajar los síntomas de su cachorro creciendo dentro de mí. Estaba muy incómodo en ese momento y me sentía tan fuera de lugar. 

Benny se había ido a supervisar que todo estuviera correcto en la cocina. Fox, su padre y su tío hablaban sobre algún congreso médico al que asistirían justo al pasar las festividades, pero apenas cayó el sol yo salí corriendo al baño a vomitar. Náusea matutina sonaba tan estúpido ahora porque no dejo de vomitar en las noches. 

Me estaba cambiando de ropa después de tener que darme un baño cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación que nos habían asignado, una habitación enorme con todas las comodidades incluyendo una televisión de plasma y una cama grande con una cabecera artesanal de madera con dosel. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Benny sosteniendo una charola de té con galletas saladas, eso me pareció extraño pero lo dejé pasar y lo invité a sentarse conmigo en la orilla de la cama. 

"¿De cuánto estás, cariño?" Preguntó pasándome la galletas. "Te van a ayudar con la náusea, yo sobreviví a mi hija Emma a base de galletas saladas". 

"Aún no lo sé, creo que debo estar de un mes y medio, pero es un cachorro muy persistente, me tiene agotado" le confesé para tomar un sorbo del café. 

"Mi sobrino debe estar encantado, es un pediatra después de todo" adivinó conteniendo su emoción. 

"Hum" estaba nervioso ¿me vería raro? "No le he dicho a Fox todavía, quiero que sea algo especial cuando se entere de nuestro primer cachorro pero no he encontrado el momento, trabajó toda la semana para poder venir estos días a Suiza y llegaba agotado a casa, luego estuvimos recolectando juguetes para niños de escasos recursos, entregándolos y no he encontrado el momento ni siquiera de hacerme una prueba formal". 

Él asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y por primera vez no dijo una palabra. Junto nuestras manos otra vez y soltó una de las suyas un segundo para meter un mechón de cabello detrás de mi cabeza. 

"Puedes confiar en mí para todo, no puedo tener hijos después de que tuve a Emma, fue un parto muy complicado, y Emma está decidida a no tener hijos pero a mí nada me haría más feliz que tener nietos". 

Asentí y lo abracé, de omega a omega. Me preocupaba que mi cachorro no tuviera una abuela después de lo que pasó con Joy pero Benny parecía la persona perfecta para ser abuela. 

"Claro que puedes ser abuela de mi bebé Benny" le dije con una sonrisa a la cual adornaban lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. 

Con sus manos limpio las lágrimas y me acercó a su pecho. 

"¿Cómo supiste que voy a tener un cachorro?" Pregunté. 

"Cariño, no dejas de acariciar tu estómago". 

No me había dado cuenta que se había vuelto casi un tic el acariciar la parte baja de mi vientre, como si al hacer eso podría decirle al cachorro que está aquí y que es amado. Benny y Roger siendo los abuelos de mi cachorro me gustaba más que idea de que solo lo sea el doctor Fox, ellos eran cálidos y amorosos entre ellos y con su hija, lo serían con el cachorro. 

Tomamos la cena en una mesa que era para veinte personas, nunca había visto una mesa tan grande ni tan bien decorada, parecía sacada de una película de la realeza, con candelabros y charolas de comida en ella. 

Benjamin me aseguró que la cidra no tenía alcohol así que eso bebí toda la noche presumiendo que me había encantado su sabor y todos se creyeron la historia. Cenamos muchos platillos que estaban cocinados a la perfección y solo pude cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la comida era deliciosa y decidí que obtendría toda de ella hasta que ya no pude comer más, seguro todos me miraban como alguien que nunca había comido en su vida. 

"Gracias por la cena, podemos ir al campo para ver los fuegos artificiales que serán liberados a las doce para celebrar el año nuevo". 

Seguimos a Roger hasta la salida, faltaban quince minutos para las doce así que solo cerré los ojos disfrutando del aroma de mi alfa con los ojos cerrados. 

Estuve a punto de decirle lo del cachorro mientras estábamos esperando por los fuegos artificiales, él estaba detrás de mí con sus manos en mi vientre, siempre hace eso como señal de posesividad pero ahora con el cachorro yo lo sentía, sentía como inconsciente le enviaba todo el amor del mundo. 

"Te amo, como no puedes imaginar" dijo en mi oído y bajó la mano hasta la parte baja de mi vientre. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, no supe si estaba insinuando lo que creí que insinuaba. 

Cuando el reloj antiguo que estaba dentro de la casa hizo sonar una campana los fuegos artificiales hicieron explosión en el techo. Oficialmente habíamos pasado el año juntos, nos dimos la vuelta y nos besamos. Era solo el primero de muchos. 

Tuve que hacer que nos alejáramos de los demás porque mi libido que creí perdido había vuelto de repente. Creí que no tendría deseo sexual por un tiempo pero resultó que no, de repente solo quería tener dentro a Fox. 

Cerré con seguro y me quité la ropa lo más rápido que pude mientras él hacía lo mismo. Él también me deseaba, lo sabía, siempre me deseaba pero siempre esperaba que lo deseara también. 

Con una sonrisa lo empujé en la cama, usando solo boxers blancos que enmarcaban su erección y hacían saliva mi boca. Me subí a su cadera y comencé a moverme sobre el, estaba tan duro, tan listo y tan deseoso de mi. Yo, su prometido, su Omega embarazado de su cachorro. 

"Yo iré a arriba" le dije cuando trató de darnos la vuelta. 

"Bebé, tú no vas arriba" recordó como si fuera una regla. 

"Es un año nuevo y tenemos que comenzar otra vez, crear nuevas costumbres, Papi. Dame tus manos". 

Con mis bragas anudé sus manos y las puse encima de su cabeza. Comencé a besar su pecho yendo cada vez un poco más abajo siguiendo el camino feliz de su vello hasta los Calvin Klein blancos. 

A través de la tela podía diferenciar su cabeza y la punta húmeda, bajé la cabeza y lo capturé entre mis labios a través de la tela,me gustaba dar mamadas a Fox aunque hiciera que me doliera la mandíbula. 

La escencia a Fox estaba ahí, bajé a sus bolas y las besé a través de la tela, estaba tan deseoso. 

Le bajé los bóxers y su pene saltó, la erección le llegaba hasta el ombligo pero la quería probar antes de tenerla en mi así que atrapé la punta que era mi favorita y jugué con mi lengua en ella como si fuera una paleta, de tan rosada y esponjosa que siempre quería tenerla en la boca. 

"Bebé, deja de torturarme por favor" pidió. 

Yo bajé a sus testículos para meterlos también en mi boca y lamerlos. Sabía que le volvía loco que diera toques con mi lengua en ellos y lo hice, luego subí por la vena de su polla hasta la punta de nuevo y comencé a cogerlo con mi boca ahuecando las mejillas y soportando la respiración. 

"Papi, feliz año nuevo". 

Me puse de rodillas para meterlo en mi y se sentía tan bien. Comencé a moverme en círculos, al principio eso fue suficiente para oírlo gemir pero después solo quería más y más así que comencé a saltar, era difícil sin Fox dándome apoyo con sus manos. 

"Pon tus manos en mi cuello bebé" pidió. 

Estaba sudado y su boca entre abierta con la vena de su cuello saltada. 

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté con curiosidad. 

"Alrededor de mi cuello, haz presión con las yemas de los dedos, no con las manos" me orientó. Nunca lo había intentado pero sonaba sexi. 

"¿Así, Papi?" Pregunté dando mi mejor intento. 

"Si bebé" dijo pero su voz sonaba algo más rasposa. 

Seguí usando su pene en mi agujero para consolarme cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos para ver a Fox ponerse rojo pero no sé quejaba, parecía estar disfrutando mucho y yo ya quería que lo hiciera conmigo pero debía tener en cuenta la seguridad de mi cachorro. 

Me corrí disfrutando de la manera tan extraña que tenemos de hacer el amor, al hacerlo solté el agarre en su cuello y Fox tomó bocanadas de aire y a la tercera se corrió dentro mío. Asegurando un nudo que nos unía. 

Me acomodé en su pecho y fácilmente mi prometido se deshizo de la atadura que hice en sus manos. Pudo liberarse todo ese tiempo pero no lo hizo, eso me alegraba. 

"Joder, no veo en momento de casarme contigo, bebé". 

Asentí y murmuré algo pero estaba muy cansado para escuchar su respuesta así que me quede dormido. 

Mis ojos pesaban, aún estaba oscuro afuera pero el padre de mi cachorro no estaba conmigo en la cama y eso soltaba una extrana ansiedad en mi que no conocía y que atribuí al embarazo. 

Salí a buscarlo, o al menos buscar donde guardaban las galletas saladas así que caminé a la cocina acariciando la parte donde guardaba al cachorro. Lo amaba ya pero solo me hacía tené náuseas. 

"Después de que nos humillaste frente a todos nuestros conocidos y socios, Fox" dijo el doctor Fox, era su voz grave y furiosa. 

"Louis es el amor de mi vida, vamos a tener una familia juntos, estamos enamorados, para alguien que se enamoró dos veces pareces no entenderlo". 

Me asomé como pude a la puerta. Mi bata tipo victoriana hasta al piso era arrastrada por mis pies. 

"No vamos a hacer un prenupcial, nos vamos a casar en una iglesia y vamos a estar el uno para el otro en la salud y en la enfermedad, no como alguien que en cuanto su pareja se enferma se consigue un modelo nuevo porque el otro no le sirve". 

"Fue hace quince años Fox, Hannah y yo estábamos juntos antes que tú madre cayera enferma y ella lo sabía, no nos habíamos divorciado porque perderías tu derecho de nacimiento a ser vizconde". 

"Yo no voy a separarme de Louis, nunca, y él no va a firmar ningún papel que tú le des, entiende que estamos predestinados". Nunca había oído a Fox tan frustrado. 

"Deja de decir tonterías Fox, no sabes que va a pasar mañana. Si quieres algún día heredar la clínica y todo lo que implica van a firmar el acuerdo prenupcial que yo haga". 

Fox dió dos pasos atrás. Estaba vestido en sus pantalones sucios y la camisa arrugada. 

"Tú conoces a ese muchacho desde hace seis meses, que vas a saber tú de matrimonio" se burló. 

"No puedo creer que caigas más bajo después de tratar de hacerme creer que estaba con otro alfa enviándome fotos de él con su tío" sentí una náusea pero la aguanté. 

"Mis condiciones están sobre la mesa, y fíjate bien con quién te estás involucrando. Ningún nieto mío saldrá de algún cazafortunas que sacaste de la calle". 

Corrí de vuelta a la cama. Me acosté boca arriba y trate de calmar a mi cachorro, me alegraba que no tuviera oídos aún, así no escucharía las cosas horribles que dijo su propio abuelo sobre nosotros. 

"No importa lo que tu abuelo diga" le murmuré "tu papá y yo te amamos mucho". 

Nos fuimos la mañana siguiente, Fox no dijo porqué.


	49. Libro 4: Parte 3

Estaba sentado en una silla de plástico en la clínica donde trabaja mi madre, o trabajaba porque supe que renunció a su trabajo, su compañera me dijo que fue porque no podía con el embarazo y la extenuante tarea de cuidar madres que estaban por dar a luz, por alguna razón mi cuerpo amenazaba con tener el mismo problema en cuanto a maternidad se trataba pues desde mi cumpleaños no había podido dormir o comer bien, mi prometido pensaría que tengo bulimia porque no dejo de vomitar la cena, de hecho no se por que se llama nausea matutina si no me da en la mañana, más bien en la noche. 

Tomé un formulario para llenarlo mientras esperaba. Fox estaba en Londres en una convención de oncología a la cual no podía faltar y yo estaba aprovechando el momento para confirmar a mi cachorro y que me digan cuántas semanas tengo, me den pastillas prenatales y esas cosas necesarias cuando una persona tendrá un cachorro. 

La asistente llamó mi nombre. 

El consultorio estaba lleno de fotos de fetos, de embarazadas y embarazados, con estatuas de vientres y úteros. Me senté frente a la obstetra y la mujer recibió mi formulario y lo leyó. 

"Louis, dices que tú último celo diciembre ¿eso es correcto?" Preguntó ella pasando los datos a una computadora. 

"Sí, de hecho fue un celo algo extraño" confesé. "Se sintió como cuando tomaba unos supresores que no eran para mi edad". 

Ni siquiera noté que lo estaba, Fox ayudó pero cuando él no estuvo solo me basto con mis dedos y un analgésico. Solo había tenido celo tres veces en mi vida así que yo suponía que el segundo era menos intenso que el primero. 

"¿Tuviste un calor?" Preguntó ella borrando las notas que había hecho en su computadora. 

"Creo que sí, nunca había tenido uno antes" los calores eran como fugas de celo que se pueden tener en fechas que no es el celo si no se toman los supresores. 

Había tomado supresores justo después de mi primer celo y los dejé cuando lo pasé con Fox en noviembre. 

"Entonces no estás embarazado de tres semanas Louis, el calor puede surgir por implantación, si tienes unos pocos días de embarazo tu cuerpo ya estaba preparado para entrar en celo, pero como ya estaba tu útero ocupado no fue tan intenso. Técnicamente estás de seis semanas porque contamos a partir de la última fecha de tu celo para programar tu parto, pero la edad fetal de tu cachorro debe ser de unas tres o cuatro semanas". 

Comencé a temblar. 

Habían pasado tres semanas desde lo que pasó. 

Mi cachorro tenía que ser de Fox, tenía que ser hijo del amor de mi vida no de un acto involuntario. Estaba llorando, estaba temblando tanto que la médico se acercó a mi para calmarme. 

"Si no estás seguro puedes hacerte un aborto, te lo puedo programar para mañana mismo en esta misma clínica, si te sientes más seguro podría hacerlo yo" se ofreció. 

Negué con la cabeza. 

No me haría un aborto, no perdería la oportunidad de tener a un ser solo mío para darle todo el amor que tengo, todo el amor que tengo almacenado desde que Tera partió y al cual buscaba un cachorro para entregar. Fox no se iba a enterar nunca. 

"Si te parece, vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido". 

Asentí y caminamos a una especie de cuarto que tenía dentro del consultorio. Me pidió que me desabrochara el pantalón y subiera mi sweater para tener acceso a mi abdomen bajo. 

Puso el líquido más helado del mundo y comenzó a mover cosas en su máquina hasta que enfoco un espacio que se veía justo como venía en los libros, solo que había una bolsita de agua con un puntito dentro, un pintor pequeño y blanco que era mi cachorro. 

"Ese de ahí es el embrión, no será feto hasta dentro de un par de semanas, le tomara tiempo en convertirse en un cachorro". 

Yo asentí y miré la imagen tan preciosa que tenía cerca de mi. 

"¿Cuándo se puede hacer una prueba de paternidad?" Pregunté mirando la pantalla. 

"Se puede hacer a partir de la semana doce, dentro de otro mes y medio podrías hacer la prueba, mientras tanto te aconsejo que no te estreses, estas cosas pasan". 

Asentí, me pasó unas toallitas y me limpie el gel del abdomen para acomodar mi ropa. 

Salí de la oficina de la doctora con un ánimo diferente al que entré. Quería contarle a Fox lo que me pasó, y plantearle la idea de que mi cachorro tal vez no era suyo, no tenía que decirle que fue Bullock, podría decirle que me asaltaron en la calle o algo así, no lo sé. No quería que mi bebé no fuera de Fox, quería que tuviera esos ojos verdes y mirada amable. 

Subí a mi auto, seguía teniendo el tic nervioso de tocar mi vientre cuando estaba haciendo cualquier cosa. Había creado una vida después de estar rodeado de tanta muerte, esta vez ese cachorro sería mío y nadie tendría el derecho de tenerlo lejos de mi, nunca le pasaría nada porque yo no lo iba a permitir, estaría con él o ella para siempre. 

Decidí que no importaba, sería mi cachorro y de Fox, solo de nosotros dos. Tendríamos que apresurar la boda pero no me importaba, quería casarme embarazado para que nuestro cachorro saliera en las fotos de la boda. 

Llegué a casa y dejé las llaves en la mesita. Me acosté en el sofá pensando que iba a comer, el cachorro me hacía comer casi el triple de lo que comía antes. Todo lo que fuera comida que pasara por mi mente me daba antojo y ganas de comer, justo ahora quería una lasagna del restaurante italiano que estaba a la vuelta. 

Estaba descolgando el teléfono de la casa para llamar cunado sonó mi celular. Era un número desconocido pero de cualquier manera respondí, esperaba terminar pronto para ir a comer. 

"Hola, soy Sam el enfermero del sargento Bullock" avisó. 

"¿Pasó algo? ¿Él está bien?" Pregunté poniéndome de pie, si me llamaba cuando no era el día de informarme su progreso tenía que ser algo malo. 

"Hace dos días fue a su terapia y desde entonces volvió extraño, se niega a comer alimento y no ha hecho sus terapias. Estoy preocupado por él, me gustaría que lo viera". 

"Sí, ya voy, espérame ahí" le dije. 

Tomé mi mochila y salí de la casa, aún estaba con la ropa que fui a mi consulta pero eso no importaba para mí en el momento, quería asegurarme que Bullock estuviera bien. Mi padre nunca volvió pero él si, él estaba aquí y necesitaba mi ayuda. 

Estacioné en la entrada y toqué la puerta. Sam era un chico lindo, delgado y con labios grandes, podría pasar por omega con   
la luz adecuada. Me pidió entrar, estaba en una filipina verde menta que resaltaba su piel blanca como la leche y cabello rubio. 

"El sargento tuvo una sesión muy intensa con su terapeuta, cuando regreso no quiso hablar, en la noche despierta lleno de sudor y gritando incoherencias" dijo. 

Estaba algo encorvado y usaba una camiseta de manga larga. Se sostenía el costado como si le doliera. 

"¿Te atacó?" Le pregunté con la voz baja. 

"Fue un accidente, yo lo desperté en medio de su pesadilla y no había salido del trance aún, ahora lo estoy medicando pero en el día no se mueve de la cama". 

Asentí y comencé a caminar rumbo a su habitación. 

Estaba acostado en medio de la cama mirando a la nada y su sábana lo cubría pero nada más. Había partes de su piel que se veían normales y otras que se veían de colores más claros y rosados, cicatrices de las quemaduras que había pasado. La Cruz en su pecho seguía ahí, el chico católico que le gusta vestirse de omega. 

Tomé lugar en una de las sillas y me acomodé ahí. Él sabía que yo había entrado, lo atrapé respirando el aire cuando yo entré. 

"No entiendo que haces aquí después de lo que pasó" dijo sin moverse de la cama. 

"Somos familia, me preocupo por tí" confesé. Era de hecho mi única familia.

"Estoy jodido Louis, solo seré una carga para ti. Te hice algo horrible que no voy a poder cambiar pero no es algo tan horrible como lo que hice en Irak" confesó. 

Me acomodé en la silla, estábamos a una distancia razonable, no quería que tuviera un ataque y me lastimara como lo hizo con Sam. 

"Puedes contarme lo que sea, yo te contaba todo, hasta las cosas más vergonzosas. Nosotros no tenemos secretos". 

Bueno, ahora había un secreto, creciendo dentro de mí. 

"No creo que comprendas lo que pasamos ahí, de dónde nos escapamos. Era un pueblo y sus habitantes se habían convertido en esclavos, mataron a todos los alfas y dejaron a los omegas y los niños" comenzó, con la vista perdida. 

"¿Qué les hacían?" Quise saber. 

"Me enviaron comida todos los días con un niño, un niño omega. Él me contó cómo era su vida antes de que llegaran los rebeldes, me pidió ayuda para sacar a su mamá de ahí. Era un niño muy bonito, no más de diez años". 

Asentí, el tic de tocar mi vientre había vuelto. 

"Al final de la semana me dijeron que violara al niño o iban a matarlo". 

Eso fue todo, me di la vuelta y vomité todo lo que tenía en el vientre. 

Sam entró a la habitación y me ayudó a sentarme. Por suerte había vomitado en el cubo de basura así que él solo se lo llevó para lavarlo. 

"¿Lo hiciste?" Pregunté, temblando. 

"No". Dijo sin más.

"La siguiente semana trajeron otro". 

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?" Pregunté. 

"Cinco semanas, fueron cinco niños". 

¿En qué clase de mundo nacería mi cachorro?

Cerré los ojos, no quería imaginar el trauma que eso genera, no quería pensar en lo enfermo que debía sentirse. 

"Escapamos con ayuda de uno de ellos, murió en el desierto". 

Estaba llorando ahora. El mundo era un lugar horrible, lo que Bullock paso, esa clase de tortura psicológica. 

Me senté en la cama junto a él y tomé su mano. Acaricié sus nudillos buscando darle consuelo. 

"Está bien, ahora estás en casa con personas que te adoran. Ya no estás en Irak, Bullock". 

"Nunca voy a salir de Irak, tú eres la persona que más me importa en el mundo y te hice daño, no me atrevo ver a mi mamá o a mi hermana a los ojos. Quisiera haber muerto en el desierto, tu serías feliz con tu médico y yo no tendría que estar volviéndome loco de la culpa". 

"Voy a venir en cuanto pueda, vamos a superarlo juntos" le dije firme. 

Tomé mi mochila para irme a mi casa pero no estaba bien cerrada y todos los papeles se cayeron a la cama. Bullock comenzó a levantarlas pero se quedó con un papel en la mano. 

"¿Para que necesitas una prueba de paternidad fetal?" Preguntó mirando el folleto que me dió la doctora. 

"No es para mí" mentí y le quite el papel, hice una bola los que pude y los metí a la mochila. 

Se quedó con la foto de mi ultrasonido en su mano. 

Él ni tenía que enterarse antes que Fox, Fox era el papá del cachorro no él. 

"Louis ¿Estás esperando un cachorro?". 

"Sí pero no es tuyo, es de mi alfa, nosotros nos vamos a casar pronto y planeamos tener un cachorro antes". 

"¿Si es de tu alfa por qué necesitas una prueba de paternidad? ¿Puede ser mío?". 

"No, no es tuyo, es de Fox y mío, nosotros nos amamos y este cachorro es fruto de nuestro amor, eso es lo que pasó". 

Bullock se puso de pie como pudo. Con la foto en su mano, la estaba arrugando y era la foto que yo le iba a dar a Fox esta noche cuando le contara de nuestro cachorrito. 

"¿Que pasará si el cachorro se parece a mi?" Preguntó. 

"No lo hará, por favor dame la foto". 

Se dió cuenta que tenía la foto en la mano y me la entregó. Yo la miré pero ya estaba doblada y arrugada, ya no era la foto perfecta que me habían tomado en la mañana. 

"Si resulta ser mío, ¿me lo dirás?" Preguntó. "No sé lo diré a nadie, solo quiero saber si hay una parte de mi en el mundo, una parte que es buena". 

"Te lo voy a decir, pero ahora solo quiero irme a casa". 

"Louis" me llamó cuando ya estaba en la puerta. "Lo siento". 

Asentí y tomé bocanadas grandes de aire cuando llegue a la cocina. Después de eso me metí al auto y conduje hasta casa. 

Dure media hora en el estacionamiento tratando de arreglar la foto, ahora tenía muchas marcas blancas y el pequeño punto blanco no podía verse. Lloré mucho porque no podía deshacerlo, no podía deshacer tantas cosas en mi vida. 

Esa noche cuando Fox me preguntó que hice en el día le dije que nada importante y me fui a dormir.


	50. Libro 4: Parte 4

Despertar en las mañanas sin fox era difícil. Él se había ido hace un par de días a Londres dónde lo llamaron para que hiciera una cirugía a un niño de escasos recursos ya que era muy costosa y nadie quería hacerla excepto Fox porque el niño nació con VIH. También se quedaría ahí para supervisar que todo estuviera bien para transportar al niño al hospital de su padre dónde pudiera tener todos los servicios de manera gratuita gracias a los donativos de la subasta en diciembre. 

Me desperté y me ví en el espejo como todos los días, no se siquiera por qué esperaba que mi vientre apareciera enorme de un día para otro pero era lindo verlo esperando que pronto tuviera la forma ovalada que tanto esperaba. 

Aunque primero tendría que confirmarle a Fox que estoy esperando un cachorro. No le había dicho nada pero yo sabía que él lo sabía, lo sorprendía en la noche acariciando mi vientre bajo y cuando hicimos el amor se dedicó mucho a besar mi vientre, me marcó con su aroma antes de irse y estaba completamente posesivo al lado mío. 

"Bueno cachorro, ya que solo somos tu y yo, y tú papá no está para obligarnos a comer sus tonterías saludables vamos a desayunar mucho tocino y unos huevos fritos con pan untado con mantequilla y nadie no dirá que no podemos" le sonreí no sé por qué esperaba una reacción. 

Desayuné todo lo que quise, incluso de postre comí una porción enorme de fresas con crema batida encima que fue casi orgásmica antes de sentarme frente al televisor a ver mi serie favorita. 

Estaba frustrado por el drama en la familia de California que había adoptado a un nuevo miembro y me molestó que sonara mi teléfono, pero cuando ví que era Fox mi molestia desapareció. 

"Hola mi amor" dijo desde el otro lado de la línea. 

"Hola, te extraño mucho" le dije haciendo un puchero. Lo extrañaba de verdad. 

"¿Desayunaste bien? ¿Tomaste todas tus vitaminas?" Preguntó y yo rodé los ojos. 

"Si papi, desayuné muy sano y me tome todas las pastillas que me tengo que tomar, gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien, justo ahora estoy viendo The O.C. en MTV". 

"Quería oír tu voz antes de la cirugía, nunca antes he operado a alguien con VIH pero tenía que hacerse, ese niño va a estar mejor después de la cirugía y una vez que esté en el hospital". 

"Todo va a salir bien. Vendrás a casa en un par de días y haremos algo divertido como no salir de la cama en todo el fin de semana". 

"Bueno, eso suena esperanzador". 

"Haz lo correcto amor, estaré esperando por tí". 

Tuvo que colgar su teléfono y yo regresé a mi serie. No podía esperar a que mi cachorro pateara y de moviera porque para el momento yo parecía un poco hablándole y acariciando mi vientre plano. 

Me quedé dormido en el sillón, cuando desperté mi teléfono estaba sonando. El día de hoy estaba recibiendo más llamadas que el mes anterior al parecer, pero de cualquier manera tendría que contestar. 

"Hola príncipe" saludó Bullock desde la otra línea. 

"Hola Bullock, ¿pasó algo?" Pregunté, me senté en el colchón buscando ponerme de pie para encontrar el control de la tele y apagarla. 

"Quería saber cómo estabas con el asunto del cachorro, si estás comiendo bien y eso". 

Puse mi mano en el lugar donde descansaba el cachorro. 

"Estamos bien, Fox se encarga de darme comida sana, aunque ahora que está en Londres nos alocamos un poco y comimos lo que se nos antojó" confesé. 

"¿Pero estás tomando vitaminas?" Preguntó, era lindo oírlo tan preocupado. 

"Si, tomó mis vitaminas sin falta y trato de descansar pero es realmente muy difícil con él, apenas puedo dormir o estar acostado porque apenas me acuesto en una posición incómoda vomito todo lo que comí, creo que no le gusta". 

Una risa se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. 

"Recuerdo que Markus siempre hablaba sobre que Joy era un desastre embarazada, pero él siempre le hacía una comida que era básicamente lo único que podía comer no recuerdo que era pero la hacía muy feliz. Puedo llamar para preguntar, no le diré que es para ti, le diré que es para mí hermana". 

"Muchas gracias, mi bebé me está volviendo loco y apenas cumpliré dos meses, no quiero imaginar cuando tenga siete, seguro va a acabar conmigo". 

Me subí la sudadera para tener a la vista a mi cachorro. Lo adoraba tanto y aún no había nacido. 

"Tu fuiste un bebé muy tranquilo, te conocí cuando tenías cinco años pero cuando estábamos en el desierto hablaba mucho de ti, era básicamente de todo lo que hablaba, dijo que cuando eras un bebé dormías tanto que tú madre se preocupaba y buscaba tu respiración con miedo, que te reías cuando estabas dormido, que tú juguete favorito era una jirafa". 

Sonreí, hacía muchos años que no sabía de esa jirafa de juguete. Compraría una para mí cachorro. 

Mi padre tenía unos ojos gris claro, también el padre de Fox los tiene así. 

"Tengo que irme, no he comido y tengo hambre". 

Colgué la llamada y saqué el teléfono de la casa para ordenar mi comida. 

Probé la comida que era deliciosa. Estaba pensando en eso cuando note que había olvidado las servilletas. Me puse de pie y sentí un tirón extraño que me dolió como un golpe en el estómago. 

"¿Cachorrito?" Pregunté y lo siguiente que sentí fue mucho dolor. 

Me dolía, bajé mis manos y entre mis piernas había sangre, tenía sangre entre mis piernas saliendo de mi entrada. Mi cachorro, mi cachorro estaba en peligro. 

Tomé mi mochila y como pude llegué al elevador. Estaba en una pijama rosa pálida que se estaba manchando de sangre en la parte de atrás. 

Busqué como loco entre mis cosas hasta que encontré las llaves del auto y lo más rápido que pude entré al Toyota que me regaló Fox en mi cumpleaños y comencé a conducir buscando llegar al hospital. 

"Quédate conmigo mi amor, te prometo que si te quedas conmigo voy a ser la mejor mamá del mundo, te voy a amar mucho, nunca y va a faltar nada" le prometí y justo sentí otra punzada de dolor. 

Me estacioné en la clínica y salí como pude del auto. Active la alarma mientras caminaba tumbó a la entrada de emergencia, mi cachorro estaba en peligro, necesitaba ayuda. 

Me caí en la entrada de la sala de emergencias ginecológicas de la clínica privada y un médico alfa me cargó en sus brazos hasta ponerme en una camilla. Ya estaba completamente lleno de sangre y sentía tanto dolor, lo que más me preocupaba era mi cachorro, no quería perderlo. 

"¿Louis?" Oh mierda, Joy. 

Cerré los ojos mientras me quitaban la parte de abajo de mi pijama y el médico que me subió a la camilla revisaba mi entrada. 

"Es mi hijo, tengo que quedarme aquí". 

Hoy ya tenía una barriga bastante grande, debía tener unos seis meses de embarazo pero no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, solo supe que en ese momento fue bueno tener su mano para sostenerla. 

"Vamos a pasarlo al quirófano, le haremos un legrado. Lo siento chico, cuando llegaste aquí ya habías perdido el embarazo". 

Mi bebé. 

Mi bebé ya no estaba. 

"Mamá, mamá mi cachorro" le dije a Joy, Ella sostuvo mi mano. 

"Voy a ir contigo al quirófano, no va a doler, lo prometo". 

Me pusieron una bata de tela y una enfermera me limpió. Había perdido a mi cachorro. 

Hoy se fue un momento pero volvió con una bata diferente a la mía. Se quedó conmigo mientras subieron mis piernas a un estribo y con una aspiradora el doctor quitó los restos del líquido amniótico dentro mío. Mi cachorro era tan pequeñito que no noté cuando se salió. 

"Estás listo Louis, te vamos a llevar a una habitación". 

Asentí, me movieron a una camilla con rueditas y Joy venía detrás de ellos. 

Me acosté de lado en la cama que me dieron en el hospital. Tenía una pulcera con mi nombre y me hicieron tragar medicamentos para el dolor. 

"¿Por qué no te has ido" le dije a Joy. Ella estaba de pie junto a mi cama. 

"Louis, eres mi hijo y estás en el hospital, no me dijiste que estabas esperando un cachorro". 

"Aún no le decía a nadie, quería esperar un poco más" confesé, quise llevar mi mano a mi vientre como lo hacía siempre pero esta vez ya no tenía sentido, estaba vacío. 

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Era muy estúpido de mi parte creer que me merecía el ser madre, todo lo que tiene contacto conmigo muere o se pierde. Tera ya no estaba, mi papá ya no estaba, mi madre me había abandonado y Bullock me hizo algo horrible. Merecía estar solo. 

"Yo vine por mi último cheque, volveré a trabajar cuando el cachorro esté aquí" dijo. "Es un niño alfa". 

"Felicidades" le respondí, me acomodé en mi almohada. 

Ella busco mi mirada. No quería dársela. 

"Vas a estar bien, yo perdí tres embarazos antes de tenerte a ti, y cuando supe que venías estaba muy asustada, no quería decirle a tu padre hasta que se volvió obvio que estaba esperando. Tendrás cachorros con Fox y serás muy feliz". 

"Cómo va a querer casarse conmigo ahora que perdí a su cachorro". Mi labio inferior temblaba. 

"Justo como tú padre lo hizo conmigo cada una de esas veces. Tienes un anillo muy lindo, siempre quise que te casaras con él, mamá siempre sabe mejor". 

El anillo de diamante estaba pesado en mi mano ahora. 

"Lo llamé cuando entramos al quirófano para que no tuvieras que decirle tú" dijo ella "viene en camino, debería estar llegando pronto, hasta entonces voy a quedarme esperando por él". 

La intravenosa en mi mano me comenzó a incomodar. 

"Mamá" la llamé "¿Tú me crees?" Dije, no se por qué. "¿Crees lo que pasó con Wolf". 

"No hablemos de eso, tienes que estar bien, y estar fuerte". 

Me di la vuelta para no verla. A pesar de todo, ella no me creía. 

"Te crea o no, Wolf siempre será mi alfa, y tú siempre serás mi hijo". 

Cuando Fox llegó pude notar que había llorado. Corrió a abrazarme y sus lágrimas cayeron en mi piel. Estábamos devastados. Ambos queríamos ese cachorro, ambos queríamos ser padres. 

Joy se fue después de eso y nos quedamos los dos. Le prometí que trataría de verla y Fox le prometió que la invitaría a la boda, pero con una invitación para ella y el cachorro. 

"Iba a hacer una gran revelación por eso no te había dicho lo del cachorro" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos. 

"Amor yo soy doctor, ya sabía que estabas en cinta". 

"Mi mamá dijo que ella tuvo tres abortos antes de tenerme a mi, yo quiero, yo quiero que lo volvamos a intentar". 

Él sonrió tomando mi mano. 

"Podemos volverlo a intentar justo después de casarnos". 

"Quiero intentarlo antes, no me importa casarme embarazado. Tener un cachorro contigo aunque fuera solo unas semanas fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar". 

"Entonces hablaremos con tu ginecólogo, cuando diga que podemos lo volveremos a intentar". 

Cuando Fox salió a traeme algo de cenar, llamé a Bullock. 

"Hola príncipe" dijo tan amable como antes de Irak. 

"Perdí al cachorro". 

Y guardó silencio. 

Se terminó la llamada después de oír un golpe, tal vez lanzó su teléfono a la pared. Guardé el mío en mi mochila y me acosté, estaba extrañando tanto a mi cachorro. Lo extrañaba tanto.


	51. La Verdad

_Debían ser las dos de la mañana cuando Louis se despertó porque le estaban llamando. Era normal recibir llamadas a esa hora por parte de su esposo debido a la diferencia de la zona horaria y que siempre esta ocupado o en lugares donde no hay antenas para llamadas internacionales. Lo que no era normal era que su hija le llamara a esa hora, en especial cuando se supone que estaba en una pijamada con sus amigas._

_"¿Tera?" preguntó despertando apenas._

_"¿Puedes venir por mi?" preguntó, se escuchaba que estaba llorando así que Louis se puso de pie de inmediato._

_Se puso de pie buscando su bata. Tera estaba en casa de su amiga Lizzie pasando la noche según le habían dicho así que Louis iría para allá a buscarla._

_"Mamá no estoy con Lizzie, te voy a pasar mi ubicación por favor no te vayas a enojar conmigo". Louis se terminó de poner la bata y los zapatos que usaba dentro de la casa._

_Tera estaba casi del otro lado de la ciudad, se suponía que estaba a unas casas de distancia en casa de su amiga desde el jardín de niños._

_Condujo como loco, nunca había estado tan angustiado antes, no sabía donde estaba su hija o si le habían hecho algo, Tera era su hija y solía ser la niña más dulce del mundo pero los cambios en su vida y la ausencia de su padre la estaba cambiando, apenas tendría quince años._

_Tera estaba parada sola en la acera vestida de una manera diferente a como la había dejado en casa de su amiga. Se estacionó a un lado y abrió la puerta, se encontraba afuera de una casa de fraternidad donde podía ver a jóvenes bebiendo alcohol, prácticamente teniendo sexo en los jardines de la casa y la música estridente salía de ahí._

_La adolescente subió en silencio y una vez adentro comenzó a llorar. Se hizo un ovillo en el asiento mientras sollozaba._

_Su pequeña Tera, con el cabello rosa, la nariz perforada, el maquillaje cargado y ropa que no era adecuada para su edad. Era solo una niña de catorce años, no tenía que estar pasando por eso ahora. Él a los catorce años se había quedado huérfano de padre y necesitaba tanto de su madre en ese momento pero no la tuvo así que trataba de ser comprensivo con ella pero su hija mayor era una copia de él, era testaruda y obstinada._

_"Necesitas ir la estación de policía?" Preguntó una vez que ella sacó su cabeza de entre sus piernas._

_"No, solo quiero ir a casa" dijo con la vista enfrente. Louis asintió y comenzó a conducir de vuelta a su casa. Estaba molesto pero Tera estaba destrozada, además tuvo la confianza de llamarlo para que fuera por ella a la fiesta en lugar de escapar a otro lugar y mentirle como él lo habría hecho con Joy._

_Cuando entraron a la casa sostuvo el brazo de su hija tratando de ser suave._

_"Tenemos que hablar, por favor vamos a la sala" le pidió._

_"No quiero que me regañes ahora mamá, me puedes regañar mañana cuando me sienta mejor" pidió._

_"No voy a regañarte Tera, solo quiero que hablemos, eres casi una adulta y mereces tener una charla como tal en lugar de que te dé ordenes que no vas a cumplir. Acompáñame por favor"._

_Tera era una chica muy bonita de ojos verdes y nariz fina, labios bonitos con el inferior más grande que el superior y cara en forma de corazón. Si Louis no la hubiera dado a luz no adivinaría que era su hija porque no se parecía nada a él._

_"No me voy a enojar si me cuentas lo que pasó, pero antes de contarme lo que pasó te contaré algo que me pasó a mi siendo unos años mayor que tú". Tomó valor para hablar._

_"Fui victima de violación cuando era joven, sucedio de los dieciséis a los dieciocho años. Fue el papá de tu tío Jack" dijo. Louis cerró los ojos pues nunca esperó contarle eso a su hija. "Él me manipuló, yo era un niño y él un adulto que se aprovechó que en ese entonces yo estaba triste por la ausencia de mi papá". Ella estaba en silencio y eso le dio valor a Louis para seguir hablando._

_"Tu abuela se enteró una vez que dije que ya fue suficiente. Me lastimó, tengo una cicatriz en mi vientre donde me arrancó el arete que usaba en aquel entonces, ella llegó antes de que otra cosa pasara pero cuando lo confronté frente a ella, ella prefirió creerle a él". La mejilla de Tera era recorrida por una lágrima negra producida por el rimel cargado en sus preciosos ojos azules. "Por eso yo siempre te voy a creer a ti, mi vida" tomó sus manos, ambas temblorosas. Ella comenzó a llorar escondida en el cuello de su madre. Louis acarició su espalda como Louis lo había hecho para él en aquel entonces._

_"Ella me dijo que me amaba, está en último año de la escuela y la invitaron a la fiesta de universitarios porque consiguió una beca con ellos. Se supone que iba a quedarme la noche con ella, pero yo vi su teléfono y tenía mensajes con otra omega a la que le hacía lo mismo, éramos varias, todas de la misma edad"._

_Abrazó aún más fuerte a su hija, como madre nunca esperó que fuera a pasarle eso a Tera, podía soportar lo que le pasó pero alguién manipulando a Tera para arruinar su confianza y su vida como Wolf lo había hecho con él._

_"Yo siempre te voy a creer amor, no importa lo que me digas pero por favor dime las cosas, puede que en un principio me enoje pero nunca voy a dudar de ti"._

_Llevó a la chica que una vez fue una cachorra en sus brazos a su habitación, le limpió la cara y se acostó con ella en la cama._

_"Mamá" dijo en la oscuridad, Louis la estaba abrazando._

_"¿Qué pasa cariño?" Preguntó tocando su rostro. "¿Me quieres? ¿Aún después de todas las cosas malas que te he dicho?"._

_"Nunca te voy a dejar de querer mi amor, te quiero desde el segundo que me enteré que estabas dentro de mi vientre y te voy a querer hasta que ya no esté en este mundo"._


	52. Libro 4: Parte 5

Fox me llevó a casa cuando me dieron de alta y se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo. Me puso en la cama y me cambió a una pijama suavecita que me encantaba pero ahora solo quería una de sus camisas para poder respirar su aroma. 

"¿Estás seguro de querer volver a intentarlo?" preguntó Fox. 

Después de tener un aborto espontáneo seguramente no debería estar pensando en embarazarme de nuevo, pero es que a pesar de las náuseas y el no poderme levantar de la cama yo adoraba estar con un cachorro en mi cuerpo, lo que quería era tener a mi cachorro, uno que fuera mío y que nadie pudiera quitármelo. 

"¿Tú no quieres?" le pregunté a mi prometido, a final de cuentas no podía hacer al cachorro yo solo y necesitaba a Fox de mi lado. 

"Si quiero, claro que quiero tener un cachorro contigo pero me da miedo que no estés listo y te estés presionando. Estaba muy ansioso de saber cómo ibas a presentarme el embarazo". 

"No te voy a contar porque lo voy a hacer pronto" una sonrisa triste salió de mis labios.

Me atrajo hacia él y me dejé abrazar. Estaba tan seguro entre sus brazos. 

"¿Cuántos cachorros quieres que tengamos" le pregunté jugando con el anillo de rosa en su dedo. 

"Los que tú me quieras dar, girasol, por su puesto. Yo solo les voy a dar amor y los voy a proveer, tú serás quien los cargue en su cuerpo y los dé a luz, quien va a estar con ellos la mayoría del día así que es importante que tú decidas cuantos tengamos". 

Sonreí emocionado. 

"Quiero una familia muy grande, quiero que tengamos cinco cachorros, todos preciosos con ojos azules o verdes, no me voy a enojar si son gris. Quiero que tengamos una casa muy bonita con un jardín enorme donde los cachorros jueguen o corran". 

"Tendremos cinco cachorros entonces, y a todos los vamos a amar y cuidar" prometió. 

Respiré su aroma y dejé un suave beso en su pecho. El médico me dijo que no dejara de tomar las vitaminas si es que planeaba un segundo intento pronto que es lo que voy a hacer, dentro de un mes tendré mi celo de nuevo y vamos a volver a intentarlo. 

[...]

Por la mañana me desperté porque estaban tocando la puerta. Zayn estaba ahí esperando con una bolsa que contenía películas, helado y bolsas de papitas, solo con verlo supe que Fox lo había enviado para asegurarse que no estaba en depresión pero no lo estaba. Sabía que el cachorro no sufrió porque aún era muy pequeño para realmente ser un cachorro y pronto tendría otro. El doctor dijo que no estaba bien adherido a la pared de mi útero y por eso lo perdí. 

"Si te mandó Fox puedes decirle que no estoy triste solo un poco decepcionado pero lo vamos a volver a intentar en cuanto tenga mi primer celo". 

"Lo que pasaste fue traumático amigo, es normal que tengas una fase de duelo o algo así" insistió pero ponerme triste no me ayudaría a quedar embarazado, según un libro que leí la positividad es importante cuando se está buscando un embarazo. 

"Pero estoy bien, voy a estar mejor cuando esté embarazado de nueve meses de mi primer cachorro pero me gusta que estés aquí porque quiero comenzar con la planeación de la boda porque aunque quiero estar embarazado en la ceremonia no quiero tener que usar un traje feo". 

Zayn asintió pero no se veía muy convencido así que comenzamos a ojear las revistas que había comprado hace días cuando casarme antes de tener una barriga enorme tenía que ser posible. Había trajes preciosos pero me enamoré de uno con el pantalón suelto y el saco de encaje hasta el suelo. Me quería casar en ese traje, eso fue lo que le dije a Zayn cuando lo vi. 

Fuimos escogiendo más ideas como las mesas, la cristalería. Ya quería ir con Fox a escoger nuestros anillos. 

"Esto es realmente lindo, Liam y yo nos casamos en el ayuntamiento y fuimos a un restaurante de comida china después de la boda. Su mamá arregló su vestido de novia porque los omegas musulmanes nos casamos en una túnica blanca y fue la última vez que use mi hiyab". 

"Me haces sentir mal, voy a creer que mi matrimonio no será igual de lindo que el tuyo por tener todas estas cosas innecesarias" hice un puchero involuntario. Probablemente todo esto estaba de más. 

"Cariño claro que no, te mereces esta boda y te mereces ser feliz después de todo lo que has pasado. Eres muy valiente y muy fuerte, te has caído muchas veces y todas esas veces te has levantado". 

Escuchar eso de Zayn me hacía muy feliz. Era mi mejor amigo después de todo y había venido hasta aquí faltando a su trabajo solo para ayudarme porque perdí mi embarazo y él es un gran amigo, siempre actuando maternal a mi alrededor, más maternal incluso que mi propia madre. 

Hablamos sobre los problemas que tiene en casa, las diferencias que tiene con Liam en cuanto a la forma de educar a Tyler y la duda que hay en Liam de que Zayn le hable o no de su religión, Liam no quiere que el cachorro tenga una doctrina religiosa aún pero los padres de Zayn están presionando para llevar a Tyler a la mezquita. 

Agradecía que Fox y yo fuéramos católicos aunque no practicantes, cuando nazca nuestro cachorro lo vamos a bautizar pero hasta ahí hemos pensando, no queremos pensar aún en escuela dominical ni esas cosas. 

"No te preocupes por eso, Tyler es un niño muy listo y va a tomar está experiencia desde un punto de vista más subjetivo que lo que cualquier otro niño lo haría" le comenté. 

"Necesitamos arreglar esa discusión, ayer dormimos en camas separadas y no me gusta eso, Liam es mi esposo y se supone que debemos estar juntos siempre. Me costó mucho que mis padres aceptarán que es un omega, lo obligaron a vestirse de alfa las pocas veces que fuimos a la mezquita desde que salió del closet y es todo un drama". 

Asentí tocando su brazo. 

"Me tengo que ir a cambiarme para trabajar cielo, vendré en cuanto pueda y cuando haya solucionado ésto". 

"Ten un buen día, suerte" me despedí y cerré la puerta detrás de Zayn. 

Me acosté en el sillón. Era raro no hablarle a mi vientre, me sentía solo en el enorme departamento y eso era algo que nunca me había pasado, yo podía estar tranquilo en el silencio pero ahora sin el cachorro al que le hablaba todos los días se sentía un poco... vacío. 

Me convencí a mi mismo que no fuera tonto, tengo de unas semanas estaría embarazado de nuevo y feliz. Me habían dado unas pastillas que se supone que me harían ovular dos veces en un mes lo cual significaba que tendría un calor además de mi celo en un mes pero valdría la pena cuando tuviera a mi cachorro en los brazos. 

Fox llegó una hora tarde, ahora que es el jefe de oncología pediátrica debe quedarse más tiempo, yo admiro lo que hace pero lo extraño mucho cuando no está. Odiaba ponerme tan pegajoso. 

Entro como siempre, haciendo malabares con sus cosas así que le quite el estetoscopio y la bata que tenía en la mano para ponerlos en el sillón. Tenía que lavar sus batas pronto, estaba obsesionados con mantenerlas totalmente blancas. 

"El señor Miller me dió este folder" dijo haciendo referencia al anciano que vigila el estacionamiento del edificio el cual me recuerda tanto a un abuelito. 

"Debe ser algo de tu trabajo" me encogí de hombros pasando al comedor para servir los platos de la cena. 

Fox lo dejó sobre la mesita y comenzamos a cenar. Había hecho pollo a la cacerola y siento que me quedo muy bien, estaba acompañado de arroz y verduras como lo había leído en una revista. 

"Ya sé que Zayn vino a espiarme de parte tuya" le reclamé pero no estaba molesto. 

Se ahogó con la.comidaby bebió un trago de agua mineral para pasar la comida. 

"Solo pude recordar lo mal que estabas cuando perdiste a Tera y no quería que te sintieras así de nuevo y no poder estar contigo, mi trabajo se ha vuelto demandante y aunque estoy haciendo lo que me gusta no me siento cómodo con que te quedes solo pasando por una situación tan difícil". 

"¿Sabes que no era un cachorro todavía ¿no? Era un embrión apenas, no sufrió ni nada de eso, es una señal de que estoy listo para ser madre". 

Alzó ambas cejas mirando en mi dirección. Puede que sonara feo pero era la realidad. 

"Pareces bastante seguro de tu decisión" me dijo mientras comíamos. 

"Lo estoy, seré mamá pronto, ya me di cuenta que no tardo tanto en embarazarme así que probablemente dentro de uno o dos meses ya esté en cinta otra vez. Me gustaría que pusiéramos fecha a la boda, quiero estar embarazado pero no quiero que se note demasiado". 

Fox pareció pensarlo. 

"Podría ser en Abril o Mayo, deberías tener unos tres o cuatro meses, de tres meses apenas se te notaría". 

Asentí. Me gustaba la idea de casarme en abril. 

"Escogí mi traje de novio en una revista pero no puedes verlo" le dije con una sonrisa. 

"No lo haré, prometo que no miraré siquiera alguna de tus revistas". 

"Ya sé que es tonto pero quiero que todo salga perfecto". 

"Lo hará" prometió. "Te doy mi palabra, girasol".


	53. Libro 4: Parte 6

Niall me acompañó a la tienda de bodas a escoger mi traje semanas después, más bien a buscar el traje que ví en aquella revista y que me dijeron por teléfono que tenían en una talla más grande que la mía disponible para hacer arreglos lo cual me venía perfecto porque seguramente iba a tener más peso en aquel entonces. 

Nos fuimos en la camioneta de Niall y nos estacionamos a una cuadra en un bloque de estacionamiento con seguridad porque el auto de Niall era bastante costoso y no quisimos exponerlo en la calle a que lo robaran o algo peor. 

Entramos a la tienda y fuimos al mostrador para hablar con la encargada. Quiero mi traje que elegí en casa y Fox dijo que estaba de acuerdo en pagar el precio que fuera para darme la boda de mis sueños y lo que yo soñaba ahora era ese traje. 

"Tenemos el traje una talla más grande señor Tomlinson pero lo podemos arreglar para que se ajuste perfecto como le dijo mi compañera por teléfono" explicó el omega encargado de la tienda. Era un vestido de cuatro cifras así que vino a atenderme personalmente. 

"En realidad quiero comprarlo y arreglarlo cuando falte una semana para la boda, será en abril" le dije "estamos intentando un cachorro mi prometido y yo, y si todo sale bien tendré tres meses de embarazo y no se si vaya a crecer me mucho el vientre". 

El omega asintió y sacó una agenda para hacer el apartado del traje. 

"Mi compañera lo llevará a qué se mida el traje, le van a poner unas pinzas para ajustarlo a su cuerpo y que vea si le gusta como le queda". 

Niall me acompañó a qué me cambiaran. Tardamos un rato y cuando salí para verme en el espejo supe que era mi sueño hecho realidad. Era un traje tan bonito con tanto detalles suaves que Fox adoraría quitar de mi piel en la noche de bodas, di la vuelta y me miré de cada ángulo. 

"Louis, estás hermoso" dijo Niall mirándome con felicidad. 

"Toma una foto para enseñársela a Zayn" le pedí y le di mi teléfono. 

Hice una pose que copié de una revista y Niall tomó la foto. 

"Louis, Fox te está llamando" me avisó y yo tomé mi teléfono para responder a la llamada. 

Tenía una cara sonriente, no podía evitar sonreír cuando me miraba en el espejo vestido de blanco. 

"¿Dónde estás, girasol?" Preguntó, se escuchaba alterado. 

"Estoy con Niall en la tienda de bodas, teníamos una cita" le avisé recogiendo la tela del traje para poder avanzar sin tropezar. 

"Pregunta a Niall si puedes quedarte en su casa, hubo un incidente en casa y no es seguro que vuelvas, estoy con la policía justo ahora". 

No entendía lo que estaba pasando. 

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté, estaba asustado. 

"Amor..." dijo con su voz de 'ya no quiero más preguntas' así que no insistí. 

"Hablaré con Niall, cuando podamos hablar por favor llámame, me estás asustando y el doctor dijo que no es bueno para mí". 

Se despidió de prisa y colgó el teléfono. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando, solo sabía que no estaba seguro en el hogar que compartía con mi novio al cual amo de sobremanera. Si no estábamos seguros en casa no se me ocurría porque, Fox y yo no teníamos problemas con ninguno de los vecinos ni con otras personas, él era un médico de niños y cachorros, yo soy amo de casa, nada hacía sentido. 

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Niall. 

"¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa unas horas? Fox me dijo que pasó algo en casa pero no me dijo qué, yo confío en él pero no me ha dicho porque y estoy algo asustado". 

"Claro, vamos a quitarte eso para que nos podamos ir. Lamento que se arruinara tu momento, amigo estabas tan feliz". 

Asentí y entramos a la tienda. Mi amigo me ayudó a quitarme el traje de novio y se lo entregó a la dependienta de la tienda quien se lo llevó a una habitación a parte. Me vestí en tiempo récord y salimos a prisa, con los nervios de punta porque no teníamos una idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabíamos que pasó algo malo en casa. 

Cuando íbamos de camino recordé que Bullock tenía un amigo en la estación de policía, quería saber a qué me enfrentaba y si Fox estaba en peligro. 

Saqué mi teléfono mientras Niall conducía en el tráfico rumbo a su casa en las afueras, en un lugar que tenía mucha protección así que estaríamos bien ahí, estaba seguro. 

"Voy a llamar a mi tío" le dije mientras nos movíamos. 

"Llámalo, yo ya llamé a Shawn y mandó seguridad para la casa hasta que sepamos que está pasando". 

El esposo de Niall había heredado una compañía que se encargaba de fabricar armas por lo tanto tenían mucha seguridad en todos lados. Estaríamos bien dentro de su casa.

Esperé tres tonos antes de que Bullock me respondiera. No habíamos hablado desde que perdí al cachorro pero justo ahora no podía darle muchas vueltas a ese asunto cuando mi prometido me dijo que estaba con la policía y que había un incidente en la casa. 

"¿Pasó algo Louis?" Su voz sonaba dudosa. Hacía mucho que no lo veía pero lo conocía como la palma de mi mano. Había algo mal con él. 

"Fox dice que hubo un incidente en la casa que involucra a la policía" le dije rápido. 

"¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás ahora?" Su modo militar había tomado el control ahora. 

"Estoy con un amigo, nos está llevando a su casa, es segura, tienen guardaespaldas ahí" le conté mientras miraba a Niall por un segundo. 

"Voy a investigar, solo dame la dirección para preguntar, si pasa cualquier cosa por favor avísame". 

"Lo haré, gracias" le dije y colgó. 

Niall estacionó en su casa y entramos por el garage. En la sala nos estaban esperando dos alfas en trajes oscuros que solo saludaron con un 'buenas tardes' y se mantuvieron en silencio. 

"¿Que te parece si para distraernos buscamos en mi computadora páginas de salones de eventos donde puede ser tu boda? El salón donde yo me casé fue perfecto, y la boda en una iglesia preciosa ¿Eres católico verdad?". 

El omega sacó su álbum de bodas para mostrarme las fotos, no pude evitar notar que en ellas era rubio no castaño como ahora y me pregunté cuál era su color de cabello natural, como sea prefería el castaño en él. 

Estábamos hablando sobre la iglesia cuando Bullock me llamo de regreso. Abrí mi teléfono en cuando ví su nombre en la pantalla. 

"¿Hola? ¿Supiste algo?" Me pregunté alterado. 

"Sí, me dijeron que el médico llamó porque habían vandalizado un auto, un Toyota Corolla rojo. Rompieron todos los vidrios y con un objeto afilado escribieron PUTA en en la parte del asiento del piloto". 

¿Habían dañado mi auto? 

No tenía sentido, yo nunca me metía con nadie, incluso en la escuela era muy tranquilo y trataba de no tener problemas con ninguna persona. La única persona con la que he sido malo es el exnovio de Bullock pero él es demasiado maduro para hacer una tontería como esa, además de que ya habían pasado meses desde que tuvimos ese problema, 

"¿Príncipe? ¿Estás bien?" Había preocupación en su voz. 

"Estoy bien, aquí con mi amigo Niall estoy seguro, Fox se va a encargar se eso pero muchas gracias por decírmelo, te debo un favor". 

"Nunca vas a deberme nada. Si hay un problema o necesitas mi ayuda para cualquier cosa llámame, cuando puedas volver a tu casa, si pasas la noche en otro lugar quiero que me digas donde estás, tengo al ejército de mi parte y siempre voy a estar para ti" me dijo. 

"Muchas gracias, te quiero mucho" le dije sincero "cuando decida que hacer voy a llamarte o te enviaré un mensaje de texto". 

Colgué la llamada y respiré ondo. Había una persona allá afuera tratando de hacerme daño. 

"Louis tus manos están temblando". 

Niall sostuvo mis manos y una de las empleadas trajo agua para que yo bebiera. Una vez que pude controlar mis manos de nuevo le conté lo que me había dicho Bullock, que una persona daño mi auto y puso una palabra ofensiva en él. 

"Quien quiera que haya sido debe ser un enfermo mental, ojalá que la policía lo encuentre pronto". 

Asentí. No necesitaba a alguien persiguiéndome ahora, se supone que voy a tener un cachorro pronto y no debería tener nada de estrés para lograr embarazarme pronto. 

Volví a lo de la iglesia para distraerme, Niall prometió hablar con él sacerdote para preguntar si había una fecha disponible en abril y yo le agradecí, poner una fecha definitiva ayudaría mucho. Después de perder a mi cachorro necesito estabilidad en mi vida y es lo que tendría cuando fuera un omega casado y embarazado. 

Fox llegó cuando ya había oscurecido. Se veía cansado y no llevaba corbata a diferencia de cuando se fue en la mañana. 

"¿Está Shawn en casa?" Preguntó justo después de saludar a Niall. 

"Va a llegar en cualquier momento, por favor tomen asiento mientras llega. La cocinera hizo estofado, es su especialidad por favor quédense a cenar". 

Cenamos en casa de Niall, su esposo Shawn llegó poco después y junto con Fox se fueron a discutir asuntos al despacho del alfa de la casa y una vez terminaron nos fuimos a la casa. 

Me sentía mentalmente agotado. Solo quería darme una ducha y dormir pero eso no parecía algo que fuera a pasar así nada más, en especial porque no volvimos a la casa sino que nos dirigimos a la mansión de los tíos de Fox. 

"Ya no es seguro el departamento" dijo mientras nos abrían la reja. 

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté. 

"No pasó nada amor, tú tienes que estar relajado para poder gestar un cachorro, voy a solucionar todos". 

Me parecía algo estúpidamente machista pero después de tantos altibajos emocionales en los últimos meses decidí que era bueno pasar la antorcha y dejarme ayudar. 

La casa estaba vacía, sus tíos tenían una en Londres dónde se estaban quedando actualmente y usaban la casa de Doncaster para pasar con la familia. Resultó que el tío de Fox era más rico se lo que yo pensaba, al parecer Roger Fox era el médico personal de la reina. El título que Fox heredaría de su tío es el de médico real. 

"Vamos a quedarnos en esta casa un tiempo, en lo que vemos que va a pasar". 

Asentí. Confiaba en Fox, haría lo que me dijera. 

"No tengo mis cosas aquí, tu tampoco" le recordé. 

"Saque mi material médico de la casa y una muda de ropa para ti. Hablé con Shawn y me dió el contacto de un guardaespaldas que va a estar contigo". 

"Amor, no tendiendo que está pasando y me estás asustando" le dije. 

Se sentó en la cama de la habitación de invitados más lujosa del mundo donde estábamos sentados. 

"La persona que rompió tu auto es la misma que envío el sobre manila ayer" dijo y tomó mis manos "en ese sobre hay un vídeo donde están abusando sexualmente de ti". 

Creo que me desmayé. 


	54. Libro 4: Parte 7

Estaba sentado con Fox en la estación de policía. Tenía mucho miedo pero me aseguró que la detective que tomaría mi caso era una omega a cargo de la Unidad de Delitos Sexuales, que ella era una buena persona. 

Me hicieron ver el vídeo. Era un vídeo de mi cuando tenía dieciséis años en el cual Wolf estaba encima de mi mientras yo lo empujaba pero finalmente no hacía nada más que mirar en silencio a una dirección cercana a la cámara mientras lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Fox estuvo conmigo tomando mi mano mientras la cinta era mostrada por la policía. 

"¿Reconoces al hombre en el vídeo?" Preguntó ella. 

Se veía como un ángel con su cabello rubio rizado y su cara tan bonita. 

"Es Wolf, el alfa de mi mamá". 

"¿Crees que él tiene algún motivo para hacerte daño?" Estaba tomando notas en una libreta pequeña. 

"No debería, yo no denuncié nunca". 

Fox tomó mi mano. 

"No importa de si no denunciaste antes, puedes denunciar ahora y ese vídeo te ayudaría mucho en un juicio. Podría tomar tu declaración por asalto sexual pero como eres menor de edad en ese vídeo se cuenta como pornografía infantil, irá a la cárcel por eso" dijo ella. 

Me llenaba de ansiedad el pensar que pasaría con mi mamá y el cachorro. Ella iba a perder un esposo, otra vez. 

"No quiero denunciar, solo quiero que esté lejos de mi ¿Con ese vídeo puedo tener una orden de restricción?" Pregunté. Fox estaba abrazándome ahora. 

"Claro que sí cariño, me encargaré de conseguirla para esta tarde pero eso no evitará que pueda seguir haciendo daño, no solo a tí sino a otros omegas allá afuera". 

"Solo quiero irme a mi casa" le dije. 

Ella asintió, me dió una tarjeta con el nombre de detective Peterson en ella y su número de teléfono. 

Fox condujo de vuelta a la casa de sus tíos, había tenido que tomarse unos días por el asunto de mi siendo acosado y lo peor es que su padre tuvo que enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, Fox emitió el asunto de la violación pero le dijo que alguien estaba atacandome con la intención de dañarme y estábamos resolviendo el asunto con la policía. 

Entramos a la enorme casa a la cual aún no estoy acostumbrado pero teníamos que quedarnos ahí en lo que se arreglan las cosas. Yo caminé directo a la cocina, no me sentía del todo bien pero Fox estaba justo detrás de mí. 

"¿Por qué no quieres denunciar?" Preguntó y yo perdí mi apetito. 

"No quiero, no quiero ser revictimizado para que al final un jurado lleno de alfas diga que yo lo provoque" le dije simplemente. 

"Louis, amor mírame cuando estoy hablando contigo. Ese idiota tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo, ya no estás solo, ahora tenemos abogados, tenemos a los jueces de nuestra parte ya no eres un niño asustado al cual su madre le llama mentiroso, yo sé que nunca me mentirías con algo así". 

Lo ignoré y subí a mi habitación, no quería que supiera, no quería que me viera con asco al enterarse de lo que hice. Yo me daba asco cuando tenía algún recuerdo de ese momento, a veces me odiaba tanto. 

"Girasol" me llamó, tenía miedo de que no me llamara así nunca más. 

Me senté en la alfombra a dejar mis lágrimas caer. No quería perder a Fox, era el amor de mi vida. 

"Me digas lo que me digas yo voy a seguir junto a tí, te di el anillo de mi mamá que es la posesión más sagrada que tengo". 

Me abrazó por la espalda envolviéndome con su cuerpo. 

"No todas las veces que Wolf me tocaron fueron violaciones". 

"Louis ¿Qué pasó entonces?" Me preguntó sin alejarse de mi. 

"Cuando iba a cumplir dieciséis yo tuve un celo muy horrible y mi mamá no estaba así que el se metió en mi cama y lo calmó" le dije, paso su mano por mi cintura pero yo la tomé para jugar con sus dedos "Creí que sería algo de una sola vez pero él seguía metiéndose en mi cama, la primera vez me dijo que no dijera nada porque mi mamá estaba embarazada, después porque ella había tenido un parto difícil y estaba grave de salud, luego porque Tera enfermó, pero ambos sabíamos que ella no me iba a creer, antes de todo esto, cuando él llegó a vivir a la casa le dije que Wolf había entrado a espiarme en la ducha y ella me llamó mentiroso y me envió con un psicólogo indulgente que me daba un sermón cada semana de como mentirle a mi madre no me traería nada bueno". 

"Amor, eras un niño" dijo besando mi espalda. "Tenías quince años y ese imbécil te manipulaba psicológicamente, claro que fue una violación, estabas ahí en contra de tu voluntad" me dijo con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. 

"Pero yo tuve orgasmos, no todo el tiempo lo disfrutaba pero como alguna vez los tuve ya no me van a creer, es lo primero que van a preguntar y no quiero decirlo en voz alta" confesé. 

"Aunque hayas tenido orgasmos cariño, el orgasmo es una respuesta natural de tu cuerpo a la estimulación de tu punta, que hayas tenido un orgasmo no quita el hecho de que eras menor de edad y que fuiste manipulado por un adulto". 

Asentí. Fox estaba alrededor de mi soltando feromonas de seguridad. 

"A veces tengo mucho miedo de tener cachorro omega y que pase por lo que pasé yo". 

"Nosotros vamos a estar siempre para nuestro cachorro y siempre le vamos a creer. Vas a ser una gran mamá, Louis". 

Asentí con lágrimas en las mejillas y suaves hipos saliendo de mis labios. 

"No te lo dije antes porque pensé que te iba a dar asco cuando lo supieras". 

"Nunca me vas a dar asco, cuando te veo solo puedo ver lo mucho que te amo, cuánto te adoro, lo felices que seremos juntos". 

Me di la vuelta y besé sus labios, quería olvidarme de todo lo que pasó con Wolf en algún momento y pensaba que era bueno eliminar los malos recuerdos a base de buenos recuerdos así que lo besé y lo besé. 

Metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y la sacó por mi cabeza, hice lo mismo con la suya. Quitamos cada prenda hasta quedar desnudos, luego nos dió la vuelta para entrar en mi, me dijo palabras lindas al oído mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas chocando contra mis piernas en los vaivenes atrevidos. 

"Te amo mucho" dijo con su cuerpo sobre el mío. 

"Te amo más, te amo" respondí cerrando mis ojos. 

Cerré los ojos y tuve un orgasmo que hizo que los dedos de mis pies se separaran uno del otro. Unos segundos después Fox nos unió con el nudo. 

Con mucho cuidado me sostuvo de la espalda baja y me subió a la cama, todo eso sin romper el nudo. Finalmente quedamos uno frente al otro, con sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla. 

Pasamos el resto del día juntos, ya no hablamos de aquel tema así que supuse que estaba bien. Comimos una de la comida deliciosa que preparaban los cocineros, era tan extraño tener a tantas personas haciendo todo por mi, me vieron muy extraño cuando quise levantar mi plato de comida. 

Nos sentamos en uno de los jardines en el pasto a ver el atardecer, con Fox siendo el jefe en su trabajo no teníamos mucho tiempo para hablar sobre cosas como lo hacíamos antes cuando él era el médico de Tera y nos dedicabamos horas a hablar de cosas que no tenían mucho sentido pero a nosotros nos hacía feliz escuchar el uno del otro. 

"Tal vez compre una casa, más chica que esta pero lo suficiente grande para que tengas un lugar que dirigir y que nuestros cinco cachorros tengan su propio espacio". 

"Aún podemos vivir en el departamento, cuando tengamos al primer cachorro podemos usar la habitación que tenemos como almacén". No quería a Fox gastando todos sus ahorros en una casa enorme si aún no tenemos con qué llenarla. 

"Cuando tengamos nuestro primer cachorro tendremos una casa enorme con un patio de juegos y una alberca para que juegue ahí, voy a construir una casa del árbol con mis propias manos". 

Nos abrazamos un rato en el pasto mientras pensábamos en qué haríamos cuando fuéramos padres y como se vería nuestro cachorro. Cenamos ahí y después de eso nos metimos a la casa para hacer el amor en la ducha. 

Fox estaba dormido pero yo no tenía sueño. Decidí que caminaría por los pasillos de la casa para conciliar el sueño, en eso estaba cuando mi teléfono vibró en mi mano. 

No había número ahí pero contesté porque era la costumbre. 

"¿Hola?" Pregunté "¿Quién es?". 

Hubo un silencio desde la otra línea que fue reemplazado por una risa que me revolvió el estómago. 

"No cuelgues muñequita, vamos a hablar". 

Necesité sentarme. 

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" Pregunté. Solo quería que se detuviera. 

"En realidad de ti ya no quiero nada, lo que pudiste darme ya me lo diste" se burló porque sabía que yo era virgen cuando se metió conmigo. 

"¿Entonces por qué haces esto?". Quería saber, le daría lo que pudiera con tal de que me dejara en paz. 

"No te hagas el idiota sabes porqué. Tu chistocito me salió muy caro, pero puedes compensarme ahora para que estemos a mano". 

"¿Qué quieres?" Volví a preguntar.

"Más bien qué tengo, tengo muchos videos y fotos de tí siendo travieso, mandé uno en los que estabas más callado pero tengo una colección grande, ¿que dirían tus nuevos amigos cuando sepan que eres una puta por la polla del esposo de tu madre?". 

Tenía vídeos, él me grabó y yo no me di cuenta. 

"Si públicas esos vídeos irás a la cárcel por perversión de menores y pornografía infantil". 

"No me importa ir a la cárcel, ya jodiste mi vida lo suficiente. Quiero que tu novio me de un millón de euros o voy a publicar tus vídeos para que todo el mundo los vea, tienes una semana".


	55. Libro 4: Parte 8

No pude dormir. Por la mañana cuando Fox se despertó fingí que estaba durmiendo en nuestra nueva cama esperando para que hiciera algo pero esperaba que se fuera al hospital para poder hablar con Bullock, no quería meterlo en todo esto. El dinero de la familia de Fox era mucho, no sería el gran problema para ellos un millón de euros pero no era justo que pagaran por algo que hiciera antes de conocerme. 

Para mí suerte si fue al hospital hoy a ponerse al corriente con los médicos que dejó encargados así que me quede solo en la enorme habitación. La cama era tan grande que me podía poner en cualquier posición sin encontrar la orilla, podría acostumbrarme pero ahora lo que necesitaba era llamar a Bullock. 

Tomé mi teléfono y lo llamé. Esperaba que pudiera ayudarme. 

"¿Te desperté?" Pregunté cuando descolgó el teléfono. Eran las nueve de la mañana pero no sabía a qué hora había dormido. 

"Me desperté hace poco, Sam hizo waffles para desayunar". 

Bullock y Sam, me gustaba como Sam miraba a Bullock. 

"Wolf me llamó para pedirme el dinero de su extorsión" comenté sentado en la cama "lo que no entiendo es porqué ahora, cuando Tera falleció incluso tuvimos esta charla dónde me pidió hablar bien de él para que viera a Tera, yo iba a hacerlo, incluso dijo que no tenía que verme". 

Hubo silencio de la otra línea. 

"Cariño, puede que haya sido mi culpa". 

"¿Cómo que tú culpa? ¿Bullock qué hiciste?". 

Cerré los ojos esperando que me contara su versión de los hechos. Me sentía mal físicamente esa mañana, habían pasado tres semanas desde que perdí a mi cachorro tal vez tendría mi celo nuevamente. 

"Cuando me dijiste que él te violó yo, yo mandé a que lo golpearan". 

"¡Bullock te dije que no hicieras nada!". 

Estaba exasperado. Todo debía estar bajo control, no quería a hermanito con problemas por mi culpa, él es inocente. 

"Estaba muy molesto y muy frustrado, unos amigos hicieron el trabajo ni siquiera me cobraron cuando le dije que el tipo abusaba chicos". 

"¡No era tu decisión para tomar!". 

"Te daré el dinero, es mi culpa". 

"Quiere un millón de euros". 

Juró lejos de la bocina del teléfono. 

"Puedo conseguir setecientos mil, es todo lo que tengo de la compensación por la tortura en la desierto pero puedo moverme para conseguir el resto, solo necesito unos días. A menos qué...".

"¿A menos que qué?" Pregunté.

"Que hagamos algo para que no nos pida el dinero, que no vuelva a necesitar dinero". 

¿Matar a Wolf? No, yo no soy esa clase de persona. Nunca asesinaría a alguien, no podía ni matar a los insectos que entraban al jardín de la casa, mucho menos pensaría en matar una persona. 

"No, no quiero que lo mates Bullock ¿Cómo se te ocurre suponer eso?". 

"Podemos sacarle los objetos de otra forma, te prometo que no va a morir pero tampoco va a pasarla bien, te prometo que no voy a matarlo, puedo dejarlo listo para que lo encuentre la policía". 

"Estoy cansado, quiero terminar esto de la manera más pacífica posible". 

"Voy a encargarme yo, Louis no pienses en eso no te preocupes, me voy a encargar, esto es mi culpa y yo voy a resolverlo". 

Colgó la llamada y yo me dejé caer en la cama. Quería ir tras él y detenerlo de hacer una locura pero me sentía mal, mi estúpido celo me iba a mantener en la cama todo el día y mañana vendría el calor insportable pero era necesario porque tendría un cachorro, esperaba no enloquecer como la vez pasada que apenas podía sentir debajo de mi cintura algo que no fuera dolor. 

Una de las empleadas ayudaron a preparar un baño y me metí dentro. Quería a mi cachorro dentro de poco para poder olvidarme de todo eso, así como mi madre ignoró lo que pasaba conmigo yo puedo olvidar lo que pasaba con Wolf. 

Tomé un baño de burbujas y cuando salí me sentía mejor. Bajé al comedor a tomar el desayuno y una de las empleadas me entregó un té que prometió que ayudaría con las molestias pero no me afectaba si quería quedar en estado. 

Fox regresó y dejó sus cosas en la sala del té, pensé que era una habitación estúpida porque nadie necesitaba una habitación separada para tomar el té pero las personas en la época victoriana no tenían nada mejor que hacer. 

"Voy a tener mi celo mañana" le dije. "Si todo sale bien en un par de semanas vamos a estar esperando nuestro cachorro". 

"En dos meses es la boda así que hay que asegurarnos de tener todo listo para entonces. Ya pagamos la iglesia y el salón, tu traje ya está listo, utiliza estos día para elegir el menú y el pastel". 

Asentí comiendo el postre que pedí que me trajeran a la sala. 

"Quiero un pastel de chocolate, y comeremos lo que sea que soporte para ese entonces". 

Sonrió y me abrazo. Me subí a su regazo y comencé a jugar con su mano. 

"Habrá girasoles en las flores, pedí a Maya, la encargada de la florería, que pusiera muchos girasoles por todos lados. Me recuerdan tanto a ti". 

Sonreí y me acomodé para respirar su cuello. 

Tenía que hablar con él, decirle lo que Bullock estaba tramando y que me ayudara a tomar una decisión sobre ello. No quería que Joy se quedara sin ayuda pero una parte de mi no quería evitar que Bullock lo hiciera pagar por lo que me hizo. 

"Wolf me llamó a mitad de la noche". Respiré dos veces antes de seguir, la vena en el cuello de Fox estaba rígida. "Le dije a Bullock y él prometió que se iba a encargar de sacarle las cosas que tenía a la fuerza con ayuda de unos excompañeros del ejército". 

Fox buscó mi rostro con sus manos, me sostuvo de las mejillas y su anillo estaba helado contra mi cara. 

"Nosotros no somos así Louis, no somos esa clase de personas". 

"Dijo que iba a entregarlo a la policía una vez que tuviera las cosas con las que planea extorsionarme, quiere un millón de euros a cambio de no se que porquerías tenga de mi, tengo mucho miedo, las personas con las que estás relacionado no me quieren, piensan que soy un cazafortunas que sacaste de la calle y si tiene más vídeos como ese nuestra vida va a estar más arruinada". 

"Louis tú no eres así, tu eres un chico amable y dulce que ayuda a una niña a comprar un obsequio para su doctor porque ella no puede salir del hospital, eres alguien que convivió con su abusador para cuidar a su hermanita, eres una buena persona esto, esto no se si es algo que una buena persona haría, yo no haría eso". 

Se puso de pie dejándome solo en el elegante sofá bordado a mano probablemente hace generaciones atrás. No podía con la cara de decepción en sus ojos. 

"Si me vas a ver así entonces no quiero pasar la noche contigo" le dije firme. 

"No te puedes ir, hay un maníaco acechándote y tu celo está por venir". 

"Tomaré un supresor de emergencia, solo sé que no quiero estar aquí en la casa contigo si vas a verme como si fuera el victimario y no la víctima. Él me violó y me hizo ver como un mentiroso enfrente de mi propia madre, ¿por qué me tiene que importar lo que le pase?". 

"¡No somos asesinos!" Alzó la voz, nunca me había alzado la voz cuando discutíamos. 

Me puse de pie yo también, para encararlo. 

"Me voy a pasar la noche con Bullock y Sam" reclamé. 

"Sobre mi cadáver vas a pasar la noche en casa de otro alfa mucho menos de dos". 

Me tomó del brazo, no sabía de dónde salió esa posesividad pero no lo quería. 

"¿Estás loco? Uno de ellos es como mi padre y el otro es homosexual, no quiero ver tu cara cuando no te están importando mis sentimientos". 

Comencé a caminar rumbo a la cochera, por suerte mi auto estaba reparado y podría conducirlo, Sam me podría conseguir un supresor de emergencia, apenas comenzaba a oscurecer así que estaba bien, aún había tiempo de pasar a la farmacia. 

"Me importan tus sentimientos Louis, me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo pero no somos la clase de personas que hace mano propia. La policía va a tenerlo en custodia y van a llevarlo en la cárcel por el vídeo que envío". 

"¿Y luego qué?". 

Estábamos ya dentro del enorme garaje lleno de autos de lujo que pertenecían a los Fox. 

"Luego vamos a ver cuándo estemos ahí, no nos tenemos que preocupar por eso". 

Me reí. 

"Volveré por la mañana". 

Me metí en mi auto y salí de la enorme casa. Me sentía mal, estaba arruinando mi relación, sabía que estaba siendo obstinado pero no quería que Wolf controlara mi vida otra vez, quise ser egoísta de verdad como no lo fui antes y tal vez lo estaba siendo con las personas equivocadas. Solo sabía que una vez que Bullock hiciera lo que hiciera yo sería libre.


	56. Libro 4: Parte 9

Cuando llegué a casa de Bullock después de pasar a la farmacia ya había oscurecido. Bajé de mi auto y toqué la puerta, reí negando con la cabeza cuando se tardaron en responderme y finalmente Sam salió acomodándose los pantalones. 

"Hola, quería saber si podía quedarme aquí" dije. No traía maleta ni nada. 

"Claro, pasa. Iré a buscar a Bullock por favor ponte cómodo". 

Asentí y saqué la cajita con la pastilla que era mi supresor y me la tomé con una botella de agua que había comprado en la farmacia, así me aseguraba de que no iba a tener un incidente en una casa que no fuera la mía y con mi alfa. 

Bullock apareció de su habitación caminando con ayuda de un bastón y del brazo de Sam. El enfermero lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá individual próximo al mío y me saludó con su enorme mano apretando mi muñeca, también había una sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro pero a final de cuentas, falsa o no, él siempre va a estar para mi. 

"Me peleé con Fox, él no está de acuerdo en que le saques las cosas a Wolf a base de lo que sea que vayan a hacerle y yo no estoy seguro, solo sé que si a él no le importo hacerme daño con lo que hacía no debe de importarme a mi tampoco lo que le pase a él". 

Bullock asintió, Sam lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Ellos eran cercanos pero no sabía que tanto, esperaba que lo suficiente para que Bullock fuera feliz y se enfocara en sanar. 

"Louis" dijo Sam llamando mi atención, parecía más un niño que un alfa. "Cuando era joven yo también fui abusado por un alfa, y tampoco lo denuncié porque tenía mucho miedo, él era una persona importante en nuestra comunidad y sabía que me echarían la culpa por ser un alfa afeminado, pero un año después me enteré que había abusado a un niño más pequeño y le causó mucho daño, si hubiera hablado entonces ese niño estaría bien".

No quería enterarme de casos donde niños no pueden soportar el nudo de un alfa y terminan gravemente heridos o en algunos casos muertos. No sabía si Wolf se lo había hecho a alguien más o si lo haría en el futuro solo sé que no quería empezar mi nueva vida dependiendo de él, dependiendo de creer en la palabra de un violador que me manipuló por años. La policía podría hacerse cargo de él ahora pero no estará mucho tiempo y volvería por mi. 

"Fox dice que somos mejores que esto pero no lo sé, yo no sé si soy mejor que eso y no lo creo, me dejé manipular mucho, me dejé abusar por él, pisotear por él, Tera murió por él". 

"Vas a estar bien, Louis" Bullock tocó mi pierna y yo volteé a ver a Sam. 

Me quedé a dormir con ellos, era la primera noche que pasaba sin hablar con Fox antes de irme a dormir desde que regresamos la noche que Wolf me tocó y eso me hizo pensar que la vida era algo curioso porque la razón que nos unió era justo la razón que nos está separando. No quería que Wolf arruinara mi compromiso ni la promesa de mi vida perfecta, no quería darle ese poder. 

Sam me había prestado una de sus pijamas, él era delgado así que me quedó bien y después de cenar comida congelada me acosté en el sofá que veía con la casa, apenas cabía debido a que no soy exactamente pequeño para ser omega, mis pies colgaban de la cama y mi brazo comenzaba a dormirse porque estaba aplastado por el resto de mi cuerpo. Justo a la una de la mañana dije que era suficiente y que estaba siendo ridículo así que tomé mis cosas y fuí a la habitación de Bullock para pedirle un lugar en su cama únicamente para dormir porque no me sentía del todo bien. 

"Buenas noches ¿puedo usar el otro lado de la cama?" pregunté suavemente. 

"Sí, duerme" dijo distraído por su sueño, me acomodé dando la espalda y enfoqué la vista en algo que estaba en el suelo. 

Era mi cuadro. El cuadro que Ellio pintó de mi en Francia. No estaba colgado en la pared, estaba protegido por unos trozos de papel y una caja pero no podía ignorar que era el único recuerdo de nuestra noche en París. Siempre iba a atesorar ese recuerdo, pensando en ese día me quedé dormido en una cama conocida pero que no era la mía, con un alfa que no era el mío. 

Desperté porque tenía muchas ganas de vomitar así que corrí al baño de la habitación y vomité todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Mi celo no se sentía llegar porque no estaba húmedo, me había revisado, seguramente la cena congelada me hizo una mala jugada, ahora tenía que arreglarme para volver a mi casa, bueno la casa de los tíos de Fox. 

Me lavé los dientes con un cepillo que había comprado en la farmacia y salí a la cocina donde Bullock y Sam estaban comiendo sándwiches de queso fundido que el alfa jóven estaba preparando en la estufa, se veían tan hogareños que mis náuseas volvieron. 

"¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer?" Sam preguntó sirviéndome el desayuno que decliné, tenía mucho asco. 

"Voy a hablar con mi alfa y a decirle que esto es ridículo y que no nos vamos a pelear por esto, esto es lo que Wolf busca, que Fox me dejé pero es un idiota si cree que eso va a pasar, Fox y yo nos vamos a casar le guste o no". 

Estábamos en eso cuando sonó el timbre y el enfermero encargado de la casa fue a abrir la puerta. Bullock iba a decirme algo cuando escuchamos la voz de mi mamá. 

"¿Joy? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó, fueron amigos pero eso pasó hace tanto tiempo. 

"No sabía que Louis estaba aquí" reconoció mirándome de reojo. "Mi esposo desapareció ayer en la noche y no sé dónde pueda estar, pasé toda la noche llamando a estaciones de policía y hospitales pero no lo encuentro, tú tienes amigos en la policía y pensé que podrías ayudarme a agilizar un poco el tiempo de la búsqueda".

Bullock sabía donde estaba, sus amigos lo tenían torturando en algún lugar buscando por información, la sola idea de pensar en eso me dió una oleada nueva de náuseas. 

"Joy, siéntate, tengo que decirte algo, Sam ten listo lo que necesites para la salud de Joy y su cachorro". 

Oh mierda, Bullock iba a soltar la bomba. 

"No estoy entendiendo ¿por qué Louis está aquí?" protestó pero finalmente se sentó en uno de los sillones. 

"Tuve una pequeña pelea con Fox, nada importante" le mentí buscando donde sentarme. 

Ella estaba muy embarazada ahora, dentro de poco cumpliría siete meses y eso significaba que el cachorro vendría en cualquier momento. 

"Joy, tenemos la creencia de que Wolf está huyendo de la justicia, él ha estado hostigando a Louis de nuevo". 

"¿Cómo que hostigando? ¿De nuevo?". 

El soldado se acomodó mejor en la silla. No odies al mensajero, pensé. 

"Wolf rompió todos los cristales del auto de Louis y escribió 'puta' en él con una llave, también envió un video donde lo está violando y amenazó con hacerlo público si no se le eran entregados un millón de euros, tenemos a la policía involucrada en el caso pero seguramente él se enteró y se está escondiendo".

Hubo silencio de su parte. 

"¿Un video? ¿Donde él te está..?" 

"Sí mamá, un video. Me hicieron ir a la comisaría a identificarme a mi mismo en lo que tu llamabas mentira y mi forma de llamar la atención. El cerdo tiene grabadas mis violaciones y nos está amenazando a Fox y a mi para que le demos el dinero, por eso estamos peleados, él quiere denunciarlo por abuso sexual no solo por posesión, creación y distribución de pornografía infantil". 

Podía ver el shock en sus ojos. Ella de verdad creía que yo estaba mintiendo. Ahora no había ninguna duda, solo sería cuestión de que viera el video para tragarse las palabras pero nunca la dejaría verlo.

"¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía antes?" 

¿Estaba ella jodiendo conmigo?

"Les ibas de decir que era un mentiroso, una vez le dije al consejero de la escuela pero como un maldito alfa que era me dijo que seguramente yo lo provocaba, por eso preferí dejar que me violara cada noche mientras estuvieron casados. Me violaba y luego se acostaba contigo, cuando te hizo ese cachorro me dijo que iba a dejarte porque en su retorcida mente estaríamos los dos juntos muy felices en otra cuidad con otros nombres". 

"Yo, yo no sé que decirte". 

"No me digas nada, me iré a casa con mi alfa y cuando Fox te haga la educada invitación a nuestra porfavor no vayas, su tío sera quien cumpla el rol de madre en la iglesia y cuando tenga mis cachorros un completo desconocido será su abuela". 

"Louis eso está de más" llamó la atención Bullock. 

"Ya me voy a casa, solo quería hablar con Joy para que se de cuenta lo pésima madre que ha sido y que no lo sea con este". 

Cerré la puerta y me metí a mi auto. Por suerte tenía las llaves en la bolsa de los jeans que tenía puestos ayer. 

Extrañaba a mi mamá, pero Joy no sabía ya como ser una. 


	57. Libro 4: Parte 10

Regresé a la mansión, casi tengo una accidente en el camino por mi visión borrosa por las lágrimas. Había llorado mucho mientras iba a de regreso, frustrado y hastiado, Joy aún estaba dudando de mi, lo sabía. Sabía que si lo metía a la cárcel iría cada día a verlo y cuando salga lo esperará para que sean la familia perfecta, perfecta porque yo no voy a estar ahí recordando el lazo que perdió. 

Salí de la cochera y busque por Fox en todas las salas encontrándolo en la habitación. Estaba dormido en una silla con un vaso de whisky a un lado aún vestido con la misma ropa que cuando me fui, nunca lo había visto beber fuera del ambiente social, no sabía cómo responder a eso. 

"Fox, ya regresé, por favor acuéstate en a cama" le pedí. 

Abrió los ojos, demasiado ebrio. Nunca lo había visto así, nunca había visto a un alfa ebrio tan cerca antes, nunca esperé que fuera el mío. 

Con cuidado lo puse en la cama y comencé a quitar sus zapatos y calcetines para que durmiera más cómodo. Me dolía verlo así por mi culpa, le quité el cinturón y me acosté junto a él en la cama, buscando proyectar mi olor y hormonas en él, esperando que pronto pasara y volviera a mi. 

Debí quedarme dormido, desperté pasada la mediodía solo en la cama. Fui a la ducha para estar limpio y al salir Fox estaba de nuevo sentado en la cama preparándose para ir al hospital, todos los días debía ir a firmar documentos que necesitaban para sanar a los niños de su unidad. 

"¿Pasaste buena noche?" Preguntó en un tono sarcástico que me dió una bofetada. 

"No, claro que no. Dormí en un sofá en una casa que no era la mía repasando en mi mente muchas cosas que eran bastante dolorosas para mí". 

Me senté en la cama, él estaba frente al tocador antiguo que seguramente costo miles de euros. Esperaba que me sostuviera la mirada, que me llame por mi apodo, cualquier cosa. 

"¿Sabes dónde está Wolf?" Preguntó. 

"No, no sé dónde está y no me interesa saberlo" dije fuerte. 

Miré al frente, estaba muy perdido y confundido justo ahora. ¿Fox estaba molesto porque permitiera que le pasaran cosas malas a Wolf?

"La policía lo está buscando, despareció anoche, Joy lo reportó como desaparecido". 

"No sé dónde está, y aunque lo supiera no se lo diría a la policía". 

Fox negó con la cabeza mirándome a través del espejo. 

"¿Cuando vas a entender que esto de hacer justicia por mano propia esta mal. Dile a Bullock que entregué a Wolf a la policía para que ellos se hagan cargo". 

"La policía no va a hacer nada, una vez que ya no tenga nada que pueda afectarme lo van a dejar ahí para mandarlo a la policía y que pague con cárcel por filmar sin mi consentimiento". 

Finalmente se dió la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos. Su mirada hacia mi siempre había sido de adoración, de admiración, de amor. La manera en la que miraba ahora era tan fría, tan juiciosa que me quedaba, no quería que mi mirara si me iba a ver así. 

"¿Vas a mirarme así para siempre?" Pregunté. Me dolía pensar en nosotros terminando nuestro compromiso por eso. 

"No entiendo cómo quieres que te mire al saber que estás coludido con estas personas que quieren tomar la justicia por sus manos en lugar de hacer lo correcto". 

No podía creer que me estuviera juzgando justo ahora. No sabía si quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a una persona que iba a juzgarme por mis decisiones cada día de mi vida. Esta era mi manera de defenderme, Wolf dejo una cicatriz en mi piel que no podría quitar con nada, quería que él las tuviera también, ya no podía ignorar lo que me pasó, ya no podía pretender que me gustaba también ni que escuchar esas tonterías que decía sobre vivir juntos, cuando me lavó el cerebro. 

"Él me violó la noche antes de que nosotros nos uniéramos por primera vez" confesé. 

"Louis..."

"Yo estaba en la cocina y él llegó por detrás a tocarme y yo no pude defenderme, cada vez que me tocaba me quedaba en blanco, yo nunca lo inicié. Estaba tan mal, él me tenía tan mal que pensaba que era normal que una noche después de que me violaran podía tener sexo con alguien, así de jodido estaba". 

Tragó saliva y su manzana de Adán subió y bajó. 

"Me habló cuando Tera murió, me acorraló en el baño y me pidió que hablara con el juez para que lo dejara verla, pero no me pidió perdón, porque él piensa que lo que hizo está bien y no me lastimó, si va a la cárcel él mi madre me van a echar la culpa de romper su burbuja y ella va a quedar esclavizada a él". 

"No son tus decisiones para tomar, Louis". 

"En esto te equivocas, esta es mi decisión para tomar". 

Me acerqué a él para confrontarlo. me sacaba quince centímetros pero eso no me detuvo. 

"Si fuera nuestro cachorro, si hubiera violado a nuestro cachorro ¿estarías tan tranquilo?". 

"¡No estoy tranquilo! Estoy furioso, claro que quisiera verlo muerto pero nosotros no vamos a nagar nada, nos vamos a ensuciar las manos para nada. ¿Vas a poder dormir en la noche sabiendo que esos tipos lo dejaron paralítico o algo?". 

"Ya duermo en la noche con lo que me hizo por tres años". 

"Entonces puedes dormir aquí solo, yo iré al departamento". 

"Esperé que mi madre me dejara por él, pero no tu". 

Me quedé solo en medio de una enorme habitación que ahora se sentía como una celda en el manicomio. Una de las empleadas me trajo comida que no pude comer, solo podía pensar en que mi vida estaba completamente destruida. Quería dormir para siempre. 

Y tal vez lo hice. Los días pasaron y yo no me levantaba de la cama, Fox no fue a verme y me negué a recibir visitas de Bullock y mis amigos. 

Los empleados de la casa usaban mi tiempo en la ducha para cambiar las sábanas y una de ellas, una mujer mayor, estaba obligándome a comer y a tomar aire.

"Señor, la policía está esperando por usted abajo ¿me permite ayudarle a vestirse y bajar?". 

Asentí. Estaba muy débil, no podía ingerir alimento. 

Había pasado una semana completa en la cama. San Valentín fue hace dos días y al pensar en ello apenas pude respirar correctamente, Fox ni siquiera me llamó. 

Los oficiales estaban de pie en la sala. La detective del otro día estaba de pie junto a ellos esperando por mi. Me sentaron junto a ella, no podía siquiera mover bien mis piernas. 

"Encontramos al señor Wolf, se disparó a sí mismo hace nueve días, debido a que no se pudo reconocer su rostro al instante tardamos en reconocerlo. Quisimos informarle en persona porque usted tenía un cargo de violación contra él". 

Asentí y necesité sentarme ¿Wolf estaba muerto o asesinado? 

Yo le dije a Bullock que no quiería más muerte, solo quería tener paz. Esto no era paz, esto era peor que dejarlo hacer lo que quería, mi madre tenía ya siete meses de embarazos, podría perder a su cachorro, no sabía que pasaría con ella y con su hijo. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando alrededor, después de hiperventilarme me desmayé. 

Desperté en el hospital. Fox estaba junto a mi pero no decía nada, solo miraba a la puerta como si mirarme le lastimara. 

"Feliz día de San Valentín prometido" le dije sarcástico mirando mi anillo. 

"El tipo se suicidó la noche después que te llamó por teléfono" dijo. 

"¿Podemos no hablar de eso? Le hizo un favor al mundo y ahora hay uno de ellos menos. Solo quiero que vuelvas a casa y que todo sea como antes". 

Me miró, sus ojos verdes habían perdido el brillo. 

"No hay manera de que vuelva a ser como antes. Tú tomaste tus decisiones y yo las mías". 

El médico llegó en ese momento. Tenía una tabla en su mano y una sonrisa en su cara. 

"Felicidades, el desmayo es muy común en las primeras semanas de embarazo". 

Estaba embarazado de nuevo. 

Fox comenzó a llorar, no esperaba que llorar así, puso su mano sobre mi vientre y nos quedamos ese momento en silencio, solo con nuestras manos unidas sobre el lugar donde nuestro cachorro crecería. 

Íbamos a ser papás.


	58. El número cuatro

_Louis tuvo que dejar de leer porque sintió un dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen. Era un dolor horrible así que dejó el cuaderno en uno de los cajones._

_Se puso de pie caminando como pudo, el dolor era muy fuerte, como si lo estuvieran abriendo de abajo. Fue una suerte que Tera estuviera despierta pues corrió a ayudarle._

_"¿Mamá?" Preguntó pero Louis estaba demasiado ocupado aferrado a la pared de la casa._

_"Tengo que ir al hospital cariño, ayúdame a llegar al auto"._

_Tera condujo al hospital, solo tenía dos semanas yendo a la escuela de manejo pero supo encender el auto y llevarlos con vida al hospital._

_Cuando se detuvo bajó del auto corriendo pidiendo ayuda para su madre. Sacaron a Louis y lo llevaron a una de los consultorios. Terá se abrazó a si misma con miedo._

_"¿Hay algún adulto con el que podamos hablar? ¿Dónde está tu papá?" Preguntó un enfermero a Tera._

_"Mi papá está en Siria desde hace tres meses" dijo mirando a la nada. Louis estaba confundido en la habitación._

_Había médicos haciendo pruebas y le cambiaron su ropa por una bata. Estaba agotado pero ya no sentía dolor._

_"Señor Styles usted estaba teniendo un aborto espontáneo"._

_"No puede ser, mi esposo está en medio oriente desde hace tres meses"._

_"Usted tiene trece semanas de gestación, es normal algunos casos dónde las madres no notan el embarazo por los supresores pero según sus exámenes está embarazado, al principio del segundo trimestre"._

_El Omega cerró los ojos, tendría otro cachorro._

_Creyó que Evie sería la última, él y Harry tuvieron problemas cuando lo intentaron el año pasado. Esperaba esperando el cuarto._

_Cuatro hijos. Lloró de felicidad._

_"¿Está bien? Mi cachorro"._

_"Está bien, detuvimos la fuga y le dimos un relájate para el útero, estará aquí un par de días pero después podrá regresar a casa solo que con reposo hasta terminar el segundo trimestre"._

_Estaba feliz. Cuatro cachorros en el mundo, cuatro preciosos hijos._


	59. Libro 4: Parte 11

Fox volvió a casa conmigo. No habló mucho pero estaba tocando mi vientre todo el tiempo, eso me daba cierta seguridad.

Había un cachorro nuestro y esta vez no íbamos a perderlo, lo tendríamos con nosotros para darle todo el amor que tenemos para entregar, vamos a ponerle el nombre de su madre y a amarlo. Nos casaríamos en dos meses, todo estaba pagado para entonces y solo nos faltaba elegir los aperitivos. Sería una boda grande con casi mil invitados aunque solo cien irían a la iglesia. 

"Lamento no darte tu regalo en San Valentín, yo ya lo había comprado". 

Rebuscó en los cajones de la había hasta que sacó un tocado parecido al de su madre pero era de cristal azul claro. Era precioso y me daba miedo tocarlo y romperlo pero ya que lo tuve en mi mano no podía no pensar que era precioso. 

"¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo" pregunté. "Fue la peor semana de mi vida, yo estaba solo y embarazado sin saberlo. Te extrañaba mucho, no quería comer ni respirar porque no estabas aquí, y nos quiera tenemos la carma aún". 

Fox me abrazó por la espalda para que no viera su cara. Tomó una fuerte respiración de mi olor y su mano estaba acariciando mi vientre. 

"Tenía mucha vergüenza, se supone que debo protegerte pero yo no pude hacerme cargo y que tu tío interviniera solo lo hizo pero, el pudo ser más alfa para ti que yo, no tenía las agallas para darle una golpiza yo mismo". 

"Pero yo te amo a ti, te elegí a ti para ser el padre de mi cachorro y el alfa con el que voy a pasar toda mi vida". 

"Siento que te fallé, Louis". 

Me aferré a sus brazos. No decíamos nada, solo nos dedicabamos a abrazarnos en silencio, nosotros habíamos creado una pequeña cosita que crecía dentro de mí y dentro de poco nos llamaría mamá y papá. 

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados el uno del otro. No supe cuanto dormimos pero desperté porque mi teléfono estaba sonando.

Abrí los ojos y respondí la llamada. Fox solo se acomodó de mi lado y me ajusto de al cintura cuando me regresé con el teléfono en la mano. 

"¿Supiste que Wolf está muerto?" Preguntó Bullock desde la otra línea. 

"Hola para ti también" dije "si, vino la policía a decirme en la mañana temprano, incluso me desmayé cuando lo oí, quería llamar a Joy más tarde para preguntar cómo está el cachorro". 

"Mis amigos amenazaron a Wolf cuando entró a tu casa. Lo encontraron ya muerto, ellos fueron los que llamaron a la policía, no estaba lo que sea que tenía en ti contra y no sabemos dónde está". 

"¡Mierda!" 

Grité y Fox se despertó desorientado. 

"Tengo a un detective privado buscando pero no tengo idea de dónde están, vamos a invertir todo nuestro tiempo en ello". 

"Bien, le avisaré a Fox y te llamo de regreso". 

Colgué la llamada, mi alfa estaba esperando para que le dijera lo que había pasado pero apenas lo estaba procesando. No sabía dónde estaban los vídeos, no sabía que había hecho con ellos, podían entrar en la prensa, en sitios para adultos, vendidos como películas caseras. 

"¿Qué pasó?". 

"Voy a vomitar, ya te digo". 

[...] 

Comenzaba a molestarme que me dijeran que no me preocupe. Fox mando un grupo de detectives privados también a los cuales les estaba pagando una pequeña fortuna y habíamos regresado al departamento para variar. Me gustaba estar ahí pero me sentía tan solo, en la casa siempre había alguien para hablar conmigo incluyendo al ama de llaves que era tan buena conmigo, la adoraba. Incluso lloró cuando me vine. 

Para llenar el silencio Zayn traía a Tyler después de la escuela a veces, Niall venía en la mañana a contarme los chismes de la sociedad y les había dicho a todos que yo no podía salir de casa porque tenía un embarazo de alto riesgo no porque me estuviera escondiendo de la realidad. Al menos tenía tiempo para preparar las cosas de la boda. 

"Los girasoles son un poco fuera de la esfera pero estoy seguro que la florería puede hacerlos funcionar, ellos siempre están a la altura, obviamente no son tan lindos como las fotos que me muestra mi suegra de los eventos que hacían los abuelos de Fox o su madre pero son preciosos". 

"Fox me llama girasol, él insistió en ello". 

Me puse de pie caminando a la cocina, creí que tendrían que ajustar mi traje para hacerlo más grande pero no dejo de bajar de peso, el cachorro me hace vomitar y solo espero que no lo haga durante la boda, no quiero vomitar sobre el pastel o los invitados, de preferencia no sobre los invitados. 

"Es tan dulce contigo, lo será más cuando el cachorro nazca, Shawn y yo aún no podemos concebir pero tomaremos un tratamiento el próximo año, no es común pero queremos nuestros propios cachorros prontos". 

Asentí, Niall era una persona muy dulce que me agradaría ver cumpliendo su sueño. Me había embarazado dos veces y Niall ninguna en sus dos años de casado y cinco conociendo a su esposo, las personas de altas esferas veían a los omegas como máquinas de herederos, y si había algo peor que un heredero casado con alguien que no tenía dinero y poder, era que de esa unión no vinieran más herederos. 

"Claro que lo harán, y será muy lindo porque nuestros cachorros tendrán edades similares y podrán jugar juntos ¿no lo crees?". 

Niall asintió y miró la hora. Se tenía que ir a sus compromisos en su trabajo de medio tiempo, administraba una galería y se le daba muy bien. Le di el contacto de Ellio y se conocieron en París, fue lo último que supe. 

"Vas a llegar tarde por mi culpa otra vez, por favor vete Niall voy a estar bien, estoy embarazado no discapacitado, veré un episodio de Grey's Anatomy que está por comenzar". 

"Bien, pero si te sientes mal o hay un problema con el cachorro quiero que me llames, no me quiero enterar porque cuentan por ahí, voy a pelear por bautizar ese cachorro". 

"Zayn tendrá algo que decir a eso" me reí mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta. 

"Zayn es el omega de honor, me toca bautizar al cachorro". 

Me reí de eso y cerré la puerta. Terminé de ver un episodio cuando la puerta fue llamada de nuevo. Revisé y Fox si se llevó sus llaves así que solo había otra persona que tenía esa libertad en el departamento, cuyo nombre estaba en el contrato. 

Acaricié mi vientre antes de ir a abrir la puerta. El abuelo de mi cachorro estaba tras la puerta, no sabía si venía en son de paz o de guerra. 

Abrí la puerta y me vio de arriba a abajo. Por suerte estaba vestido en algo decente en lugar de una pijama vieja o una camiseta de Fox. 

"Si viene a ofrecerme dinero para que no me case con su hijo es un poco tarde, la boda es en un mes y estoy esperando un hijo de Fox" le dije en cuanto entró. 

"No vengo a eso Louis, por favor siéntate. Se podría decir que me siento como en mi casa porque yo pagué este departamento, se lo compré a mi hijo cuando terminó la universidad para que no tuviera problemas". 

Me senté en el sillón opuesto, no quería ser más obvio ni nada pero tenía está costumbre de estar siempre tocando mi vientre buscando darle consuelo y seguridad para que está vez se quede adentro el tiempo suficiente para que sea un cachorro saludable y sano. 

"Ya es conocido en toda la esfera social que tienes un embarazo de alto riesgo, estás esperando a mi nieto y aunque no me guste no dejaría que mi nieto fuera un bastardo sin apellido" sacó unos papeles de un maletín que tenía con él, puso los papeles sobre la mesita. 

No me moví, estaba quiero en el sillón con una mano sobre mi vientre. El anillo en mi dedo estaba pesado, ese alfa frente a mi había comprado ese anillo para quien pensó que era el amor de su vida. 

"No estoy de acuerdo con esta historia de Cenicienta pero mi hijo, mi único hijo alfa hasta la fecha, se ha obsesionado contigo y ahora nuestra sangre está mezclada en tu vientre. Cómo ahora somos familia yo hice un favor para tí y espero que me hagas un favor tú a mí". 

"¿Qué favor me hizo usted a mi?" Pregunté. Él estaba viendo cómo acariciaba mi vientre en suaves círculos. 

"Cierto alfa me contactó, dijo que tenía ciertos videos en los cuales el buen nombre de mi familia podía salir afectado. Videos en los que sales tú". 

Oh mierda. 

Cerré los ojos esperando que dijera que era lo que quería. 

"¿Le pago a Wolf por los vídeos?" Pregunté.

"Yo no negocio con pederastas, pero te alegrará saber que me ocupé del asunto, no me pesa para nada, tengo dos preciosas hijas omegas, Emma nació hace dos semanas".

¿Estaba diciendo que él tuvo que ver con la muerte de Wolf?

"Muchas gracias doctor Fox, me gustaría que me dijera ahora que puedo hacer por usted". 

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, nunca lo había visto sonreír así. 

"Soy un muy buen padre, Louis. Prometo ser un mejor abuelo, consentidor y atento. Pero para eso necesito que firmes un acuerdo prenupcial donde diga que mientras estés casado con mi hijo tendrás las comodidades que ya tienes, pero si en algún momento lo dejas o se divorcian nada de lo que él te haya dado tendrá tu nombre, no propiedades ni objetos de valor elevado, todo pasará a manos a de mi nieto o nietos, no lo sé". 

No me parecía una locura. Era una manera de demostrarle que no quería a Fox por su dinero, nunca lo había querido por su dinero, si Fox no tuviera una entrada económica tan grande estaría trabajando justo ahora, pero mi prometido me ama y me dió la opción de hacer lo que yo quería que era ser ama de casa. 

"De acuerdo, voy a firmar los documentos, si eso le hace estar tranquilo por la noche no haré. Solo para que sepa Fox y yo queremos tener cincos cachorros". 

Me acomodé para firmar el papel, era extraño ver al doctor Fox tan humano. Siempre lo ví como el villano de una película, pero ahora estaba demostrando ser más que eso, el quería a mi cachorro, lo estaba haciendo millonario y eso que aún no tenía siquiera piernas. 

"Compré ese anillo para mí difunta esposa hace treinta y un años. Tiene un grabado en la parte de atrás, en aquel tiempo se si sintió real pero no pude evitar enamorarme de Hannah, cuando mi esposa se enteró me deseó que fuera feliz, porque su amor por mi no era una cadena, éramos libres". 

"Todos hablan muy bien de ella, Fox y yo le pondremos su nombre si es niña". 

"Es un buen nombre, si ya firmaste todas las marcas iré a llevar los papeles al notario, por favor no le digas a Fox, tiene la errónea idea de que quiero arruinar su vida". 

Mi cachorro nunca diría eso, estaba completamente seguro de eso. 

Cuando se fue me quedé un poco confundido. Saque un bowl de fresas del refrigerador y me senté a comerlas en la mesa en lo que Zayn llegaba. Había conseguido un nuevo trabajo como cocinero en una escuela privada y si horario era mucho más accesible. 

"Tu abuelo parece no ser el villano de nuestra historia, cachorrito" le dije a mi vientre "Resulta que te quiere mucho, y también lo vas a querer mucho". 

Fox amaba a su padre y vice versa, no entendía por qué siempre peleaban. Supongo que no lo sabré hasta que tenga a mi cachorro en mis brazos.


	60. Libro 4: Parte 12

Me ví en mi traje y estaba asombrado. Di dos vueltas riendo, Zayn me ayudó a ponerme los adornos en el cabello que eran pequeñas perlas ajustadas en eslabones bañados de oro. Me habían maquillado con mucho iluminador dorado y sombras del mismo tono porque el maquillista que el tío Benny contrato dijo que estaba de moda y eso hicimos. 

"Pareces un ángel, me encanta. Y estás tan delgado, en las fotos no parecerá que estás embarazado" dijo Niall. Ambos estaban conmigo bebiendo champaña por mi. 

"De cualquier manera todos ya saben que hay un cachorro aquí. Yo quería verme embarazado en las fotos pero eso va a pasar porque mi vientre de niega a mostrarse, el doctor dice que saldrá cuando salga y que no me estrese por eso, está todo perfecto". 

Se veían adorables en sus trajes dorados, la prima de Fox también estaba en mis damas pero justo ahora estaba con sus padres asegurándose que todo estuviera perfecto en la iglesia. La habíamos mandado a decorar completamente de listones dorados y girasoles por todos lados, buscamos luz natural como fuera posible para dar la ilusión de la primavera que estaba a unas semanas de ocurrir. 

"Estoy emocionado por la limusina, quiero saber cómo es por dentro. Cuando le cuente a mis hermanas en el templo no me van a creer". Zayn estaba incluso más emocionado que yo y eso le hacía feliz. 

"Le compramos a Tyler un traje perfecto para la boda, incluso ensayó como entregar los anillos, lo filmamos para la posteridad". 

El pequeño Tyler era el encargado de llevar los anillos y la hermana de Fox de lanzar las flores, aunque era un poco mayor que una niña de las flores suele ser ella estaba emocionada de involucrarse en la vida de su hermano mayor y ayudó a amistar por un momento a Fox y su padre. 

"Que adorable, ya quiero tener a los mío" dijo Niall con una sonrisa triste, el tratamiento no estaba funcionando. 

"Lo harás pronto, y nosotros lo que haremos es llevar a este precioso prometido con el amor de su vida para que se únan para siempre".

La ceremonia religiosa es temprano, después en la tarde una recepción de quinientos invitados y en la noche Fox va a marcarme para siempre como su Omega. Esa era la parte que más me ponía nervioso, el si iba a doler, como iba a reaccionar el cachorro. 

"¿Podemos pasar por un helado antes?" Pregunté. "estoy embarazado no me juzguen". 

Fuimos los tres en limusina a Thrifty por un helado de vainilla. Estábamos de pie frente a la limusina comiendo helado con cuidado de no ensuciar nuestra ropa que traíamos. Perdimos media hora de pie platicando de cosas que se nos iban ocurriendo, sería mi último día con el nombre de Louis Tomlinson, mañana me llamaría Louis Fox. 

"¿Dolerá? La mordida" pregunté, ellos estaban casados después de todo. 

"Depende, a mí me dolió pero porque estábamos muy nerviosos". Dijo Zayn

"A mí no me dolió ese día pero al día siguiente no podia moverme". 

Eventualmente tenía que pasar. Tenía que enlazarme para llevar el embarazo a termino, y aunque no lo hiciera en algún momento tenía que enlazarme y tener una familia. Solo dolería un momento y después una vida felicidad. 

"¡Es tarde!". Niall estaba viendo la hora en su teléfono. 

Nos metimos a la limusina y con risas nos dirigimos a la iglesia. No quería que Fox me viera vestido de novio así que pase la noche en la habitación de invitados de Niall, no nos veníamos desde anoche y no habíamos tenido ninguna interacción, quería que me viera llegando por las puertas de la iglesia y no me reconociera. 

Nos bajamos y nos paramos en la puerta. Ya todos estaban adentro esperando, excepto Bullock. Él estaba afuera de la iglesia con su traje negro, esperando para llevarme adentro del brazo como lo habría hecho mi padre si estuviera en vida. Un nudo se instaló en mi estómago y mi tic volvió, me aferré a mi vientre pensando en mi cachorro. 

"Iremos dentro a decir que te faltaba el aire y por eso nos retrasamos, cuántos escuchen la música de nuevo entran por la puerta". 

Asentí. Me sudaban las manos y mi anillo se estaba resbalando. 

Bullock estaba en el traje de gala del ejército de pies a cabeza. Con los dedos revisé mi ramo de girasoles, estaba tan perfecto como me lo entregaron en la mañana. Ni siquiera se porque estaba haciendo tiempo, solo sé que estaba muy nervioso, al entrar a esa iglesia todo iba a cambiar. 

"Siendo sincero pensé que te habías arrepentido, estaba en camino a buscarte" dijo quitándome el ramo de las manos. 

"Necesitarías más que un ejército para traerme de vuelta si pensaba en escaparme" hice la broma. 

"Si escapara no te traería de vuelta. Te llevaría conmigo de vuelta a París para retomar todo justo donde lo dejamos, con Ellio pintándote desnudo en uno de los balcones de su departamento diminuto". 

Una risita salió de mis labios pero Bullock no se rió, ni siquiera se movió. 

"Quiero volver contigo a París, no te mentí cuando te dije que eres el amor de mi vida". 

"Bullock ahora no, hay doscientas personas allá adentro esperando por mi, estoy esperando un cachorro no puedo alejarlo de su padre". 

Me tomó de las manos, teníamos él uno al otro de frente. Había tanta verdad en sus ojos de un verde casi gris en ellos. 

"Si te escapas conmigo ahora nada va a faltarle, voy a darle un apellido a tu cachorro, puedo buscar una casa, ya no tengo que ir a la guerra a pelear, seré diplomático ahora, tendré más dinero que antes, puedo darte la vida que te mereces, sin complicaciones". 

"Bullock" dije su nombre y me atasquen ahí, había comenzado a llorar. 

"Vámonos ahora, todos ahí dentro piensan que te estás arrepintiendo, podemos irnos a América, escuché que están buscando personal de confianza en la CIA, tengo cartas de recomendaciones, solo dime qué si, por favor". 

América era un lugar para empezar de nuevo. Decidiera lo que decidiera mi cachorro iba a ser amado y crecer sin ninguna preocupación, mi decisión tenía que basarse en lo que mi corazón deseara, en lo que yo esperaba de mi mismo. 

Solo diré que estoy feliz de la decisión que tomé. Me quedé sin hojas y escribo en la pasta que un año después soy muy feliz. Tuve una niña y la llamé Tera, como mi hermana y es lo más precioso que tengo, es inteligente y bonita, y además es la adoración de su padre. No me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé porque soy feliz, soy la persona más feliz del mundo con la vida que siempre soñé. 

Soy feliz.


	61. Epílogo

_Louis tomó el último libro y lo lanzó a las llamas de la chimenea, era feliz ahora._

_Tenía tres preciosos hijos y esperaba al cuarto que sería un niño. Cuando le dijo a su esposo él estuvo tan feliz que no le importó llorar en medio de un campo de batalla por la buena noticia._

_Estaban emocionados por tener a su cuarto cachorro en espera, solo le faltaba uno para completar el sueño. Quemar esos cuadernos había cerrado el ciclo, ya no sentía remordimiento o dolor. Había hecho lo correcto y era feliz, muy feliz._

_[Tres meses después. Diciembre del 2019]_

_Louis s estaba encargando de adornar la casa. Habían puesto el árbol en su lugar con ayuda de la ama de casa que le ayudaba desde su primer embarazo. La mujer mayor le llevo una charola de galletas porque Louis tenía muchos antojos ahora._

_Harry llegaría al día siguiente así que esperaba tener la casa lista para su regreso._

_Estaban colgando fotos de los chicos, había fotografías de ellos de todas las edades. Terá abrió la puerta cuando sonó el timbre y gritó asustando a todos en la casa. L_

_corrió a ver qué pasaba con ella porque era una de sus cachorros pero solo estaba colgada del cuello de su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_"¡Papá está en casa!" Gritó Harry corriendo con su padre quien tenía el mismo nombre. Louis llevó su mano a su vientre como era su viejo habito, al menos ahora tenía una razón más válida porque el cachorro se estaba estirando en su reducido espacio para vivir._

_"Los extrañe tanto mis preciosos pequeños omegas, son todo para mí, soñé cada noche con ustedes"._

_La sonrisa en el rostro del omega flaqueo con las lágrimas._

_"Aquí está mi pequeño alfa" dijo con una sonrisa besando en vientre de Louis._

_"Hola pequeño Markus, te adoro tanto"._

_"Harry"._

_"No te olvidé a ti mi amor, estás tan precioso como el día que nos casamos. Estás más precioso porque me diste a mi cachorro número cuatro, cuatro hijos. Prometo que no me iré a ningún lado cuando venga el quinto, si hubiera sabido de él no me hubiera ido"._

_"Eres tú, siempre has sido tú". Estaba vestido en ropa color verde militar con botas de combate debajo de una bata blanca con un zorro que se asomaba de la bolsa. Debajo decía: Harry Styles, cirujano pediatra. Médicos sin fronteras._

_En las fotos había una joven de ojos verdes y sonrisa amable. Era justo como Tera excepto por las pecas, en su rostro._

_"Ella era la abuela Anne" dijo Harry explicando las fotos a sus hijos, tenía a Evie en un brazo._

_"Es idéntica a Tera" señalo Hazza, siempre tan listo._

_"Así es, por eso comparten un nombre, Tera Anne Styles"._

_Hazza busco en las fotos, señalo una foto de su madre cuando era joven._

_"Yo me parezco a mamá, mamá cuando era un niño"._

_Harry bajó a Evie para abrazar a su hijo de en medio. Aún era un cachorro, la inteligencia venía de él._

_"Eres todo tu madre, yo no tuve participación ahí. Pero es bueno porque sus genes preciosos tenían que ser conservados con mucha devoción"._

_"Evie es idéntica a la tía Tera". Fue el turno de Louis para responder._

_"Cuando tu tía Tera se fue al cielo, tu papá me prometió que un día tendríamos una cachorra que fuera igual a ella para darle todo nuestro amor"._

_Siguió buscando en los cajones por fotos y encontró una dónde él y su esposo sostienen a su hermana Tera._

_Jordan Collins estaba detrás de él, le había hecho daño pero ahora ya no estaba, lo único que quedaba de él era el pequeño Jack, su hermano menor._

_En el fondo estaba retrato a lápiz carbón que Ellio hizo para él. Se lo regaló cuando abrió su propia galería. Atrás tenía un nombre. Sargento Alex Morgan._

_Extrañaba tanto a Morgan, no sabía nada de él después de que entró a la iglesia para casarse con Harry. Todo valió la pena._

_Tenía la familia de sus sueños con el alfa de sus sueños. Había sobrevivido, había luchado, había amado y había perdido pero ahora, con su casa llena de cachorros que amaba todo valía la pena._

_"Siempre fuiste tú" murmuró a lo lejos viendo a su familia, con la perla en su cuello, el anillo de matrimonio, la cicatriz en su ombligo y la pulcera de oro blanco que Fox compro para él en la subasta._


End file.
